


Sprout Baby

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Pining, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Sprout Babies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, please buy a plant instead, so fluffy you might cry, the pining.... theres so much....., you might get baby fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 84,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: Johnny had never expected that he would want a sprout baby. But the moment he'd held Renjun in his arms after watching him grow from a beautiful lilac flower into a little baby boy had changed him.He wanted his own sprout baby. And one giant mixup wasn’t going to change that.He hoped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a spur in the moment idea that I was gonna let simmer for a while but I loved it so much I just... had to.
> 
> This idea was inspired by this fanart i saw on twitter! [ Here! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)
> 
> A huge shoutout to the artist AND the anon who sent it to me because without either of you I wouldn't have fallen in love with the idea of sprout!Hyuck ;; so thank you, and I hope everyone enjoys!

It was a particularly cold day in March as Johnny sat in the waiting room, toying with the sleeves of his grey wool sweater. The snow still hadn’t quite yet melted outside, signaling that the fresh green of spring was still a little ways away.

And yet, Johnny wanted nothing more than to dunk himself in an ice cold bath. The heat of his skin itched under his clothes, and he started to sweat.

He’d made this appointment almost a month earlier, as a birthday present to himself. But now that he was here, at Neo Culture Tech, he’d begun to doubt himself.

His leg bounced steadily as he stared at the various posters of flowers and plants plastered around the room. No. He would not doubt himself, not when he was here already. He’d been thinking about this for almost a year already, ever since Kun had introduced him to his little lilac seed, his little Renjun, whom Johnny had watched blossom into a beautiful purple flower. He’d be a little boy soon, Kun said, he could just feel it.

Johnny had never personally thought that he’d ever want a plant child, or ‘sprout baby’ as they were coined. He’d mainly thought he’d be married with four naturally made children already, but that plan was long gone after he hit the age of twenty-five, when he’d just begun his career in teaching.

And now, at the age of thirty-three, almost seven years as a published author and officially four as a contract professor, Johnny couldn’t deny it anymore. He was lonely.

The only family he had was Kun, his best friend from his own University days, and of course, Renjun would be part of that too once he was officially born. His parents had already passed a couple years before, and his distant family were an ocean away.

He either spent his time working on his next story or grading papers. It just seemed like a never ending cycle to him, which he hadn't minded for a while, but lately, he'd found himself sitting at his piano, wishing he had someone to play for. 

Someone he could take care of, someone he could put his heart and soul into and see how they made it their own. He wanted to be a part of that journey for someone, and watching Kun take care of his sprout baby for the past year had made him realize that this is what he wanted. He wanted to be sitting in this waiting room, no matter how nervous he was. He wanted this so bad. He wanted a baby.

“Mr. Suh?”

Johnny jumped out of his seat, his heart in his throat. The nurse gave him a reassuring smile, one that was trained to calm the nerves of the people who crossed from the waiting room to the doctor's office, one step closer to getting their child.

“Right this way please.”

He followed her, concentrating hard on trying not to trip over his own two feet as she lead him out of the waiting room and into a larger area with several doors.

“We're just going to take some measurements to verify your health records. If you could remove your shoes and step on the scale please.”

Johnny did as he was told, wondering why his own health records mattered when he wasn't physically giving birth to the child. Though he supposed you couldn't just give a child to every person that walked through the doors. He'd heard the company, Neo Culture Tech, were very thorough with their background checks. He’d already submitted his health records, a police check, and given Kun as a reference. He’d only hoped that it would be enough.

After measuring his height and weight, Johnny slipped back into his shoes and followed the nurse into one of the rooms, where she directed him to sit on the bench adjacent to the examination table.

“Doctor Kim will be right with you.”

“Thank you.” Johnny smiled at the nurse, still hoping that his nerves were not as visible on the outside. He’d done plenty of interviews in his day, he would be confident to say that he was practically an expert. He hadn’t been nervous for an interview in years.

But this one was different. Not only was it deciding his own future, it would be deciding someone else’s whole life. Johnny picked at a fluff on his sweater, his heart pounding in his ears.

He jumped up once more when the door swung open, a smaller man in a white lab coat entering the room with a much more natural and somehow brighter smile than the nurse had.

“John Suh?” The doctor reached his hand out to shake Johnny’s. Firm and reassuring. Johnny had a feeling this was exactly the kind of work he was meant for. “My name is Kim Junmyeon. I’m going to be conducting this interview, and if all goes well, I’ll be with you every step of the way on this new journey.”

Johnny nodded and sat back down onto the bench, Doctor Kim mirroring him as he sunk into an office chair and pulled the computer screen closer to him. 

“So we’ll just start with some basic health questions first. Your height and weight seem in line with your health records so that’s good, police check is clear - beautiful. Ah, your reference is Mr. Qian! How is little Renjun doing?”

“Good, good,” Johnny bobbed his head, rolling his sleeve in between his hands. “Kun says he thinks he’ll be born soon, so that’s very exciting.”

“Oh, I can’t wait.” Doctor Kim’s eyes seem to light up at the prospect of seeing Renjun for the first time. He’d also been the doctor to give Kun his interview, and would be Renjun’s pediatrician once he was born. Johnny hoped that he’d make an equally good impression on him as Kun had.

Doctor Kim tutted to himself as he scrolled through what Johnny presumed to be his profile. “No family history of cancer I see, that’s a good sign. Your father had low blood pressure, you haven’t had any signs or problems with that yet?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“That’s good. Do you smoke at all?”

“No.” Johnny had smoked a couple of cigarettes in University, but he’d never quite taken a liking to it, thankfully.

“Do you drink?”

“On occasion.”

“How many times a week would you say?”

“Maybe, twice? It’s dropped dramatically since Kun got Renjun actually. Sometimes I won’t have a glass of wine for weeks and I don’t even realize.” Johnny stifled a laugh and was met with an amused smile from the doctor. 

“Being friends with an expecting parent can do that to you.”

After a few more questions about his health and lifestyle, they moved on to his relationship status.

“Are you currently in a committed relationship?”

“No.”

“Ever been married? Or planning to?”

“Never been married. I’d wanted to be by the time i was twenty-four, but you know how life can just… take you other places.”

“Yes that’s very true. So you’d say you’re taking on this journey alone for the most part?”

“Right now, yes.” Johnny paused for a moment before blurting out, “But I have Kun.”

Doctor Kim smiled. “Yes. I recall he said something similar to that as well.”

The more they talked the more Johnny relaxed. Doctor Kim had a way of making you feel like this wasn’t an interview, like you were just chatting and getting to know each other despite the rather personal questions.

“Can you tell me about where you live? What your place is like?”

“It’s not too big or too small I’d say. A two bedroom apartment, though I live alone, and it’s a bit messy right now if I do say so myself.”

“Do you have a garden or backyard of any sort?”

“No, just a little balcony. I live on the eighth floor.”

“How much natural light would you say you get?”

“Not a lot, my windows face north.”

“Do you prefer the room temperature to be more on the cold side or the hot side?”

These questions were a bit odd, not quite what Johnny was used to, but he hadn’t ever done anything like this before either. “The cold side? I prefer… bundling up I guess.”

“Do you think you’d ever change your living space for someone else? If they needed it?”

That one had Johnny stumped. He loved his apartment, it was his home. He wasn’t too sure how to answer. “I… I don’t know. I’d like to think so. Maybe I’m too attached to what I know right now, but I know the answer I’d like to give would be yes.”

Doctor Kim smiled another one of his genuine reassuring smiles. “Change is always scary, and this is a big change. I appreciate the honesty.”

One hour soon turned into three when the interview was finally over. Johnny was exhausted. He’d taught three hour classes before, no problem, but talking for three hours about himself? With no idea on what answer would or would not help you? He felt sixteen again, when he was sat in the office of a McDonalds for his first job interview.

“Well, Mr. Suh,” Doctor Kim stood up, and Johnny followed. “We’ll call you in about a week’s time, and we’ll see what happens from there.” He stuck his hand out, and Johnny shook it.

“Thank you, Doctor. I hope… I hope…” For the first time in a long time, Johnny, the published author and professor, was out of words to say.

“Don’t worry too much.” The doctor gave his hand a light squeeze before letting go. “I have a good feeling about you.”

“Thank you.” Johnny breathed, feeling winded. He left Neo Culture Tech that day with a weight off his chest. He’d gotten through the first barrier. He’d just have to wait and see if he’d be able to get to the second one.  
  
  
  


 

The call came exactly four days after the interview. Johnny was at Kun’s house, gently petting the beautiful purple petals after his friend had let him water his lilac baby. Johnny gasped slightly as the stem of flower seemed to shiver.

“Careful,” Kun chuckled, no doubt at Johnny’s fascinated expression. “Once you get him started he doesn’t stop giggling.”

Johnny’s mouth fell open. “They - They can giggle? And make noise?”

Kun nodded, sipping from his mug and settling beside Johnny on the couch, watching his sprout baby with such an intense love, Johnny almost felt jealous. He wanted to look at his baby like that too.

“Oh you should just hear it Johnny. Some plants giggle, some babble, I’ve even seen some videos of plants dancing.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Johnny was just positively ruined. A plant? Dancing? Babbling like a baby? He rested his hand on his chest. “Oh Kun, I don’t think my poor heart can handle that.”

And that’s when his cell phone rang.

He pulled it out from his back pocket, wondering who could be calling him. He was right beside Kun, there really wasn’t anyone else who would -

“Kun.” Johnny croaked. “It’s the doctor.”

His best friend stared at him, his mouth open. “You had the interview what - four days ago? And they’re calling you already?!”

“Is that bad?” Johnny’s eyes widened. The ringing was deafening.

“No! No! Answer it Johnny!” Though he hadn’t really needed to, seeing as Kun leaned over and pressed answer anyway, shoving the phone up to Johnny’s ear.

“H-Hello?” Johnny cleared his throat. This was not the time to show weakness.

“Hi! Mr. Suh? This is Doctor Kim!” His voice sounded cheerful, that was a good sign right? “I’m calling in regards to your interview.”

“Yes?” Johnny squeezed his eyes shut, his empty fist throbbing as he closed it tightly.

“Well first I’d like to say congratulations! You’ve been accepted. You’re one step closer to your sprout baby!”

“Oh my god.” Johnny brought his fist to his mouth and bit down on it, trying to hold back his tears that were suddenly threatening to fall. 

“So we’ll be setting up two more appointments with you, and if those go well, you’ll be slated for getting your baby in mid-April I’d say.”

“Yes, Yes okay. Thank you.” Johnny sniffed, hastily scribbling down the dates Doctor Kim booked for him on a napkin that was on the coffee table.

“I look forward to seeing you soon, Mr. Suh.”

Johnny stared at the napkin in front of him as the call ended. He’d passed. He was going on to another interview. He was one step closer to his sprout baby.

They sat in silence, Johnny stuck in shocked awe.

“I told you so.” Kun smiled, and that’s when Johnny’s tears finally spilled over.

He cupped his mouth, trying to stop himself from making any embarrassing noises, though Kun was already laughing at him anyway. “Shut up!” Johnny pushed Kun away, who was trying to hug him. “You reacted the exact same way!”

When Kun had stopped laughing and Johnny had (mostly) stopped crying, they heard a rustling that made them turn their attention to the flower in front of them.

Renjun’s stem had shaken and a petal had somehow fallen off and landed on Johnny’s knee.

“I think he’s trying to help you wipe your tears.” Kun whispered, adoration laced in his voice.

Johnny couldn’t help but sniff once more, holding the petal delicately in his palm. “Thank you, Renjun.”

He could have sworn he heard a giggle.

  
  
  


 

The second interview was almost longer than the first. They’d somehow found even more profound questions that Johnny hadn’t ever thought of. And then Doctor Kim had explained what he would be doing during the year when his baby would sprout and grow.

“We’re going to sign you up for classes in order to prepare - very similar to classes pregnant women take in order to be ready when the baby is born. It does happen quite suddenly I have to say, one night they’re a plant and then the next morning -  _ poof! _ \- you’ve got a little toddler in your arms.”

It seemed that Doctor Kim was even more excited than Johnny was.

“I’m sorry Doctor Kim but - you’re speaking like I’ve already been confirmed. Isn’t there still another step to this?” Johnny appreciated the doctor’s cheerfulness and he was all for positivity, but he just didn’t think he’d be able to take it if he went through it expecting one thing and then not getting the result. He just  _ hoped _ to pass, to get his baby, because that’s all he could do right now.

“Ah, to be honest John,” Doctor Kim scratched the back of his neck, a little bit sheepish. “I’ve already matched you with a seedling.”

Johnny gaped at him. “Already?!”

“Yes I can’t go too into detail just yet, since there’s still one more interview to go but,” The doctor smiled his signature reassuring grin. “I just knew.”

Johnny felt the tension in his shoulders leave, slumping on the bench in awe. “Wow.”

“Yes, I think he’ll be quite the light in your life.”

“H-He?”

“Ah, I’ve said too much!”  
  
  
  


 

Time passed by much more slowly as Johnny waited for the day of his third appointment. Knowing that there was a seedling out there that Doctor Kim thought was the perfect match for him. His son. He was so,  _ so _ close.

There was still three more days to wait out when Johnny was woken up early in the morning by a phone call.

“Hm-yes?”

“Johnny,” It was Kun. It sounded like he was crying. “Johnny he’s here.”

“Hm-what? Who’s there?”

“Renjun.” 

Kun had whispered his son’s name but it had the same effect on Johnny as if he had screamed it. He shot up out of bed, immediately scrambling to put on clothes. He could hear faint cooing noises on the other end of the line.

“Oh my god Kun, is that him?”

“Yes.” Kun sniffed, and his voice strained. Oh he was  _ definitely _ crying. “Johnny I - He’s  _ beautiful _ .”

“I’ll be right there.”

When Johnny got to Kun’s house, the door was unlocked, and he bolted straight in. He froze when he saw them. Kun was on the couch, holding baby Renjun in his arms. He was the size of a one year old, though slightly smaller, and his black locks were sprinkled in purple lilac petals.

His little hand took up a quarter of Kun’s cheek, tapping lightly at the wetness that coated them. “Daaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

Johnny fell to his knees in front of his best friend, who was now a father. He’d never witnessed a scene more beautiful. “Oh, Kun.”

Renjun wiggled his head, noticing the new person who had joined them. 

“Jyaa!” He squealed, holding out his other hand towards Johnny.

Kun finally tore his eyes from his son’s face, looking at Johnny with utmost endearance. “I think he recognizes you.”

Johnny sniffed, gently pressing his lips to the tiny palm held out to him. “Hey there little guy.”

“Do you want to hold him?”

Johnny’s head shot up. “Kun -”

Kun smiled warmly, tilting his head, motioning for Johnny to sit next to him on the couch. Johnny did as he was told, sitting down beside Kun who slowly put his baby in Johnny’s arms.

Renjun made noises, each more captivating than the last. 

“Kun I -” Johnny managed to tear his gaze away from the little boy for a moment to look at his friend. “I want this so bad. I was so nervous and unsure before but this - oh god I want  _ this _ .”

“And you’ll have it soon, Johnny, so soon.”

Renjun squealed as he took hold of one of Johnny’s long slender fingers.  _ Not soon enough _ , he thought to himself.

  
  
  


 

Doctor Kim was ecstatic when it came time for Johnny’s third appointment.

“Little Renjunnie is just the cutest, isn’t he? How did that make you feel? When you got the call from Kun? When you saw him?”

Johnny smiled, though it was mainly to himself and at the memory. “It made me realize how much I wanted this. I still wasn’t one hundred percent sure before but now… now…”

“Yes, I find the effect is either one way or the other.”

“Gosh, you’d think as an author I’d be able to find the words to describe that feeling, but when it’s  _ in _ you and you feel it it’s just…”

“Indescribable?” Doctor Kim suggested with a smile.

Johnny nodded. “Yes, exactly. Indescribable.”

The rest of the appointment went quite differently than the others. Aside from a few more questions, Doctor Kim showed Johnny step-by-step how to take care of a plant, practicing on a few non-baby ones he had around the office.

“You’re a natural John.” The doctor praised and Johnny felt his heart soar.

“Thanks, Doc.”

When the time came for the interview to end, Johnny felt his nerves return, suddenly feeling very hot in the cool, air conditioned office.

“So, we’ll call you in a week, tell you if you’ve passed or not, and if you have, then they’ll arrange a date for you to pick up your sprout at the Pick-Up Center.” Doctor Kim pressed a comforting hand on Johnny’s arm. “Don’t worry about it and don’t stress out too much, okay?”

Johnny nodded. “Okay.”

And of course, it was easier said than done, but having the distraction of Kun letting him play with Renjun made the wait a little more pleasant.

Johnny was sitting on the ground, Renjun in between his long legs as the baby threw around a monkey plushie that Johnny had gifted to him. He ran a finger through the baby’s hair, picking out a stray petal that was caught in his locks.

“He’s still shedding?” Johnny asked, examining the petal in his palm. He leaned down to sniff Renjun’s head, delighted when he was met with the comforting smell of lilac.

“Yeah, Doctor Kim says they do that for about a week after they’re born. He also can’t stop trying to climb back into the pot, so I’ve put it beside him when he sleeps.”

Johnny spent many afternoons at Kun’s place after Renjun was born. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d spent such little time at his own place. And that’s where he’d been, pouring himself a cup of tea as he watched Renjun splay across Kun’s belly, both giggling up a storm, when he’d gotten the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, John Suh? This is Neo Culture Tech labs.”

Johnny almost dropped his mug on the counter. “Y-yes this is he.”

“On behalf of the company we’d like to congratulate you on passing all stages. You’ve been accepted into the sprout baby program.”

Johnny had to lean himself over the sink. The sounds Kun and Renjun were making seemed so distant now. This was it. He’d made it.

“Thank you.” He whispered.

“Of course. Your pickup date is April eleventh, does that work with you?”

Johnny flipped through the calendar on Kun’s corkboard. April 11th was a thursday, he’d be teaching his class. “I-I can’t do that day is there any way - ?”

“Yes of course. We’ll just move you to April twelfth, does that work?”

“Yes.” Johnny breathed. “Yes of course.”

“Alright, you’re all set. We’ll be sending your seedling’s profile in the coming days so you’ll know how to prepare with a proper pot, soil, area to keep them in and whatnot. Congratulations on becoming a father, Mr. Suh.”

Johnny leaned on the counter, feeling out of breath as the call ended.

“Are you okay?” Kun asked, walking in to the kitchen with Renjun in his arms.

Johnny turned, a grin spreading across his face. “I’m going to be a father.”  
  
  
  


 

Mark. That was the name of his son.  Peperomia argyreia. That was the kind of plant he was. He would have elliptical shaped leaves with silver stripes. He’d only grow to be around eight inches tall and wide. He would have to be located in medium to low light, away from direct sun.

Johnny already knew exactly the spot where he’d put him. He’d give him his own table, right beside the piano, so Johnny could play for him. His son.

He’d spent hours going over the profile that had been emailed to him. He’d memorized the whole thing. He’d spent days researching the perfect soil, temperature, everything that would make his sprout baby happy.

And now he was here, entering the part of the Neo Culture Tech building he’d never been to before. Here to pick up his son.

He registered at the counter, talking to a young, seemingly nervous worker who kept stumbling over her words.

“Is this your first day?” He asked, curious.

“Is it that obvious?” The girl winced, and Johnny chuckled waving her off.

“It’s fine. I’m sure you’ll get used to it soon.”

“Thank you.” The girl smiled and motioned to the seats in front of the desk. “We just have to wait a moment, so you can just sit there. Oh - and congratulations, Mr. Suh.”

Johnny smiled, turning to the small waiting area. The chairs were empty, save for one where a small man with honey coloured hair bit at his fingertips. Johnny found himself sitting only a couple seats away, intrigued. Was this man also here to pick up his sprout baby? He seemed very nervous.

They sat in silence, but it was hard to get comfortable as the only thing Johnny could hear was the clacking of keys at the receptionist’s desk and the chattering of the man’s teeth on his fingernails. Johnny decided to lean over.

“Are you nervous?”

The man jumped slightly, looking around, almost not believing that Johnny had spoken to him. He wiped his fingers on his jeans, a pink tinge forming on his cheeks. “Ah, yes. I was fine all the way through up until now I guess.”

The man seemed to make himself smaller, whether it was because he was embarrassed or nervous, Johnny didn’t know, but it was still endearing in a way.

“It is a little nerve-wracking. Knowing that they’ll be in our hands soon enough.” Johnny watched the smaller man squirm, realizing that wasn’t quite the way to soothe his nerves. “Sorry, I think I just made you more nervous. Why don’t you tell me about your baby?”

“I - He’s -” The man took a deep breath. “He’s a boy. His name is Donghyuck. He’s a sunny smile dwarf sunflower. He’s gonna need lots of sunlight and he’s just going to be beautiful - I know it.”

Johnny smiled. It reminded him of when Kun had gotten his profile for Renjun, how he gushed and gushed about how beautiful he was going to be. And he definitely had not been wrong. 

“And what about you?” The man was turned to him now, his hands gripping lightly at the edge of his seat. Johnny supposed he was feeling slightly better with someone to talk to.

“Mark, my son’s name is Mark.” Johnny had tons of practice with reassuring smiles as a professor in a first-year class. He flashed the man his best one. “He’s a peperomia argyreia. He’s going to be small and wide with big leaves. He’s not going to be a flower but I’m sure he’ll be just as beautiful.”

That seemed to make the small man smile as well. “I’m sure he will be.”

“Lee Taeyong?”

The man jumped again, startled, swinging his head to look at the reception desk. Johnny held in a chuckle. The man definitely reminded him of himself when he was nervous, but just a tad more skittish.

He watched the man get up as the newly hired receptionist delicately placed a white box wrapped with a red ribbon on the counter. He thanked the receptionist and turned to leave with the box in his hands but stopped when he looked at Johnny.

“Thank you.”

Johnny waved, shaking his head because it really was nothing, all he did was speak to him. “Congratulations on becoming a father, Taeyong.”

That seemed to get the small man beaming, and he thanked Johnny once more before leaving the room. Johnny had only a couple of minutes of thoughts to himself when the receptionist called him over.

He got up, and was greeted with the sight of another white box wrapped in a red ribbon. His son was in there, all ready to be planted and to grow. Johnny took a deep breath, steadying his hands as he collected the box into his arms.

“Thank you.” He breathed to the receptionist, who smiled at him.

“Congratulations on fatherhood, Mr. Suh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong wonders where he went wrong.

“It’s been a week Doyoung. Shouldn’t he have at least grown a little bit?”

Taeyong was sat on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest as he watched the little green sprout that sat on a shelf basking in the sun.

“Every plant is different Taeyong, I wouldn’t worry too much.” Doyoung’s voice carried from the kitchen, where Taeyong could hear his rhythmic chopping on the counter.

Taeyong rested his head on his knees, pouting. He’d brought Donghyuck over to Doyoung’s in order for his friend to help him calm his nerves but so far, he wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

Only the pitter pattering of tiny feet on the wooden floor could break Taeyong out of his thoughts. Jeno ran towards the shelf, stopping right underneath and pointing at the pot. “Up!”

“You wanna see him?” Taeyong cooed and Jeno’s eyes disappeared into those lovely crescent moons everyone adored so much. He picked the two year old up, securing him by his waist and legs and let him observe the little sprout on the shelf.

“Hi!” Jeno waved at the plant and Taeyong giggled. He and Doyoung ran a daycare together but Jeno was by far the cutest child they had ever seen, though Taeyong was sure that was going to change for him once his Donghyuck was born. He wasn’t going to tell that to Doyoung though.

“Jeno-yah!” Doyoung sang, coming into the living room with a plate of freshly cut and skinned apples. “Are you hungry?”

Jeno squealed, kicking his legs and hitting Taeyong right on his hip with his little ankles. Taeyong winced as he put down Doyoung’s son, who immediately ran to his father.

“Why do you always do that when I’m holding him?” He groaned and Doyoung snickered.

“I’m being serious.” Taeyong scowled as he sat onto the couch, watching the little boy eat an apple slice happily. “I hope he takes more after Jaehyun than he does you. At least he won’t be evil.”

Doyoung snapped his tongue, leaning down to pet Jeno’s hair and tuck it behind his ear. “Of course my little angel won’t be evil, will you baby?” 

Jeno munched on his apple slice without a care in the world.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. Of course the devil himself would be rewarded with a little angel. He looked back at his sprout on the shelf, frowning. Was he overthinking it, or did Donghyuck look a little sad? Maybe his own worries were making him imagine things.

“Do you think Jaehyun could take a look at him for me?” He whispered, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball again.

Doyoung sighed, playing with his son’s hair absentmindedly. “There’s nothing wrong with him Yong. You’re just going to make yourself crazy thinking about it too much.” 

Taeyong said nothing, once again tucking his legs into his chest and resting his chin on his knees.

Doyoung joined him on the couch, thoughtfully looking at the potted sprout. “Maybe he’s just shy?”

Taeyong said nothing but found his fingers automatically going to his mouth to bite down softly on his nails. He suddenly thought of the man he met at the Neo Culture Tech Pick Up Center. “I wonder if he’s having better luck.”

“He? Who’s he?”

“This guy started talking to me while I was waiting to pick up Donghyuck.” Taeyong shrugged, though it hadn’t been the first time he’d thought back to that moment.

“You never told me that.” Doyoung put a hand to his chest, pretending to be more offended than he actually was. “You talked to a stranger? Maybe something  _ is _ up.”

Taeyong smacked his best friend, who let out a loud laugh. Jeno, at the sound of his father’s voice, burst into giggles as he ate another apple slice.

“He started it.” Taeyong grumbled. “It was so painfully obvious how nervous I was so I guess he started talking to me to try and calm me down.”

“And it worked?”

Taeyong nodded.

“What did he even talk to you about?”

“Our babies.” Taeyong smiled fondly. “He asked me about Donghyuck and so I told him and then he told me about his sprout baby - a peperomia argyreia name Mark.”

Doyoung frowned. “He was there to pick up a sprout baby?”

Taeyong looked at his friend, confused. “Yes? Why else would he be at the pick up center?”

“Usually they don’t schedule the pickups so close together but…” Doyoung shook his head, dismissing whatever he was thinking of. “Nevermind, I’m sure it’s nothing. Did you get his name?”

Taeyong blinked. He hadn’t even realized he didn’t get the nice man’s name. “No. Wouldn’t it have been weird if I had?”

“Oh my god Taeyong.” Doyoung scoffed, his hand going to his forehead in defeat. “Please don’t tell me he was cute.”

“What if he was?”

“Because then I’d feel even worse that you missed an opportunity like that. A cute, most likely single guy also on the way to get a sprout baby? It would have been perfect.”

Taeyong nibbled on his fingernail, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “He did have a nice face.”

That made Doyoung groan, though it was cut short when Jeno squished himself in between his father’s knees, trying to wrestle them apart for fun. Doyoung let out a roar, picking up Jeno and tickling him as the toddler squealed and squirmed in his lap.

Taeyong watched the scene affectionately until his gaze turned to his beloved pot on the shelf.  _ ‘Please grow well, Donghyuck.’ _ He thought to himself.  _ ‘I can’t wait to see you.’ _   
  
  
  


 

After his first year at university as a Cognitive Science major, Taeyong decided that that was definitely not the road he wanted to take. The impending courses in neuroscience, research methods and artificial intelligence that he would have to take in his second year are what got him to drop it.

Those sciences, he decided, were not for him. But there was one class that he had been able to work through, one that intrigued him immensely. Child language.

So he went into child studies, and that’s where he met Doyoung, after being forced together into a group project and being the only two out of the five of them that did most of the work. And they’d been inseparable since. 

It was them against the world, and in their third year of child studies together, Jaehyun came into the picture, or rather, back into it for Doyoung. They’d been high school sweethearts, Doyoung had explained to Taeyong, who was more than skeptical about the sudden appearance of this ‘Jaehyun’ guy.

But the three of them fit together as easily as they had when it had just been two. And through Jaehyun, Taeyong learned more about the sprout babies. He’d been interested ever since Jaehyun had told him he was born from the seed of a daylily. It didn’t take long for Taeyong to decide that that was what he wanted, to grow his own beautiful flower and have it turn into the baby he would then watch grow even more.

“What some people don't understand,” Jaehyun grumbled one day at their dorm, during Taeyong and Doyoung's fourth and final year in child studies. “Is that we're still human. I can't believe people are discriminating against sprout babies. Are we not the same? What makes us different besides our parents being able to take no responsibility if they abandon us? That most of those parents  _ weren't _ sprout babies themselves?”

That had stuck with Taeyong. He wasn't a sprout baby himself but ever since Jaehyun had entered his life he'd noticed more and more. The daycare both he and Doyoung worked at was natural children only. So was the primary school across from it. And some babysitting services. The world wasn’t making it easy for the sprout babies.

“It's kind of ironic,” Doyoung had snorted in response to his boyfriend's outburst as it was a common occurrence. “Because if you think about it, wouldn't you be more organic than we are?” 

The conversation had ended with a pillow thrown at Taeyong's face when he'd commented, “No wonder Doyoung likes you so much Jaehyun, you're just as organic as his lettuce and carrots!”

After graduating university and working at the daycare for several years, the owner retired and gave the center to Doyoung, who in turn shared it with Taeyong. Their first order of business was to change their policy to include sprout babies.

They'd had to turn people alway after their business flooded with parents of sprout babies just trying to find somewhere to have their child taken care of while they went to work. But soon, the primary school changed their policy. And then those babysitters. 

It wasn't a perfect world, “But it's getting there,” Jaehyun had beamed to the cameras after becoming the face of the fight for sprout baby rights. It didn't take long for Neo Culture Tech to hire him after that.

One of Taeyong's favourite children at the daycare (before Jeno came along of course) was a toddler that had been a sprout baby. A nervous little boy who'd held on to Taeyong's leg for the first few months when he'd arrived at the daycare.

“Jungwoo-yah, don't you wanna play with everyone else?”

The little boy shook his head.

“Do you wanna stay here and play with me?”

He nodded.

“Okay, then we'll play. Just you and me buddy.”

Once Taeyong hadn't gone to work after coming down with the flu. Doyoung had to inform him almost every day he was out that  _ no, Jungwoo was still not playing with the kids, he waits in the corner for you. _

When Taeyong had returned to work the next week, Jungwoo cried and didn't let go of him for the next two days. He'd even given Doyoung a long hug the third day.

“I feel like he didn't think I was coming back.” Taeyong commented, an immense sadness weighing on his heart. He'd never had someone so attached to him before, he really seemed to be the center of the little boy's world for the most part.

“I think he thinks I brought you back.” Doyoung had been surprised at the sudden contact. Jungwoo had only ever paid attention to Taeyong before.

Doyoung paused before shaking his head and continuing to clean the toys the kids had missed before getting picked up by their parents.

“What? What are you thinking?” Taeyong didn't let his friend's hesitance escape unnoticed.

“It's probably nothing.”

“Doyoung.”

“I don't want to gossip or speculate about our kids, Taeyong.”

“Well now you have to tell me. Is it Jungwoo?”

Doyoung sighed, straightening up and turning to Taeyong. “Do you think anything’s happening at home for Jungwoo to be this scared of the other kids? For him to be so attached to you?”

“Some kids are just shy, Doyoung.” Taeyong didn’t want to think about Jungwoo not having a good time at home. He didn’t want to think that a kid like him wasn’t getting the treatment he deserved. He couldn’t think about it.

Doyoung sighed again. “See, I told you I didn’t want to speculate.” He mumbled, but since the moment he had said it Taeyong made sure to pay special attention to Jungwoo, even more so than he already did. Though it didn’t seem like the little boy was having problems, and his mother was nice enough, Taeyong wanted to make sure he at least felt safe at the daycare.

After several months, Jungwoo finally started playing with the other kids, though it was still obvious he didn’t want to leave Taeyong’s side for very long.

It was Jungwoo that cemented Taeyong’s wish for having a sprout baby. He’d always wanted one, but it was having Jungwoo at the daycare that made Taeyong  _ really _ want it.

It didn’t help when one day Jungwoo pulled him off to the side before getting picked up and whispered. “I wish you were my dad.”

Taeyong hadn’t known what to say, other than it being the longest sentence Jungwoo had actually ever spoken to him. He recalled back to he and Doyoung’s conversation, about the possibility of a bad home life.

“I may not be your dad Jungwoo-yah,” Taeyong caressed his head, softly scratching behind his ear. “But I will always be here for you, okay?”

Jungwoo nodded, but didn’t look convinced, so Taeyong went to the crafts table, ripped a piece of red construction paper and wrote down his phone number. He slipped it into Jungwoo’s little backpack and said, “No matter what age you are, when you’re five, eight, ten, eighteen. I will  _ always _ answer. Okay?”

Jungwoo nodded, launching himself into Taeyong’s arms.

“You memorize that number okay? So if you lose the paper you still know,” Taeyong gently tapped the side of Jungwoo’s head. “Up there.”

Jungwoo imitated him, tapping his head with his little index finger. He hugged Taeyong again as he heard his mom call, and then went to her with a grin on his face. Taeyong may not ever know what was going on in that house, but he made sure of one thing.

He had still never changed his phone number.

  
  
  


 

“How is he today?” Doyoung asked as Taeyong entered Sunny Smiles Daycare, a hopeless frown on his face. “I’m guessing by that expression… not good?”

Taeyong shook his head and sighed, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack in their office. “Please Doyoungie…”

“Bring Donghyuck over to our place and Jaehyun will have a look at him, okay?” Doyoung rubbed Taeyong’s shoulder reassuringly, though Taeyong didn’t feel very confident. After two weeks his sprout baby showed no sign of growth, and Taeyong couldn’t help feel like he’d done something wrong. He’d messed up. He’d… ruined his chances at having a baby.

“Hey, whoa, no crying okay?” Doyoung swiped his thumb under Taeyong’s watering eyes as a couple of tears escaped. “We don’t know that anything’s wrong - and if there is, we’ll fix it. You’re getting your Donghyuck, Taeyong. I promise.”

Taeyong took a deep breath and nodded. He couldn’t lose hope. Not now. He’d wanted this forever, it’s why he took over the daycare with Doyoung, he loved children. He wasn’t going to let himself lose the chance he had at having his own.

It was easier to distract himself from his thoughts when all the toddlers arrived, filling the daycare with screams and laughter and so much energy that by the end of the day Taeyong was absolutely drained. He only wished that he could have his own nap time sometimes.

“I’ll see you soon Jeno.” Taeyong reached into the backseat of Doyoung’s car where Jeno was buckled into his carseat and ruffled the toddler’s hair. Jeno let out a giggle and his hands went to his hair, as if trying to shield himself.

It wasn’t hard to genuinely smile when he was around Jeno, or the other daycare kids. But once Taeyong got into his car and started driving home he felt it slip from his face and settle into the worried frown he’d gotten to know so well.

He half hoped by some miracle that Donghyuck had grown since he’d saw him that morning, but when he opened the door to his home and went over to the potted sprout by the window, Taeyong could have sworn that the poor baby had shrunk. 

“God,” Taeyong rubbed his knuckles roughly into his eyes, as if trying to force back in the tears he already knew were coming. “What have I done  _ wrong _ .”

He picked up the pot and held it tightly to his chest, taking in a deep breath before heading back to his car. His nerves were getting more and more twisted by the minute the closer he got to Doyoung and Jaehyun’s home.

What if it was too late? What if his Hyuck hadn’t grown and it was too late to fix it? Would Taeyong ever be accepted back into the sprout baby program again? Would he even want to if he had caused his baby not to grow?

He could almost hear Doyoung’s voice cut through his thoughts, sharp like a knife.  _ This is not your fault, Taeyong _ . He would say.  _ Stop thinking like that. _

Taeyong didn’t even bother knocking once he arrived. He announced his presence, greeted by pattering feet on the ground as Jeno welcomed him as if he hadn’t see him in a week.

Bending down to quickly smooch Jeno on the head, Taeyong brought his potted sprout baby to the living room, where he found Jaehyun sitting on the couch, surrounded by various toys.

“His game right now is ‘how many toys can I give dad before he disappears under them.’” Jaehyun explained with a chuckle, though Taeyong was too troubled to laugh.

As if sensing his desperation, Jaehyun became serious, hardly even flinching when Jeno came and smacked his lap with a toy car.  Taeyong gingerly placed Donghyuck on the coffee table and Jaehyun peered closer, interested.

“So?” Doyoung suddenly appeared, trying to mask it, but looking almost as anxious as Taeyong felt. “What do you think, Hon?”

“I think,” Jeno ran up and put a second toy car in his father’s lap. “That he’s… burned?”

Taeyong’s heart dropped. “Burned? What do you mean burned?”

“By… the sun?” Jaehyun looked mildly confused, what else could the plant have been burned by?

“That’s not possible, he’s a  _ sun _ flower, he needs sun!” Taeyong’s voice was beginning to raise. Of course out of all problems he could have, his plant baby was getting burned by the one thing he needed. How was he ever going to fix  _ that _ ?

Jaehyun shook his head, gingerly touching the green stem that poked from the fertilized soil. “I don’t think this is a sunflower Taeyong…”

Taeyong’s heart stopped. What? 

He watched in horror as Jaehyun gently dug out the little seedling with this fingers, which looked slightly worse for wear than when Taeyong had first planted him.

“Taeyong… What was the kind of plant you said that other man was getting when you went to pick up Donghyuck?” Doyoung asked, his hands on Taeyong’s shoulders.

“Peper… Peperomia…” Taeyong whispered.

“Do you know his sprout’s name?” Jaehyun asked, apparently on the same page that Doyoung was on.

Taeyong gingerly reached over, scooping out the seedling from Jaehyun’s grasp and holding it in the palm of his own.

He brought the seedling closer to his face, taking a shaky breath before whispering, “Donghyuck?”

Nothing. Taeyong’s heart raced as he took another deep breath, recalling the name the man in the Pick Up Center had told him. “M-Mark?”

The sprout twitched.

“Mark? Oh my god,” Taeyong rested the seedling on top of the soil, convinced he had imagined  it. Maybe his hands were just shaking. There was no way.

Jeno had stopped running around, sensing the aura in the room. He peered at the seedling in the pot curiously, only just reaching eye level with the little sprout.

Taeyong took another shaky breath. “Mark…?”

The sprout twitched again, and Jeno let out a thrilled gasp, sucking in his cheeks. He pointed at the seedling, his finger touching the soil. “Mak!”

The stem of the seedling shuddered, prompting Jeno to call out again with delight. “Mak! Mak!”

Taeyong’s hands flew to his mouth. “Oh my god,” He turned to Doyoung, who was staring at the sprout with wide eyes. He tried holding back his sobs as he launched himself into Doyoung’s arms.

“Oh my god,” he choked out into his friend’s shoulder. “I have the wrong baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny protects his sprout baby from... everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little warning for one (1) swear!

“Excuse me, what did you just say?”

Johnny had tried for most of his life to seem as least intimidating as possible. With his long limbs, rather large frame and his tendency to frown when he wasn’t paying attention to anything, he found less of his students were likely to approach him for extra help or clarifications.

He tried very hard to always soften his gaze, to always smile. His student’s grades were actually higher when he paid that extra attention to how he looked, and what kind of aura he gave off. Johnny never tried to look menacing deliberately.

Except for at this moment, when the worker from Neo Culture Tech seemed to tremble under his gaze.

“H-he’s not a peperomia, s-sir.” 

“If this plant right here,” Johnny pointed at the tall stem that had grown from out of the soil, a stem that was way too big and thin for a peperomia plant. It almost could have passed as healthy if the stem didn’t droop from the middle. “If this is not a peperomia, then where the hell is my son?!”

“I-I’m not sure sir! Maybe the profiles got mixed up? Or the boxes? I don’t know!” The NCT worker squeaked. What a load of help this guy was.

Johnny took a step forward, and the worker took a step back. “If this isn’t a peperomia,” He almost choked on the name of the plant, feeling distraught. “If this isn’t Mark, then who the hell is this?”

The worker looked like he would rather douse his head in burning flames than be in the same room as Johnny. He glanced at the plant. “H-he looks like a sunflower to me?”

“A sunflower?” Johnny swiped a hand through his hair. “A sunflower?” He repeated, breathless.

He froze. A sunflower. That was the man’s son - the one he had seen nervously jittering in the waiting room. Does that mean then - ? That that man had his son?

“Taeyong.”

The worker looked around, perplexed, probably looking to see if there was someone in the house Johnny was calling to.

“The man’s name was Taeyong. He has my son.” 

When the worker said nothing Johnny snapped his gaze to his and gave him a rather piercing look. “Why are you just standing there? That man has my son and I have his! There must be some way to get it back to him!”

The worker raised his hands in surrender, which stirred anger in Johnny’s core. It had been a long time since he’d been angry - frustrated, sure, at himself - but never angry. If fireballs could come out of his eyes he’s sure they would have. To have such a reaction when this was his  _ son _ they were talking about, and the livelihood of not one, but two sprouts that would grow to be human beings, and this worker wasn’t doing  _ anything _ ?

“I-I’m sorry sir but the information of other patient’s and sprout babies are confidential!”

“ _ Excuse _ me?”

Johnny took another step forward and the worker took another step back.

“He has  _ my _ son and I have his. You’re telling me there’s no way to get into contact with him?”

“Not through us there isn’t.” The worker shook his head. His hands were still raised to his chest. Johnny guessed that these weren’t the typical kind of house calls he was used to. “Once the babies leave the pick-up center everything’s confidential. You know, for safety reasons. These are babies after all.”

“And of course, there’s no liability for when you guys fuck up and swap children.”

The worker sighed. “Unfortunately.”

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence. Johnny stared at the drooping stem of the sunflower. He hadn’t gotten enough sun, Johnny’s apartment wasn’t build for a sunflower. It was cold and small, and not bright enough for who this little boy was supposed to be.

“You could always try asking around a neighbourhood page online or something.” The worker, obviously bothered by Johnny’s silence, started suggesting ridiculous solutions. “You can try and ask for a refund, probably.”

Johnny’s eyes narrowed and his heart filled with such outrage he thought it might explode. “A refund? A REFUND?!”

The worker realized a little too late that that probably wasn’t the smartest thing to say.

“You just told me you protected the babies for safety reasons and now you’re suggesting I get a  _ refund _ ?! On a human baby?”

“I-I’m sorry sir, I misspoke!”

“Then what do you suppose I do then? Since you’re so full of ideas.” Johnny’s guilty conscience was catching up to him. He knew that this man wasn’t responsible for the mixup, and no good solution was going to come from the man if Johnny kept yelling at him. He was only afraid. Afraid for his son and where he was and if he was being taken care of. Afraid that he’d ruined someone else’s son too.

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. If you were me - What would you do?”

The worker’s eyes were wide, probably from Johnny’s attitude change. He shifted from foot to food, uneasy. “Well I think most people would sue but… I’m pretty sure Neo Culture Tech is pretty protected law-wise.

I think… your two choices are either,” The man hesitated before Johnny’s sharp gaze made him finally speak up again. “Raise the plant or I guess… Let him… die.”

Johnny’s mouth fell open and he immediately grabbed the pot that the sunflower was in and held it protectively against his chest. “Get out.”

“S-Sir I’m sor-”  

“Get. Out.”

The worker left Johnny’s apartment as quick as his feet could take him. Sure, Johnny had probably intimidated the man to no end, but to suggest that Johnny just let the sprout  _ die _ ? Unforgivable.

Johnny stared at the door as it closed, not moving for what felt like forever. His anger boiled at the pit of his stomach. _ Let him die. Ask for a refund.  _ He couldn’t believe the monstrosity. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a tap on his cheek. He looked down at the pot he still held in his arms. The shrunken bud at the top of the drooped stem swung out and then swung in again, patting Johnny’s cheek once more.

Johnny held his breath. For almost two weeks he’d been calling this sprout by the name of Mark - with no response from the seedling. It made sense now, the sprout wouldn’t respond to a name that wasn’t his own.

“Donghyuck.” He whispered, and the stem shivered. Johnny just passed it off as his imagination, but it seemed like the sprout stood a little taller now.

Johnny sighed and brought the potted sprout to his desk, setting it down and sliding into his seat. He opened up his laptop and went to Facebook, looking to see if his area of town had a sprout baby support group of some sort.

When he found it he asked to join and was immediately let in, so he began typing his post.

_ Hello Everyone. _

_ I don’t know if anyone else has had this problem in the area, but it turns out my sprout baby got switched with someone else’s. Obviously not to give out any personal information, as I do know who the recipient was but NCT refuses to give me the information I need to get into contact with him - I decided to take my chances here. If anyone is having difficulty growing their sprout baby or think that you have the wrong one - please contact me. I’m hoping the man who was in the waiting room with me recognizes my face and responds. _

_ Thank you. _

Johnny stared at the screen, his finger hovering over the ‘post’ button. He sighed, and looked over at the sunflower seedling beside him.

“Donghyuck-ah.”

The tall sprout wiggled. Johnny rested his head in his hand and leaned on the desk, just watching the sunflower. He couldn’t stay here. He needed sunlight, needed warmth. There was no way he’d live if Johnny didn’t move him.

With another huff, Johnny closed his laptop and picked up the pot once more.

“Let’s go find you some sunlight, Donghyuck.”

  
  
  


 

Kun opened the door to his home as Johnny pulled up in the driveway.

“Hey.” He whispered as his friend let him in, the pot in which Donghyuck resided in tucked under his arm. “Sorry I didn’t give much warning.”

“No, no! It’s fine.” Kun shook his head, his voice also in a low whisper. “I’m glad you texted first that you were coming. I  _ just _ got Renjunnie to have a nap.”

Johnny secretly hoped that he’d stay long enough to see Renjun up and about again, but that was not the reason he had come.

“So, what’s up?” Kun asked. Johnny had not been specific when he had texted Kun that he was going to drive over.

“Remember that guy I told you about? The one in the waiting room that was getting a sunflower baby?”

Kun nodded, looking slightly baffled. Johnny removed the pot from his arms and showed it to Kun properly. At this point it was obvious that this was  _ not _ a peperomia like he was supposed to be.

Kun sucked in his breath. “I’m guessing that’s a sunflower.”

“One that got no sun for two weeks.” Johnny sighed, defeated.

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, I was kind of hoping…” If Johnny’s hands hadn't been full he’d be scratching his ear. Asking for favours wasn’t really something he was very good at. “I mean… You get a lot of sunlight here so…”

Kun’s face lit up. “Oh Johnny of course I’ll let you keep him here.” The prospect of having another sprout baby in his home seemed enough for Kun to be excited. “C'mon.”

Johnny followed Kun through his house, heading to an open window in the living room that had a shelf right below it, perfect for a flower like Donghyuck to thrive in the sun.

Kun couldn't help but coo when Johnny put the sprout on the shelf. Donghyuck seemed to perk up a little more even with the slightest warmth from the sun. “Does that feel better huh? It feels nice?” 

He touched the stem gingerly with his finger. “Do you know his name?”

“Donghyuck.” Johnny stepped away, watching his friend interact with the sprout baby.

“And are you going to keep him?”

Johnny honestly had no idea what he wanted to do. On one hand, this wasn’t the son he was promised, and although sprout babies weren’t biological it felt almost the same as somebody accidentally getting their babies swapped after birth in a hospital. Though that was probably a little more traumatic especially for the mother, Johnny noted. Okay, maybe it wasn’t completely the same thing, but it kind of felt like it.

When Johnny didn’t respond, Kun turned to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

“I think I’m going to try looking for his dad, Taeyong. And then I can get Mark back.”

Kun simply nodded, not saying anything.

“Well?” Johnny shuffled his feet. “What do  _ you _ think I should do?”

“It’s up to you Johnny, it’s your future, your kid.” Kun sighed, then turned back to Donghyuck. “But for now, we’ll take good care of you here, okay sunshine?”

The sprout squirmed and Kun giggled. “Oh you’re a little mover aren’t you? You like that nickname huh? Sunshine? Oh yeah you do. How cute.”

But Johnny couldn’t help but feel like there was something Kun wasn’t saying.   
  
  
  


 

For some reason he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t make that damn post on Facebook. It seemed a little desperate, and besides, if Johnny knew the guy’s name, why would he make a post on Facebook about it?

He’d already tried searching the internet, but for the life of him Johnny could just not remember Taeyong’s last name. He just remembered congratulating him on becoming a father, saying his first name, and that’s it.

He was… ashamed to admit he wasn’t spending as much time at Kun’s as he should have. Two days had gone by and he still hadn’t gone to visit Donghyuck again. There was something weighing down on his heart, and he hadn’t quite figured it out just yet.

But Kun texted him updates, about how the sprout was already starting to look healthier, how much he wiggled in a day, how much Renjun liked yelling and pointing at him up on the shelf. He felt his chest constrain just thinking about it.

So he went to visit Kun’s place the next day, and it was exactly as he said, the sprout  _ did _ look better, healthier, happier. Johnny caught himself smiling as he watched Donghyuck from the couch of Kun’s living room.

“He seems quite fidgety.” Kun commented while he prepared a cup of tea for the both of them. “I’m thinking of putting him on the ground near the back patio doors so he can get sun and watch what’s happening in the garden.”

Johnny was beginning to think that Kun had already adopted Donghyuck into his life.

“You know, if you don’t want to take care of him, I’ll just take him.” Kun sipped on his tea.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny drew his hand down his face, suddenly feeling tired. “I’m sorry, I know I should be taking care of him, I know I should be here. I just didn’t know what to do.

On one hand I want to find his father, I really do, and if I do that, I don’t want to get attached because - well you know why. And on the other hand… What if this is the only chance I get?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like what if I find that guy, give him Hyuck and then it turns out he… realized Mark was a peperomia too late and he’s, you know,” Johnny began to whisper, as if saying it louder would somehow make it come true. “Gone. Then I have nothing.”

“Then that’s what you need to choose between.  _ Hyuck _ or nothing.” Kun’s emphasis on the nickname Johnny had already called the sprout made Johnny’s cheeks heat up.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever find Taeyong.” Johnny sighed. “Is it selfish of me Kun? To want to keep him? To have Donghyuck as my son?”

Kun shook his head, a soft smile spreading across his face. “Of course not.Then you’ll do it? You’ll be his father?”

Johnny’s gaze flicked back up to the little sprout on the shelf.

“Yeah. I want to be his father.”

Kun crossed his legs and took a proud sip of his tea. “I knew it.”   
  
  
  


 

Johnny dedicated another week to trying to look for Taeyong. He thought it was only fair, despite his fears. He’d only hope that the man would have the same thinking as he did and would keep Mark himself if they didn’t find each other.

He visited Kun’s every other day. He had made an agreement with his friend, he’d come over to water, spend time with, and make sure Donghyuck was okay, but while he was searching for Taeyong he would not get too attached just in case.

But by the fourth day Johnny wasn’t too sure his heart would be able to take it if he had to give Donghyuck up. In just a week under the sun, the sprout had stood up tall and proud, his little bud starting to become fuller and fuller.

Johnny learned Donghyuck liked wiggling the tiny little leaf he was growing in the middle of his stem when you called his name. He especially liked it when Kun called him ‘sunshine’. Johnny wondered if he would start hearing the plant giggle soon, like Renjun had. Part of him hoped he didn’t - at least not until the week was up. He couldn’t bear the thought of having to part with the sprout after hearing such a pure thing.

And Renjun was fascinated by the flower. He stared at it with his arms up, the shelf way too high for the one year old to reach. He was generally a pretty quiet toddler but for some reason, was his loudest when he yelled in the direction of the sprout on the shelf.

_ ‘They’re going to grow up to be an entertaining pair.’  _ Johnny thought before mentally kicking himself. That is if he didn’t find Taeyong. Which he wanted to, of course. 

Then the seven days that Johnny had promised to spend searching for Taeyong was over. He half expected Kun to ask him the moment he got to his home about keeping Donghyuck, but he didn’t, he simply asked if Johnny wanted to help give Renjun a bath.

“To practice.” He’d stated simply, with a knowing smile. 

And that’s how Johnny found himself in the bathroom kneeling by the tub beside Kun, somehow getting more wet than the little boy in the water. 

Johnny made the best boat noises that he possibly could as he distracted Renjun by playing with his toy boats, while Kun lightly scrubbed shampoo in his hair. Renjun squealed and slapped the water as Johnny playfully tapped the boat at his side, tickling him.

Kun sighed. “ _ Please _ stop making him splash.” The poor father had water dripping down his face and was unable to wipe it because of his soapy hands.

Johnny simply smirked and tapped Renjun with the boat once more, creating the desired effect again.

“Oh I’ve had enough of both of you. Make sure the suds don’t get into his eyes please.”

His hand was large enough to easily shield Renjun’s eyes as Kun carefully rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, and the little boy took opportunity to take both boats for himself while Johnny was occupied.

“Hey! Where’s my boat?” Johnny widened his eyes as big as they could go and Renjun giggled. He was pushing the boat to the bottom of the tub, it was as if he was trying to hide it. Johnny leaned closer to the toddler. “Did you take my boat mister? Huh?”

Renjun let go of the boat and it flew to the surface, jumping out of the water and smacking Johnny right in the chin.

“Renjun!” Kun was definitely trying his very best to sound appalled but he did a terrible job at trying to mask his laughter. Renjun’s giggles echoed throughout the bathroom.

When bathtime was over and Renjun was dried off and put into a diaper, Johnny ventured into the living room, a towel draped across his own shoulders.

“Uh, Kun?”

Kun responded from the bathroom where he was cleaning up. “Yeah?”

“Where’s Donghyuck?”

The pot that had been sitting on the shelf at the window for a week and a half already was nowhere to be found.

“Oh, I put him by the glass patio doors like I said I would. I think he likes it there.”

Johnny, relieved the sprout baby had not disappeared, walked to the sliding glass doors at the back of the house and froze when they came into view.

Donghyuck’s pot had been placed on the floor, and there was Renjun, covered in soil, babbling away to the sunflower seedling he held in his hands.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Johnny rushed forward. “Kun! Kun, Help!”

Kun came dashing from the bathroom as Johnny quickly and gently removed Donghyuck from Renjun’s hands, prompting the toddler to start crying.

Johnny wrapped the towel from his shoulders around Renjun just as Kun scooped him up, the cries getting louder as he was gently scolded and whisked away back into the bathroom.

Blood pounded in his ears, and his hands shook as Johnny held Donghyuck in his palms, still completely intact and not a scratch of damage on him. He held the plant close to his face, and he swore he felt a slight tickle on his chin from Donghyuck’s little leaf, as if to say  _ ‘Hey, I’m okay’ _ .

With gentle hands he put Donghyuck back into the soil in his pot, pressing it together. He heard Kun give a frustrated sigh as he left the bathroom and went to the living room, where Renjun’s cries continued to echo throughout the house.

Johnny picked the pot up, carrying it close to his chest as he went into the living room.

Kun looked at him with worried eyes while he rocked Renjun up and down as he cried, trying to get him to stop. “Is he okay?”

Johnny gave him the most reassuring smile he could. He didn’t want Kun to think anything was his fault. “He’s fine, everything’s good.”

Kun breathed a sigh of relief and Renjun’s cries seem to soften at the sight of the potted plant in Johnny’s arms.

“See Renjun? Donghyuck has to stay  _ in _ the pot okay? He can’t come out just yet.” Kun pressed his lips to his son’s head and stepped closer to Johnny. “You can talk to him just fine when he’s in there okay?”

Keeping the pot tucked in one arm, Johnny used his other to wipe the moisture under Renjun’s eyes, comforting him that everyone was okay and that he wasn’t in  _ that _ much trouble. He brought the pot closer and the toddler looked at it curiously before diving his hand into the soil.

Luckily, Kun’s reflexes were fast and Renjun wasn’t apparently aiming for the sprout again, so he only grabbed a handful of dirt that was quickly wiped away by his father. “Renjun.” He scolded, but the toddler giggled.

Johnny sighed into a wide smile and looked at the sunflower in his arms, his heart warmed.

“Welcome to the family, Hyuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: ... this isn't a johnkun fic... i swear...
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong comes to terms with what he’s lost and what he’s gained.

This wasn’t the first time Doyoung had broken into Taeyong’s house. He heard his friend curse and Taeyong simply watched as he carefully pulled the rest of his leg through the unlocked window.

Doyoung jumped when he turned and spotted Taeyong on the floor, wrapped up in a blanket.

“This is why you couldn’t open the door for me?” He scoffed. “I’m getting too old to be climbing through your windows Lee Taeyong!”

“And I’m too old to be sulking in the fetal position in a blanket burrito, but look where we are.”

Taeyong wasn’t usually one to speak so forcefully, but he was in a foul mood. He had been for weeks now. Ever since he found out he had the wrong plant.

“It’s been two months Taeyong.” Doyoung crouched down to get closer to his friend’s face.  “Jaehyun only said all those things because you sounded like you wanted to give Mark back and - well… You know what happens to those babies when you give them back…”

Taeyong sighed and simply stared into nothing, refusing to look at Doyoung while he answered. “Because for a split second I wanted to give him back.”

“Taeyong you don’t mean that-”

“Yes I do, Doyoung.” Taeyong finally looked at his friend, whose face was set in a sad frown. “But only… only for a split second. I wasn’t thinking. And now everything’s gone. My one chance to have a baby and I ruined it.”

Doyoung sat down, and Taeyong realized he was taking off the tiny toddler backpack he had on his shoulders and putting it in front of him. Unzipping the bag, Doyoung carefully pulled out the red pot that held the two month old sprout named Mark.

“Jaehyun realized once Mark started sprouting more stems and leaves that it wasn’t fair to you.” Doyoung gently patted one of the silver striped leaves Mark now had. “And then you stopped coming to work. And stopped answering my calls. And your door. So here he is, even if he’s a little late.”

Taeyong stared at the plant, internally cursing at the moisture that began to gather at his eyes.

“He missed you.” Doyoung whispered. “Jeno misses you too. So do I. And Jaehyun.”

Taeyong sniffed and unravelled a part of his blanket cocoon. His hand reached out and brought the small potted plant closer before curling his body around it.

He sniffed again, trying to mask the tears that were starting to come out. “I-I thought… I thought I’d killed him Doyoung…”

Doyoung sighed and tucked a piece of Taeyong’s hair behind his ear. “You didn’t, and you didn't lose your chance at this okay? You’re going to be an amazing father, even if Mark isn’t who you thought he was going to be.”

Taeyong lifted his head up, his eyes wide. “Is that okay? Is that okay for me to be his father when he had someone else?”

“You’re all he’s ever gonna know Yongie.”

Taeyong curled himself back around the sprout and gingerly touched one of his leaves. He’d grown so much already. Maybe it wasn’t too late. Taeyong had dreamed about this for years. He wasn’t going to let this get in the way.

But he still couldn’t help but think of the child he didn’t have, the one that was supposed to be his.

He sat up and cautiously placed Mark on the coffee table, careful not to put him in view of the sunlight. Doyoung, seemingly satisfied that Taeyong had now moved, got up himself and went to the front door.

Taeyong just figured his friend was leaving, that his job had been done. But it wasn’t long before he heard the excited steps and soon, Jeno came running into the living room and launched himself as hard as he could into Taeyong’s lap.

With a grunt from the sheer force of a two year old, Taeyong smiled for the first time in awhile, his hand caressing the silky strands of hair on the little boy’s head. Jeno looked up at him and beamed before hugging him roughly again.

And then there were more footsteps, shuffles and murmurs as Doyoung pulled Jaehyun by the hand around the corner to the living room where Jeno had firmly placed himself in Taeyong’s legs.

Taeyong concentrated on running his slender fingers through Jeno’s hair, trying his very hardest not to look at Jaehyun. Soon, he felt a warmth beside him, and was surprised to find Jaehyun on the floor next to him.

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong’s head lowered to rest on Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” Jaehyun shook his head and then leaned it on Taeyong’s in response. “I’m sorry. I overreacted. You’re going to be a wonderful father no matter what Taeyong - I just know it.”

Taeyong smiled to himself and slid his finger into Jeno’s palm, who held on automatically. He was surrounded by warmth on all sides. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could be Mark’s father.

“Would you look at that Mark,” Doyoung said to the sprout, who shivered in response. “The whole family is together again!”

Jeno, entranced by Mark’s movement, got out of Taeyong’s lap and stood by the coffee table, where he reached out and gently rubbed one of the leaves coming from the plant. All three adults watched as Mark shivered again, eliciting a giggle from the toddler.

“They get along well.” Taeyong was breathless. It was all he’d ever wanted. To have a family that came together like this. One that might fight or have misunderstandings but could still come together at the end of the day and be, well, a family.

And he was going to get that. Whether it was with a sunflower or a peperomia. Taeyong was going to get it.

His thoughts momentarily flicked to Donghyuck, and a heavy sadness fell upon him. A part of him hurt, ached for the son he was supposed to have, but he felt that part of him slowly warm up the more and more he looked at Mark. Mark could be his son - No, Mark _was_ his son. He was part of the family, Taeyong’s family.

Taeyong decided he would not let himself regret not having one child over the other. He would not let himself think he got ‘ _the wrong plant_ ’. The only thing that had happened, was that he had gained a son - He hadn’t lost anything, not really.

Because how could he mourn for the loss of a child he never had?

  
  


 

“When will I get to meet him Taeyongie?” Jungwoo pulled at Taeyong’s shirt. “When can I meet your Mark?”

Another month had passed and all the kids at the daycare knew about Taeyong’s baby now. None were as excited as Jungwoo had been when he’d told them.

“One day, Woo, I promise.” Taeyong meant it. Though he’d never bring the plant to the daycare, there were too many anomalies that could happen with a room full of kids and mischief. But Jungwoo was getting to be on the older side, in just another two months when summer was over he’d be going to an after school program instead.

“Will you bring him on my last day please?” Another tug on Taeyong’s shirt. “As my present?”

Taeyong sighed into a smile and crouched down to meet Jungwoo’s eyes. “Okay. Just for you.”

“Yay!”

“Speaking of Jungwoo’s last day,” Doyoung had started when their work day was done and the daycare was empty of kids. “Since we’re going to have some spots open I arranged for some interviews for new kids.”

“Young ones?” Taeyong’s eyes sparkled. They might be nicknamed terrible twos but it was arguably his favourite stage of childhood. Just watching kids discover the world with wonder, mischief, kids just being kids, not worried about anyone or anything.

“Oh, yes.” Doyoung nodded, a glint in his own eye. Young kids also meant more friends for Jeno. “One was just born a couple months ago, though if the parent decides to choose us we won’t get him until next year but still. Exciting.”

Taeyong knew he’d be irreconcilable when it would be Jungwoo’s last day. He’d watched the little boy grow from three years old to seven now, right by his side, five days of the week. Taeyong pushed the worried thoughts of what the world might do to Jungwoo and instead thought of what Jungwoo might do to the world. Good things, Taeyong mused. He’d do good things.

Taeyong would say he’d honestly been someone who preferred the feeling of arriving at work than arriving at home after the day had ended. But not lately. Taeyong went straight to the potted peperomia on the bedside table in his bedroom, delicately touching one of his leaves and pressing his lips to it.

“Hello Mark, did you miss me?” Taeyong often spoke out loud whenever he was in the house, even though Mark couldn’t respond yet, it still filled his heart with happiness to know the sprout was listening. “Because I missed you!”

He smiled to himself when saw the leaves rustle slightly. Taeyong had studied the profile he had gotten extensively - Donghyuck’s profile. He knew that the sunflower would be one to move and wiggle and talk a lot. Taeyong had taken comfort in knowing exactly what to expect.

But with Mark - he had no idea. And though it was hard at first, he found it rather exciting now. He was discovering who Mark was as time went on. He was a quiet, almost still plant, only moving when trying to respond to whatever Taeyong was saying.

It had been… the opposite of what Taeyong expected, what he wanted. Taeyong was quite the quiet man himself, he had wanted a child who could help break that out of him, who would have an easier time in life than he did. But this wasn’t just about himself anymore, Taeyong realized, this was all about Mark. And he was okay with that.

“We’re gonna be doing some interviews for new kids soon.” Taeyong brought Mark’s pot into the kitchen and started to cook dinner for himself, tucking the sprout into a corner the sun didn’t hit. He had gotten quite good at finding the shady spots in his home. “Oh, that means if they stay you might be able to meet them one day too Mark! How exciting. I’m meeting your future friends!”

Mark wiggled again, and Taeyong chuckled. “Someone’s certainly very active today. Oh? Is that a new stem again? You’re growing _more_ leaves? Wow! You must be happy, right?”

Another rustling of leaves and Taeyong felt the tears spring to his eyes. “I-I’m… glad you’re happy Mark. I really am.”

There had always been that dark thought in his head, saying that being Mark’s father would be a mistake, that Taeyong wouldn’t do a good enough job. But Mark was happy, and that’s all that mattered. Taeyong shook his head, trying to rid himself of that one dark thought, before it multiplied into more. He didn’t have room for that in his life.  
  
  


 

It was two weeks later when several different parents came in for interviews on different days.

“I don’t like them.” Jungwoo whispered to Taeyong, earning a shocked scolding from the older.

“Jungwoo! Don’t say that.”

“But it’s true.” The little boy pouted. “She was just screaming. You’re gonna get a headache if that little girl comes here!”

Taeyong laughed and patted Jungwoo on the head. “Don’t worry about me Woo, I’m sure I’ll survive.”

That afternoon was the last interview with a prospective parent. They usually did the meetings in the morning but this had been a special request from the parent, and both Doyoung and Taeyong were willing to accommodate.

“He has a friend who’s also expecting,” Doyoung shrugged. “And he told me over the phone he was already having his second sprout baby in the works, so we might just hit the jackpot with this family.”

Taeyong laughed. Always the business man that Kim Doyoung was.

Soon they heard the bell ring as the front door opened in the small foyer that separated where the kids where and the check-in area where parents dropped their kids off at the beginning of every day.

“I’ll get it.” Doyoung went to go greet the man as Taeyong concentrated on getting the younger ones to quiet down as they got ready for nap time. He instructed the part-time workers, Wendy and Seulgi to look after the kids while he helped Doyoung with the last interview.

Heading into the foyer, Taeyong spotted only one man with Doyoung. He frowned. He thought the man was supposed to be bringing his sprout baby that he told them about over the phone and his friend? He quickly shook his head into a smile as he extended his hand out to the parent.

“Lee Taeyong.”

“Qian Kun.” The parent shook his hand with a warm smile. Taeyong had the feeling he’d already like this man more than the others already.

“Sorry,” Kun apologized. “I rushed in because I didn’t want to be late. I didn’t realize Renjun was going to give Johnny such a problem…”

Taeyong and Doyoung shared a look, not knowing either of those names.

“Ah! Sorry, Renjun’s my son, Johnny is my friend who also has a sprout baby blooming right now. And I’m sure I already told you I have another one on the way?”

“Yes!” Doyoung clapped his hands together. “And you’re thinking all three of them for here?”

“Yes, our doctor raved about this place so it’s already number one on our list! Especially since you guys are known for taking in sprout babies.”

“Of course! I have a sprout baby of my own that comes here!” Doyoung turned to Taeyong, who was simply intent on listening. “And Taeyongie here has a sprout baby blooming too!”

“Oh! How exciting!” The man’s face seemed to light up at the mention of all the sprout babies. Taeyong suddenly thought of Jaehyun, who would probably get a kick out of seeing a man so happy about sprouts that weren’t even his.

The bell on top of the door rang again, announcing the presence of the friend they were waiting for.

“Ah, I’m so sorry! Renjunnie decided he had to go to the bathroom and I didn’t want to change him in here the moment we got here. Sorry for making you wait. I’m Johnny, and this is Kun’s son Renjun.”

“Oh! It’s fine!” Doyoung immediately went towards the tall man carrying the little boy on his side, and took the boy’s hand, shaking it gently. “It’s nice to meet you Renjun!”

Taeyong couldn’t move. Doyoung glanced at him, confused, but continued to talk to the two men who had their attention on him. “Well, shall we start with the tour? We do have some little ones having nap time right now but I don’t think we’ll be too loud. Taeyong?”

His heart seemed to stop and plunge into the depths of his stomach. Doyoung turned to him, and so did the tall man named Johnny, whose eyes widened.

“Taeyong.” He said it more as a statement than a question. Renjun’s father, Kun, looked between the two. “Do you two - _Oh_.”

So he knew then. He knew what happened, he must have, and Johnny remembered his name. If he had his name, why didn’t he go looking for him if he knew he had the wrong sprout? Did he know or did he - _No_ , he must have known, because Kun told them on the phone his friend had his own sprout baby.

… Was his baby Donghyuck? Or had he… gotten a new one?

Suddenly Doyoung was next to Taeyong. “What’s going on?” He whispered.

“Nothing.” Taeyong shook his head. All he wanted to do was go home and hold Mark in his arms. “Start the tour.”

Doyoung clapped his hands, immediately smiling at the two men. “Just follow me, right through here gentlemen!”

Taeyong stood still and watched Kun follow Doyoung into the main part of the daycare. Johnny on the other hand, hesitated for a second before also following. Taeyong exhaled the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in.

He followed behind them, staring square at Johnny’s back. He had so many questions. Did he have Donghyuck? If he did, how was he doing? Was he okay? Did he bloom? How quickly did Johnny realize he was a sunflower and not a peperomia? Had he gone to look for Taeyong, or had he just accepted his fate? More importantly, did Johnny want Mark back?

Taeyong knew in that moment that he was absolutely terrified. The man in front of him had the power to turn his life upside down. He was terrified of what it might mean, what he might say, what he might ask. But above all, Taeyong was terrified of losing Mark.

A small noise broke Taeyong out of his whirlwind of thoughts, and he looked up to see the little boy in Johnny’s arms looking back at him. The little boy, Renjun, tilted his head to the side as he watched Taeyong.

Thankful for a mini distraction, Taeyong imitated the boy, tilting his head and then making a funny face. Renjun giggled, which grabbed the attention of the man holding him.

Johnny turned slightly to see what was going on, and then smiled. Taeyong’s breath caught in his throat, and he went back to staring blankly in front of him. He moved silently behind as Doyoung continued the tour, not having the guts to say anything. He only felt comforted when he felt a fist grab his jeans and Taeyong looked down to find Jungwoo looking up at him, a smile on his face.

“Is that a new boy?” He whispered. “Can I say hi?”

Taeyong could only nod and watch as Jungwoo gently tugged on the little boy’s foot from behind Johnny. “Hi!”

Renjun giggled and kicked his foot out, prompting Jungwoo to slowly reach up and tickle his foot again. The laughter from both made Johnny turn around to see what was happening, an instant smile on his face.

“Renjunnie is very ticklish, if you start he’ll never stop laughing.” Johnny bent down and placed Renjun on the ground in front of Jungwoo. The one year old toddled towards the seven year old before running back to Johnny and burrowing his head into his chest. With an encouraging pat on his bum from Johnny, Renjun walked and stood in front of Jungwoo, who leaned forward and gently took the toddler’s hand in his.

Johnny smiled to himself and stood back up, his gaze flickering to Taeyong. His smile immediately faltered. Taeyong realized in horror that he was crying, his hands flying up to his face to quickly wipe away the moisture.

Johnny took a tentative step forward. “I think… We need to talk.” He whispered and Taeyong nodded, though he really, really didn’t want to. He didn’t want those thoughts to come true, the many fears he had of losing Mark, losing another baby, even though he technically hadn’t lost Donghyuck.

There wasn’t really anywhere to go to talk, so the two just stood, keeping a watchful eye on Jungwoo who was showing Renjun around the play area while Doyoung continued his tour with Kun.

“So you’ve… probably figured out that…” Johnny took a deep breath and Taeyong found himself doing the same. The air around them was just so incredibly awkward Taeyong wanted to shrivel up and disappear. “That our sprouts... got switched.”

Taeyong nodded, not being able to bring himself to look into the man’s eyes. He wasn’t quite sure what to say.

“So… how’s Mark? Is he okay?”

“Yeah he’s… he’s great. Growing. Lots of leaves. He’s good.”

Johnny seemed a bit relieved. Taeyong just nodded and didn’t say more. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know about Donghyuck, but Johnny went ahead and spoke about him anyway.

“Donghyuck’s good. He’s bloomed his flower. Likes to move around a lot. He’s starting to dance a little when I play the piano so, that’s fun.”

Taeyong cursed internally when another tear slipped out. He had been doing so well after wiping away the last ones, he really didn’t want to start crying again now.

“Oh, god I’m just going to say it. I’m keeping Donghyuck. I want to be his father. He’s already a part of the family and I don’t know if you feel the same but I just hope you can understand - No wait, please don’t cry!”

Johnny stepped forward but stopped himself. Taeyong wasn’t sure what he had been planning on doing but he couldn’t see much as he pressed his palms to his eyes to try and stop his tears.

“No, no it’s fine!” He sniffed. “I’m actually relieved, I was… I was afraid you’d take Mark away.”

Taeyong pulled his skin as he roughly wiped his cheeks, but the tears had started and they wouldn’t stop and something about Johnny’s face just made him want to keep explaining himself. “There’s just this other part of me that’s so incredibly sad. I feel like I’ve gained and lost a child. But I never really had Donghyuck did I? So _why_ do I feel this way?”

He was too concentrated on trying to stop crying that he didn’t realize how close Johnny had gotten until he felt the warmth of the other’s arms wrap around him in a tight hug.

It was comforting despite the fact that he didn’t really know this man all that well. But it told him that Johnny knew exactly what Taeyong was going through, that he’d felt the same way. No words were needed.

Taeyong took the liberty of leaning into the man’s shoulder, though he was careful not to get any of his tears on Johnny’s shirt. It felt good, to be understood. Doyoung tried his best but he’d never really understand - nobody else would.

When Taeyong had finally calmed down, Johnny stepped away, a warm smile on his face. Taeyong suddenly thought that Johnny would make a good father, he was glad Donghyuck had him. Would he be able to be as good to Mark as Johnny would have been?

“If it’s too much for you I could always look for a new daycare to send Donghyuck to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No! It’s okay, it’s fine, really.” Taeyong finally managed to wipe the last of his tears off his face. “I… do want to meet him, one day. Eventually.”

“And… Mark?” Johnny seemed hesitant to ask, and Taeyong didn’t blame him.

“Yes. Eventually.”

“Eventually.”

They stared at each other, smiling. Taeyong felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, those dark, scary thoughts were gone, replaced with just one need to go home and hug his little sprout.

“We should, ah, probably catch up to the other two.” Johnny gestured, pointing behind himself to where Doyoung and Kun had disappeared.

“Yes, sorry!” Taeyong threw his hands up in the air, surprised he had forgotten the whole reason Johnny was there in the first place. “Jungwoo-yah!” The seven year old looked up from the corner he was in with Renjun, holding a stuffed animal up for the little toddler.

“Did you wanna bring Renjun with us on the tour?”

Jungwoo nodded enthusiastically, carefully grabbing Renjun’s hand and leading him to follow where Doyoung and Kun had ventured off to. Taeyong and Johnny followed suit, slight smiles on both their faces.

Taeyong couldn’t really explain the lightheartedness he held in his chest, at the sight of Jungwoo carefully guiding Renjun around, at the sight of Johnny’s warm smile, at everything. He was beginning to feel less like he’d lost something and more like he’d gained something. He just couldn’t quite figure out what it was just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when will i make taeyong stop crying all the time omfg
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sun is born.

It was routine by now that every time Johnny had to scold Renjun for trying to dig up Donghyuck, he would hold the toddler in his lap as he sat by his keyboard piano he’d brought over from his own place and play. Sometimes Renjun would just sit and listen, other times he would try to play too, clacking on the keyboard with Johnny.

There wasn’t a day that went by where Donghyuck didn’t have some sort of tiny fingerprint in his soil. Johnny only hoped Renjun’s obsession with the sprout baby would stop once he was born, in fear that the toddler would be so curious that he would poke Donghyuck’s eye out or something.

It was situations like the one he was currently in, where he had a screaming Renjun in one arm while his other was scrambling to pick up the remnants of the broken pot that the toddler had pushed off the piano, that consistently grounded him on how hard this whole parenting thing might be.

“No -  _ nope,  _ this was not smart, okay - new plan.” Johnny dropped the pieces back onto the floor as Renjun swiped his hand at them. He wasn’t sure what he had been planning to do with those anyway since it was obvious the pot wouldn’t be able to hold Donghyuck anymore, it didn’t even have a bottom to be able to hold the soil. He ran to Renjun’s room, plopping the baby into his crib and quickly taking the lilac’s old planter and running back into the living room.

Johnny fell to his knees on the ground before the spilled soil and the sunflower covered underneath it. He cupped the dirt in his hands and threw as much as he could into the new and intact pot. Renjun’s was a little smaller than Donghyuck’s but it would have to do for now, and he didn’t have much of a choice either way.

Renjun’s cries echoed throughout the house as Johnny packed the soil as well as he could with shaking hands. “You’re good, Donghyuck-ah? Right sunshine? You’re all good, right?”

The sunflower wiggled on the ground and Johnny sighed in relief. He dug a hole into the dirt using two fingers and then gently picked the the flower up with his hands, taking a quick moment to hold him to his chest to still his own beating heart before placing him into the hole in the dirt.

“Everything’s okay there? Still comfy?” Another assuring wiggle.

“Good,” Johnny paused for a moment to hear Renjun cry once more and sighed. “I don’t think Renjun can wait until you’re out of that pot. I mean, neither can I, but at least I’m not knocking you over all the time.”

Donghyuck seemed to shake all the way from his roots to his petals, and it was beginning to worry Johnny until finally, one of his bright yellow petals fell off and floated to the ground. 

He took the petal delicately into his palm and stroked it with a finger before smiling. “You want me to give this to Renjunnie, right?” The flower wiggled. Johnny could almost feel the smile and warmth that radiated from the sunflower even though the plant didn’t have a way to express himself just yet.

“Mmkay, I will sunshine, don’t worry.” He picked up Donghyuck’s new pot and placed him on his shelf where he got the most sun.

He went back into Renjun’s room, and the one year old immediately quieted at the sight of him, a big but equally adorable pout on his lips.

“Hyuck wanted me to give this to you.” Johnny dipped his hand into the crib and let Renjun take the petal from his palm.

“Huck.” Renjun repeated, though still unable to pronounce parts of Donghyuck’s name. He held the petal delicately in his little hands, as if he was trying to be careful not to ruin it.

Johnny wasn’t sure if the petal had actually meant anything, but it seemed to calm Renjun down as the summer passed by. No more fingers in the dirt, no more trying to get Donghyuck out of his pot. Every time an old fallen petal would wither up, Donghyuck would drop another one and Renjun would keep it beside him when he slept in his crib.

It wasn’t until Kun decided to bring home a second sprout baby that Johnny realized they were going to have to go through it all over again.

“He’s a daisy.” Kun cooed as Johnny watched him plant the little seedling in his pot. “He’s going to be a little boy named Chenle.”

“I can’t believe you got another one so quickly.” Johnny shook his head. His friend could probably fill his house with sprout babies and be happy forever. He’d have his own daycare to himself.

Kun shrugged. “I always knew I would want two boys. This seemed like the perfect time because now Donghyuck has a friend!” He placed the daisy’s pot next to the sunflower’s, who seemed to sway a little extra in the breeze. “Oh, and did I mention Doctor Kim always asks how Donghyuck’s doing whenever I see him? Did he do that to you with Renjun when you first saw him?”

“Yeah, Doc always got really excited asking about Renjun. How did work take the whole ‘extending your planternity leave’ thing?”

“Please stop calling it that - you’re not funny.” Kun rolled his eyes and Johnny snickered. “And they’re going to have to take it. Though one of the lawyers in the building accused me of just not wanting to work anymore! As if I would use children as an excuse!”

“Is this the same lawyer that spilled his drink on your favourite dress shirt at the christmas party last year? The Thai one?”

“Yes,” Kun grumbled while watering the seedling for the first time. “He always gives me weird requests, I’m the goddamn secretary not room service!”

Johnny couldn’t help but snort and Kun smacked his shoulder. “Shut up.” He whined, even though Johnny hadn’t actually said anything.

It wasn’t long before Renjun slept with two petals on his pillow, one yellow one and one white one. It hadn’t taken long for Chenle to grow into a daisy flower.

“I think having Hyuck beside him helps.” Kun commented one day nearing the end of summer. “You’re helping him grow well, aren’t you sunshine?” The sunflower wiggled his little leaf in response.

But the end of summer also signaled the return to school, where Johnny was still contracted as a professor and would still be teaching for one more school year until he went on his paternity leave. Thankfully, he had Kun to reassure him that everything was fine throughout the day.

The summer had felt like one big vacation to him, he’d lived at Kun’s for the duration of all those months to be with his sunflower. When he returned to his apartment for the first time in weeks, it felt cold and almost unfamiliar.

The first thing he did was sit down at his desk, open his laptop, and search for homes for sale in Kun’s neighbourhood.   
  
  
  


 

If Johnny had thought that Renjun’s prying fingers had been a problem, then winter was certainly a disaster.

“Kun, I think his stem is drooping.”

“I don’t see anything.”

“Kun, I swear his stem isn’t as straight as before.”

“Johnny, please.”

“Kun.”

Kun put a reassuring hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “Hey, he’s gonna be alright, okay? He’s strong. They both are.”

But it seemed that the gloomy winter that rolled in was taking its toll on both Donghyuck and Chenle. They seemed less inclined to wiggle and move, and Johnny hoped it was just his imagination but he swore their petals seemed a little less bright than before.

They weren’t getting enough sun, Johnny realized. The constant cloudiness was blocking them from getting what they needed, and that was going to be a very big problem, he knew that from prior experience. 

It hadn’t taken him long to scour the internet in search of information on how to keep a sunflower and a daisy alive during the winter. Most websites and blogs just recommended not having those plants at all during those months. That wasn’t an option for Johnny and Kun.

But some sprout baby centred websites talked about different ways to help combat the out of season months for certain flowers. Johnny made sure to leave a few good reviews and comments on those sites before rushing out to the nearest gardening store and buying the best kind of artificial lights he could find.

They wouldn’t ever be as good as the sun, but it helped the two flowers perk up. Johnny speculated that they may have very well lost the two sprout babies during the dead of winter if he had not brought those lights home. 

He shook his head fervently. He didn’t want to think about that at all. He returned to the websites once more and thanked them profusely.

Time went on, and the sprout babies persisted through winter without any more problems, other than a slightly larger heating bill for Kun which Johnny happily helped pay off.

It was beginning to all feel a bit surreal when they hit March, and Renjun’s birthday came around the corner. Seeing as sprout babies took longer to be born than regular babies, it was just widely accepted that when they were born they were already considered one year old, mainly due to their size and their abilities to toddle and babble. So now Renjun was turning two, after being a little chaotic human for a whole year already.

The days had gone by so fast, Johnny thought to himself. It only felt like it was yesterday when he was picking lilac petals out of the little boy’s hair. 

Which also meant that it would soon reach a year from when Johnny planted Donghyuck, when he’d thought he’d been planting a little peperomia seedling named Mark.

From what he’d found in his research, sprout babies were usually born a couple of months after reaching their first year of being planted. Johnny had also found cases of some plants not being born at all. He liked to just ignore that those ever happened.

Johnny had planted Donghyuck in April. He wondered how long he’d have to wait for the little boy to appear, what he’d look like, what he’d sound like, what he’d _ be  _ like. 

From the way the sunflower could brighten up the entire room, Johnny had no doubt his life would be brilliant with the addition of Donghyuck to his family. The sprout had already become a shimmering light in his life.

“How did you know, Kun?” Johnny asked one night when the two were sitting on the back porch outside, enjoying the crisp, cool air of winter leaving and spring arriving. “How did you know when Renjun was going to be born?”

Kun shrugged. “You just -  _ feel _ it. It’s like a sixth sense. It starts in your heart and just spreads to the rest of your body and it weighs so much on you because you know it’s going to happen but you don’t know when and you just have to  _ wait _ until it does.”

Johnny sighed, his hair falling into his eyes as his head lowered to look at the ground. “That sounds terrible.”

Kun laughed. “It is. But it’s so worth it once they’re born Johnny.”

Johnny looked from the ground up to the sky admiring the many stars that glistened in the night. “It means they’re worth the wait. He’s worth the wait. Donghyuck’s worth the wait.”

He wasn’t looking but he could practically hear the grin on his friend’s face. “Exactly.”   
  
  
  


 

It was just how Kun described it would be. Johnny felt it deep in his bones, with every fibre of his being. Donghyuck would be coming soon.

Johnny had asked Kun extensively on what happened when Renjun had been born.

“It just kind of happens,” Kun shrugged. “One night he’s a flower and the next thing you know you wake up with a baby beside you.”

Kun had spent a week sleeping on the couch prior to Renjun’s birth, simply because he felt like he couldn’t sleep anywhere else.

“-And when I woke up he was just there, sitting on the coffee table, cooing at  _ me _ .” Kun explained.

“I’m a deep sleeper - what if I miss it Kun? What if he goes too long without supervision and something happens just because I didn’t wake up?” It was suffice to say that Johnny was more than just worried. “Or what if he’s beside me and I roll over in my sleep and crush him? I’m heavy!”

“Relax Johnny, Donghyuck survived the winter without a scratch, if he can do that he can survive his big boned Dad too.”

“Please don’t remind me of winter. I still have nightmares about almost losing him.”

“I’m just saying you don’t have anything to worry about. He’s almost here and with the way you are with Renjun I know for a fact you’re going to be amazing with Donghyuck. Please don’t fret so much, you’re gonna give  _ me  _ grey hairs.”

Johnny sighed, feeling slightly assured. “Thanks Kun.”

“Have you talked to Taeyong at all?”

The question caught him a little bit off guard. “No I - I didn’t want to overstep my boundaries. Just in case. Maybe I’ll call the daycare and tell him when Hyuck’s born or something.”

Johnny wondered if Mark had been born yet. Would Taeyong try and find a way to contact him if he had? The daycare had Kun’s phone number, so it wouldn’t be hard. He figured it was the least either of them could do after their conversation months ago at the daycare.

He had to admit, he did think about the daycare worker a little more than he thought was necessary, but he only wondered from time to time how the other and his sprout baby were doing. He hoped he also had someone like Kun to reassure him through times like these.

It was when he couldn’t sleep at all except when he was on the floor next to the potted sunflower that he knew it was soon. It took him all his strength not to curl around the pot and snuggle it to sleep.

Most mornings Johnny would wake up, shocked, disoriented, and afraid. Afraid he’d missed it, but the moment he laid eyes on the sunflower he would sigh in relief, but also disappointment. Waiting was hard, it wasn’t something Johnny was very good at.

After a week of almost torture and the beginning of back pain, Kun would let two year old Renjun wake Johnny up with a kiss and a cheerful “Up time!” which always managed to lift Johnny’s spirits a little bit.

But still, minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like days. Johnny felt the dread curl into his stomach when Donghyuck began to respond less and less, the wiggles almost nonexistent now. He didn’t dance anymore, no matter how loudly Johnny hit the keys on the piano. 

He always made sure to talk to both Chenle and Donghyuck equally, but it was beginning to weigh down on his heart when the daisy would respond enthusiastically by shaking his petals and Donghyuck wouldn’t move at all. When Chenle started to drop more than just one white petal, Johnny suspected one was for Renjun and the other was to comfort the worried parent-to-be. 

No matter how many times Kun assured him this was normal, that this meant Donghyuck was so,  _ so _ close to being in the world, Johnny couldn’t help but hug the potted sunflower to his chest, murmuring. “Oh please, please,  _ please _ be alright sunshine. I need you to be alright. Please.”

He was starting to lose sleep. He found it harder and harder to put his mind at ease when curling up on his little blow up mattress at night.

“Okay?” Renjun had asked him while sitting in his lap and rubbing Johnny’s eye bags with his little fingers.

“I’ll be okay Junnie. I’m just tired.” Johnny maneuvered his face so that the toddler’s hand was on his mouth and he pressed a gentle kiss on his palm. “Thank you.”

He’d almost fallen asleep on the couch while watching a kid’s TV show after dinner with Renjun and Kun, but when it was time for him to go to sleep on his makeshift bed in the living room, it was no surprise to him that he had no desire to sleep at all.

Johnny looked at the sunflower, who had not moved at all that day. No slight wiggle of his leaves or his petals or anything. Completely still.

Suddenly pulled by the desire to be closer, he rolled off his blow up mattress onto the wooden floor and scooched closer to Donghyuck. He flipped onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as his arm pressed against the cool clay pot that held his son. Then he finally fell asleep.

To his surprise, Johnny awoke with a newfound freshness he hadn’t felt in a long time. He’d actually slept well, really well. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, wondering at what point in the night he had pulled his blanket on top of him.

He froze when he felt the blanket on top of him move on its own. He realized with a start that he could feel the air around his legs. There was no blanket on top of him, there was something on his chest, heavier and somehow warmer than any blanket he’d had before.

Staring at one spot on the ceiling with wide eyes unable to make himself look just yet, Johnny slowly lowered his hands from his face until one hand glided through locks of hair and his other gingerly touched warm, soft skin that certainly did not belong to him.

It was almost instant, the tears welling up in his eyes as he gathered the strength to lift his head and look down at his chest.

And there he was. Donghyuck. The little one year old Johnny had raised from seedling to flower, and now baby. He had a full mop of curly black hair peppered with bright yellow petals, sun-soaked skin that shone when the light hit it, and the cutest little fingers Johnny had ever seen, little fingers that had a firm grasp on the material of his t-shirt, right where Johnny’s heart was.

Donghyuck’s mouth opened, inhaling sharply and exhaling immediately. He had yawned. Johnny’s tears came after his own gasp of air, when he couldn’t hold them in any longer. His head smacked the floor as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to shove down the sob that threatened to wrack his chest. He didn’t want to disturb his sleeping son.

His son. In his arms. On his chest. Here, with him. Donghyuck.

His arms snaked around, engulfing the little boy in his embrace. He continued to gasp for air as he choked back his sobs. Johnny’s tears streamed from his face, having lost all control over them.

A small whine from the little boy in his arms caused him to lift his head up and try his best to calm himself down and blink away his tears. 

“Hey, hey, shush, it’s okay baby.” Johnny pressed a shaky kiss to the top of Donghyuck’s head. “Go back to sleep sunshine. Shh.”

Clearing his throat and taking a deep, calming breath, Johnny wiggled himself back onto his blow up mattress and turned so that he was on his side and his arms served as both a pillow and a blanket for the little boy.

Exhaling with shaky breath, Johnny leaned in and pressed his lips once more to the baby’s head. Donghyuck still had a tight grip on Johnny’s t-shirt, and he felt the little boy nuzzle his little nose into Johnny’s chest with the smallest of sighs.

Johnny rested his lips on Donghyuck’s head, squeezing his eyes shut as the tears continued to fall. He never wanted to move, so he didn’t, even as the sun continued to rise and the familiar pitter pattering of Renjun’s feet got closer and closer.

He only looked up once he heard a gasp and Renjun’s face was next to his as the toddler crouched down to get a better look.

“Do you know who this is, Renjunnie?” Johnny whispered and Renjun reached out, pulling one of the bright yellow petals from Donghyuck’s curly hair with wonder, somehow managing not to take any of his locks with it.

“Huckie.” Renjun whispered back and Johnny nodded, a teary smile on his face.

Renjun simply sat down beside them, cradling the sunflower petal in his hands, staring at Donghyuck with a childlike awe.

It wasn’t long before he heard the heavier footsteps from Kun, immediately stopping a the sight in his living room.

“Oh, Johnny.” His voice was breathless as he sat down next to them and pulled his own son into his lap. “Johnny, he’s beautiful.”

“What day is it?” Johnny looked up at Kun, his eyes no doubt red and puffy from his tears.

“June sixth.”

Johnny snuggled his nose into Donghyuck’s hair, breathing in deeply. He smelled of a warm, breezy summer day, one of those days where it wasn’t too hot, and a sunflower would thrive basking in the sun. A day filled with laughter and lemonade and grilled meat on the barbeque. A day filled with delighted screams and splashed water and wholehearted family fun. That’s what he smelled like. 

“June sixth.” Johnny repeated and kissed Donghyuck again. “June sixth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of phone calls and a little star who just can't wait to meet his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, for anyone who doesn't know what a raspberry is (other than the fruit) it's when you blow air / make 'farting' noises on someone's skin with your mouth (that description doesn't make it cute but trust me.... its cute)

Doyoung had a mischievous smile on his face when Taeyong entered the daycare that day for work.

“There’s a message for you on the phone.”

Without thinking much of it, Taeyong strolled into their office after giving three year old Jeno a quick pat on the head. Usually calls were directly addressed to Doyoung as he made all the business decisions, so Taeyong wondered what this was for.

He sat down at the desk and pressed the speakerphone button as the voicemail began to play.

“Uh - Hey,”

Taeyong immediately recognized the voice of the man calling. For some reason he felt his breath get caught in his throat.

“This is Johnny - I didn’t have any other contact information so I - yeah, anyways, just wanted to let you know Taeyong that Donghyuck was born the other day, on June sixth and I guess I just… felt like I should tell you.”

A high pitched yell drowned out Johnny’s words before he began to mumble, probably forgetting he was still in the middle of leaving a message.

“Hey, hey, stop squirming, Donghyuck,  _ hey _ , sunshine why are you - Renjun please stop teasing him with toys, I - jesus - Kun!”

Taeyong heard shuffling and some more mumbling he couldn’t decipher, most likely from Kun. He heard a sigh before Johnny’s voice returned, drowned out by another yell.

“Sorry about that - I think he’s trying to say hi, he keeps trying to grab the phone. You can talk to Taeyongie later okay Hyuck? Yeah, that’s not going to get him to stop trying. Anyways, I was just wondering how Mark was doing. You’ll tell me when he’s born, won’t you?

Oh - hey! Stop that! - I should go, Donghyuck keeps trying to leave my arms and go to Renjun. I’ll uh, talk to you soon? Bye.”

Taeyong pressed the button to end the tone at the end of the message and stared at it. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of that just yet.

“Taeyongie, huh?”

Taeyong looked up to see Doyoung, leaning on the frame of the doorway, the same mischievous smile still on his face.

“I didn’t realize you and Johnny were that close.”

“We’re not, we’re just…” Taeyong trailed off, realizing he didn’t actually have an answer for that.

“Well you’re going to call him back, right?”

Taeyong recognized the tone in Doyoung’s voice. It wasn’t so much of a question rather than a command, he knew this from all the times Doyoung asked him if he was ever going to call his father.

“I’ll call him once Mark’s born.”

Doyoung’s smile fell into a frown and he properly came in to the office as if that would make his tone more serious. Which it somehow did.

“Don’t make him wait that long Taeyong. We don’t know when Mark will be born, so just call him back and leave a message saying he’s not, that’s all.”

Taeyong stared at Doyoung, and Doyoung stared back. It wasn’t long before Taeyong was sighing and picking up the phone and Doyoung was retreating from the office, smiling to himself.

_ ‘Please don’t pick up, Please don’t pick up.’ _ Taeyong thought to himself as the phone rang. His hope was crushed on the 6th ring when someone picked up.

“Hello?”

“H-Hi,” Taeyong’s free hand swiped at his face roughly, pulling at his skin. “Is Johnny there?”

“Uh, yeah he is - hold on.”

Taeyong heard shuffling and voices he couldn’t quite make out. He found himself biting down on his finger as he held his breath. Why couldn’t they have just let it go to voicemail?

“Hello?”

“H-Hey Johnny. It’s me. Taeyong.” Taeyong clenched his fist and made a face, frustrated at his own awkwardness. “Just, calling back to say I got your message. Mark - he’s not born yet, but if Donghyuck’s already here then I’m sure it won’t be long.”

“Oh yeah, hopefully he comes soon! It’s really… something, you know.”

“Yeah…”

There was an awkward pause.

“Did you want to say hi to Hyuck?”

Taeyong felt like the wind had rushed out of him. He leaned his hand on the desk in the office for support. “I… I… I don’t know - If I -” He took a deep breath. “Could I?”

“Of course, one sec.”

More silence and quiet shuffling, and Taeyong found himself once again holding his breath. He still wasn’t quite sure on how he felt about being in Donghyuck’s life, even if the child would never remember him after he grew up. He’d just be the daycare worker - if he even stayed at the daycare that long to remember. 

Donghyuck would never know that Taeyong was supposed to be his father. But Taeyong was beginning to understand that perhaps ‘supposeds’ didn’t really matter.

His train of thought was soon interrupted by a small voice on the other line.

“Aaaaahhh?”

Taeyong felt the corners of his lips get pulled into a smile as soon as he heard the little boy speak. “Donghyuck-ah, Hyuckie! Is that you?”

He heard a squeal of delight from the boy, probably in amazement that there was a voice coming from the phone Johnny had put up to his ear.

“It’s Taeyongie! Taeyongie who’s very excited to meet you, and very excited to meet Mark. I hope you two will get along. I hope you’ve enjoyed your few days so far!”

There was more unintelligible babbling before a clattering sound that hurt Taeyong’s ear and made him pull the phone away for a moment before bringing it back.

“Sorry!” Johnny’s voice returned. “Sorry, he dropped the phone. I probably should have been holding it but he just likes to grab things right now.”

Taeyong found himself giggling. “It’s fine. Thanks for… Thanks.”

“Of course. Hey I’ll leave you my cell phone number so you don’t have to call Kun’s home phone anymore, I won’t be here forever after all.”

Taeyong directly wrote down the numbers Johnny gave him into his own cell phone, before sharing a short goodbye and hanging up.

“So?” Taeyong looked up to see Doyoung at the door once more, smiling. Taeyong would bet anything that his friend had been standing close by, eavesdropping.

“So?” He repeated back, rolling his eyes and pretending to be annoyed.

“You seem to like that nickname he gave you. _ ‘Taeyongie who can’t wait to meet you! _ ’” Doyoung laughed in the middle of his impression when he saw Taeyong’s cheeks begin to burn.

“Shut up.”

“You don’t even let Jaehyun call you Taeyongie. You only let Jungwoo and I call you that.”

“Shut  _ up _ .”

  
  
  


 

Taeyong was laying on his stomach wrapped in his bed sheets like a burrito, just staring at the potted peperomia he’d placed in between his pillows.

Jeno was beside him, completely hidden underneath the covers and wiggling around until he popped his head out and rested it in his hands. “When’s he coming?” He stared thoughtfully at the plant.

“I don’t know.” Taeyong sighed. It had been a month. A whole month since Johnny had called him to say that Donghyuck had been born, and Mark had still not arrived.

“I hope soon.” Jeno reached out and tickled one of Mark’s many leaves. “Tickle, tickle, tickle!” The plant wiggled in response, earning a giggle from the three year old.

Taeyong sneakily reached through the covers and poked Jeno in his side, causing the boy to squeal and recoil from his touch.

“Mark’s not the only one who can be tickled, huh?” Taeyong grinned before launching an all out attack on Jeno, moving his fingers softly all over him. Jeno shrieked in giggles as Taeyong got onto his knees to properly grab him and flip him onto his back, quickly pulling up the boy’s shirt and blowing a raspberry on his exposed stomach.

Jeno flung out all his limbs erratically, overcome with laughter as Taeyong continued to make noises on his stomach and tickle him at the same time.

It was when one of his hands hit the potted plant in between the pillows, knocking out some of the dirt that got Taeyong to freeze.

The boy curled his hand into his chest slowly, a pout on his lips. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay sprout, it’s just a little dirt.” Taeyong smiled down at him. “I needed to change these sheets anyway.”

Mark wiggled his leaves, as if saying  _ ‘yeah you do’ _ . Taeyong rolled his eyes but his smile grew even bigger when he looked at the peperomia.

“Uhm, Uncle Yong?” 

Jeno’s quiet voice pulled Taeyong’s gaze back to him. “What’s up sprout?”

“I’m gonna pee.”

Taeyong immediately grabbed the boy’s upper half and easily picked him up - three year olds were light after all - and he sprinted towards the bathroom in a panic.   
  
  
  


 

“He’s still not born yet?”

From what Taeyong could tell over the phone, Johnny sounded bewildered.

“No,” Taeyong sighed, his finger running over his bottom lip absentmindedly. “I’m getting kind of worried.”

“I get that, but I’m sure he’ll come around soon. You’ll feel it.”

Taeyong sighed again. It was the middle of July and Mark had still not been born yet, and there didn’t seem to be a sign that he would be any time soon.

He’d heard extensively on what it would feel like from both Jaehyun and Doyoung. Anytime he was feeling slightly off, Taeyong hoped it would be because Mark was coming. But every morning he awoke to the same sight of his beautiful plant beside him on his bed.

“Anyways,” Taeyong shook his head, wanting to worry a little less about Mark and get his mind on something else. “How’s Hyuck doing?”

“He’s doing good, we went for our first checkup didn’t we?” Johnny’s voice got higher in pitch and Taeyong could only assume he had Donghyuck near him. “Our regular doctor is on vacation right now so we just had a stand in and man, Doctor Kim is going to be  _ devastated _ he missed the first checkup.”

“Oh, that reminds me, how did you tell your doctor - or at least the office that, well, you don’t have your assigned baby? I’ve been trying to figure out how to go about that.”

Johnny seemed to pause for a moment.

“I... didn’t even think about that. We just kind of showed up and they had his information. I mean, I had yelled at a guy when the whole… thing happened so maybe he changed it. I also have Kun who was seeing our doctor about his second sprout baby so maybe he told him? I’m not actually too sure.”

Taeyong shrugged even though Johnny wouldn’t have been able to tell. “Ah, I guess when the time comes I’ll just show up and see what happens.”

“Think about it, when you’re on the way to his first appointment you’ll have had him for around a month already.”

“Oh, Johnny,” Taeyong leaned on the counter of his kitchen, his head feeling heavy. He gingerly touched Mark’s leaves as the sprout was right in front of him, like always. “I can’t think about that, I might cry.”

There was a snicker on the other end. “Might?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “Fine. I  _ will _ cry okay. God. You’re as annoying as Doyoung.”

This time Johnny properly laughed and Taeyong found himself smiling.

“Okay well, I should probably get going, Renjun keeps asking me to colour with him and watch Thomas the Tank Engine, and I need to make sure the crayons don’t end up in Hyuck’s mouth.”

“Good luck with that.”

“Thanks. Say bye to Taeyongie sunshine!”

There was a squeal that was unmistakable as Donghyuck’s and Taeyong laughed and said bye to him before exchanging goodbyes with Johnny and hanging up.

He placed his cell phone on the kitchen counter and stared thoughtfully at Mark, who began to wiggle his leaves.

“What? What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” Taeyong poked at Mark’s leaves, smiling.

He wouldn’t say his calls with Johnny were regular or constant but they weren’t exactly… out of the blue either. They’d shared several other conversations over the phone, the second one mainly spurred because Doyoung insisted he update that Mark was still not born yet and Taeyong wasn’t just leaving Johnny in the dark. 

The third was Taeyong’s idea, because he wanted to know how Donghyuck was doing in the world. Despite not having met the child already, he’d become attached, which Taeyong always found was a hard thing for him not to do, especially with children.

And the best part was, it wasn’t even about Donghyuck being Taeyong’s son originally anymore. He had been so afraid of having that cloud his judgement, his feelings, especially when trying to raise Mark that for a moment he never even wanted the boy to be in his life, only because he thought it would be for the best.

But Johnny changed that. And Taeyong was finding himself wanting more and more for Donghyuck to be in his life.

Though he’d still refused to meet the child just yet. Mainly for selfish reasons, but at this point he didn’t think he could handle seeing a newly born baby when impatiently waiting for his own.

Taeyong continued to poke at Mark’s leaves, making the plant rustle them constantly. He was about to stop when he heard it, ever so faintly. A giggle.

He froze. “W-Was that you Mark? Did I just hear you?” Taeyong brought the pot closer to him, pressing his face up against the plant.

The silver striped leaves tickled his face as Mark twitched in response, and Taeyong hugged the pot tightly, tears at his eyes. “Oh, it was you! Oh, you’re coming soon aren’t you?”

He felt a leaf stroke his cheek and it was almost as if Mark was comforting him, saying yes.

_ Soon. _   
  
  
  


 

Taeyong wasn’t sure if this was it, if this was really it, or if he’d worked his mind into a frenzy. He was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep for what felt like the millionth night in a row.

His head fell to the side, weak and exhausted and he stared at the plant beside him. He used to sleep with Mark on the bedside table but ever since he’d found out that Donghyuck had been born he would settle Mark onto the empty side of the bed as he slept. He didn’t want to wake up to find a baby on his bedside table or worse.

His finger trailed lightly on the cold clay pot, tracing little circles until he finally managed to lull himself into a deep sleep.

Taeyong awoke with a gasp. His head didn’t hurt, his eyes didn’t feel puffy or swollen anymore and it was like his muscles had magically repaired themselves and weren’t sore anymore.

He couldn’t be imagining it. He knew what this meant. If his mind really was playing a trick on him then that was just absolutely cruel.

He squeezed his eyes tightly, almost afraid to open them.

And then he felt a small puff of hot air on his adam’s apple.

Taeyong finally opened his eyes slowly and they were already brimming with tears. He had to look down to finally see him. Mark. The boy was curled into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, his hands and legs tucked into his little body as close as possible.

One tear escaped as Taeyong leaned down and shakily kissed the boy on top of his mop of black hair, inhaling the scent of him. He gently picked out one of the silver striped leaves from his head - his hair was littered with small ones, smaller than Taeyong remembered them being.

He put the leaf down and froze when he was met with wide brown eyes that seemed to twinkle in the light of the rising sun. Taeyong was expecting the boy to burst into tears - that’s what Jeno had done after all, and that’s what a lot of babies did too.

But Mark simply smiled at him, reaching one of his tiny hands up and touching the part of Taeyong’s cheek that he didn’t even realize was now wet with his stream of tears.

These weren’t Taeyong’s normal tears. They weren’t from sadness, or anger, or frustration. They were of relief and joy and happiness. Mark was here, right in his arms. He was going to be able to do this. He was going to be able to be a father. A wonderful father, he hoped.

Overcome by the desire to squeeze perhaps the cutest little baby Taeyong had ever seen, he resisted only by pressing a kiss to Mark’s forehead, and then to his nose, and then each of his cheeks. He kissed both of his shoulders and then his little hands and palms, and he kissed his chest before blowing the lightest raspberry on the baby’s stomach.

And Mark giggled. The same giggle he had done weeks before, a giggle that sounded like the world’s most beautiful melody to Taeyong’s ears. 

He smiled at Mark, and suddenly both of the little boy’s hands were on each of his cheeks, holding him gently. Taeyong wondered if it was his own mind, if it was his own imagination, but it seemed like Mark was just as intrigued with observing his father’s face as he was his little boy’s.

“Good morning.” Was the first thing Taeyong managed to whisper. Mark’s hands went to Taeyong’s lips, as if amazed the sound that came out was the same sound he’d been hearing for almost a year and a half. Taeyong had to admit, even he was amazed he managed to speak at all.

His hand slowly reached towards the boy, pressing against his back to pull him closer to Taeyong’s chest. But he paused. Something didn’t quite feel right.

Taeyong ran his finger slowly over a patch of skin on Mark’s back, from his shoulder to his spine. It didn’t feel like baby skin, it wasn’t soft or tender, but raw, and rugged, and uneven, almost like the skin had previously been -

“Burned.”

The words from Taeyong’s lips were practically inaudible. He began to shake as he lifted his head and turned Mark slightly, to get a better look. He almost wished he hadn’t.

Because there it was, a thin strip the size of the pad of Taeyong’s finger, the scar of a mistake he never wanted to remember.

“Oh, Mark.” He breathed and kissed the boy’s scar before bursting into tears.   
  
  
  


 

To describe Taeyong as an absolute mess was an understatement.

His head hurt, his eyes were red and swollen and his cheeks seemed permanently stained from his tears. But it was okay, because he had a little baby in his lap, his little baby, one wrapped in hand-me-down clothes Taeyong had gotten from Doyoung that was slightly too big. Mark seemed to take some delight in playing with his too-long sleeve.

“Mr. Lee?”

Taeyong’s head snapped up when the nurse called his name, and he stood up immediately, resting Mark on his side.

“Doctor Bae will see you now.”

He followed the nurse as she brought him into a small room, saying it will only be a moment before closing the door and letting Taeyong’s thoughts consume him once more.

He sat down on the bench near the examination table and bounced Mark in his lap. It wasn’t long before the door opened again.

“Taeyong.” The doctor that was to be Mark’s pediatrician, Bae Joohyun, greeted Taeyong with a smile. “It’s been a while.”

“Y-Yes,” Taeyong lifted Mark up so he was standing on Taeyong’s knees. “This is Mark.”

“Oh, hello Mark!” Doctor Bae leaned down to get eye level with the boy. “Is it time for your first checkup?”

“Actually there’s… something else.” Taeyong stood up and brought Mark over to the examination table, keeping him steady as he sat him on the ledge.

“Oh?” The doctor raised an eyebrow, going over to her computer and typing away. “When was he born?”

“This morning.”

“This morning?” Doctor Bae repeated back, sounding shocked. As long as Taeyong had known her, she’d always been very good at keeping a straight face, but he couldn’t help but notice the flash of concern in her eyes.

“Yes, I -” Taeyong was suddenly stuck. He didn’t want to say what had happened out loud, because that made it too real. 

So he began to unbutton Mark’s onesie, pulling the sleeve off his right arm and exposing the scar Taeyong knew would haunt him forever.

The doctor touched the skin with her finger gently. “He was burned as a sprout?”

“Yes it was an -” Her eyes flickered up and Taeyong was suddenly unable to say the word ‘accident’. “A mistake. It was a mistake. I made a mistake.” He lowered his head, not willing to meet her gaze.

But the doctor continued to examine the scar with interest, ignoring Taeyong’s guilt. She poked and prodded it, each time with a little more force, but Mark simply sat, looking up at his father.

“Well Taeyong, I can say for certain that -” Doctor Bae waited until Taeyong managed to meet her eyes before continuing to speak. “He’s completely fine. I’ll do a full check up just to make sure, so you don’t  _ worry _ , but I can tell you now that this won’t affect him in any way, shape or form.”

Taeyong widened his eyes. He almost didn’t believe her.

“He’s fine? But why is it - why is it there?”

“Well, as you know, if anything happens to a sprout during their plant phase - like a burn, or pests, rot, etcetera - the plants will often take more time to be born in order to heal.”

That explained why Mark had been so late, especially compared to Donghyuck, but it didn’t explain why the scar was still there - why it hadn’t healed.

“It’s not often you see a sprout baby with a scar,” Doctor Bae continued, as if reading Taeyong’s mind. She took one of the leaves still in Mark’s hair and looked at it thoughtfully. “But most of the time, it’s because the sprout just couldn’t wait any longer to meet his parent.”

Taeyong looked down at Mark, who was still staring at him, wide eyes glimmering with an ever so slight peaceful smile on his face.

“Oh.” Overwhelmed, and not wanting to cry again, Taeyong pressed a kiss to the little boy’s forehead before whispering. “Oh, I love you so much my little star.”   
  
  
  


 

And it turned out, Mark was absolutely fine. He was perfectly healthy, and the doctor assured Taeyong many times that the scar wouldn’t ever give him problems in the future.

So the first thing he did was go to Doyoung’s, who, to Taeyong’s complete surprise, burst into tears the moment he opened the door and saw the little boy in his arms.

“Why are you crying!?” Taeyong asked, pulling his friend into a hug. “Kim Doyoung doesn’t cry! That’s my job.”

“I don’t  _ know! _ ” Doyoung furiously wiped the tears away as he embraced both Taeyong and Mark. “I’ve been hanging out with you too much.”

“We’ve been hanging out for more than a decade.”

“Exactly."

So there they were, gathered in Doyoung’s living room, Jaehyun on the couch, Jeno on his lap with Mark in his, holding him with the utmost caution a three year old could muster. Though it was Jaehyun doing all the work, his hands also never leaving Mark’s sides.

“Have you called your father?” Doyoung asked from the armchair he was sitting in. Taeyong, who sat next to Jaehyun on the couch, looked up from his son to his friend.

“No.”

“Are you going to?”

Taeyong hesitated, and Doyoung shot him a look, one that said ‘ _ You know where this is going to go if you say no again _ ’.

Taeyong sighed and got up from the couch, making his way into the kitchen and pulling out his cell phone so he could have at least a semi-private conversation.

He hesitated once more before taking a deep breath and smiling to himself. He pressed the call button and held the phone to his ear.

He’d call his father later.

“Hey.”

“Hey Johnny,” Taeyong found his smile growing bigger. “Guess what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering,, Doctor Bae Joohyun is Irene hehe
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)
> 
> Also just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone who reads this and doesn't follow me on twitter to see me say this stuff all the time but i seriously love you guys and i read every comment and it just warms my heart thank you so so so much for reading my fic and supporting me and i love you all ;;; ♥ ♥ Now onto the toddler lifestage!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

When Donghyuck was born Johnny wouldn’t have believed there could be a child with a more powerful set of lungs. 

He was more than proven wrong as he sat at the head of Kun’s dining table, Renjun on his lap eating without a care in the world, while beside him in two high chairs were Donghyuck and Chenle who had mutually decided to start a screaming match with each other instead of eating the food in front of them.

Johnny had initially tried just placing pieces of pasta into their open mouths in hopes that they would close them and eat, but that proved useless when the boys just ended up spitting it out and continuing to see who could scream the loudest.

To say that Johnny had a pounding headache was an understatement.

Kun placed an extra strength advil in the palm of Johnny’s open hand, and he immediately downed it with a glass of water.

“They’ll get tired eventually.” Kun sighed as he sat down on Johnny’s other side, not looking convinced at his own words.

“Will they? Will they really?” Johnny was even less convinced than Kun. This was the fourth time they’d done this, and Chenle had only been born six days prior to that.

But it was as if Kun’s words had been magic, the screaming suddenly died down and Johnny glanced to see that both Donghyuck and Chenle had fallen asleep with their mouths open.

“Amazing.” Relief but also pure adoration bubbled in Johnny’s chest. “Could you imagine screaming so much you knocked yourself out? What a life.”

“They’re going to kill their own eardrums.” Kun shook his head in disbelief. “And ours. Isn’t that right Renjunnie?”

Without really understanding what his father was saying, Renjun nodded his head, stabbing a piece of pasta that kept sliding away from him with his kiddy fork and shoving it into his mouth.

Johnny swept his large hand over Renjun’s hair, scratching it soothingly. “Renjun-ah, it’s almost Christmas! What would you like from Uncle Johnny?”

Without hesitation, Renjun pointed to the Thomas the Tank Engine shirt he had on and squealed. “Train!”

“You already asked Santa for trains Junnie.” Kun laughed, and added with a nod of his chin to Johnny. “I’ll send some things to you that I haven’t bought.”

Johnny smiled a thanks and Kun continued.

“Speaking of Christmas though, are we going to have a party this year?”

“Of course!” Johnny’s eyes widened. He always looked forward to going to both of their works’ Christmas parties, plus the one they would hold at Kun’s house every year. But seeing as they were both on leave, he only had one to really look forward to. “Unless you didn’t want to?”

“Of course I want to, I just don’t know if I can host it with these two bundles of chaotic adorableness right now.” Kun’s eyes lovingly glanced at his two sons as he spoke.

“I can host it. I just have to finish moving the stuff from my apartment and here to the new house, plus finish building all of Donghyuck’s furniture and I’m set.”

It hadn’t taken too long for Johnny to find a house for sale in the same area as Kun, and he would only be a street away once they finally got settled in. It was every kid’s dream to be down the street from his best friend, and Johnny was shameless in feeling giddy that he’d achieved that.

“So I’ll take the boys for the weekend and you’ll get all of that done, right?” Kun’s tone was teasing, as it was highly unlikely that Johnny would be able to do a whole move by himself.

“You’re not going to help me?” He whined.

“And who’s going to look after these three?”

“We could just… ship them to daycare or something during the week since we’re both on plantern - I mean, paternity leave.”

“Fine,” Kun huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically. “I’ll call Doyoung.” He paused for a moment, the tiniest of sly grins appearing on his face. “Actually, why don’t  _ you _ call Taeyong, and invite him and Doyoung to the Christmas party then at the same time.”

Renjun hopped off of Johnny’s lap once he was done his food and immediately sat down on the floor to play with the trains he’d left underneath the table.

Ignoring Kun’s smile, Johnny thought seriously about what he’d said. “I mean… then we’d all get to meet Mark, and the boys would have more kids to play with too…”

“So you’ll call him?”

“Maybe. Who are _ you  _ going to invite?”

Kun sighed and then jumped slightly as Renjun ran a toy train over his foot. “Some friends from work but Ten - that Thai lawyer I told you about - Victoria told me he was asking if I was going to be having my own party this year again too.”

Johnny raised a brow. “Sounds like he wants in.”

“Sounds like he wants to remind me of that wine incident again.”

“Or, since you like to hold onto it so much, make you forget about it.” Johnny shrugged a shoulder. “You know, make amends.”

“I’m not inviting him to our Christmas party.” Kun didn’t even flinch this time when Renjun used his foot once more as a ramp for his trains.

“I’ll only invite Taeyong if you invite Ten.” The same grin that had spread across Kun’s face earlier was now on Johnny’s.

The two fathers stared at each other, Johnny’s smile set in stone while Kun was having a visual battle with himself on what he should do.

“Fine.” He finally huffed and Johnny cheered, which ended up waking the baby closest to him, his son Donghyuck.

Johnny wiped the drool around the baby’s mouth with his thumb and cooed. “How was your power nap sunshine? All screamed out? Are you going to eat now?”

Donghyuck’s hand reached for the kiddy spoon on his tray and Johnny passed him his small bowl of cut up pasta. 

“What a big boy you are, feeding yourself!” Johnny lightly held onto Donghyuck’s hand and guided the spoon from the bowl into his mouth. From the moment he had been born Donghyuck had refused to be fed unless his hand was somewhere on the utensil he was being fed from. Johnny just wanted to make sure there wasn’t going to be too much food flying everywhere.

“So when are you going to call Taeyong?” Kun asked, obviously sitting and stewing about the upcoming phone call he was going to have to make to the Thai lawyer at his firm.

Johnny would have called Taeyong regardless, but it was the way Kun seemed to fidget at the mention of the lawyer - though he was the one who always mentioned him in the first place - that got Johnny to make the deal. 

“Right after you confirm that Ten is coming to the party.” Johnny flashed him a smile before scooping a piece of pasta falling out of Donghyuck’s mouth and nudging it back in. Donghyuck giggled from the ticklish sensation, which made Johnny chuckle with him.

“Neither of you are funny.” Kun pouted before nonchalantly wiggling his foot and playfully attacking his son under the table with it. He soon had Renjun attached to his leg as he got up and dragged it around the table, sitting next to the awoken Chenle who was trying to grab Donghyuck’s spoon.

“Goodbye, peaceful life.” Kun breathed as he diverted Chenle’s attention to his own pasta filled utensil. 

Johnny glanced to see Kun smiling, though he wasn’t sure if it was because he was thinking of his sons, or the lawyer. He figured it was both.

  
  
  


 

Johnny kept true to his promise and did not call Taeyong until he had heard Kun talk to Ten himself and invite him to the Christmas party.  He hadn’t even tried to conceal his ‘Whoop!’ of a cheer when Ten had said yes, earning a hard slap from a bright red Kun.

Johnny had been smart enough to make his own phone call when Kun was out of the house, running errands with Renjun.

As usual, Taeyong picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hey.” He chimed.

“Hey,” The corners of Johnny’s mouth pulled into a smile. “How are you?”

Exchanging pleasantries was easy enough now. Johnny and Taeyong had talked plenty on the phone together. It gave Johnny the feeling of catching up with an old friend, though he hadn’t even known Taeyong for very long.

“Good! Mark’s adjusting well to being cooed over all day long by the older kids at the daycare. How’s Hyuck?”

At the mention of his own son Johnny walked into the living room where both Donghyuck and Chenle were playing with soft building blocks. At the sight of his father with the phone next to his ear, Donghyuck pushed himself up and excitedly waddled over to the kid safety fence Kun had set up in his living room to keep the two contained, somehow managing to not trip over his feet.

“He’s good! As loud as ever now with Chenle in the mix.” Johnny heard Taeyong chuckle over the phone. “Hey, speaking of daycare, I was wondering if maybe for a week we could drop all three boys there? I’m forcing Kun to help me move into my new house.”

“Right, you mentioned you were moving.” Johnny wasn’t sure if Taeyong was distracted or if he was hesitating for other reasons. The pause seemed deafening. “I - well - of course we’d love all three boys but -”

Johnny’s heart picked up at ‘ _ but _ ’. Was he still… unsure about meeting Donghyuck?

“I’d like it if maybe the first day was just you and Donghyuck. You know. So we can all meet each other. Not you and I of course but - ah, you get it.”

Relief washed over Johnny and he sighed into a smile, though his heart did not slow down. “Of course, of course. Is Monday afternoon okay? We have another visit to the doctor scheduled.”

“Yes, yeah, that sounds great I - I can’t wait.”

Johnny paused. He scratched the back of his neck, suddenly hesitant. “Just, one more thing?”

He always invited his friends over by calling them. He had no idea why it was so hard to get the words out this time. He looked down at Donghyuck who had been watching him the whole time with a bright smile on his face, his arm reaching out, trying the impossible to reach for the phone next to Johnny’s ear. 

Johnny became fuelled by his son’s radiance. “Did you want to come to Kun and I’s Christmas party? Doyoung and his family are invited too of course.”

“Oh? Really?” Taeyong sounded in disbelief, like he’d never been invited to someone else’s Christmas party before. Johnny was beginning to think he didn’t know many people outside of Doyoung and the daycare. “We’d love to! Oh Jeno would just love that too. You really don’t mind us coming?”

“Taeyong, why would I invite you if I didn’t want you to come?”

“Yeah, I don’t know why I asked that. Of course!”

Johnny grinned. “So I’ll send you the details when it’s more set. In the meantime - I’ll see you Monday?”

“Yeah, Monday. I… I can’t wait.”

“Me neither.”

Donghyuck let out a cry when Johnny said his goodbye and hung up the phone. He crouched down to become eye level with his son and kissed him on the nose. “I never get to say bye when I give you the phone Hyuckie, you always end the call for me!”

Donghyuck’s pout was quickly wiped off his face as fast as it had appeared with a quick tickle under his chin. “You’ll be able to say hi soon enough, sunshine.”   
  
  
  


 

When Kun arrived back home with an array of new Christmas decorations, Johnny was lying down on the floor of the living room on his stomach inside the fenced off kid area, with Chenle and Donghyuck lying on his back, both on their own stomachs.

“Should I even ask?” Kun placed the shopping bags on the floor and began to undress Renjun out of his jacket. The boy could barely stay still he wanted to join the others so bad.

“No.” Johnny’s cheek squished on puzzle mats they had placed down for the babies’ comfort. “Just watch.”

Johnny started to shimmy slightly before shouting, “Earthquake!” and began to shake and wiggle his body. The two boys vibrated with squeals and laughter until Johnny was too tired to keep going and collapsed his head back onto the floor with a grunt.

Extremely pleased with his father’s antics, Donghyuck rolled over so he faced the ceiling and lifted his hands up as if he was trying to touch it, a broad grin stretched across his face. Chenle was still firmly attached to where he lay, and Johnny suspected it was the boy’s drool that he could feel seeping through his shirt.

With his jacket finally off, Kun lifted Renjun into the play area and the boy bolted for Johnny, immediately dropping himself in the space between both of the babies, his arms draping over them lightly.

Johnny took the moment to catch his breath. The boys weren’t too heavy but having two one year olds and now an almost three year old on his back did eventually take its toll. Luckily, the boys were having just as much fun lying in suspense for the next Johnny earthquake as they did for the actual one.

“Did you call Taeyong?” Kun asked after putting both he and Renjun’s coats away.

“Yeah I did. He beat me to it though and asked me to go over with Donghyuck first so we could meet Mark.” Johnny felt an impatient tap on his butt from Renjun, so he started to gear up for the biggest earthquake he could muster.

He started out slow, slightly wiggling his body as a warning to the boys, who began to giggle in anticipation. He launched into an all out shake-fest that reduced the boys to squealing laughter, Renjun holding on to the tinier ones tightly.

“So… you have a playdate with Taeyong then?” Kun’s voice cut through the laughter and Johnny stopped to protest immediately.

“A what -? It’s not a date - It’s a -”

“I said it’s a play _ date _ , not a date-date.” Kun grinned.

“Again! Again!” A small hand slapped Johnny’s butt, unsatisfied by the way he had suddenly stopped.

Johnny groaned and glared at Kun. “If this is how I die of exhaustion I’m blaming you.”

Kun simply shrugged. “This is payback for always calling it planternity leave.”

“But it’s  _ funny _ .”

  
  
  


 

While he still lived at Kun’s house until he moved into his own, Johnny didn’t get much one on one time with Donghyuck, so he was more than happy to be able to spend a Saturday afternoon together, strolling around at the mall while looking at the Christmas decorations.

“Okay, so we’ve got Kun’s gift, Renjun’s gift, and Chenle’s gift.” Johnny sat on a bench in the mall and ticked off the names on his phone. Donghyuck had his head stuck out of the stroller, eyes wide with wonder at all the colourful lights and decorations.

“I just need something for Taeil and…” Johnny trailed off. Would it be weird to get something for someone he didn’t really know all that well? He pursed his lips thoughtfully. If the kids were going to be at the party then he might as well get them a gift too, it was only fair.

He pulled up his messages and started to type out a text to Taeyong.

 

**Johnny:** Hey,

**Johnny:** Hypothetically, if i were to buy presents for all the kids going to the christmas party, what would Mark and Jeno like?

 

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and got up, pushing Donghyuck’s stroller back into the direction of the toy store in the mall.

Getting Mark a toy was easy, most one year olds were easy to please. He decided on a stuffed bunny plushie with fur so soft he was almost jealous he wasn’t buying it for himself.

He bent down in front of Donghyuck, giving the toy to his outstretched hands.

“Be careful with this okay? Are you gonna take good care of it? It’s Mark’s present, Hyuckie, you gotta take  _ really _ good care of it!”

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around the bunny tightly and smiled. “Ma!”

“Right Hyuckie, Mark! It’s Mark’s toy. You’ve got it right?”

Donghyuck nuzzled his face into the bunny’s fur and giggled. Johnny stood up, making sure to take another bunny of a different colour off the shelf and hold it in his arms where Donghyuck wouldn’t be able to see it. It would break his heart when he would have to take it away later so he at least needed a back up. 

He continued to browse the shelves, lost as to what to get the other child, Jeno. Three years old, he would have preferences and opinions on things, Johnny couldn’t just get him anything.

Luckily his phone chimed, so he pulled it out to see that he’d received a response from Taeyong.

 

**Taeyong** : oh you really don’t have to do that

 

**Johnny** : I said hypothetically

**Johnny** : at least for Jeno

**Johnny** : Pleeeeaaase

 

**Taeyong** : uh he likes dinosaurs ?

**Taeyong** : he really likes the t-rex so you can’t go wrong with that

**Taeyong** : hypothetically

 

**Johnny** : Thank you!

**Johnny** : Hypothetically

 

With a smile on his face Johnny decided to pick out a T-Rex toy that roared when you pressed its stomach. He was beginning to realize the whole stuffed plushie thing was kind of becoming his brand, his signature move. He guessed he could be  _ that _ uncle to the kids.

His heart thumped and he had the sudden urge to take Donghyuck into his arms and hold him as tight as he could. But he would have to wait. At least until he was in the comfort of Kun’s home.

Once he had completed his list of gifts to get, Johnny still didn’t feel accomplished like he thought he would. He was on his way out of the mall with Donghyuck still cuddling the bunny plushie when a sparkle caught his eye. 

A Christmas store beckoned him in, and while he was mesmerized by all the decorations, he made sure to pay extra careful attention to Donghyuck and his little hands that could be equally destructive as they were cute.

There was a silver glimmer that Johnny was drawn to, an ornament of a shooting star that glittered in the light. Donghyuck made a sound as Johnny twirled it in his hand.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it Hyuckie?”

His original list for presents had already been completed, but Johnny ended up adding one more. He knew he’d made a good decision when he walked out of the store with the sense of accomplishment he had been looking for, the purchased ornament carefully wrapped in a tiny box and placed in the basket of Donghyuck’s stroller with the utmost care.   
  
  
  


 

Nervous wasn’t something Johnny felt often. He hated it. He sweated too much and it made whatever clothes he was wearing feel itchy. He probably would have been just fine in the cold without his jacket because of how nervous he was.

His hands shook slightly, making unbuckling Donghyuck’s seatbelt more difficult than it needed to be.

“Ah, Why am I so nervous Hyuckie?” Johnny groaned, leaning his head into Donghyuck’s lap. The boy picked at his father’s hair, examining it in his hands. Johnny lifted his head up before Donghyuck could pull it - he knew the drill by now - and finally managed to get his seatbelt unbuckled.

“It’s just Taeyong,” Johnny found comfort in muttering his thoughts aloud to Donghyuck, even if the boy couldn’t quite understand yet. It also meant that he wouldn’t be met with a smart response, like he would get if he voiced it to Kun. “And Mark, I guess. I talk to him all the time,  _ why _ am I like this?”

Kun’s words of  _ ‘playdate’ _ echoed in his head. He kept getting stuck on that one part of the word. It made his palms clammy just at the sound of it.

He didn’t have much more time for his thoughts to fester as he picked up Donghyuck in his arms and walked to the daycare. The ringing bell announced his presence, and Taeyong appeared almost immediately.

“Johnny.” The smaller man smiled brightly. 

Johnny, suddenly breathless, smiled back. “Hey.”

Donghyuck, who had his face shoved into the crook of his father’s neck, turned around to see who Johnny was talking to. He seemed to become even smaller when he met eyes with Taeyong.

“Hi there.” Taeyong approached slowly, his eyes glistening. Donghyuck squirmed, trying to fit himself in even closer to his father.

“He’s a little shy in person.” Johnny apologized but angled Donghyuck to be closer to Taeyong. “Just talk to him like you do over the phone.”

Taeyong cleared his voice. Johnny thought it was his imagination, but it kind of looked like Taeyong’s hands were shaking.

“Hyuck-ah! Hyuckie!” Taeyong raised his voice into a higher pitch, one that Donghyuck seemed to recognize immediately. “Is that you? Are you being shy? Hyuckie-ah! Don’t be shy sunshine! It’s me! Taeyongie!”

Johnny thought Donghyuck went into Taeyong’s arms a little too easily after that.

He took his jacket off and Taeyong helped Donghyuck get his own off and put both into a special cubby along with their boots. Donghyuck went back into his father’s arms as Taeyong led them into the daycare, which was quiet on a Monday afternoon.

He brought them to a small corner filled with tiny furniture and toys and the same puzzle mats that were on the floor of Kun’s home. There was a little boy sitting on the ground, toys scattered around him, a white and purple ball right in between his legs that he would hit periodically. 

Johnny’s heart thumped as he crouched to let Donghyuck stand on the ground. He held the boy by his sides before he could immediately run off. “Who’s that Donghyuckie? Do you know who that is? It’s Mark, sunshine. You know that name right? Mark?”

Donghyuck clapped his hands together. “Ma!”

Johnny watched Taeyong’s eyes widen in wonder as he sat himself on the floor, next to his own son.

“Are you gonna say hi, Hyuck?” Johnny gently pushed his son into the direction of the other little boy and Donghyuck waddled over, placing his own hand on the ball in between Mark’s legs.

Both parents held their breath as the two boys looked at each other. Johnny would have given anything to know what either of them were thinking in that moment. Donghyuck let out a happy little squeal before falling onto his butt and hitting the ball just like Mark had earlier.

A smile quickly spread to Mark’s face and he hit the ball as well, earning a giggle. The happiness was contagious, Johnny found himself grinning at both of them immediately.

His eyes flicked over to Taeyong’s face. The other times he’d seen him, he looked sad, guilty, and almost broken, but there was no trace of that anymore in the lines of his face. It looked like it had even been a while since the man had worried about anything. He seemed as content as Johnny felt, a loving smile as he watched the two boys.

Taeyong caught his eye and his smile grew even bigger while Johnny’s heart soared. They could do this. He had his doubts, often comforted by Kun when he expressed them, but now he could see it. Maybe this didn’t have to be just a  _ ‘mistake’ _ anymore.

Maybe this was exactly how it was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house warming Christmas party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a DOUBLE update week my sprouts! we are now back on track after missing a week for exams hehe enjoy!! ♥ and happy holidays !

“See Renjun? Donghyuck and Chenle both have their coats on!” Taeyong sighed as the little boy refused to cooperate. “Please put your coat on.”

“Renjunnie, are you giving Taeyongie a hard time?” The bell to the daycare rang and Johnny entered, there to pick up the three boys for the last time that week.

“No…” Renjun pouted, though he began to relax and make it much easier for Taeyong to slip his arms through his coat.

“Hey,” Johnny crouched down beside Taeyong, tapping Renjun on the chin. “You’ll be able to come back to daycare soon okay? It’s not goodbye forever.”

Renjun nodded solemnly. Taeyong zipped up his jacket and ran a hand through the little boy’s messy hair. “Thanks.” He smiled at Johnny.

Johnny smiled back but not before heading towards the little boy half hidden in the doorway. He crouched down in front of him. “Hey Markie, how was your day? Was it good?”

Taeyong watched as the little boy gently nudged himself into Johnny’s arms as a goodbye hug - something he did at the end of every day when Johnny came to pick the other boys up.

“Hey, don’t be sad, we’ll see you tomorrow!” Johnny pressed a kiss to Mark’s head and looked at Taeyong. “Right?”

“Of course.”

“Is Jeno coming?” Renjun asked as he stood in between Donghyuck and Chenle, holding each of their hands.

“Yes he is!” At that, Renjun’s face lit up.

Johnny had finished saying goodbye to Mark and had migrated over to Taeyong’s side. “Thanks for taking care of them.”

“Johnny,” Taeyong blinked. “It’s my job.”

“I know,” Johnny rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. Taeyong liked the way his lips curved when he did it. “You know what I mean, taking them in so last minute for us. Just take my thanks and my money.”

Taeyong’s face heated up and he sighed, though his cheeks were beginning to hurt from his smiling. “Of course. You’re welcome.”

Johnny beamed at him and opened the door for Renjun to guide the two smaller boys out. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you.”

Taeyong turned around to see Mark being bounced in Doyoung’s arms, a smirk on the older’s face.

“Shut up.” Taeyong snapped, his cheeks burning even more and Doyoung simply laughed before walking away.

  
  


 

 

“Are you nervous?”

Taeyong brushed his fingers through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time that evening. He examined himself thoroughly in the mirror. There was just that one piece of hair that didn’t seem to be cooperating no matter how much product he used to try and tame it.

“I’m going to take that as a yes.” Doyoung’s voice resonated from the cell phone lying on the bathroom counter.

“I’m _ not _ -” Taeyong heard Doyoung cough on the other end of the line. “Okay - I’m a little nervous. This is the first time going to Johnny’s house! Filled with people we don’t know.”

“It’ll be fine, just think of it as one of the open houses you guys do for the daycare. And having Mark is a great icebreaker for conversations.” Jaehyun’s voice added. Taeyong assumed he was also on speakerphone over at their house while they got ready.

Taeyong looked over to where Mark sat on top of the toilet lid, a plastic toy spatula in his hand, quietly watching his father fuss over himself.

A smile slowly spread over his face. Jaehyun was right. He wouldn’t be completely alone, he would have his little star with him too. He could probably talk about Mark for hours. How the little boy held the whole universe in his sparkling eyes, how he tried - and failed - humming whatever tune his father was singing, how he would always be doing something on his own but he would never stray too far away from Taeyong.

“You’re right.” He sighed happily.

No longer concerned with his hair, Taeyong adjusted his bright red Christmas sweater to his liking before picking up the phone off the counter. “I’m just gonna put Mark into his sweater and we’re gonna head out. See you guys there!”

“See you!”

He ended the phone call and stuffed it into his back pocket before picking up his son in his arms and carrying him into his bedroom. He laid the boy down on his bed and began unbuttoning his shirt, narrowly avoiding the swing of the toy spatula.

“What? You don’t wanna be matching with your Papa?” Taeyong joked as he pulled a lighter undershirt over Mark’s head and then a smaller version of the bright red Christmas sweater he had on himself. He picked the boy up once more, and Mark let go of the spatula, letting it drop onto the bed before his hands went into his own hair.

“You wanna look into the mirror?” Taeyong bounced the boy in his arms before walking back into bathroom. “Or are you just making fun of me?”

He watched Mark pat his own hair as he looked at himself in the mirror, his heart swelling. Taeyong placed a kiss on the back of Mark’s hand before threading his own fingers through his son’s disheveled hair, making it at least presentable. He didn’t expect that it would last long.

Taeyong narrated his thoughts aloud as he traveled through the house with Mark.  “Okay, we’ve got your food, the desserts, extra diapers, extra change of clothes, the Christmas presents… That’s it, right Mark?”

Mark babbled in response and Taeyong nodded to himself in agreement. He easily got Mark into his coat, and then wrapped his own around himself before picking up his son in one hand, the tubberware of cupcakes in the other, and the diaper bag in which he’d packed all the supplies in - which was probably a little heavier than it needed to be - slung over his shoulder. 

He inhaled deeply and then exhaled as he exited his home, his breath playing in the air. He watched Mark do the same and felt a strong sense of relief and comfort take hold in his gut. No matter how nervous or anxious he might feel - Taeyong always had Mark.   
  


 

 

 

Johnny took the diaper bag and tubberware from him the moment he stepped into his house.

“Whoa,” He grunted, and Taeyong thought again that maybe he’d packed a little too much. “You know I am also stocked in case of emergency, right?”

Taeyong thought that maybe Johnny would think that he was a little overkill, that he worried about things too much, but the warm grin that spread across the host’s face as he easily hoisted the bag over his shoulder said otherwise. 

“I like to be prepared.” Taeyong pursed his lips, angling Mark so that Johnny could say hi.

“It’s good to be prepared,” Johnny commented before waggling his free fingers in Mark’s face. “Hi Markie! Welcome to my home!” Mark giggled and tried to catch one of the fingers with his hand, but they moved too fast for him.

Taeyong crouched and placed Mark on the ground, easily peeling off his jacket and then shedding his own. Johnny took them both and slid them on hangers and into the closet right next to him with one hand, while Taeyong put their boots on the placemat where the others seemed to be.

Taeyong adjusted his sweater once more, feeling a little empty without the weight of Mark in his arms.

“Cute.”

Johnny smiled, glancing at Mark and then Taeyong before turning around and crouching to take Mark’s hand and help him waddle through the front hallway.

Taeyong had to remind himself to move his feet and follow, he just hoped his cheeks hadn’t turned the same colour as his sweater. Johnny himself had on a bright green Christmas sweater, in contrast with Taeyong’s own. He was just glad he had gotten the casual memo or else he’d be worried about sticking out like a sore thumb.

He knew he wasn’t the first to arrive - he’d seen a couple of other cars parked on the street beside Johnny’s house, but the sound of people cooing the moment Mark turned the corner made Taeyong’s stomach turn. He didn’t remember spotting Doyoung and Jaehyun’s car just yet, so he would have to face the strangers by himself for a period of time.

“Everyone, this is little Mark.” Johnny let go of the little boy’s hand, who used it to wave to all the strangers littered in the living room. A moment of adored laughter before Johnny turned to him, a grin much too wide than Taeyong felt he deserved. “And this is his father, Taeyong.”

A hand on his back pushed him a little more forward, Taeyong hadn’t even realized he’d been shrinking away at the attention. But he smiled, the strangers seemed warm and friendly enough - they were Johnny’s friends after all.

Mark stood, looking at everything with wide eyes. Johnny’s living room was filled to the brim with decorations. Garland draped over the fireplace, on the shelves, with warm fairy lights hanging in places the children wouldn’t reach, and right in the corner was a large Christmas tree, filled with mismatched ornaments and a golden star on the top.

Taeyong gently nudged Mark with his foot and the boy immediately waddled forward to where his friends were, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Renjun. The older one was taking delight in seeing what the other two would do if he handed them specific toys.

“I’m just going to put this in my bedroom, and the desserts in the kitchen, one second.” Johnny murmured into his ear and jostled the diaper bag on his shoulder before disappearing, leaving Taeyong to awkwardly stand alone. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at his son, who, thankfully, seemed not intimidated at all being in a room full of strangers.

“Hi.” Taeyong’s gaze lifted up to see a small man greeting him, his hand held out in front while the other held on to a wine glass. “I’m Taeil.”

Taeyong was used to being hesitant, but something about this man radiated comfort and ease. Perhaps it was the patterned navy blue wool cardigan he wore.

He grasped the man’s hand and shook it. “Taeyong.”

“So how do you know Johnny?”

Thankfully he didn’t have to try and explain their circumstance because Johnny reappeared at Taeyong’s elbow. “Ah, I see you’ve met Taeil!”

“I was just asking Taeyong how you two know each other.”

“He works at the daycare we send the kids to!” Johnny explained in a heartbeat, almost as if he’d been prepared for this kind of question. Though Taeyong did realize the explanation was a lot easier than he’d expected it to be. He supposed it was nice that he could know Johnny that way - as the man who took care of his child from time to time - and not the man who’d had his child mixed up with his.

“And yourself?” It was only cordial to ask the same to Taeil. Taeyong suspected he’d be learning a lot about Johnny tonight, just from the people he knew in the room. “How do you two know each other?”

“We’re coworkers.” Johnny answered at the same time as Taeil, who had more of an explanation. “We both work at the same university.”

Taeyong tilted his head to look at Johnny curiously. It had never occurred to him that he didn’t know where he worked. “You work at a university? As a-?”

“Just a contract professor.” Johnny waved his hands nonchalantly, as if it wasn’t a big deal.

Taeil seemed to pick up on this, and added in a pointed, “He’s also a published author.”

At that,  Johnny’s cheeks turned a deep pink, while Taeyong’s eyes widened in wonder.  “You never told me that!”

“It never came up!”

Clearly eager to steer the conversation to not talk about his accomplishments, Johnny dragged Taeyong away with the excuse to introduce him to the other guests.

He was reintroduced to Kun, whom he’d only met the one time, and he met Victoria, Kun’s coworker. He met another professor at Johnny’s university, Hansol, and an old friend from his younger days, Sehun, plus some old neighbours from the last place he lived in. It was beginning to get harder to keep track of names, and he hadn’t even met most of Kun’s guests yet.

“And this is Ten, he’s Kun’s f - …friend.” Johnny sounded very unsure, his tone rising at the end, almost as if it was a question, but Ten didn’t seem to notice - or if he did, he didn’t seem to care.

“Your son is very cute.” Ten raised his glass, as if he was cheering Taeyong on this particular comment. Ten didn’t seem very well versed in children, he eyed them from afar, but there was a certain glint in his eye that suggested he was willing to learn with the right push.

“Thank you.”

Taeyong had been so occupied with following around Johnny that he hadn’t even noticed Doyoung had arrived with his family in tow.

“Look at you, making friends.” Doyoung commented to Taeyong after Johnny welcomed them into his home, he and Jaehyun automatically getting into a conversation about social groups and clubs at his university that were specifically catered to sprout babies.

Taeyong had felt comfortable following Johnny, but he felt the most at ease when he was sat on the ground, surrounded by toys the kids had all unwrapped and were playing with.

“Jeno-yah, what did I say about sharing?” Jaehyun sat next to him with a plate stacked with food, feeding both himself and Taeyong, who had Mark and Donghyuck playing in his lap.

Jeno pouted and stared at the dinosaur toy in his hands. “But it’s  _ mine _ .”

“It’s much more fun to play with somebody than by yourself though, isn’t it?” Jaehyun tsked, piercing a piece of chicken with his fork and feeding it to Taeyong.

Jeno shared a long look with his beloved dinosaur toy, then glanced to Renjun, who was sitting by himself and playing with his own toy train, looking almost comically sad. Jeno sighed and crawled over to the younger boy, sitting with him and putting his dinosaur into his lap.

“Okay,  _ that _ was adorable.” Taeyong heard someone murmur near him.

“This is giving me baby fever.”

“Look at the two in his lap, oh my  _ god _ .”

Taeyong’s lips lifted into a smile at that, and he combed his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair once and then Mark’s. They were both sat in Taeyong’s lap, bunny plushies tucked under their arms while they played with each other’s feet.

Chenle on the other hand, was quite taken with the man named Ten who was sitting on the couch, and would not stop holding on to his pants, begging to be picked up and snuggled.

Ten looked tense, his hand reaching down as if wanting to pick up the boy but then second guessing himself and pulling away.

Taeyong, feeling confident and comfortable with the two boys on his lap, beckoned the man over. “Come sit over here, on the ground.”

He looked unsure, but followed Taeyong’s instruction anyway, walking over and sitting down next to him. It didn’t take long for Chenle to waddle after him.

“Just relax.” Taeyong whispered as Chenle practically threw himself into Ten’s lap, giggling. 

His advice seemed to work as Ten got a little more comfortable with the boy playing on his legs, holding the man’s finger in his tiny hand.

“Thanks,” Ten sighed, relieving his tension. “You can probably tell I’m… not good with kids.”

“It’ll come with time.” Taeyong smiled as he watched Mark and Donghyuck crawl out of his own lap and into Jaehyun’s.

“Hopefully.” Ten mumbled, and Taeyong couldn’t help but notice the glance across the room, at the father of the little boy in his lap.   
  
  
  


 

 

While the kids were being looked after by a variety of different people, Taeyong decided to walk around a bit. He was a little curious as to what the rest of Johnny’s house looked like.

He wandered into the kitchen, where he found the host himself sneaking a bite into one of Taeyong’s cupcakes.

“Keeping the desserts to yourself, are you?” Taeyong teased. Johnny jumped at the sudden voice and then chuckled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“They’re really good.” He gushed, swallowing the rest of the cupcake in his mouth.

Taeyong couldn’t resist, he was so used to wiping up food and drool from Mark and the daycare kids with his own fingers, he reached up with his thumb and swiped over Johnny’s lip, clearing away the stray frosting.

Johnny cleared his throat and ducked his head, his cheeks turning pink. Taeyong could feel the heat rush to his own face. He couldn’t believe he had just done that.

There was a moment of awkward silence until Johnny cleared his throat again and managed to look at Taeyong without being too flustered. “Were you getting bored out there?”

“No, I just,” Taeyong eyed the new, hardly used kitchen. “Felt nosy and wanted to look around your house a bit.”

“Ah, well this, as you can see,” Johnny gestured his hands exaggeratedly around him. “This is the kitchen that I haven’t really gotten to decorate yet so it’s a little bland.”

Johnny moved out of the kitchen and into the living room, motioning to the front hallway. “The hallway, as you saw before, the basement door is right there, which I won’t show you because it is an absolute mess to even my standards.”

Taeyong chuckled and followed Johnny through the living room, past all of his guests and into another hallway.

“That’s the bathroom, my room, a closet, and Donghyuck’s room,” Johnny pointed to each door. “Which I also won’t show you because they still are a bit of a mess.”

The walls, Taeyong noted, were already decorated with various photos. Some of Johnny when he was younger, some of him and Kun, and lots of Donghyuck with sprinkles of Renjun and Chenle. The frames the photos were in were all different from each other, and it would have bothered Taeyong a little bit if it were not for the homely feeling that radiated from Johnny’s decorating.

“Just… hold on a moment, please.” Johnny pushed past Taeyong and disappeared into his bedroom, coming out in a matter of moments with a little silver bowed box in his hand.

“I - uhm… got this for you.” 

Taeyong stared at the gift being held out to him. “Johnny…” He breathed, the sound of his own heart pounding was so deafening, he wondered if Johnny could hear it too. “You didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to. Please take it before I drop it.”

Taeyong gingerly took the box out of Johnny’s hands and lifted the top off. The ornament inside was the same beautiful sparkling silver as the box, in the shape of a shooting star. It instantly reminded him of Mark.

“Johnny.” Taeyong breathed again, looking up into Johnny’s eyes and only then realizing how close they were. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you for everything. For looking after the kids.” Johnny’s eyes darted around Taeyong’s face, not knowing where to look until settling on Taeyong’s wide, glistening eyes.

“You don’t need to thank me, Johnny.” There was a little voice inside Taeyong’s head that told him this wasn’t just a thank you, that this meant a little more than that, but he shoved it and locked it away.

“But I wanted to.” 

Johnny had a mysterious look on his face, and Taeyong wondered for a moment what else it was that Donghyuck’s father wanted. Then he wondered if it was the same thing he wanted too.

They were closer than Taeyong remembered being. He would have blamed the sudden heat that surrounded them on alcohol but neither of them had drank at all that evening. Taeyong thought about inching closer, he thought about how it would feel to press his lips onto those of the man who made his heart beat so quickly.

But the air cracked cold when a loud cry erupted from the living room.

Johnny and Taeyong hurried over to see Kun comforting a crying Chenle, Ten looking absolutely stunned with a pile of toys in his lap, and Jeno gently pulling on one of Chenle’s dangling feet.

“We have to share, Lele!” The oldest child smiled, handing a toy car to the little boy who wrapped it in his arms protectively.

Kun smiled and shook his head at Ten. “He’s just tired. We should probably get going.”

“Hey, Taeyong.” Doyoung’s voice beckoned Taeyong to look over to where his friend was, who motioned to the two little boys who had somehow gotten onto the couch.

Mark was fast asleep in the corner of the couch, his head leaned on a pillow with his bunny plushie snuggled tightly in his arms, while Donghyuck was curled up beside him with his own plushie, his head drooped onto Mark’s chest.

Johnny leaned down to take a picture with his phone before cooing and telling Taeyong he’d send it to him.

“I think everyone’s getting a little tired now.” Jaehyun commented, a yawn interrupting his own words.

Taeyong instantly felt the yawn at the back of his throat after Jaehyun finished.

“Oh  _ no _ ,” Johnny held a hand to his mouth. “You’ve started it!”   
  
  
  


 

 

“Goodbye Mark,” Johnny leaned down into Taeyong’s car and kissed the sleepy boy on the head. “Sleep well.”

Taeyong gently shut the door and turned to Johnny, who had an equally sleepy Donghyuck in his arms.

“Sleep well Hyuckie.” Taeyong caressed the boy’s head before placing a kiss in his hair. He looked up at Johnny. “Thanks for inviting us.”

“Of course.” Taeyong hadn’t been expecting it, but Johnny easily pulled the smaller man in for a one-armed hug.

Pulse quickening, Taeyong decided that this was now or never. He quickly pressed his lips on Johnny’s cheek before pulling away. “Thank you.” He repeated once more as he opened the driver side door.

Johnny backed away, a grin at his lips and blush on his cheeks. Taeyong watched him wave as he drove away, thankful that he had his windows to protect him from anyone seeing his tomato red face.

He smiled all the way home.

He smiled as he put Mark to bed.

And he didn’t stop smiling after carefully putting the ornament right in the middle of his Christmas tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u yawned when jaehyun yawned... same... i cant stop
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a wonderful world.

Johnny barely had time to gasp as he quickly leaned forward, catching the ornament he'd accidentally knocked off of Taeyong's tree before it could smash on the ground.

He stood up quickly, hoping not to be caught but was immediately greeted with an exasperated frown from the owner.

"...Sorry?" Johnny smiled, relieved to find that Taeyong's lips were pulling upwards as he rolled his eyes.

"That's the third time you've knocked something down Johnny. I asked you to help me take the decorations down, not destroy them."

"Hey, in my defence, at least I've caught them all so far." Johnny wrapped up the green and red ball ornament in paper and carefully placed it into the box with the others.

"So far." Taeyong scoffed. "I don't know how you live like that."

Johnny shrugged. "You should see the scars on my feet."

That got Taeyong's attention. He turned from the tree to properly face Johnny, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "Oh my god Johnny. You really drop things that much?"

"Yup," Johnny nodded, then began to laugh. "Hyuck's lucky because he's too heavy for me to drop."

Taeyong leaned over and nudged Johnny with his fist. "That's not funny." He said, though a smile played at his lips.

Ever since Johnny's Christmas party, he and Taeyong had been almost inseparable. Weekends were spent at each other's house, and sometimes they'd sneak in an evening of hanging out after Taeyong was finished work at the daycare.

Johnny knew they had something. He wasn't quite too sure what it was yet, but it was there, and man, did he ever enjoy it.

The boys were not far from them in the living room, their play area had been momentarily downsized by the boxes while their parents cleaned up Taeyong's Christmas decorations, but they didn't seem to mind at all, both occupied by playing with the plushie building blocks that Mark had been sent for Christmas from his grandfather.

Johnny reached towards the last remaining ornament on the tree, the sparkling silver star he had gotten Taeyong. His heart fluttered at the sight of it, though his hand was quickly slapped away.

"Forgive me when I say I don't trust you with that one." Taeyong carefully unhooked the ornament from its branch on the tree and wrapped it, almost a little too cautiously, before putting it into the silver box it had come in.

"But I gave it to you!"

"And I will not have you take it away from me!" 

They were playful as they raised their voices at each other, Johnny pressing a hand to his own chest, acting hurt that Taeyong wouldn't let him touch his own gift.

They were interrupted by a yell from Donghyuck, who noticed the rising volume and joined in.

Johnny turned and looked down at him, hands on his hips. "Do you see Chenle here? Huh? Why are you yelling?" His voice got louder as he continued to speak, but the grin on his face made it absolutely clear he wasn't scolding his son.

Donghyuck smiled and continued raising his voice, giggling when Johnny made exaggerated faces, pretending to be shocked at Donghyuck's backtalk. 

"Are you talking back to me? Huh?! Why are you yelling?!"

Johnny's facade shattered when he watched Mark turn to Taeyong and give him a blank stare. "Oh my god," He laughed, bending his whole body over. "He just looked at you like  _ 'Who the heck are these weirdos' _ !"

Taeyong chuckled and leaned into the toddlers' play area, ruffling Mark's hair. "I know baby, I think they're weirdos too."

" _ Hey _ ."

"Are you going to stand there and yell at each other or are you going to help me put the Christmas tree away?"

Johnny rolled his eyes before approaching the tree. "Ugh, so demanding."

Mark giggled and Johnny raised his brow. "Looks like someone agrees with me."

Taeyong jokingly narrowed his eyes at his son. "I trusted you."

It didn't take long for the tree to get packed away in its box, ready for next year. Once all the decorations were removed from display, Taeyong got his broom and dustpan and began to sweep up the remains of the garlands that had fallen to the floor.

"Only ten more months before you have to pull all of that out again." Johnny entered the boys' play area, sitting on the ground right behind Donghyuck.

"Ten months? You think I pull all that stuff out in November?" Taeyong scoffed, disappearing for a moment to empty the dustpan and then returning to the living room to also climb into the play area, sitting behind Mark.

"You seem like a 'Christmas starts on December first and ends at the end of January' kind of guy to me."

Taeyong opened his mouth, ready to argue but Johnny knew he had him, as it was the end of January and Taeyong's house was only just cleaned of all decorations a couple of minutes ago.

"You know, you get this smug look on your face when you know you're right. I don't like it."

Gone were the days of dancing around each other, not knowing how they would react, the uncertainty that could surround them and their sons, but the new year brought them a new, easy, and comfortable friendship they were both grateful for.

Though Johnny's mind still wondered from time to time about how it would have been if he would have kissed Taeyong in the hallway that December night.

Johnny hadn't had many serious romantic relationships, but he often thought about what they would be like.

He sometimes thought about what it would be like to just call someone in the middle of the night and go over to each other's house, or just drive around the neighbourhood and eat fast food in the car.

He thought about impromptu movie dates and casual hangouts and nap days. He thought about surprising his other half with a vacation to anywhere in the world - exciting tourist destinations or relaxing resort locations, anywhere they wanted.

Of course, these were fantasies he'd had as a younger man, but he would be turning 35 soon, and now his thoughts were mainly occupied with his son.

"Are you going to teach Donghyuck how to play the piano?" Taeyong asked, seemingly out of nowhere. He had a habit of doing that, Johnny noticed.

"I'm going to try." Johnny shrugged. "Obviously if he doesn't like it, then he doesn't like it but... I hope he likes it."

Taeyong nodded, pressing his lips together thoughtfully. 

"What are you thinking about?" Johnny asked, and Taeyong's eyebrows raised, seemingly surprised that Johnny noticed.

"Just that I haven't heard you play yet." Taeyong was suddenly occupied with curling one of his fingers in Mark's hair, who was too busy putting the plush block in his mouth to notice. "You didn't even play at the Christmas party."

Johnny pursed his lips. He did remember thinking about playing the piano but he had a lot of guests that night and didn't want his keyboard taking up unnecessary space. "I guess I didn't, did I? Next time?"

Taeyong had a hint of redness on his cheeks and Johnny didn't believe that it could be blush - had he said anything blush worthy? He didn’t think so. "That would be nice." Taeyong looked down at Mark again, his lips pressed together, a small smile playing at his lips.

Johnny suddenly began to think about what it would be like to call Taeyong in the middle of the night and drive around while eating fast food and talking about anything and everything.   
  
  


 

 

If Johnny spent most weekends and some weeknights with Taeyong, then during the day he would be at Kun's house. They were both still on leave, plus it was just easier for Johnny to head over with his one child than Kun with his two, even if they were only a two-minute walk away from each other.

Donghyuck didn't seem to mind though, he was quite social for a little boy who didn't know how to speak yet.

Johnny also noticed, thankfully, that the boy could practically fall asleep anywhere. Whether it was at Taeyong's house, Kun's house, the supermarket - nap time was still nap time.

So after convincing Chenle to follow suit when Donghyuck had passed out on the couch and Renjun feeling left out from their little sleeping party, Kun had finally found time to do the laundry, and Johnny gladly helped him.

They were in Kun's basement, sat on the ground cross-legged with a pile of warm clothes to fold in front of them.

"I can't believe Renjun's three now." Johnny shook his head as he folded a pair of the boy's new pyjamas. Everyone had always told him kids grew up too fast, and he was already floored by how much time had gone by. "And that he's still obsessed with trains."

"I know," Kun sighed, folding his own clothes. "There's only so many toy trains you can buy before you have them all."

"Do you think he'd notice if you bought the same ones?"

"Oh definitely. And then I'd never hear the end of it."

Johnny chuckled to himself, imagining the tiny little boy, very much capable of talking now, giving his father a lecture on how could he not possibly notice he already had those trains!

"So," Kun didn't even glance at Johnny as he spoke. "How's Taeyong?"

Johnny paused only for a second before resuming his folding. "He's good." He knew what Kun really wanted to know, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction just yet.

There was silence as the two worked on the laundry, Johnny waiting for the best moment to bring up the same question. "So, how's Ten?"

Kun sucked in his cheeks ever so slightly. "He's fine. Don't know why you would think I would know."

"So you're telling me you  _ haven't _ talked to him at all in the three months since the Christmas party?"

That seemed to get him. Kun stopped folding the shirt in his hands completely. "I... may... have?"

Johnny nodded to himself before being unable to hold in his snickers, causing Kun to throw the shirt at him.

"Why are you laughing?! He's a friend! If you think there's something going on there then you can't deny what's going on between you and Taeyong!"

Johnny wiggled his finger at him and threw the shirt back. "Technically I didn't deny anything."

Kun stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide. " _ You _ \- oh  _ how _ do you manage to torture me even when it's about you?"

Johnny laughed loudly, and Kun threw the shirt at him again.

"It's cause I can actually admit that I'm feeling something."

"I don't feel anything towards Ten! I'm just - seeing him in a different light now. That's it. Stop giving me that look."

"I'm not giving you a look."

Their bantering was interrupted when they heard a sniffle from behind them. They turned around to find that Renjun had travelled down the stairs, his fist rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

"Oh, Renjunnie," Kun cooed, motioning for Renjun to come closer. "Did Johnny wake you up?"

The boy shook his head but didn't elaborate further as he slid into Kun's lap.

"I help you do your laundry and this is the thanks I get?" Johnny dramatically rolled his eyes and threw one of Chenle's unfolded shirts in the air. "The  _ audacity _ ."

Renjun giggled as the shirt landed on Kun's head.

"Your father takes me for granted Renjunnie." Johnny leaned in and tickled Renjun's nose. "Do you think he takes you for granted?"

Renjun, obviously not knowing what Johnny meant, nodded, causing Johnny to burst into laughter and Kun pretended to squish Renjun in his legs.

" _ What! _ What is this! You're a bad influence on my son John Suh!"

Once the giggling had calmed down, they both returned to their folding in comfortable silence, Renjun simply sitting in his father’s lap and watching. Johnny enjoyed being able to help out his friend when he could.

"So, about you saying you could admit your feelings," Kun once again started on their earlier topic of conversation. "Do you think you do? Have feelings?"

Johnny shrugged. "I mean at first I thought it was just like, the Christmas spirit getting the best of us, you know? But now it's... I've been thinking of what it would be like to be more than friends, and that maybe we met for a reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, like, this was how things were supposed to go. That I was supposed to have Donghyuck and I was supposed to meet Taeyong, and it just - feels right."

Kun scratched behind Renjun's ear as he thought to himself. "You've been thinking about this since that last doctor's appointment with Doctor Kim, right?"

Johnny nodded.

"Do you think you're going to do anything about it then?"

"I think I'll just," Johnny sighed. "See where life takes us, I don't know. We both still have children to raise, you know."

"Are you guys talking about Taeyongie?" Renjun piped up from Kun's lap and the two men stared at him then back at each other.

"Are we  _ that  _ obvious that even  _ he _ knows?" Johnny asked, incredulously.

"You know what they say," Kun shrugged, trying to contain the grin on his face as he patted Renjun's head. "Children are apparently  _ very _ observant."   
  


 

 

 

A garden was something Johnny had always wanted to have, but the constraints of an apartment meant that he wasn't able to fulfill that dream just yet.

But now he had a house with a backyard and a raised stone foundation where the previous owners had made their own.

Since he had bought the house during winter, he hadn't really gotten to see what the garden would look like or how much work it needed, but as it was now mid-April and the last spring frost would be melting away, Johnny was delighted to see that - save for pulling out a few weeds and putting nutrients into the earth - there wasn't too much work to be done. He mentally thanked the previous owners for looking after their garden so well before they'd left.

Their backyard wasn't extraordinarily big, but it wasn't too small either. Johnny hoped in the summer he'd be able to host some backyard barbecues for his friends and their kids. 

It seemed that Donghyuck enjoyed the backyard too. He waddled around, exploring in his little blue bucket hat to protect him from the sun. He watched his father with great interest as Johnny yanked a weed out of the ground, cheering when the dirt sprayed everywhere.

"Do you wanna help me Hyuckie?" Johnny called to him. "Do you wanna help me take the weeds out?"

Johnny hovered over him when Donghyuck approached the raised area of the garden, making a safety net from his arms in case the boy fell. He was just glad he had put Donghyuck in pants that morning, so he wouldn't have to worry about the boy scraping his knee on the stone.

Donghyuck hooked his leg up on the stone and pulled himself up into the garden, excitedly running over to one of the weeds to grab onto it.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Johnny only had to take one step to get over to him. "No gardening without gloves sunshine!"

He made a mental note to see if there were any toddler gardening gloves, as the only other pair that he had were one's for a 7 year old, but he figured Donghyuck would just grow into them one day.

The gloves flapped around on Donghyuck's tiny hands, way too big for even his fingers to fit in the inserts. Johnny strapped the gloves on so he wouldn't fling them off, and he could tell the moment he did that, Donghyuck was not going to like it.

His son pouted and hiccuped himself into a cry, wailing because the gloves wouldn't come off his hands.

Johnny patted Donghyuck's butt to move him closer to one of the weeds still residing in the garden. He continued to cry as Johnny put his hands onto the weed and pretended to pull with all his might.

"Ah, ah Donghyuck! I need your help!" Johnny had crouched down to sit behind Donghyuck, his butt in the dirt, Donghyuck still standing and crying while Johnny held his son's hands onto the stem of the plant.

He pulled both of their hands and the roots broke through from the ground, scattering dirt everywhere. Donghyuck's wail easily turned into bright laughter.

"See? It's not that bad." Johnny shuffled his own butt through the dirt to follow as Donghyuck waddled to the next plant, ready to pull it out too.

"One, two, three!" They pulled the last weed out of the garden and Donghyuck shrieked with laughter. Johnny winced, feeling a speck of dirt fly into his eye. He held onto his son with one hand and took his glove off the other to try and rub it out.

"Your hair -" Johnny turned his torso to see Taeyong's head pop over the fence to the backyard, the little eyes of Mark peering over as well. "- is an absolute mess."

Johnny shook his head only for dirt sprinkle off, Donghyuck giggling at the tickling sensation of hair and the dirt being flung everywhere. Johnny stood up, patting his own rear though he knew the dirt would have already stained his jeans, and walked over to the fence gate to let Taeyong in.

"You're early." He mussed Mark's hair with the hand that was still free from his glove.

"By five minutes, I would hardly call that early." Taeyong tsked and closed the gate behind him with his free hand. "What are you doing sitting in the dirt?"

"Gardening, of course." Johnny went back to Donghyuck, who had found joy playing in the dirt despite the gloves that didn't really let him grab on to anything. At least it made the dirt piles he tried throwing in the air less hazardous.

"Really?" Taeyong rebutted, putting Mark down right below the garden so that his hands were on the stones, peering over it with his twinkling eyes, curious. "You seem like the type to me to just sit there and get dirty for no reason."

"I would scoff and deny that, but you're probably right."

Taeyong examined the bag of gardening tools Johnny had open on the side of the garden. "What are you planting?"

"Sunflowers." Johnny smiled. "Figured if I could take care of this rascal then I could handle a few seasonal flowers of the same kind too."

Johnny couldn't really hear him but he swore he heard Taeyong mumble. "Cute."

He was thankful that Taeyong arrived when he did because now he could take the tools out and not be worried about watching for Donghyuck. Taeyong watched both the boys, adequately getting any dirt out of their hands if they managed to grab some.

Once the dirt was prepped and ready for the seeds to be sown, Johnny called the three over. "Do you guys wanna help me plant the seeds?"

Taeyong carried them over, plopping them into the garden.

"Hands out." Johnny instructed, taking Mark's hand and spreading his fingers out. He sprinkled some seeds into the boy's hand, though only around three sunflower seeds could fit in it. He gave another three to Donghyuck and then motioned for Taeyong to open his palm too.

Both fathers took their sons and helped them place the seeds in the little dirt pockets Johnny had made, and then patted them over with more dirt.

When it was time to water them, he had both of the little boys hold onto the hose attached to the house, so it seemed like they were spraying them when it was really Johnny, gently sprinkling the water over the dirt to moisten it for the seeds.

He also took the opportunity to wash off any stray dirt the boys had picked up on their skin. Though that didn't stop Taeyong from wiping them both down with sanitary wipes once they were back inside the house.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Johnny called from the kitchen after sticking his head into the fridge.

"Sure!" Taeyong shouted back, accompanied by an equally as loud shout from Donghyuck, echoed by a small ' _ Ahh _ ' from Mark.

"I swear if Hyuck starts getting Mark into this whole 'yelling whenever someone so much as raises their voice' thing I am going to be  _ so _ mad at you." Taeyong took the glass of lemonade offered to him by Johnny when he joined him on the couch.

"You're welcome?" Johnny grunted as Taeyong lightly smacked him in the chest with his free hand. The boys were at their feet in the fenced off play area that Johnny also had in his home, inspired by Taeyong's.

Johnny took a sip of his lemonade, feeling refreshed. He looked over to find Taeyong staring at him. "What?"

Taeyong tried suppressing a giggle. "You have dirt all over your face."

Johnny's first reflex was to wipe it off with his forearm but was immediately stopped by Taeyong's grip on his wrist.

"Not with your arm you neanderthal." He scoffed, placing his lemonade secure in between his legs and pulling out one of the sanitation wipes from Mark's bag. He reached over and pressed it against Johnny's forehead, gently wiping his brow, down the bridge of his nose, over each of his cheekbones and circling over his chin.

Johnny wondered if Taeyong knew what that had done to his heart, or if he had quickly pulled away after pausing to look in Johnny's eyes for another reason.

Taeyong cleared his throat, crumpling the wipe and getting up to go throw it away, lemonade in hand. "There, all clean." His voice sounded a little higher than usual.

Johnny took a slow sip of his drink, wondering what the heck had just happened. He gazed down at Donghyuck and Mark, who were sitting down facing each other, their feet pressed together, but both of their attention glued to the TV that was playing a children's cartoon show.

"Hey," Taeyong appeared in the living room once more, his eyes flicking to the keyboard piano installed in the corner, away from the play area. "Are you going to fulfill your promise this time?"

Lips splitting into a smile, Johnny set his lemonade on the side table beside the couch and walked over to his keyboard, Taeyong following him.

He sat down and his fingers danced over the keys for a moment, warming up. "Have any requests?"

Taeyong shook his head. "No. Play whatever you want to play. I want to hear it come from your soul."

Johnny laughed. "Okay maestro, but only if you sit with me."

The bench Johnny had in front of his piano wasn't too big, but Taeyong was small and so they fit snug. He liked the feeling of the warmth of Taeyong's leg pressed against his own.

Johnny thought about what he could play. Did he want to do something complicated? Did he want to impress Taeyong? He had the feeling no matter what he did it would impress him anyway.

His fingers started without him, mindlessly beginning a slow tune of a song Johnny had just remembered he could play.

"Oh?" Taeyong tilted his head. "I recognize this song?"

Taeyong watched his fingers dance across the keys, concentrating, but he couldn't quite name it. 

He didn't know what possessed him to start doing it, but Johnny opened his mouth and he began to sing very softly, not having too much confidence in a singing voice he hadn't used in years.

 

_ 'I see trees of green, red roses too' _

 

Johnny could see from his peripheral that Taeyong was now staring at him instead, but he managed to keep himself concentrated on watching his own fingers.

 

_ 'I see them bloom for me and you _

_ And I think to myself what a wonderful world' _

 

Embarrassed, Johnny stopped singing, though he kept playing the rest of the song until it was finished.

"You're not going to sing the whole thing for me?" There was a hint of a pout on Taeyong's lips.

Johnny chuckled, feeling the blush form on his cheeks. "Maybe one day."

Taeyong smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

Giggles came from behind them, and the two fathers turned around to see their sons watching them, smiles on their faces, though neither Taeyong nor Johnny could figure out what they had done to make them laugh, but they ended up giggling with them.

What a wonderful world indeed, Johnny thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does family mean?

Taeyong’s eyes blinked open when the sunlight hit him in the face. Yawning, he stretched his arms and legs out, wondering why he didn’t have his blankets around him. It wasn’t until he curled his limbs back in did he notice the warmth on his stomach.

Snuggled into his pyjama shirt was his son, Mark, mouth wide open, drooling everywhere with his favourite bunny plushie firmly tucked under his arms. Taeyong vaguely remembered getting up in the middle of the night to soothe the crying toddler from a bad dream, eventually just letting him lie down with him in Taeyong’s bed.

He caressed the boy’s head with his hand, carding his fingers through his hair, causing him to stir. Mark yawned and smacked his lips together before his eyes fluttered open and he looked up to his father.

With a warm smile, Taeyong leaned down and pressed a kiss to the very top of his head. “Good morning, my little shooting star. Guess what day it is today?” He whispered into his hair.

Mark giggled. “Me!”

“That’s right.” Taeyong kissed him again, this time right above his forehead. “Happy Birthday, Mark. You’re two years old today.”   
  


 

 

 

Taeyong was absolutely thankful for the him (and Doyoung) of yesterday as they had already pre-decorated the house and backyard for Mark's birthday party. It meant that his morning with Mark was calm with no nerves, and no fretting from thinking of his to-do list. He could enjoy the first few hours of Mark's birthday, just the two of them.

He made Mark scrambled eggs for breakfast, and of course, as his treat, little chunks of watermelon after he'd finished.

Mark had pointed to the empty bowl with a pout on his face, wanting more, but Taeyong shook his head. "No can do baby, you're going to be eating a lot of that today, I don't want to make you sick of watermelon."

He ended up giving him another two bites anyway.

Choosing his birthday presents had been the hardest part of the planning. Whatever Mark would receive for his birthday, Taeyong knew he wouldn't remember it when he was older, but it didn't seem like any of the toys or books he would buy him would adequately show the amount of love Taeyong felt for his son. 

Not that presents meant love, he just wanted to give Mark something he could at least love now and maybe remember later. He wanted it to be special.

He'd gone to a local craft store in the city, after dropping Mark off at Johnny's for a little bit. He'd brought the photos and patterns he wanted and gave them to the elderly lady that worked there. She had been nice enough to let Taeyong watch as she printed the photos onto fabric and quilted them into a decent sized blanket for Mark.

It was big enough so he could at least use it until he was five or six, and then Taeyong would probably keep it once he no longer needed it. It was kind of like a gift for both of them. He hoped that one day when Mark was older he would look at the blanket and he would remember how his life was like at that moment.

Taeyong took the rare quiet occasion in the morning to let Mark unwrap some presents from his father. He'd be getting more once all his friends arrived and the party started.

With Mark on his lap and one of the gift boxes on Mark's knees, Taeyong carefully unfolded the blanket so he could see the whole thing. 

"Wah-meh-wun!" Mark cooed, pointing a finger at one of the squares of the blanket that was filled with a pattern of cute cartoon watermelons.

"That's right, and look here, who's that?" Taeyong pointed to another square that had a family photo of Doyoung, Jaehyun and Jeno. "Yeah, that's your uncles right there huh? And Jeno!" Mark clapped in response.

"Who's that?" Taeyong moved his finger to another square, filled with a photo of Johnny, Taeyong, Donghyuck, and Mark. 

"Huck-nee!" 

Taeyong chuckled. Mark would often get excited and just combine the two words he would try to say. The newest creation was just calling Johnny and Donghyuck 'Hucknee'.

"And who's that?" Taeyong gestured to another square filled with a photo. It was a photo Jaehyun had taken, of Taeyong in the kitchen cooking, smiling down at the peperomia plant beside him.

Mark lifted a hand and pressed it to Taeyong's chin. "Papa!" 

Taeyong moved his head down so he could press a kiss to Mark's palm. "Yes, but who's that right there?" He tapped his finger at the plant in the photo.

Mark tilted his head, before touching the blanket, right where the picture of the plant was, and then pointing to his chest slowly.

"Yes, that's you baby! Look at how big you've grown." Taeyong smooched the side of Mark's head loudly, eliciting delighted giggles from the toddler.

After enjoying a few more moments between the two of them, the doorbell rang. Taeyong got up and left Mark to play with the toys he'd unwrapped, and went to answer the door.

"Ready to party?" Johnny asked, wiggling his eyebrows as Donghyuck ran straight into the hallway to the living room.

Taeyong rolled his eyes. "I told you you didn't have to come early."

"Of course I did." Johnny entered the home, carefully handing over a box to Taeyong that had the cake in it. "You helped me with Donghyuck's, now I'll help you with yours."

Taeyong sighed but smiled. "What would I ever do without you?"

"I'd say suffer but... you have Doyoung so you'd probably be perfectly fine."

"Probably." Taeyong shrugged.

" _ Hey _ ."

Taeyong went to the kitchen and placed the cake in the fridge for later. He walked back into the living room to see Johnny, already on the floor, giving Mark a million kisses while simultaneously tickling him. Mark was a giggling mess, while Donghyuck tried to join in and also land a few smooches on the birthday boy's face.

Taeyong leaned his shoulder on the wall, just watching, a small smile on his face. Half of him enjoyed observing, while the other wished to join their little smooch fest. Taeyong would be able to reach Johnny's forehead if they were lying down.

"Oh? What's this?" Taeyong's thoughts were interrupted when Johnny spotted the blanket Taeyong had gifted Mark not far from them on the floor.

Johnny traced his hand over the photos, a mysterious smile on his face, before looking up at Taeyong. "Did you make this?"

"No, I had it made." Taeyong shook his head, feeling the blush creep up his neck. "I just wanted him to have something special to remember this time later."

"It's beautiful." Johnny ran a hand over the soft fabric. Taeyong couldn't help but notice how his hand slowed over the photo of him and sprout Mark in the kitchen.

"Thank you." Taeyong whispered before heading over to Donghyuck, reaching down and tickling him until he tried escaping by shoving his head in between Taeyong's knees. "Are you gonna help us set up today Hyuck? Or are you just gonna cause trouble?"

Donghyuck's giggles were muffled in Taeyong's legs.

Johnny chuckled. "Sounds like trouble to me."

 

 

 

 

If someone would have told Taeyong a couple of years ago that he'd have his backyard filled with friends and children for his own son's birthday party, he would have scoffed. Taeyong didn't make friends, he only had his two family members, Jaehyun and Doyoung.

But the sun shined brightly and the birds sang and the wind tickled his ear as he looked out over his backyard, to see children playing games, parents laughing, and his son Mark with a gigantic smile on his face while he played in the sandbox with Jaehyun, Jeno, Johnny, and Donghyuck.

"Somebody certainly seems relaxed." Doyoung commented, nudging Taeyong playfully with his shoulder.

Taeyong smiled. Doyoung had known him for so long, he knew how Taeyong would get at events he had to plan himself. Everything had to go right. "If something goes wrong then at least I'll know this isn't a dream." 

"I could go and pop all the balloons or steal some gifts if that's what you want." Doyoung snickered.

"You ruin anything and I'm taking you out of my will."

"Big talk for someone who doesn't even have a will yet."

Taeyong rolled his eyes but chuckled along with his friend.

"You know, he's changed you a lot," Doyoung started, crossing his arms and looking at the boys in the sandbox. "In a good way. I didn't think you'd ever want to invite kids from the daycare and their parents to your home even if you did like them, but here we are."

"Who?" Taeyong watched Johnny pass over a bucket of sand to Jaehyun. Were they really playing with the children or just with each other, he wondered, smiling. "Johnny?"

"No, Mark." Doyoung followed Taeyong's gaze and rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess he has too but I was talking about Mark, idiot. Not everything is about the giant child in the sandbox!"

"Who is playing with your giant child in the sandbox, need I remind you." Taeyong fired back, and Doyoung grimaced. "At _ least _ he's my husband."

Taeyong narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing." Doyoung widened his eyes, playing innocent.

The two watched as Kun's son, Renjun, ran over to the sandbox and pulled Jeno out of it, urging him to play a game with him. Jeno, who would usually be upset at being pulled away from his father, ran along and joined him in the grass.

Johnny and Jaehyun now watched Mark and Donghyuck playing in the sand together, both of them making sure that no sand ever reached the toddlers' mouths while they chatted together. Taeyong wondered what they were talking about. He was glad they got along but it made him feel a bit antsy to watch it. Kind of like when your significant other was getting along with your family.

Not that Johnny was his significant other. Or anything close to that.

Taeyong and Doyoung's game of people watching was interrupted when Taeyong's cellphone rang. He excused himself, and went into his home to pull his phone out.

He frowned as he didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway. "Hello?"

Silence greeted him.

"Uh... Hello?"

He was about to hang up and dismiss it as a prank call of some sort when he heard the sniffle on the other line. He stayed quiet, and listened to it again, his heart soaring when he recognized the sniffle the second time.

"J-Jungwoo? Jungwoo is that you?" Taeyong whispered. He'd given his number to the little boy as a way to make him feel safe and loved he'd never thought - he didn't ever think he would actually call, he never thought it was that bad. 

"Taeyongie..." Jungwoo whispered through more sniffles.

"Hey, hey Jungwoo, what's going on?" Taeyong tried to keep his tone calm when on the inside he was not calm at all. His heart was beating three times the normal rate. "Are you okay?"

He heard muffled movement on the other end. "Jungwoo, Jungwoo, you have to use your words okay? I can't hear you."

"I'm okay, I'm okay..." Jungwoo's voice was soft, but laced with hurt. How old was he now? Nine? Ten? Taeyong couldn't remember, it had been so long. "I didn't know who else to call... Is... Is it okay that I called you? You're not mad?"

Taeyong ran a hand over his face. At first he thought Jungwoo might have been in some sort of trouble but from the child's tone now he knew there was no danger. Perhaps it was just a bad day. Taeyong internalized his sigh. "Of course I'm not mad, Woo. What's going on?"

"It’s kinda stupid now..." Taeyong could imagine Jungwoo playing with the hem of his shirt while talking. "But... But my Mommy just told me that her and Daddy are divorcing and I didn't know what that meant, so I asked her and she told me she was leaving Daddy, and I didn't know what to do so I ran to the basement with the phone and my old backpack was down here with your number in it so I called... I'm sorry..."

"Oh, _oh_ _Jungwoo_ , don't be sorry." Taeyong's heart had now frozen over completely, and his breath stuck in his throat. 

"Is it my fault? Is it my fault she doesn't love him anymore?" Jungwoo cried over the phone.

Those were words Taeyong was certainly familiar with. He'd asked himself the same ones almost half of his lifetime ago. At least Jungwoo's Mother had told him about leaving.

"It is  _ not  _ your fault, it isn't one bit, Woo, don't let you or anyone else tell you it is, because it isn't." Taeyong didn't think he of all people would be qualified to have this conversation, to give a little boy hope. But he wouldn't let Jungwoo's concept of family be ruined by this, just like he hoped he was shaping Mark's concept of family to be more than just about blood.

"Trust me Woo, it's going to hurt, but your parents, they love you, I know, I've met them both. I know you have friends at school now, you're still friends with Woojin from first grade right? Whenever you're feeling down, just ask him to hang out, okay? You don't have to talk about anything, you can just hang out and you'll feel better, trust me."

Jungwoo sniffed, he'd begun to calm down a little. "Will I see both of them? My Mommy and Daddy? They won't leave me, right?"

Taeyong was breathless. How could he answer this when his own Mother had left when he was sixteen and he hadn't seen her since? But he couldn't fill Jungwoo's world with that despair, he just couldn't. "They won't." He whispered. "And you know I'm always on the other end of the phone Jungwoo, if you ever need me."

"Thank you." Jungwoo sniffed one last time.

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah... If I'm not, I can call you right?"

"Of course you can, Woo." He'd always answer.

"Hey..." Jungwoo sounded like he was thinking to himself. "Does this mean I get two birthdays now?"

Taeyong managed to laugh. "It sounds like you feel better."

"I do, thank you Taeyongie. I'm... I'm gonna go and see my Mommy now. Bye!"

"Bye Jungwoo..." Taeyong held his breath until he heard the call end, and groaned out his sigh. Kids had the amazing ability to hop right back up even when they got hurt.

He took a moment to collect himself. He saved the number in his cellphone so that he would remember to answer every time Jungwoo called. He wouldn't think of worst case scenario - he wouldn't allow himself. He'd be as positive as he could make himself be - for Jungwoo, and for Mark.

"Are you all good?" Doyoung had just followed in to the house to check on where Taeyong had gone.

"Yeah, yeah." Taeyong ran another hand over his face, as if trying wipe the long forgotten sadness from his own family he'd once pushed away off of him. "Jungwoo called."

"Oh?" Doyoung raised a brow. "Is he okay?"

Taeyong managed to smile. A genuine smile. He wasn't going to let his thoughts go down that dark hole. "He will be."   
  
  


 

 

 

Taeyong realized that the only bad thing about now knowing and being comfortable with a lot of people, meant that one, cleanup time was longer, and two, he now had an excess amount of toys that he knew Mark would only touch once.

But the other good thing was that he had more people to help him clean up at least.

"Wow." Johnny snorted as he tidied up the remainder of the cake he had brought. "Chenle really just... went all in, didn't he?" various fingerprints and marks could be found all over the dessert.

"Good thing I brought an extra." Doyoung self-praised, though he had very much saved the day.  _ 'There's no such thing as too much cake' _ Jaehyun had agreed when they'd brought it over.

Taeyong was sitting on the couch, a dozed off Mark in his lap, Donghyuck leaning on Taeyong's side, also sleeping, while Jeno was on Taeyong's other side, occupied with some sort of game on Jaehyun's phone.

He'd initially been helping out with the cleanup, but all three, Jaehyun, Johnny and Doyoung, had insisted he sit down and relax and let them do all the work. He took peace in being able to run his hand through Mark's hair, and to have the warmth of the other children at his side, even though he was itching to help.

The couch dipped slowly as Johnny joined him, careful not to disturb Donghyuck too much as he squished in beside his son. 

"You okay?" Johnny asked, his voice soft. 

"Yeah," Taeyong nodded and blinked. "Just thinking, I guess."

"You need to stop doing that." Johnny leaned his elbow on the top of the couch and rested his head in his hand, staring at Taeyong. Taeyong blinked, looking into Johnny's eyes, then at his nose, then at his mouth, then back up to his eyes. Johnny seemed to be searching for something. "What are you thinking about?"

Taeyong sighed. "My father."

Johnny tilted his head, intrigued. Taeyong had never mentioned his family to Johnny before.

"I think I'm just... holding on to resentment. It's not his fault, what happened." Taeyong was thinking more a loud to himself than actually talking to Johnny, but it made him feel better. "I know that. But for some reason, I don't want to let him in to my family. I'm so obsessed with giving Mark a perfect life that I've cut him out. But that's not fair to either of them." Taeyong suddenly remembered that Johnny was right next to him. "Sorry, that's... some baggage there."

"It's fine." Johnny smiled, and Taeyong found himself comforted. "You know, it's your life too. I think you should do what's best for both of you. Obviously I don't know what that is, so I can't give you the answer that you want."

Taeyong knew the answer already though. He'd known for a long time. His father, who still sent gifts to a grandson he hadn't been allowed to meet yet. Taeyong missed him too, but he still couldn't shake the image of a broken family that came with the man.

But Taeyong was older now, and stronger, and he wouldn't let his family become broken again. He would glue all the pieces back together, one by one, if he had to. 

"Thanks." He whispered. He stroked his thumb over one of Mark's fingers that had made its way to his other palm. He quietly cleared his throat before managing to look at Johnny once more. 

He looked like he wanted to say something, like it was right at the tip of his tongue but he swallowed it down. Taeyong decided not to ask about it.

"Well that's enough about my baggage," He tried waving his break in composure off like it was nothing. "Do you have any baggage to make me feel better about mine? That's how this goes right?"

Johnny chuckled, and shook his head. "My parents are dead, so, no? Or does that count?"

_ Oh _ .

Taeyong felt so stupid.

"Oh my god - I'm so," He covered his face with his hand. "I'm never gonna speak again,  _ nope _ , this is what I get for becoming social."

Johnny laughed louder. "It's fine, it happened a long time ago."

"God, Johnny," Taeyong could feel the heat rising from his neck. "Way to make me feel bad about my own situation just by existing."

Johnny couldn't contain himself, getting a thrill out of Taeyong's embarrassment. Though as a consequence, Mark woke abruptly from his peaceful slumber with a yawn.

"Sorry," Johnny winced, though he didn't look very sorry at all. "But of course Donghyuck's still out like a rock." He poked his son, who didn't budge.

Taeyong felt a newfound determination in him. Carefully getting up with Mark in his arms so that Donghyuck could lean on to Johnny, he pulled out his cellphone from his back pocket. "I'm gonna go call my father." 

The way Johnny's lips melted in such a soft, comforting smile, made his heart leap. "Good luck." For a quick moment Taeyong wondered if he would get more luck from Johnny’s lips on his.

He walked to the kitchen to get some privacy but not before he ran into Doyoung.

"I tell you  _ how _ many times to call your father and he tells you - not even tells you - he  _ hints _ at it  _ once  _ and  _ now _ you do it? I hate this."

Taeyong just stared at him, baffled.

Doyoung glared playfully and smiled before giving him a pat on the back “I’m kidding.” He said as he left the kitchen. Taeyong had never been sure of when his friend was actually joking or not.

He breathed a heavy sigh, and a sudden weight on his shoulder gave him a boost. Taeyong looked down at his son, to see him staring straight back, with those twinkling, adoring eyes of his. He would always be able to do this, as long as he had Mark. So he took a deep breath, and did something he should have done a long time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jeno nudges along Johnny and Taeyong's blossoming relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for... extra fluffiness ... I thought maybe it was too much but then I remembered when Hyuck and Mark were born and I realized nothing could get as fluffy as those first few chapters but still... fluff warning in effect.

“Uh, everything all good over there?” Johnny asked over the phone. All he could hear was the unmistakable sound of Renjun and Chenle screaming, and not in the adorable way they used to with Donghyuck, but in the _ ‘I am having a temper tantrum’ _ kind of way.

“Yup, just have two screaming kids and a really bad migraine.” Kun sighed. Johnny could picture him rubbing his head.

“What did they do now to be crying so hard?”

“I took all of their crayons and markers away.” Kun groaned. “Ten somehow got them to ditch trains and be all obsessed with colouring and now my house looks like a giant finished colouring book.”

Johnny repressed the urge to snort. “They coloured outside the lines didn’t they?”

“ _ John _ .”

As much as Johnny would have loved to keep teasing his friend, he could hear in Kun’s voice how tired he was. Johnny had enough on his hands with just Donghyuck, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have two. “You need a break, Kun. Like, a rest day - or even a rest week.”

Kun sighed over the phone. “Ten asked me on a date but I just - I haven’t been able to find the time to get to know a babysitter for the boys and you know I don’t like leaving them with people I don’t know I -”

“I’ll babysit them.”

“John.”

“I’m serious Kun.” 

There was a long pause and another sigh. “They’re gonna kill you.”

Johnny didn’t doubt that, but he was willing to sacrifice himself for Kun to have a date with Ten. “I’ll die of fun, then. We can have a giant sleepover here at my place on Saturday, me and the boys.”

“You’re going to cut into your precious Taeyong time?”

He had to stop himself from whining. “Stop calling it that. Maybe I’ll just invite him and Mark too.” Johnny paused. “Wait. That’s actually a good idea. Four kids and two parents? That seems doable.”

Kun chuckled and then sighed a third time. “Thanks, Johnny. I’ll tell Ten.” He could hear the smile in his voice.

“He’ll be happy to hear about it. It’s been long enough.”

“I could say the same thing for you -”

“Oh? I’ll be right there Hyuckie! Sorry, Hyuck’s calling me - talk to you later!”

Johnny cut off Kun’s grunt of annoyance when he ended their call, chuckling to himself. He put his phone down on his desk and stared at the many papers in front of him, essays stacked on more essays from his students that he had to grade.

He picked up his favourite red pen and clicked it, only to be interrupted by a high pitched whine from his almost three year old. “Daaaaaaaaddyyyyyyyyyyyy!”

Johnny sighed with a smile on his face. He’d find time to grade the papers later.  
  
  
  


 

 

Johnny couldn't have described it as more than a perfect coincidence when he'd called Taeyong to invite him to his Grand Slam kiddie sleepover that Saturday. As it turned out, Taeyong had also agreed to babysit Jeno for Jaehyun and Doyoung that weekend - though the almost five year old insisted he didn't need to be  _ 'baby' _ sat, but was also equally excited for a night with his younger friends.

They'd planned extensively together over the phone, making checklists of games to bring and what foods they needed in order to feed five kids. 

"We should let them try some junk food." Johnny had whispered so Donghyuck wouldn't hear and get excited.

"Jaehyun would tear me to shreds." 

"Really? Not Doyoung?"

"Oh he would to but when it comes to Jeno's health - Jaehyun is... scarier than scary."

Johnny pouted. "Fine. I guess we won't be the fun uncles."

"Are you pouting? I can hear you pouting. Stop pouting. And we can't be fun uncles when two of the five children are ours."

Johnny knew what Taeyong had meant but the way he had said it - the use of the word  _ 'ours'  _ \- had made Johnny's heart skyrocket to the moon.

"We have plenty of games and movies to make us fun dads." Taeyong continued when Johnny didn't respond. He'd been too busy trying to put his heart back into his chest. "Oh, should we bring crayons? In case anyone wants to -"

"No!" Johnny practically shouted. He cleared his throat. "Sorry. No. You would... die if you saw what Renjun and Chenle did to Kun's house. I'm not letting them do that to mine. I'm not  _ that _ fun."

"Oh it's good to know you have fun boundaries. I was beginning to think you were a loose dad."

" _ Hey  _ \- wait what does that even mean? Please make sense when you're trying to tease me."

Taeyong laughed at Johnny's offence and promptly got them discussing the plans again. He was good at that, at poking Johnny's buttons and getting a laugh, but he only ever did it over the phone. 

Johnny was the one who teased Taeyong in person, because the redness would start from his neck and travel up to his cheeks as Taeyong tried to contain his smile, and if Johnny was lucky sometimes Taeyong would bury his head into Johnny's shoulder to hide.

Yes, it was hazardous to Johnny's own health, but he'd take that risk.  
  
  


 

 

Donghyuck screamed in delight as Johnny helped him open the front door, his son peeking his head out to find himself face to face with Mark and Jeno. He immediately pulled them into the house (Johnny had to catch them both so they could take their boots off first) and brought them over to see the giant stuffed teddy bear in the middle of the living room.

"I thought you said you were going to stop buying plushies." Taeyong's eyes were wide and he practically dropped all of the things he was holding at the sight of the teddy bear. "This is... a little over the top, Johnny."

"In my defence, I didn't buy this, Taeil did." Johnny sighed, because his house was going to overflow with plushies soon, and having a son who also loved them really didn't give him any excuse to stop buying them. "He doesn't get to see Hyuck a lot so this is his... solution? I don't know - you know I don't question things when it involves plushies."

Taeyong rolled his eyes and chuckled, putting the overnight bags in Johnny's room.

"This is Mark's first time sleeping anywhere other than our house." He began to whisper, his eyebrows wiggling into a worried frown.

In that moment Johnny was glad to have Donghyuck, the boy whose superpower was that he could fall into a deep sleep anywhere. He leaned on the frame of his doorway and gave Taeyong a comforting smile. "He'll be okay. We'll tire him out so much he'll have no choice but to pass out."

The corners of Taeyong's lips pulled upwards. "That sounds like a threat, but I'll take it."

Their conversation was interrupted by a doorbell ringing, and the pattering of three pairs of tiny feet on the ground as the kids ran to the door. Thankfully, none of them were tall enough yet to reach the doorknob (Jeno almost had it but the round knobs were a lot harder to open than the handles) which meant that they had to wait until Johnny opened it for them, greeted by the sight of the final two kids, Renjun and Chenle.

"Remember, you have to hide the vegetables in Renjun's food." Kun handed over the kids' overnight bags to Johnny. "And you have to do the same thing with Chenle because he always copies his brother."

Johnny gave Kun an exasperated  _ 'I know' _ look, then shifted his gaze to Ten, who was watching Kun speak with a gentle smile on his face.

Kun continued, wringing his hands together, as if Johnny had no experience at all in taking care of his sons. "Renjun will try to stay up with you but you can't let him not at least be lying in bed by -"

"Nine PM - Johnny knows this, Kun." Ten placed a hand on Kun's, lowering them to get him to stop rubbing them nervously. "They'll be fine. And if anything goes wrong Taeyong is there."

Johnny lifted his hands up, offended, like he couldn’t handle a situation gone wrong. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Taeyong popped his head out from beside him. "Don't worry, Kun. I've got it under control."

Johnny playfully glared at Taeyong, and the whole exchange seemed to put Kun at ease. He took a deep breath and smiled. "Okay. Thank you, again."

"Of course." Johnny smiled as Ten and Kun retreated from his doorstep. "Have fun you two." 

Both Taeyong and Johnny watched as Ten steered Kun to the car, hand pressed between his shoulders, Kun turning back to give one wistful look at the house, where his sons were probably going to cause some chaos, before he finally got in and they drove away.

"Well," Johnny shut the door and turned to Taeyong. "Are you ready for this?"

"Oh, I'm ready. Are you?"

"I mean of course I am, I have you here don't I?" Johnny left the reddening Taeyong in the front hallway with a grin on his face.  
  
  


 

 

"Okay everyone, right hand..." Taeyong pointed to the colour the Twister spinner had landed on and looked at Chenle. "What colour is that Lele?"

"Boo!"

"Blue, that's right! So right hand on blue everyone."

Johnny, Jeno and Renjun proceeded to stretch themselves over the mat in their already tangled positions to reach their right hands on the blue circles. The extra challenge was Mark, who would just wobble around and hit his hand on whatever colour he felt like.

Jeno squealed as Johnny stretched over top of him, pretending to weigh him down and try to knock him over (which of course he would never do on purpose,) while Renjun smacked Johnny's butt because it was way too close to his face now.

Taeyong flicked the spinner again and this time looked at Donghyuck. "Left foot...? What colour Hyuckie?"

Donghyuck took a long look at the colour, so long that Johnny was beginning to feel an ache in his bones as he waited. He was also unsure if his foot was falling asleep or if Mark was sitting on it.

"S-Sun?" Donghyuck asked, and Johnny knew he was probably looking up at Taeyong with those wide, curious orbs of his.

"Close! It's yellow! Right foot yellow everyone!" Taeyong patted Donghyuck's head because while it wasn't the right answer, it was still a good thought process.

Johnny moved his right foot to a yellow circle on the mat, effectively making him feel like an old man pretzel.

"You said left foot before!" Jeno yelled and Taeyong looked at the spinner in his hands.

"Oh, I did, sorry, left foot yellow!"

Johnny, who'd already moved his right foot and did not remember whatever colour he was on before, tried moving his left foot to yellow but then found out it was definitely Mark sitting on his foot the whole time. He ended up just pretending to collapse and taking Renjun and Jeno down with him.

"Gaaah!" He groaned, tucking both kids under him and sending them into giggle fits. Mark seemed happy to just be sitting on Johnny's foot, so he laughed too.

"Johnny!" Renjun whined in between giggles. "You ruined it!"

"If I can't win, no one wins." He tickled Renjun by shoving his nose into the little boy's neck, and was met by delighted shrieks. Jeno wiggled out from under Johnny's arm and climbed on top of him, attempting to save his friend.

"I'll save you Injun!"

Johnny felt another weight press on his back and realized that Chenle was now climbing on to him, and then another, with Donghyuck.

He watched Taeyong get up and move Mark from his foot, and place him on top of Johnny's back too.

"Dog pile on Johnny!" Jeno yelled, and all the kids on top of him hugged him ferociously. "C'mon Uncle Taeyongie!"

Johnny heard Taeyong chuckle and then felt another slight increase to the weight on his back as Taeyong delicately laid himself over the boys.

Johnny began to shake as carefully as he could, but enough that even Taeyong could feel it.

"Oh no!" Renjun gasped, even though he was underneath Johnny and not on his back. "It's an earthquake!"

He shook his body as much as he possibly could with four kids and half an adult on top of it, met with shrieks and laughter from all of them.

While fun, Johnny was still relieved when Taeyong managed to calm all the kids down and that his back was finally free to breathe. They got the kids to clean up the box of twister and put it away.

"You should play the piano for us Johnny." Taeyong smiled, a glint in his eye.

Johnny stared at him, giving him a _ 'please don't make me do this'  _ look that Taeyong ignored with the help of Jeno whining. "Pleeeeeeaaaase Johnny?"

Dragging his feet to the piano, Johnny sat down with an exaggerated sigh, followed by Donghyuck, who he made sure to plop onto his lap. Johnny thought about what he should play that the kids could sing along to.

"Hm, does everyone know the Winnie the Pooh theme song?" He asked. It was the only simple song he could remember how to play in that moment.

There was a resounding 'Yes!' from the kids, though also a small 'No'. Johnny turned around to see Jeno ducking his head. "You haven't seen Winnie the Pooh?"

Jeno shook his head.

"I am going to have a very strong word with your fathers later." Johnny spoke very seriously and Jeno nodded in response. Johnny quickly got up from the piano and browsed the shelf underneath the TV stand for the DVD he was looking for "That means we have to watch my favourite movie now!"

He started the movie as Taeyong got the kids settled onto the couch, Renjun, Donghyuck and Mark snuggled with Taeyong while Chenle and Jeno were joined by Johnny. Once the kids got absorbed into the movie, Taeyong leaned over and began to whisper in Johnny's ear. "You got out of it once, but I'll get you next time."

Johnny just chuckled and tried his best not to break into an embarrassing blush. He had two kids tucked into his arms after all, he would have no way to hide it. He narrowed his eyes for a moment and watched Taeyong’s satisfied smile from his peripheral. Taeyong was getting a little too bold for his poor heart’s liking.  
  
  


 

 

By the end of the night Johnny's bones ached and all he wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and sleep for a whole day. Obviously that wasn't ever going to happen, but it was still a fantasy he liked to think about.

But the good thing was that the kids were even more exhausted than he was, after having run around, playing games, watching movies, eating in front of the TV (Which Renjun and Jeno were very excited about), they were quite effectively, pooped out.

He had almost gotten scared when the kids started getting excited again once night set in, but that was only because they had never all been in their PJ's together and Johnny - with the help of Taeyong - had put together an elaborate pillow and blanket fort in the living room after dinner, giant teddy bear and all, that had the boys buzzing.

Johnny had never thought kids could get excited about brushing their teeth together, but he was wrong, apparently kids could get excited about almost anything when it involved their friends.

"You have to get in your PJ's now too Unco Johnny!" Renjun patted the jeans Johnny was still wearing, and then pointed at Taeyong. "You too Taeyongie!"

Johnny disappeared for a moment in his bedroom, quickly pulling on his usual red checkered pyjama pants and a simple white t-shirt. When he came out he was greeted to the sight of Taeyong in a matching set of navy blue pyjamas, button up shirt and all.

"Cute." Johnny couldn't help but mutter under his breath. Taeyong didn't react, so he knew he didn't hear his comment, but someone else did.

Jeno giggled. "Taeyongie, Johnny called you cute."

Johnny immediately tore his gaze away from Taeyong, looking absolutely anywhere else, in complete disbelief that he'd been called out by an almost five year old.

Taeyong simply chuckled and patted Jeno's head, though Johnny noticed the navy blue pyjamas made his blushed skin more noticeable.

It was (unsurprisingly) Donghyuck who fell asleep first, then Chenle and then Renjun. Taeyong bent down beside Mark and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm gonna be right down the hallway if you need me, okay baby?"

Mark nodded, though it wasn't very clear yet if the two year old understood. It was still hard to gauge what words were being absorbed, as with all young kids who were still learning to speak. Johnny would have told the same thing to Chenle if the kid hadn't passed out so quickly.

Taeyong kissed Jeno on the head too. "You'll come and get us if anyone needs us, right?" Jeno nodded sleepily but with the enthusiasm of a child who was being put in charge of his little brothers. "Good boy. We're counting on you."

Johnny had stood in the hallway, leaned on the wall, watching the scene unfold in front of him. He smiled to himself, and let Taeyong have his moment with Mark, so he turned and dragged his feet to his room and messily plopped himself onto his bed.

He was glad he'd invested in a king size. Not only did it fit his large height, but it meant that his inner teenage heart wasn't going to freak out about sharing a bed with Taeyong that night.

Well it wasn't going to freak out  _ that  _ much.

Hopefully.

He'd almost fallen asleep by the time Taeyong had joined him, turning off the bedroom light but leaving the door open. The light from the bathroom flooded in, left on so that the kids could see if any of them got up.

"Are you going to take up the whole bed and lie like that or are you going to give me some room?" Taeyong's words were accompanied by a small push on Johnny's lower back.

Johnny managed to get himself to crawl to the farther side of the bed, slipping in to his covers and turning to look at the illuminated silhouette of Taeyong standing by the side.

He'd be lying if he said his heart wasn't trying to burst out of his chest in that moment.

It had actually taken a lot of convincing to get Taeyong to agree to doing this. He'd automatically thought he'd be sleeping on the couch or even just not sleeping at all while watching the kids. Johnny wasn't going to let him sacrifice a whole night's sleep like that, though he knew Taeyong would have laid on the ground next to Mark for the whole night if he had to.

He couldn't see very well in the dark but Johnny could feel Taeyong's gaze on him. He flipped open the covers on Taeyong's side and patted the mattress. "The bed doesn't bite, Taeyong."

Taeyong scoffed, and Johnny imagined an eye roll had accompanied it. "I'm not worried about the bed." He grunted but crawled in anyway, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Johnny thought he was much too far away on the edge of the bed for his liking. "You're worried about Mark?"

Taeyong nodded. "I'm surprised we got so many young kids to sleep without their cribs. Actually I'm not surprised about Donghyuck, he can sleep anywhere. And I guess Mark has experience when he sleeps in my bed sometimes."

"See? He'll be fine. How often does he sleep in your bed?"

"Whenever he has a nightmare."

They fell silent for a moment and Johnny curled the blankets tightly around his shoulders. "Are you tired?"

Taeyong laughed and finally looked over at Johnny. "What are you, twelve?"

Johnny's pout was half hidden by the blankets. "We just don't get many moments to talk without the kids around! Gosh. Sorry for being a good host."

Taeyong laughed again and fully turned over to face Johnny. He thought maybe he'd scooted a little closer too, but Johnny couldn't tell. He just knew that Taeyong looked positively adorable wrapped in his blankets, a small smile on his face. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Yes." Johnny tried to inconspicuously scoot himself closer. "How are things going with your father?"

"Better." Taeyong's voice fell into a whisper. "We had him over for dinner last week. Mark likes him a lot. He adores Mark. I'm still... unsure, but it's better than where we've been the past... well, forever."

It was obvious that that was all Taeyong was willing to say, so Johnny didn't probe any further.

"It was nice of you to do this for Kun and Ten." Taeyong diverted the conversation. "They deserve to finally have a chance to relax together."

Johnny propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand so he could properly talk to Taeyong. "Ten likes Kun a whole lot, I'd never seen someone so insistent on looking after his kids with absolutely no experience."

Taeyong chuckled. "Kun didn't let him, right?"

"Of course not, he insisted to be there at all times because he ' _ didn't trust Ten' _ , which naturally, lead to what they have now."

"Doyoung and Jaehyun got a nice night off too, thanks to us."

"Yeah..." The words spilled out of Johnny's mouth before he had the time to think about them. "Hey maybe we should go for a night off too."

Taeyong blinked. "Y-you mean, like -"

"Like you could have your father babysit Mark, that would be nice wouldn't it? And I could drop Hyuck off at Kun's and we can just - relax." No matter how he tried saying it there was no way it didn't sound like Johnny was asking Taeyong on a date. He guessed he kind of was?

Taeyong nuzzled himself further into the pillow he was laying on. "It sounds... nice." he mumbled.

"Then it's settled. Johnny and Taeyong's relaxation vacation is official. Dads night out - or off. Night off. Or both - I guess it's both." Johnny wished he could get himself to stop talking, but Taeyong's muffled laughter made him feel better about it.

After that messy fumble of words, it was a lot easier to talk to each other, whispering about anything and everything, until their eyes fluttered shut and the exhaustion of babysitting five young kids finally overtook them.

When Johnny awoke he felt like his head had been hit by a hammer. He knew he'd been tired, not just from the day before but from weeks and months of looking after a small child, but he hadn't realized he'd been that tired.

One of his hands moved up to palm at his eyes, feeling heavy and taking maybe a little too much strength to open them. Johnny moved his other arm, only to freeze when he felt the warmth underneath it. He turned his head, and to his horror, saw that his arm was draped over Taeyong's chest, and that Taeyong was dangerously close to being tucked into him.

Of course -  _ Of course _ he'd made a move somehow in his sleep.  _ Classic John _ , he thought to himself, wanting nothing more than to kick his feet like a child having a tantrum.

It was the small cough he heard that made him realize they weren't alone in the room, and the reason he had woken up in the first place. Lifting his head up, Johnny was greeted to the sight of five children looking up at him, blinking.

Johnny lifted his upper half up with his hands, though that meant he had one hand on his side of the bed and the other on the other side of Taeyong. A good way to get his arm off of Taeyong's chest, and now he just had to slowly roll off the other way, so he wouldn't disturb the one still sleeping.

But of course, that was when Jeno decided to open his mouth. "We're hungry."

Taeyong woke up with a start, blinking frantically, wondering where he was for a moment before looking around, and then up at Johnny who was still in his compromising position above him.

"Breakfast time." Johnny tried smiling as naturally as he could, lifting his leg over Taeyong to get out of bed because he couldn't think of any other excuse as to why he might be hovering over Taeyong like that other than _ 'I was trying to escape before you woke up so you wouldn't know I was using you as a giant teddy bear while we slept apparently' _ .

Taeyong rubbed his eyes and yawned before following Johnny out into the kitchen with the kids.

"Did you guys sleep well?" He asked, determined to be as casual as possible. There was a resounding yes from the kids, bright eyes and already bouncing energy to accompany it.

"And you, Taeyong?" Johnny concentrated on looking into the fridge. The kids were already up so it would be better off to do something that didn't involve a lot of prep. His breath hitched when he felt Taeyong stand beside him, also pretending to look into the fridge.

"Usually I don't sleep well in other people's homes but... I slept really well. Thanks."

Johnny had no idea what he was saying thanks for but the shy smile on his face elated him to no end.

"I don't want cereal. Can't we have pancakes?" Jeno whined from the table.

Taeyong turned to look at him. "Are you hungry now or do you want to wait?"

"I don't wanna wait."

"Then you can have cereal."

Jeno pouted but Taeyong gave him a soothing smile and a pat on his head. "We can have pancakes next time."

That made Johnny's heart skip a beat.

_ Next time. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed !! Thank you so much everyone for reading I really appreciate your comments and ccs and just ♥ it warms my heart thank you ♥
> 
>  for anyone unsure Twister is a game where up to three or four people are on a mat and you have to match either your hands or feet to the colour that gets called out and it basically ends up in a giant pretzel sjdhjs if you fall ur out!! in case anyone didnt know!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally not a date.
> 
> (It's a date.)

Taeyong had found that recently it was a lot easier for Doyoung and Jaehyun to convince him to go out. He didn’t know if he liked that or not.

“You go out all the time with Mark to Johnny’s house!” Doyoung exclaimed, and he had a point.

“I don’t count that as going out though, it’s more like -” Taeyong hesitated and Jaehyun cheekily jumped in. “Your second home?”

Taeyong glared at him but said nothing because that kind of was what it felt like. He wasn’t going to admit that to them though, they kept calling his and Johnny’s planned night off a ‘ _ date _ ’ which it certainly was not.

“Just let us treat you out please.” Doyoung had pouted. “It’ll be three years since you got Mark’s seedling.”

And that’s how Taeyong found himself at a family restaurant for brunch with Doyoung, Jaehyun, Jeno and Mark, celebrating something he wasn’t sure he wanted to remember.

But it was okay, because Taeyong had pushed it out of his mind a long time ago. All that mattered was loving Mark and giving him the best life he could.

“Hey Uncle Taeyong,” Jeno had piped up after the conversation faded into the family eating their various foods. Jeno had been quite proud to order for himself. Everyone at the table turned to him to hear what he had to say. “Are you and Johnny married?”

Taeyong seemingly choked on nothing while Jaehyun raised his eyebrows at him.

“What makes you say that sweetie?” Doyoung responded, whether it was because he was genuinely curious or because he wanted to tease, Taeyong wouldn’t know but he had to stop himself from glaring while Jeno looked at him so curiously.

“Because they sleep in the same bed! You guys sleep in the same bed and you’re married!” He pointed to his parents, both of them staring at Taeyong, wide eyed and questioning.

“He wouldn’t let me sleep on the ground.” Taeyong quickly explained because he knew they’d be getting ideas about this and they already couldn’t stop calling his outing that night a  _ date _ . He turned to Jeno, frowning. “You and Mark have slept on the same bed, are you two married?”

Jeno popped a piece of strawberry into his mouth and nodded. “Yup!”

Taeyong gasped and turned to Mark, who was too busy playing with a piece of his waffle to know what was going on. He looked up at Taeyong and gave him a bright smile.

“Good luck with your future husband.” He murmured to his son and patted him on the head.

“I don’t remember giving my blessings for you to marry Mark, Jeno.” Jaehyun used his stern but still joking around father voice. Jeno seemed unphased.

“What is a blessings?”

“It’s getting my permission, you didn’t get my permission to marry Mark.”

Jeno shook his head and resumed eating the fruit left on his plate. “Don’t need that.”

Jaehyun looked absolutely stunned while Doyoung laughed into a sigh. “Oh he’s gonna be real trouble when he’s older.”

Taeyong looked at Mark who was chomping on the piece of waffle he had in fingers earlier. Three years since he’d gotten his sprout, and that summer would be Mark’s third birthday. He wondered what kind of man Mark would turn into, what kind of life he’d make for himself. Taeyong was only excited to be along for the ride with him.   
  
  


 

 

It had been Johnny’s idea for Taeyong to give Mark into the care of his father. It had been a couple of weeks now since he’d been reintroduced to the family, and while Mark had taken a shining to him, Taeyong was still unsure.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his father, or didn’t like him, he was just scared. His father represented a past he didn’t want to repeat again. No matter how perfect he wanted his family to be, Taeyong knew that kind of perfection wouldn’t be possible, he had to drill it into his head a long time ago, but he’d be damned if he couldn’t give Mark everything he deserved. 

He was pretty sure his father felt the same way too, that was something they could agree on.

“I’ve never left without him, so if he cries or needs me, just call me, maybe video chatting will help him calm down -”

Taeyong was going down a list of things for his father to remember while he was out. His father blinked at the detailed list, looking a bit overwhelmed.

“Taeyong, please, I know how to look after children.”

He had a point, he had raised Taeyong after all. “I know, but this is _ my _ son Dad, please.”

“Alright, alright.”

Taeyong was content that his father eased his worries by listening and nodding along as he rambled down the list of things that could happen and what he should do in those situations should they occur.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m sure that boy is already capable of amusing himself while you’re gone.” Taeyong’s father chuckled and looked in the direction of Mark, who was holding on to a children’s book and flipping the pages. 

“He’s absolutely fully capable.” Taeyong beamed with pride.

“Now stop putting your worries about your date into Mark, he’ll be fine.”

“It’s not a  _ date _ .” Taeyong groaned. “We’re just going bowling.”

“Just the two of you?” His father gave him a pointed look.

“Yes - don’t look at me like that, I had this exact conversation with Jaehyun and he turned it around on me when I told him he couldn’t come because he sucks the fun out of anything that can be a competition.”

His father laughed heartily, and it was a sound Taeyong missed. “Oh, you boys certainly are something.”

Taeyong was about to respond when the doorbell rang. He gave his father a look of warning, one that told him to not mention the word  _ ‘date’  _ whatsoever. His father pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the imaginary key. Taeyong rolled his eyes before going to answer.

At the door stood Johnny, and Taeyong’s face immediately melted into a smile. Johnny grinned at him and then looked past into his home and waved. “Hi Mr. Lee!”

“Bring him home at a good time Johnny!” He heard his father yell from a little further away.

Johnny laughed and saluted. “Will do Mr. Lee!”

No matter how hard he tried not to think about it, they were both joking around like they were teenagers and going on a date.

_ This is not a date _ , Taeyong reassured himself as he got into Johnny’s car for their night off. _ Not a date. _   
  
  


 

 

Okay, it felt a little bit like a date, but it probably didn’t help that there were several couples also at the bowling alley who insisted on playing love songs the entirety of the night.

Either Johnny didn’t mind or he genuinely didn’t notice, but it was all Taeyong could think about even as he cheered for Johnny when it was his turn or when they shared a plate of fries when they were done.

No matter how much he tried not to think about it, he did feel like a teenager on his first date. Taeyong constantly had to remind himself that they both had sons at home.

They sat at a table with various pub-like (and not very healthy) shared plates of food as they watched the other people continue to bowl. 

They sat in comfortable silence until Johnny looked like he wanted to shrivel up and disappear. Taeyong looked at him questioningly.

“Some of my students are here.” He whispered. Taeyong glanced behind him to see a group of people that looked like students filing in and getting their bowling shoes. 

One of the kids seemed to spot him and waved. “Oh hey Professor Suh!”

Johnny, unable to hide anymore, sat up a little straighter again and gave a curt wave back. The other students began to notice and all took their turns waving at him. One girl looked like she wanted to approach but was held back by someone else, giggling as they glanced at Taeyong.

Taeyong turned back around to look at Johnny. “Someone seems popular.”

Johnny dropped his head into one of his hands. “I can guarantee you Taeil will have heard about this by the time the week starts again.”

Taeyong didn’t know why Johnny seemed so embarrassed. Professors were allowed to have nights off, right? Because this wasn’t a date.

Taeyong scanned around the area, trying not to look at Johnny or the students as much as possible from a slight fear of blushing. Johnny looked really good in the jacket he was wearing. He wondered if the students would include that in their rumours too.

He spied an unoccupied piano in the corner and nudged Johnny with his foot under the table. “Hey look, a piano.”

Johnny turned around to look at it and then rolled his eyes when he turned back to face Taeyong. “Why do you always want me to play?”

“Because I like it.” Taeyong pouted. “You should show off more.”

“You mean you just want to show  _ me _ off.”

Taeyong narrowed his eyes but continued pouting until Johnny gave in. “Fine,  _ fine _ . I’ll go play our song.” He huffed before shoving a fry in his mouth and getting up.

All that convincing he had done to say that this wasn’t a date was down the drain in two words.  _ Our song _ . Taeyong’s heart leapt out of his chest when he heard the first notes to the song ‘ _ What a Wonderful World _ ’ by Louis Armstrong. Johnny didn’t sing but Taeyong didn’t mind, he hummed it to himself instead.

Johnny was red as a tomato when he came back, shoving several more fries into his mouth, unable to look Taeyong in the eye. There was an applause from the people bowling, the loudest being from Johnny’s group of students who whooped his name several times before he waved his hand at them to stop.

Taeyong bit his lip as he smiled. ‘“Thank you.” He whispered. He knew Johnny heard him because he watched the corner of his lips turn upwards too before he tried blocking it with more fries.

  
  


 

 

It was obvious neither of them wanted the night to end. Even if it wasn’t a date though it certainly felt like one, and it had been awhile since Taeyong had taken any time for himself. It was good.

It certainly felt nice to watch Johnny out of the corner of his eye in the car ride home, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and mumbling along to every song that played on the radio. 

They arrived back at Taeyong’s house after night had settled in, but neither of them made a move to get out of the car.

Taeyong, feeling bold, spoke up. “I don’t want it to end yet.”

Johnny smiled. “Me neither.”

Silence. There was something heavy in the air Taeyong couldn’t quite decipher, so he ignored it. “There’s a park a short walk from here if you want to…?”

Johnny was already getting out of the car. “A park sounds nice!”   
  
  


 

 

“Hey, can I ask you something kind of serious?” Johnny shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and looked at the sidewalk as they strolled along the streets of Taeyong’s suburb.

“Go ahead.”

“How do you punish Mark? Like - if he does something bad. Kun’s perfected the timeout method with Renjun and Chenle, but I just can’t bring myself to make him go stand in a corner and pout at me until I break.”

Taeyong frowned, thinking. “Mark hasn’t had very many moments where he’s misbehaved so far, nothing that warrants timeout anyway. Did Hyuck do something?”

“He ripped up some of the student essays I left on my desk.” Johnny sighed. “I know he doesn’t  _ know _ that they were important and I shouldn’t have just left them on the desk I guess but - I just couldn’t… find a way to tell him what he did wasn’t good without feeling like a horrible person.”

“You probably just have to experiment and find what makes you comfortable and gets the message across in a good way.” Taeyong shrugged. He was tempted to pat Johnny on the back but he slipped his hand into his own jean pockets instead.

“You say that like it’s easy.”

“I work at a daycare Johnny. If I didn’t know how to handle kid weapons like  _ ‘puppy dog eyes’ _ and  _ ‘cute pout’ _ I’d get trampled.”

Johnny chuckled but he still seemed troubled.

It was the first time Taeyong had even thought about Johnny having a hard time with raising a child. He’d always seemed like he knew what he was doing, like he had everything figured out. He certainly carried himself that way.

“What did you end up doing?”

“Nothing.” Johnny shrugged again, his gaze locked onto the sidewalk below them as they walked. “I called Kun and he suggested a timeout but…”

“You couldn’t?” 

Johnny finally glanced at Taeyong, who’d been watching him watch the ground the whole time. “I couldn’t. And then two days later Hyuck said he was sorry and asked if I was still mad at him, and  _ god _ Taeyong I felt even worse.”

Taeyong nodded, understanding. He remembered Donghyuck had been a little under the weather not long ago, he guessed that was when it happened.

When he’d first started working with kids it had been hard, especially because it was not his kids that he was having to discipline. If he did one thing wrong he could have faced the wrath of a parent who would make sure he’d never have a career in child care. Luckily none of those things happened.

“I guess I’m just afraid of screwing up and not raising him into the best person he can be.”

Taeyong put his hand out to stop Johnny from walking any further. “Johnny, we all want to raise our children like that. Just because you couldn’t discipline him this one time doesn’t mean it’s over. He’ll give you plenty more chances, trust me.”

“It’s  _ hard _ .” Johnny gave him an exaggerated pout, so it was clear that he was kidding and he wasn’t actually complaining. “Single dad life is hard.”

Taeyong hit him gently in the stomach. “Well get used to it.” He teased, continuing to walk forward down the sidewalk, Johnny quickly catching up. They were getting close to the neighbourhood park.

“Have you ever thought about finding someone to share it with?”

“What do you mean?”

“You know,” Johnny scratched the back of his neck. “Sharing the dad responsibilities with someone. Dadsponsibilities. Dadsibilities. Dadbilities - err, ignore that. Dad responsibilities.”

They had to stop walking again because Taeyong had bent over in a fit of laughter. Johnny simply stared at him until he’d gathered his breath and was able to continue walking again.

“You know, you’re not alone Johnny.” Taeyong had a smile on his face. He still found Johnny’s attempt at a joke funny. “You have Kun, and you have Jaehyun,” He turned to face Johnny as they walked, giving him a bright smile. “And you have me!”

Johnny didn’t reciprocate the smile. He looked a bit pained. “No, that’s not what I-” He began to mumble so low Taeyong could barely hear. “Kun has Ten and Jaehyun - ah just, nevermind.”

Their walk continued in silence, Taeyong replaying their conversation back trying to find out where he went wrong. He was about to ask when the park finally came into sight, and Johnny turned to smile at him like nothing had happened. “Last one to the swings is a rotten egg!” He yelled and bolted for the park.

Luckily it was dark and the park was empty of kids because Johnny would have for sure knocked them down (accidentally, of course). Taeyong sighed but he followed after him, laughing as he struggled to run properly in the sand. He felt like a little kid again, carefree, relaxed, with no worries. It was nice in the moment.

Taeyong reached the swings after Johnny, panting as he propped himself up on one of the metal poles of the swingset. “We’re in our mid-thirties Johnny, we can’t run like kids anymore.”

“Says you.” Johnny grinned but then leaned into a cough as he sat down on one of the swings.

Taeyong joined him on the other, and they swung themselves gently with their shoes in the sand.

“Can I ask you a serious question now?” Taeyong felt Johnny’s gaze on him as he stared at his feet, kicking away some of the sand.

“Go ahead.” Johnny echoed him from earlier.

“What made you decide to get a sprout baby?”

Taeyong watched Johnny who seemed to be pondering, also staring at his shoes in the sand. “Seeing Kun look after Renjun as a lilac helped a lot but in the end I was just… lonely I guess.” He paused and looked at Taeyong. “Is that bad? That’s selfish, isn’t it?”

“No,” Taeyong shook his head. “Everyone has their reasons - selfish or not. I was trying to build the perfect family and then - well, you know what happened.”

They were both very much aware of what had happened around three years ago now.

“I mean - you  _ have _ the perfect family. You have Doyoung and Jaehyun and Jeno, and then Mark and now you even have your father too.” Johnny was trying to make him feel better, but it was okay because Taeyong had pushed that event far from his mind. He didn’t think about it much, aside from earlier when it had come up at the restaurant.

“I just have to remember that family isn’t perfect.” Taeyong nodded to himself. “And I mean, look at you, you have Hyuck and Mark and Ten and even Jaehyun and Doyoung and Jeno now! And me, of course. Who would have thought that would happen?”

Johnny smiled with his lips but not with his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but swallowed it instead. Taeyong was about to ask about it when his phone cut through their silence, ringing loudly. It seemed like a lot of things interrupted right whenever he tried to ask what was on Johnny’s mind.

He scrambled to get his phone out of his pocket and answer, reading the display name of his father. “H-Hello?” He was just a bit startled from being disrupted during he and Johnny’s moment.

“Ah, sorry to interrupt your date Taeyong,” Taeyong held back the urge to exclaim for the billionth time that it wasn’t a date because Johnny was right there beside him and would hear it. “But Mark is having a hard time going to sleep and I think he wants you.”

Taeyong sighed. “Alright. We’ll be there soon, thanks dad.”

He hung up and Johnny was already standing in front of him, holding his hand out. “Our night off comes to an end?”

Taeyong sighed and reached out, using Johnny’s hand to help himself out of the swing. They let go before they started walking back to Taeyong’s house, but the warmth seemed to linger. “It was nice while it lasted.”

“A rest ends eventually but the role of a father is forever.”

“I - what?”

“- Yeah I don’t know, it made more sense in my head.”

Taeyong’s laugh echoed into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For not every stage that is last claims to be an end, but only that which is best.

Donghyuck let out a shrill yell from the backseat of Johnny's car as he dropped his bunny plushie for the fifth time in two hours.

Johnny groaned and glanced over at Taeyong in the passenger's seat, who was already unbuckling his seat belt to lean over and give it back to him.

"He never falls asleep when I want him to." Johnny sighed, his way of thanking Taeyong, again, for picking up the toy.

"Hey, at least neither of them are quite at the ' _ are we there yet? _ ' stage." Taeyong chuckled and Johnny's eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror. Mark stared out the window with his own plushie tucked under his arm while Donghyuck kneaded his with his hands.

"Don't jinx it."

There was still an hour to go in their journey according to the GPS Taeyong had pulled up on his phone. He had said he was only going to use it to see how long it would take them to get there but Johnny had the suspicion that Taeyong was afraid Johnny would lose sight of Ten's car and they'd get lost.

Johnny was proud to say he was still right behind Ten, with Kun and sons in the car with him, leading them to the cottage he owned by the lake.

"So is this an actual cottage or is it a vacation home?" Taeyong asked. They'd somehow managed to keep up their conversation for an hour already without falling into flustered silence. Johnny called that a win.

"Well Kun won't tell me, and seeing as we're still on paved road and not rock, it's probably a summer vacation home." Johnny shrugged. "But we have to let Ten call it his cottage because we're ‘ _not allowed to ruin his fun_ '." Taeyong laughed at Johnny's fairly accurate imitation of Kun.

Their conversation was interrupted by another shriek from Donghyuck, both parents looking to see if he'd dropped his toy again but he hadn't.

"Uh oh," Johnny muttered. "I think we're at Hyuck's version of ' _ are we there yet _ '."

His theory was proven right when Donghyuck let out a long whine. "Daaaaaaaaddyyyyyy!"

"Only a little bit longer sunshine, I promise."

"Should we sing? So he's less bored." Taeyong had his hands pressed together, as if he was ready to start clapping a nursery rhyme.

Johnny side-eyed him. "You're not... thinking of... singing..."

With a grin on his face Taeyong began to clap. " _ Ba~by shark _ !"

Johnny groaned, even as the two kids behind him began to clap and laugh and sing along. It was better than having Donghyuck whine and yell, but of course, any other song would have been better than Baby Shark.

"You were put on this earth to torture me." Johnny grumbled through his smile. Taeyong was very enthusiastically moving his body while watching the kids clap with him, and it was honestly, quite adorable.

" _ Jo~hnny shark _ !" Taeyong taunted him, pretending his hands was the mouth of a shark and chomping closer and closer to his face.

"Hey! Don't distract the driver!"

But Johnny soon gave in and with the encouragement of the kids and Taeyong, began to sing with them.

" _ Yong~ie shark _ !"

  
  


 

 

They took a moment to sit in the car once they parked beside Ten, gawking at the building in front of them.

"That is  _ definitely _ a summer vacation home."

"Home?! You mean  _ mansion _ ?" Johnny tilted his head, as if that would let his mind wrap around the fact that Ten owned this building and that he had the audacity to call it a cottage. "Oh my god, Kun's gonna marry rich."

"Ten  _ is  _ a lawyer..." Taeyong trailed off, and it made sense, but Johnny still refused to believe it.

"Gotta get me a lawyer then."

"You wanted a wooden cabin in the forest, you don't want a lawyer."

Johnny blinked, because Taeyong was absolutely right. He didn't want a lawyer.

"Besides," Taeyong continued. "Don't you have good royalties from your book?"

" _ Oh, _ " Johnny pretended to gasp and turned to Taeyong, his eyes comically wide. "I _ am _ the lawyer. Someone better snatch  _ me _ up." He opened the car door and got out before he could say anything else embarrassing and wink on top of that. He had been so tempted to wink.

"So?" Ten came up to Johnny, Chenle fast asleep in his arms. "What do you think?"

"It's... Wow." Johnny whistled, weakly gesturing to the house in front of them. It looked like it came straight from a reality TV show for rich people who needed vacation homes. He heard Taeyong snicker from the other side of the car and shot him a warning glance.

“There any wildlife we should know about?” He turned back to Ten, though his eyes flitted around the place. It was definitely too modern of an area for any significant wildlife to live around. It was still something to be cautious about.

“No bears if that’s what you’re thinking Johnny.” Ten said, with a knowing smile despite Johnny’s nonchalance. 

“How can you call this a cottage with no bears?” Johnny scoffed, promptly turning around to get Donghyuck out of his carseat before he tried busting open the window with his fist.

“Do you want wildlife or not Johnny, please.”

“We’ll go for no wildlife for now. That leaves us a shorter list of possible life threatening injuries.”

“Johnny no one’s going to die at a vacation home.” Taeyong snorted as he got Mark out of the car, slinging his luggage over his shoulder at the same time. “Unless it’s of old age. I thought I was supposed to be the worry wart?”

“It’s a cottage!” Ten yelled out, annoyed, but somehow not waking up Chenle in his arms.

Johnny looked Taeyong square in the eyes. “People die at cottages, Taeyong.” 

Donghyuck looked up at Johnny with wide, curious eyes. “What’s die?”

(Nobody died at the cottage. Johnny also refused to explain what ‘die’ was so Ten told Donghyuck it was the singular of dice. Donghyuck didn’t know what either ‘dice’ or ‘singular’ meant yet.)   
  
  


 

 

The vacation was only a weekend trip but Johnny thought he could have stayed there forever.

The boys buzzed around, dragging their fathers everywhere by the hand. They wanted to explore, to check out the house, the forest, the docks and the water, everything. He treasured watching their faces turn to wonder as they observed it all. He treasured watching Taeyong’s adoring face as he followed all the children with a sparkle in his eye.

Johnny had initially thought he’d have a handful with just Donghyuck and his fondness of getting into trouble but it turned out Mark was just as mischievous. He had a habit of disappearing the second Johnny turned away, but somehow even with his back turned, Taeyong had what Johnny called his ‘ _ Mark sense _ ’. He knew immediately when the boy was trying to wander off, and could always find him in seconds. He let him wander but always kept a watchful eye and Johnny wished he had the same superpower.

They settled in easily the first night, gathering on the couch in front of a TV way too large to even be considered a  _ ‘cottage’ _ TV. A cottage TV was small, grainy and outdated because you weren’t supposed to be using it that much, but Ten’s was a huge flat screen that Johnny guessed probably costed as much as one month’s rent when he used to live in his apartment. 

But the boys got to watch Frozen on the big TV so they were happy. If Johnny did have a superpower it would be reciting the movie line by line because Donghyuck had watched it that much in just his few years of living. He could act out the entire movie if he wanted to, which is exactly what he did when it earned him the giggles of the four boys, and a warm smile from Taeyong. Kun only rolled his eyes at him.

It was at night when Johnny got nervous, because somehow Ten had this huge home and yet, didn’t have enough beds, so Taeyong and Johnny were forced to sleep in the same room. At least the bed was a king bed, like the one he had at home.

“We’ll just be one door over, okay Mark?” Taeyong kissed the top of his son’s head and the little boy nodded sleepily after being tucked into his bed. Donghyuck shared the room with Mark, on his own little bed, already fast asleep as Johnny carded his fingers through his curly hair soothingly.

“Night papa.” Mark yawned, and Johnny and Taeyong took their cue to leave. They left the door open and walked into their own room, both sighing as they looked at the bed.

“I feel like we’ve been set up.” Johnny chuckled but Taeyong didn’t respond. He looked a little distracted, so Johnny put a hand on his shoulder, hoping to reassure him. “Hey, Mark will be fine, he did great at the sleepover!”

“Hm?” Taeyong looked up at him, registering his words. “Oh, yeah. I know.”

Johnny’s neck had begun to burn up because this was the second time he’d be in the same bed as Taeyong and the first time he’d gone and embarrassed himself by cuddling the poor man to sleep. He wasn’t sure if he was hoping to not do it or to do it again, his heart hadn’t decided yet.

But now it was more familiar, and they fell into a comfortable silence as they tucked themselves in, Johnny sleeping on the farthest side and Taeyong closest to the door, just like last time. After having a day of work and then driving to the cottage, it didn’t take long for both their eyes to droop shut and fall asleep.

Johnny awoke right as he heard small footsteps getting closer. He blinked one eye open to see Taeyong rolling over, looking at the door to see two small shadows.

“What’s wrong baby?” Taeyong croaked. Johnny lifted himself up on his forearms to peer over and see Mark holding Donghyuck’s hand and pulling him right up to the bed.

“Hyuckie had a bad dweam.” Mark explained and Donghyuck sniffled with a pout.

“ _ Oh _ , c’mere.” Johnny watched Taeyong lean over and pick Donghyuck up, rolling over to place him on the bed near Johnny, who pulled him under the blankets and in close to his chest.

“Daddy’s here, sunshine.” Johnny murmured, still half-asleep, rubbing Donghyuck’s back gently. “No bad dreams here.” His son rested his head against his heart, a fist in his shirt. Johnny found himself almost immediately lulled back to sleep, but not before feeling the dip as Mark joined them on the bed, making the large empty space between the two fathers less apparent.

  
  


 

 

“No running on the docks!” Johnny yelled as he scrambled after the boys in their swim gear, the pack led by Renjun. Chenle tripped on the slope but got straight back up again like nothing happened, giggling up a storm. 

He’d been teased about his newfound worries from the others, but was delighted to see that both Kun and Taeyong had also dressed their sons in fully clothed swimsuits.

“Just in case.” Kun rolled his eyes, when Ten had commented that they all looked like scuba divers.

Johnny shared a smirk with Taeyong before setting their boys free, a mistake on their part as they launched towards the water at full speed.

“ _ HEY _ .” Johnny yelled and the boys skidded to a halt, mainly pulled back by Donghyuck, a firm hand grasped in Renjun’s swimsuit to get him to stop. He knew his dad’s serious voice already. “ _ No _ running by the docks. Do you understand?” 

To his surprise, Mark bowed his head. “Sowwy.”

Johnny just sighed before smiling. “C’mon then let’s have some fun! But no running.”

It was summer so the water was perfect to swim in, or for the boys, to float in as they all had their various floatation devices on their body, none of them being particularly good swimmers yet. Johnny made sure to hold on to Donghyuck while Taeyong had Mark and Kun split the job with Ten by holding Renjun and Chenle, who seemed very keen on trying to swim off and inspect the frog on a nearby rock.

“We should take a week off next time, not just a weekend.” Taeyong smiled as Mark floated on his back, looking up at the clear blue sky. “I could stay here forever.”

“Me too.” Johnny flipped Donghyuck onto his back too after he insisted on copying Mark. He slid the sunglasses off of his own eyes and plopped them onto his son’s face, but his nose was too small to keep them on very well.

They spent most of the day in and out of the water, having lunch and dinner out on the docks until the sun went down, and Ten guided them over to his very pretty and hardly ever used firepit.

“Mashmewwow!” Chenle exclaimed, his hands in the air when he spotted the bag of marshmallows in Kun’s hand.

“Only one!” Kun wiggled a finger at him. “One per person otherwise none of us will be able to sleep.”

Chenle pouted but it was quickly erased when handed the soft squishy square.

The plan had been to roast the marshmallows on the fire for the boys, but it was quickly deemed unsafe when Renjun proved he could not be trusted with the roasting sticks being in his vicinity. Ten held on to him tight as Johnny brought Mark and Donghyuck with him to the edge of the forest to gather twigs to use for kindle. They waddled back with sticks in their arms and dumped them into the firepit where Taeyong squatted down with the matchbox.

Kun had set all of the camp chairs in a circle around the firepit, a good distance away to ensure safety but to still feel the warmth as night fell. Each boy got a marshmallow to munch on while they sat around the fire until their eyes slowly fluttered shut. Johnny stayed behind to tend to the fire while Ten, Kun and Taeyong brought the kids back to bed.

Johnny took a marshmallow from the open bag, stuck it on a roasting stick that they weren’t able to use before and hovered it on top of the fire. It wasn’t long before Taeyong and Ten joined him, Kun choosing to stay behind at the house to take care of the kids.

Taeyong got his own marshmallow on a stick as he sat down in the camp chair next to Johnny while Ten sat across from them.

“Thanks for letting Mark and I come, Ten.” Taeyong smiled, the fire reflected in his eyes.

“Of course,” Ten shrugged, his own roasting stick in hand. “Johnny would never forgive me if I didn’t.”

Johnny’s gaze immediately fell from watching Taeyong to glaring at Ten, while the two only laughed. Both he and Taeyong brought their marshmallows out of the fire, Taeyong’s a perfect golden brown and Johnny’s blackened after blowing out the fire caught on it. Taeyong snickered and the next thing Johnny knew, the golden marshmallow was in front of his lips, tempting him to bite it.

“I’m not gonna give you my burned marsh-” Johnny began to protest but was cut off.

“Too late!” Taeyong tugged Johnny’s roasting stick towards him and took a small bite of the too-toasted marshmallow.

Johnny laughed and finally took a bite out of the one handed to him. It really was a perfect marshmallow.

“I’m gonna go give this to Kun.” Ten stood up, roasting stick in hand with his own toasted marshmallow. “See you two in the morning.”

They bid Ten goodnight before finishing off each other’s marshmallows and settling closer by the fire in a comfortable silence.

“You know,” Taeyong finally spoke after several long moments. “It’s moments like these - like this whole weekend that makes it all worth it.”

“Makes what worth it?” Johnny was kind of distracted. Taeyong looked like a painting, the fire glowing beautiful shades of orange and reflecting off his face. Johnny thought that if Taeyong looked up he could probably see the stars mirrored in his eyes.

“Everything.” Taeyong’s gaze was lost in the fire. “Mark, Donghyuck, you - everything we went through at the beginning.”

Ah, the beginning. Johnny remembered vividly the second time he’d come into contact with Taeyong because he’d cried, and Johnny really didn’t like it when he cried.

“I always thought it would be easy.” Taeyong continued. “I had so much experience, everyone told me I’d be great. And then the whole… _ thing  _ happened and nothing really prepares you for that, does it?”

Johnny shook his head. He had the overwhelming urge to hold Taeyong’s hand. His own twitched forward slightly.

“I never told anyone else this, but... Doyoung and Jaehyun actually took care of Mark for two months when we figured out he was a peperomia and not… not a sunflower.” Taeyong took a shaky breath. “I-I… I wanted to give him back. Only for a second. It was the only solution I could think of. And then I felt bad for wanting to take care of someone else’s child.”

It had been hard for Taeyong, a lot harder than it had been for Johnny. He had been lucky to find a strong resolve early on to raise Donghyuck as his own, even luckier when he found out that was always how it was supposed to be. The urge to hold Taeyong's hand was very strong now. “How did you feel then, when you found out Mark was supposed to be yours the whole time?”

Taeyong blinked and slowly turned to Johnny. “What?”

Johnny blinked back. “You know… we thought the boxes got mixed up but it turns out they emailed us the wrong profiles? I was supposed to have Donghyuck and you were supposed to have Mark?” He remembered the appointment with Doctor Kim like it was yesterday, when the doctor had shown him the file with Donghyuck’s name and flower, chosen for him before he’d even been officially accepted to the sprout baby program. He’d gone in thinking that Doctor Kim would be angry the sprouts had been switched, but the doctor hadn't even blinked when he walked in with Donghyuck, prompting Johnny to ask him about it. He had left the office with the overwhelming sense of relief that it had all turned out the way it was supposed to. 

He remembered that appointment very well, it had taken place right before Taeyong had officially met Donghyuck.

Apparently, Johnny was realizing, Taeyong had never gotten that same sense of relief.

“Did your… Did your doctor never tell you?” 

Taeyong’s eyes had glazed over, staring back at the fire. Johnny retracted his hand that had been slowly inching forward.

“I never asked.” He finally whispered.

Silence.

“I need to go lie down.” He whispered again, pushing himself up from his camping chair.

“Taeyong.” Johnny stood up but Taeyong didn’t respond. He teared his gaze away from the fire and looked to the house, where their sons were, and started walking towards it.

Johnny simply stood, watching him walk away, his heart beating so loudly he almost wished Taeyong would hear it and run back to him. He wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t know how. Johnny had lived comfortably knowing Donghyuck was his son, that he’d always been meant to be his son. It was the only reason he felt okay about even having some sort of feelings for Taeyong, but Taeyong,  _ oh  _ Taeyong had struggled, and Johnny was so stupid and he didn’t even realize.

He stayed by the fire until it waned out, making sure it was completely done by dropping a nearby bucket of water onto it. He went back into the house, and fell asleep on the couch in the living room without even changing into his pyjamas.   
  
  


 

 

Kun immediately picked up the distant aura the two were giving off when he saw them in the morning.

“What happened?” He pulled Johnny to the side, away from Taeyong.

“Nothing.”

Johnny tried to turn away but Kun pulled on his sleeve. “John.”

“ _ Kun _ . Please.”

He let go after that. Johnny would tell him later, when his own mind finally understood it.

Johnny and Taeyong danced around each other the rest of the day, Johnny doing his very best to give the other space, and while Ten and Kun noticed it, thankfully none of the boys did. The car ride home was the hardest part as Mark and Donghyuck decided to fall asleep after the first five minutes, leaving the two in silence.

Johnny concentrated on the road as hard as he could, trying to distract himself, but he had to say something, anything.

“Taeyong…” He finally managed to say something after an hour.

“Johnny, please,” Taeyong shook his head, leaning it against the car window. 

“I know, I just -”

Taeyong interrupted him. “I just need time to think things through, okay? Please. Can you let me do that?”

“I’m sorry.” Johnny said instead of ‘ _ okay _ ’.

“No, please,” Taeyong kind of sounded like he wanted to cry and Johnny hoped he wouldn’t, because then he wouldn’t be able to not tear up either. “I-It’s not you, please - I… I just need time to think.”

Johnny knew he and Taeyong weren’t together, he knew that painfully well. That didn’t stop the twist in his gut and the small crack in his heart, because there he was, feeling like he’d messed something up and they were ending before they’d even gotten a chance to properly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Mark was the only thing that mattered.

“Goodnight Papa.”

“Goodnight baby.” Taeyong leaned over and kissed Mark’s forehead before rubbing his fingers through his hair gently.

“Don’t let the beddie bugs…” Mark’s words faded into a yawn while his eyes fluttered closed and he snuggled deeper into his pillow.

“... bite.” Taeyong finished his phrase with a small smile. He got up from sitting on Mark’s bed and flicked the lightswitch off as he left the room. He dragged himself to the living room where he splayed himself across the couch and sighed. It was something he did a little too often now.

“Taeyong-ah.” His father called softly from the armchair across from him. Taeyong grunted in response though he was eternally grateful his father wasn’t letting him mope around the house alone. He suspected Doyoung had something to do with that.

Nevertheless, his father’s presence was comforting. Sungjin had confessed he felt less lonely now that Taeyong had let him into his home, into his family again. Taeyong had been wracked with guilt, courtesy of the many years Doyoung had tried to plead him to call his father, and had apologized one night for not calling him sooner. Sungjin had simply shaken his head and smiled.

“I know why, and I understand. I made mistakes too Taeyong, you know that. I’m only grateful you had the heart to give me a second chance.”

_ “You should give yourself one too.”  _ Sungjin’s words had echoed in Taeyong’s head for days.

“Hey dad.” Taeyong called out after they sat in silence. His father never tried forcing him to speak. “How did you feel when Mom left?”

There was a rustle of papers as Sungjin put the book he was reading down on the coffee table in front of him, setting back into his armchair with a sigh.

“Broken.”

Taeyong knew that feeling, he’d felt it too when she suddenly disappeared one day, not even a goodbye to her only son. Well, he was the only son they knew about anyway.

“I felt like I failed you, like I failed her too.” He continued. Taeyong vaguely remembered his father shutting down soon after, barely able to say a word to him. It wasn’t a good memory, he much preferred how his father was now.

“Do you feel broken Taeyong?” Do you feel like you’ve failed him?” He knew the ‘him’ his father was referring to was Mark. Taeyong didn’t say anything, he just looked up at the ceiling above him, but that was answer enough.

“You haven’t failed him, and you certainly haven’t lost anyone Taeyong, if that’s what you think. You’ve gained more than you would have if things hadn’t happened this way.”

Obviously Doyoung had filled Sungjin in. But he was right, Taeyong hadn’t  _ lost _ anyone, but maybe he felt like the one he’d lost was himself.

His mind shifted to Johnny and how carefree, how nice he must have been living once he found out Donghyuck had always been his. Is that why he’d been so comfortable inviting Taeyong out all the time after the first Christmas?

“Would Mark’s life be as rich if you hadn’t of met John?” It was like his father was reading his mind. Taeyong already knew the answer, because he was certain Mark would never have the life he had now if Taeyong hadn’t met Johnny in the waiting room of Neo Culture Tech, and then again at the daycare.

He was grateful things had happened the way they had, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be upset about it either.

“You’re allowed to be upset, son.” Sungjin apparently knew all the words to say. “Whether it’s at John, or yourself-”

“I’m not upset with him.” It wasn’t Johnny’s fault. “I just wish Mark didn’t need to suffer…” 

_ Because of my mistakes _ , Taeyong thought to himself.

His father let out a deep sigh. “Taeyong-ah.” He shook his head. Taeyong suddenly felt like a teenager again. “I wish I had the same resolve as you do - because you really suffered because of me. I wish I could say you were the only thing that mattered but I can’t, because I was so,  _ so _ selfish. But you’re not and Mark is the only thing that matters to you, and he will never suffer with you as a father, and with the friends and family you’ve surrounded yourself with, he never will, I can guarantee that.”

Taeyong’s eyes began to prickle with an annoying wetness. He didn’t want to cry again. He finally looked over at his father. “Since when did you get so wise?”

Sungjin chuckled. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about and accept my mistakes.”

Taeyong sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired. “Thank you, dad.”

“Of course, son.”

Maybe he could finally piece it together, that acceptance his father talked about. He hoped Mark would accept it too, but even if he didn’t, that was okay.

Because Mark was the only thing that mattered.   
  
  


 

 

Taeyong dreaded the day that he would have to send his little boy to school. Other parents got a head start when they sent their kids to daycare but Taeyong? Mark was a part of his work life too, they rarely spent a moment apart. As much as Taeyong liked it, it worried him.

Mark was generally to himself and still independent, as much as a toddler could be, but what if he couldn’t handle it once he got to school? What if he missed his dad too much? Taeyong wasn’t going to let his job ruin Mark’s future. He’d send him to another daycare but Mark already had his friends there and plus, he got to be there for free.

But more often than not, Taeyong felt like he was preparing himself more for the absence of his son after dropping Mark off at Doyoung and Jaehyun’s, getting Saturdays to himself. The house was too quiet and Taeyong had to actually find something to occupy himself because he couldn’t just stare at his son discover the world for hours on end anymore.

It had been on impulse that he’d picked up Mark’s crayons and started to doodle, He’d only been trying to clean up. He’d drawn a lot when he was younger, he wouldn’t ever call himself an artist but it made him… feel.

A set of special pencils and a half filled sketchbook later, Taeyong very much enjoyed his Saturdays on his own, just him, the pencil, the paper, and the soft melodious tone of various piano pieces playing on the stereo in the background. He’d always drawn in silence, but he found comfort in the music now.

But by far his favourite part was the afternoon, when Doyoung or Jaehyun would drop Mark off and Mark would clamber into Taeyong’s arms and shout, “Papa! I missed you!” and eagerly wait for his father to show him what he’d drawn that day.

It wasn’t a surprise when he noticed Mark spending a lot of time at the arts and crafts table at daycare, Donghyuck right beside him, like usual.

“Hey,  _ hey _ , Felix, don’t eat the glue please.” Taeyong skillfully swiped a glue stick from Felix’s hand, who was also sitting at the crafts table with them.

“I’m sowwy.” Felix pouted, though he’d grabbed the glue stick on purpose and Taeyong knew it.  “Please don’t tell Daddy.”

“Don’t eat it and I won’t tell him.”

“My daddy always ask about you Taeyongie.” Donghyuck blurted out of nowhere, concentration completely locked on colouring an outline of a puppy in front of him.

Taeyong had to physically stop his mouth from dropping open. Of course he was used to kids just saying things but that? He hadn’t been prepared for that.

Guilt swirled in his chest. He hadn’t had a proper conversation with Johnny in… awhile. Longer than he would’ve liked to admit.

“Papa, can I go Hyuckie’s on Sat-a-day?” Mark looked at Taeyong with his wide, sparkly eyes.

“Sure, if Hyuckie’s dad wants to.” Taeyong shrugged but the thought of having to ask Johnny gave him butterflies. That didn’t happen before, did it?

“He will.” Taeyong didn’t think he heard Donghyuck right so he didn’t respond. Thankfully, two little girls approached the arts and crafts table, holding hands.

“We wanna colour too!” Chaeyoung had a broad smile on her face.

“Sit down with us, Chaeyoung, Tzuyu.” Taeyoung gestured to the free plastic stools they sat on that the kids loved but made Taeyong’s knees shriek in pain if he sat on them too long.

The two girls joined the table and only moments passed before Tzuyu decided to speak, her voice in a cute whisper as she leaned over to Donghyuck. “My mommy talk about Chaeyoungie’s mommy too.”

While it wasn’t exactly what Donghyuck had been saying before, Taeyong couldn’t help but feel like the kids knew something he didn’t. Toddlers were fascinating.

“ _ Felix _ , what did I say about the glue?”

  
  
  


Taeyong’s palms were sweating by the time pickup came around. Some days Kun or Ten would pick Renjun, Chenle and Donghyuck up, some days it was Johnny. That day was a Johnny day.

“You’re gonna ask right?” Mark had the biggest pout eyes Taeyong had ever seen. The toddler was getting too good at using them.

“Yes baby, I will.” Taeyong ran his fingers through Mark’s hair reassuringly, though if he was making Mark feel better or himself - he didn;t know. When did he become so nervous? It was only Johnny.

Though of course, the last time he really talked to Johnny he’d told him everything he knew was a lie.

Okay, it wasn’t that dramatic, but it had certainly felt like it for a while.

Taeyong had needed time to think, and he had taken the time. It had nothing to do with Johnny.

Taeyong huffed at himself. Nothing had changed between them, he knew that.

The bell atop the door rang and Donghyuck ran towards it, Mark’s hand in his, pulling him along yelling, “Daddy! Daddy!”

Johnny crouched down at the entrance, engulfing both boys in his long arms with a chuckle. “How was your days today?”

“Can I come on Sat-a-day?” Mark jumped straight into it. Taeyong decided he shouldn’t be surprised anymore.

“Wh - Uh - Sure?” Johnny seemed just as taken aback as Taeyong had been. The two boys cheered and Johnny looked up, eyes searching until they found Taeyong’s.

Taeyong gave him an apologetic smile. “I’ve been dropping him off at Doyoung’s to play with Jeno on Saturdays. Apparently he doesn’t want to play with his ‘older brother’ anymore.” Though it was more like the opposite. He’d once heard Jeno saying he was ‘too old’ to hang out with babies, though Doyoung liked to remind him he was only just over the age of a toddler now. Jaehyun had been heartbroken when he found out. Taeyong had only rolled his eyes. Kids.

“You’ll be okay with taking care of him right?” Taeyong continued. Was it just him or were his cheeks still burning a little bit? “I can drop him off around Noon?”

“You’re not coming over with him?” Johnny blinked and then his eyes widened, perhaps a little surprised at himself for asking so bluntly.

“N-No.” Taeyong wanted to say yes. It had been forever, at least it felt like it. But the longer he stared into those honey filled eyes, the more he thought about the last real conversation they’d had, besides greetings and farewells.

No, he couldn’t. This was for Mark.

“Mark spends so much time with me, I’m worried he won’t transition well for school.”

“Ah.” Johnny nodded. “That’s understandable. Another time then?”

“Another time.” It came out before Taeyong could stop himself. He didn’t know when ‘another time’ would be.

Johnny shot him a smile, one that was supposed to be supportive and comforting, but it didn’t quite feel right like it used to. Perhaps it was because his smile didn’t even reach his eyes that time. He took hold of Donghyuck’s hand and began ushering him outside.

“Bye bye Markie! Bye Taeyongie!” Donghyuck waved as he left and both Taeyong and Mark waved back. He caught Johnny glancing back as they walked away.

When Taeyong turned around, he found Doyoung staring at him, arms crossed over his chest.

“What?” Taeyong asked, confused. Had he been there the whole time?

Doyoung simply scoffed, rolled his eyes, and walked away.

“Thanks Papa!” Mark wrapped his arm around Taeyong’s leg and nuzzled his head into it.

“Of course, baby.” Taeyong patted his head. “Anything for you.”

Because Mark was the only thing that mattered.

  
  


 

 

Taeyong wanted nothing more than to just curl up into his blankets and disappear for a little while. If it was a couple of years ago he would have.

But he couldn’t anymore.

And he wouldn’t ever again, because hiding away from your problems in a very warm blanket burrito had never been the right answer. It didn’t change anything when his Mom had left, it didn’t change anything when he had wanted to give Mark up, and it certainly wasn’t going to change anything now that he knew Mark had been fated to be with him from the very beginning.

Johnny had given him what he had needed his whole life. A rude awakening. The realization that pushing his problems away didn’t mean they couldn’t come back to bite him in the butt again, he knew that now.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t sulk from time to time when he felt like it.

Mark was on the floor of his play area next to the couch, occupied with his toy blocks he enjoyed towering up and then making them crash down. Taeyong was lying on the couch, an arm hanging over with just one finger touching his son’s knee. It made him feel better.

The TV played kids cartoons and his father bustled around in the kitchen, but it was all background to Taeyong, who only had eyes and ears for Mark.

His hair was getting a bit long, Taeyong would have to cut it soon. Maybe he’d bring him to the barbershop for the first time. His finger reached up and curled a strand of Mark’s silky hair around it. Mark’s shoulders hunched up as he giggled, Taeyong’s finger tickling his neck.

Mark turned to him, a goofy smile on his face. Taeyong gently uncurled his finger from Mark’s hair and ghosted it over the mole on his chubby little cheek. 

Mark blinked up at him, with those sparkling eyes Taeyong had loved the minute he saw them. Mark’s smile faded when his father didn’t respond back with one of his own. He heaved himself up and leaned his hands on the couch to get himself eye-level with Taeyong.

“You okay Papa?” He pouted, with the smallest tilt of his head.

Taeyong felt horrible for even letting his mood show through for his son to notice, but the attention and pure love in Mark’s eyes as he edged his nose close to Taeyong’s was almost too much, he could have burst into tears right then.

But he didn’t, he let himself smile instead, one that earned a giggle from Mark.

“I’m okay, baby.” It wasn’t a lie. He was okay, he was going to be. “You know why?”

Mark shook his head. “Why?”

“Because I’ve got you.”

Taeyong reached down with both his hands and picked Mark up, who squealed and giggled as his father tucked him gently beside him on the couch.

Mark nestled his nose into Taeyong’s neck and giggled, wrapping his arms as far as they could go around Taeyong’s body. Taeyong thought he felt a faint peck on his skin.

Mark’s back was only just getting to be wider than Taeyong’s hand. He gently rubbed his fingers up and down, ghosting over where he knew the scar was, the scar that never failed to remind him of all his mistakes.

If he’d known Mark was supposed to be his son, he would have never tried putting the sprout in direct sunlight. He would have done a lot of things differently, but he would have loved his little shooting star just the same.

Mark’s breath was beginning to get heavier on Taeyong’s skin, slowly falling asleep. “I love you, Papa.” He whispered and Taeyong hugged him as tightly as he could and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too, baby.”

Taeyong smiled to himself. He’d be okay.

Because Mark was the only thing that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which we are all doyoung. also no taeyong's father isn't sungjin from day6 i just liked the name dnsknjskasnjkdc
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny had missed Taeyong dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hi hello just a little warning there is one (1) broken bone in this chapter (it's not described at all tho) but yeah, just in case anyone needed a heads up !

“Say, sunshine!”

“Sunshine!” Donghyuck grinned, proudly showing off the two holes in his bottom row of teeth. He and Chenle both held little chalkboards that read  _ ‘My first day of first grade!’ _ , decorated by Ten, who was now affectionately referred to as  _ The  _ _ Fiancé _ .

“Now let’s take just one of Hyuck and one of Chenle and then we’ll be doing yours Renjunnie.” Kun instructed. Renjun ignored him for the most part, more interested in doodling over his own  _ ‘My first day of second grade!’ _ chalkboard.

Johnny took the solo shot of Donghyuck beaming with his chalkboard, so excited on his first day of school. He didn’t think his son quite knew what school was going to be but  _ ‘school was something dad did _ ’ so he was excited to do it too.

He then took the photo of Chenle, equally as excited but also somewhat distracted as he picked at the Spiderman band-aid on his cheek.

“Stop picking at it or it’ll come off!” Kun scolded. Chenle scratched it one last time before finally leaving it be. For now.

“He doesn’t even need it.” Johnny sighed, maybe a little bit guilty.

“Nonsense, he wants to.” Kun brushed him off, running an affectionate hand through Chenle’s hair. “He wants to match with Hyuckie.”

Donghyuck had been the one to trip and scrape his cheek on the pavement a week earlier, the same incident in which he lost one of his baby teeth. It had been Kun who was eventually able to calm Johnny down and convince him he didn’t need to go to the hospital for a scratch and a tooth that was going to fall out anyway.

Donghyuck had mostly been embarrassed about showing up to his first day with a band-aid on his face, but Chenle had more than happily chirped that he would wear one too. The Spiderman theme was an added bonus.

While Renjun didn’t wear one on his cheek, Johnny had noticed one on his hand that morning.

Johnny stayed crouched on the ground after taking the photos with his camera, so Donghyuck waddled over to him to lean in and whisper into his ear. “You packed the other band-aids too, right Daddy?”

“I did baby.” Johnny whispered back, reassuringly patting him on the butt. “You can ask Mark when you get to school if he wants to wear one too.”

Donghyuck lit up and let out a cheer. “Thank you Daddy!” He gave his father an affectionate smooch on the cheek, the wet slobbery kind that Johnny loved because it was from Donghyuck.

Once Renjun’s photos were (begrudgingly) taken, they all buckled into the Qian Van, Kun at the wheel, Ten in the passenger seat while Johnny sat behind the row of three kids. This was a big event for all of them.

They arrived at school in no time, Johnny having to wait for Kun to get the boys out first before he could get out and help Donghyuck put on his beloved Spiderman backpack.

He was thankful when Donghyuck took his hand, letting Johnny walk him over through the bustling school grounds, right up to the woman who would be his first grade teacher.

“Hi there!” The woman cooed and bent down to reach Donghyuck’s eye level. He partially hid himself behind his father’s leg. “I’m Hyoyeon, your teacher! You must be Donghyuck, right? Your Dad told me a lot about you, we’re gonna have lots of fun learning this year!”

Johnny chuckled as Donghyuck reached up and tugged on his jeans in protest, as if to complain  _ ‘Dad, why did you tell her?!’ _ . He was spared from further embarrassment when he heard a yell from someone behind him.

“Hyuckie!”

Johnny turned to see Donghyuck already speeding off to meet Mark, who let go of his father’s hand to wrap Donghyuck in a big hug.

Johnny had taken a week off before school started, working on doing things at home to get ready for his own new semester at the university. It had been a year since he had gotten his full time teaching position.

But a week at home meant no daycare for Donghyuck, which meant no Mark, and to a 5 year old, a week felt like an eternity.

Johnny caught Taeyong’s gaze for only a second before the other was looking back to their sons. Johnny turned to say something, anything to Donghyuck’s teacher, but Hyoyeon had already floated somewhere else to talk to some other parents.

It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to Taeyong, he did - he really did - but anything that came out of Johnny’s mouth felt like the wrong thing to say. He’d screwed it all up somehow, whatever  _ it  _ had been, and they’d gone straight back to dancing around each other again.

They met in the middle, their children between them, right as Donghyuck took Mark by the hand, a Spiderman band-aid already on the other boy’s face, and pulled him towards the sandy playground.

“Mark missed Donghyuck a lot.” Was the first thing Taeyong said, watching them hurry away. “He kept asking when he would get to see him again.”

Johnny could sympathize, he often thought the same about a certain someone else. His eyes poured over Taeyong as he watched their kids in the sand. There had been a period of time where Johnny had noticed dark circles under Taeyong’s eyes, and maybe it was his own imagination but he’d thought his cheeks had been getting a little hollower than they’d been before.

He was relieved to find that the circles were gone and his cheeks puffed out healthily once more. Maybe his conversation pointing it out to Jaehyun had helped. Maybe he’d said something, or helped him through whatever had been going on. Johnny wished he knew what had gone on. He had an idea, but he kind of (selfishly) wanted to be there, to help.

He resisted the urge to pinch Taeyong’s cheeks and call him cute. Maybe he could have done that a couple of years ago, but he couldn’t now.

“They already see each other five days a week, what more do they need?” Johnny tried to joke, painfully aware that they used to see each other more than that, when they would spend time on the weekends together. But that was then.

“Taeyong!” Kun called out as he and Ten approached, waving. Johnny silently sighed in relief, not realizing how tense he was. At the same time, Jaehyun arrived with his veteran of first days, Jeno, who quickly bidded his father goodbye and escaped to his friends.

“They’re growing up too fast, aren’t they?” Jaehyun sighed and the rest of the parents solemnly agreed. There was a moment of silence before Ten brightened up.

“Oh, Taeyong! We haven’t gotten the chance to talk to you about it, but you’ll come to our wedding, won’t you?”

Taeyong’s eyes widened as he looked between them, then at their fingers where they wore their rings. “You’re getting married?! I - I didn’t notice I’d gotten an invite?”

“We haven’t even sent the save the dates yet.” Kun assured. “We just wanted to make sure you and Mark could come!”

Johnny wasn’t sure if he imagined it but he was almost certain Taeyong’s eyes flicked towards him before settling on Jaehyun.

“Doyoung and I have already confirmed. It’s in April, right?” Jaehyun smiled. Confusion passed over Taeyong’s face, as if he didn’t know Jeno and Renjun were best friends and often spent time at each other’s house.

“Yes!” Ten nodded. 

“Wow that’s… amazing!” Johnny didn’t know why Taeyong almost looked a little lost. “I’d love to go with Mark.”

Both Ten and Kun grinned. “We’re so glad!”

The school bell rang and the parents were forced to say goodbye to their kids once more, Johnny urging Donghyuck to try and not get into too much trouble.

“Mark,” He heard Taeyong say, “Don’t let Hyuck get into trouble, okay?”

Mark giggled. “I won’t!” accompanied by a whine from Donghyuck.

Johnny’s heart leaped when he looked up to find Taeyong smiling at him. He melted into a smile of his own before fondly leaning down and kissing Donghyuck atop his head and letting him go off with his teacher.

“They grow up too fast, don’t they?” Johnny echoed Jaehyun from earlier.

Taeyong nodded. “Too fast.”

  
  


 

 

Donghyuck loved school. He loved being with his friends, playing on the playground, learning about colours, animals, everything. He loved when he got dropped off in the morning and he got to say hi to all his friends, and he loved it when Taeyong picked all the kids up in the afternoon, walking the 5 minute walk back to the daycare.

But most of all, he loved when his father picked him up from daycare at the end of the day, getting to tell him everything. Johnny was just amazed Donghyuck remembered almost everything that happened during one day.

“Only the important stuff.” He had huffed when Johnny commented on it during dinner one night. Johnny had chuckled, because it seemed like everything was important to Donghyuck, from the kind of rice Chenle ate at lunch, to how Hyunjin had gotten in trouble for throwing sand at Changbin. 

(He was also amazed because Donghyuck had learned all of his classmates names so quickly, and Johnny was already having trouble on keeping up with who was who.)

He was only 5 years old but Donghyuck was growing up, becoming his own person. Sure, he still had at least 10 years before entering his teenage life crisis, but everything seemed to go by so quickly for Johnny. He didn’t think he’d ever be ready, but what parent was?

Maybe Taeyong was having a better time adjusting, he’d already watched a lot of kids grow up, perhaps it would be easier for him. Or maybe it just never got easier. Maybe Johnny should ask how he was doing these days, he’d started smiling more now when Johnny picked Donghyuck up from daycare. That had to be a good sign.

“Hello? Earth to Professor Suh?” Taeil waved his hand in front of Johnny’s face. He’d spaced out while sitting at his desk again.

“You have your class on the other side of campus in fifteen minutes, don’t you?” Taeil reminded him with a chuckle, knowing exactly why he’d been distracted.

Johnny sighed. He would have scrambled to get his things but it wasn’t the first time he’d done this, he knew his long legs could carry him there in 10 minutes.

He was just about to leave his office when Taeil spoke, “Just call him, Johnny.”

“Hm?” Johnny looked back, not registering what his fellow Professor had said. Taeil rolled his eyes. “Nevermind. Go to class.”   
  
  


 

 

It was exactly in the middle of his lecture when Johnny’s cell rang. He took it out of the pocket of his blazer and frowned when he saw Taeyong’s name on the screen. He knew Johnny taught during this time, had he forgotten? If it was important he would leave a message or text, Johnny rationalized as he declined the call. It had been a long time since Taeyong had called him.

“Sorry about that,” He turned to his class to resume. “As I was saying -”

The ringing cut him off again, igniting a few snickers from his students. Taeyong’s name popped up once more - and only then did Johnny notice the time. 2:45pm, usually the time when Taeyong and one of his part timers picked up the daycare kids from school.

Johnny’s heart leaped into his throat. He waved his phone at his students. “Sorry, I’ll have to take this, one moment.” He scurried out into the hallway and answered as his students began to murmur to each other.

“Hell-” Johnny barely had time to answer when Taeyong began speaking, fast and desperate.

“Oh  _ finally _ ,” He gasped. There was the faint sound of someone crying in the background. “Johnny, it’s Hyuck.”

Everything seemed to freeze.

“He’s hurt - I didn’t have the car so we called the ambulance, you need to come to the hospital, now.”

“Okay.” Johnny’s voice came out lower than a whisper. Taeyong didn’t seem to hear it.

“Johnny?  _ Hello? _ Johnny?”

“Okay.” Johnny cleared his throat, trying to make it stronger. “I’m coming.”

Taeyong sighed in relief and Johnny hung up, no time for goodbye. He rushed back into the lecture hall, trying to ignore the wobbliness he had in his knees.

“Class dismissed.” His voice cracked. “Family emergency.”

He shoved his papers into his book bag recklessly and didn’t even bother trying to grab his travel mug on his way out. He had to get to Donghyuck.   
  
  


 

 

He should have asked how bad it was, what had happened, if Donghyuck was okay - anything that might have soothed his nerves a little bit. With Johnny’s luck that day would be the day he would get pulled over for no reason at all.

Thankfully, the universe seemed to be on his side in that aspect as he scrambled into the Children’s Hospital. He whipped himself around, frantically trying to find the front desk, trying to find anyone who could tell him where his son was.

“Johnny!” He turned towards the voice that called to see Taeyong waving at him in the hallway, signaling to follow. Johnny ran over, heart still in his throat, ignoring the warning from an idle nurse to not run, and Taeyong pressed a visitor’s pass into his hand before setting off. Johnny was only forced to slow down because he didn’t know where Donghyuck was and he had to match Taeyong’s pace to get there.

“He’s just a floor up.” Taeyong opened the door to the staircase, presumably catching on to Johnny’s frantic heart. “Room two-fifteen B.”

Johnny launched himself two steps at a time, getting to the second floor in seconds. He hesitated when he swung the door open, unsure whether to head straight or turn right.

“Go right!” He heard Taeyong shout from somewhere behind him. 

Johnny darted to the right, staring down every door until he got to the number he was looking for, and flung the door open.

“Daddy!”

Donghyuck was smiling and sitting in a hospital bed. Johnny immediately enveloped him in a hug, his head falling into Donghyuck’s lap, arm slinking around his waist. He felt Donghyuck pat his head soothingly.

Johnny took a deep breath before he looked up into his son’s eyes.

“You’re okay baby?” He searched those chocolate eyes, looking for any sign that he was in pain, any at all. “Nothing hurts?”

“A little bit.” Donghyuck gestured to his arm, pulled away from Johnny. He noticed it was wrapped in some sort of gauze. He resisted the urge to caress it, as if that would make it better. He didn’t want to cause Donghyuck any sort of pain, even if it was accidental.

“He’ll need a cast,” Johnny only noticed the doctor in the room when she spoke. She stood off to the side, a small woman with a small comforting smile. “But the fracture is stable and he’ll be back to monkeying around in no time.”

Donghyuck giggled as she teased him, guilty. Johnny was lost, having no idea what had even happened in the first place.

“Before leaving school they were trying to race to see who could get to the top of the play structure first.” Taeyong sighed. Johnny straightened up and turned towards him, he hadn’t even realized when he’d followed him in. “Hyuck fell off and landed on his arm.”

Instead of responding, Johnny simply put his head back into Donghyuck’s lap, feeling his chest move as he breathed, feeling his warmth.

“I’ll leave you guys for a moment.” The doctor left with another smile to all three of them. Johnny realized he hadn’t bothered to get her name. She must be amazing if she got Donghyuck to like her after their first meeting.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Donghyuck pressed a kiss to his father’s head, like how Johnny often comforted him.

“ _ Oh Hyuckie _ , I’m just glad you’re okay.”  Johnny lifted his head up once more to look at his son. “Do you need X-rays?”

Taeyong was the one who answered. “He already got them, he has a stable fracture.” Repeating the words of the doctor.

Johnny tried not to flinch too badly at the word  _ ‘fracture’ _ . It didn’t leave a good feeling in his stomach.

“Taeyongie only had to hold my hand for a little bit!” Donghyuck grinned and Johnny leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I’m sure you were very brave, sunshine.”

He turned to look at Taeyong, to try and find any words to tell him how grateful he was that it was him holding Donghyuck’s hand when Johnny couldn’t. Taeyong’s cell rang then, interrupting, though Johnny wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to find the words anyway.

“Hyuckie - You wanna talk to Mark?”

Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically and held his hands out for Taeyong to pass him the phone.

“Hi Mark!”

Johnny suddenly felt his chest seize up, looking at Taeyong. Neither spoke as Donghyuck’s voice echoed around them, chattering excitedly.

He moved before he could really register it. Johnny wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s shoulders and pressed his face to the side of Taeyong’s head, immediately put at ease from the scent of his tropical pineapple shampoo.

“Johnny…” Taeyong sounded like he wanted to say something but Johnny didn’t want to talk. He curled around the smaller even tighter, clinging on dearly, like everything depended on it.

Maybe it did.

He heard Taeyong let out a soft breath before he relaxed into his arms, his hands gripping gently at the waist of Johnny’s coat.

Johnny thought it was going to help him but he felt the annoying prickling at his eyes anyway. Cursing internally, Johnny tucked his nose into Taeyong’s neck, hiding the spilling tears in his warmth.

“Are you… crying?” Taeyong asking in a hushed whisper. Johnny didn’t respond, but he figured Taeyong could feel his shoulders shaking, since he had begun to stroke his back soothingly.

“Hey Daddy,” Donghyuck’s voice was loud and bright and just so,  _ so _ nice to hear. Donghyuck was okay and that was all that mattered. “Can Mark sign my cast when I get it?”

Johnny lifted his head up, immediately missing the comfort. Before he could do it himself, Taeyong was already thumbing over the trail his tears had left, wiping them away so Donghyuck wouldn’t see.

“Of course you can.” Johnny responded and turned when Taeyong gave him the go ahead. “He can be the very first.”

Satisfied, Donghyuck went back to yapping to Mark over the phone, a smile permanently on his face. Johnny shifted to Taeyong again, who looked like he was about to say something.

“Thank you.” Johnny interrupted before he could. Taeyong seemed puzzled but gave him a soft smile. 

Johnny himself didn’t really know what had made him say it, or for what it was for. He supposed it was for everything. For Taeyong being Taeyong.   
  
  


 

 

They were pleasantly surprised by the appearance of Wendy, one of the part-timers at the daycare, and Mark, who had been given permission to go see Donghyuck at the hospital by Doyoung.

While Johnny was reluctant to leave Donghyuck’s side, they still had to wait a little while until Donghyuck could get his cast, so he supposed he could take a small breather (at the insistence of Taeyong).

They sat at a table in the cafeteria, a sandwich and a coffee in front of Johnny, again, at Taeyong’s insistence. Normally, Johnny didn’t drink coffee but he already felt like he’d been awake for two days straight just from the stress of the day, so he accepted it.

He was almost afraid they’d fall into silence but luckily, Taeyong still had some things he wanted to say.

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong sighed and Johnny shook his head. “Don’t apologize.” It wasn’t Taeyong’s fault, Johnny was only happy he had been there for Donghyuck when Johnny couldn’t.

“No, no - I have to -”

“You don’t.”

“ _ Johnny! _ ” Taeyong sighed dramatically with a hint of smile. “Stop that.”

“Only if you stop trying to apologize.” Johnny took a cheeky sip of his coffee.

“I wanted to apologize for being… distant.”

Oh.

Johnny hadn’t been thinking about that at all.

“It’s just, you know Mark’s sprout days were… a little hard for me.” Taeyong tapped his fingers on his own cup, watching them intently. “I just needed time to think, get my head right again. I should’ve - I should’ve talked to you sooner about it, I’m sorry. I wasn’t mad at you or anything.

“I promise.” He reassured when Johnny’s expression was uncertain. “I swear on everything I wasn’t.”

Johnny let his shoulders sag, relieved. “I’m sorry too. For dropping that bomb on you.”

Taeyong shook his head. “Don’t, you didn’t know then.”

“But I still -”

“How about we both stop trying to constantly apologize about everything and just - enjoy each other again?” 

Johnny couldn’t find the words to respond as Taeyong reached over and placed his hand over Johnny’s with a smile. He could faintly hear his own heartbeat echo in his ear.

“Okay.” It came out as a whisper. God he had missed Taeyong dearly. And… maybe the other missed him too… it seemed like it as he was not moving his hand as they fell into silence. In fact, he was starting to gently play with Johnny’s fingers with his own.

When had this… happened? Everything felt like it was rushing at him all at once, was Taeyong just trying to comfort him? Or himself? Either way, for Johnny at least, it was working. He might’ve been able to sit there forever.

“You know, I almost forgot you named me as Donghyuck’s emergency contact.”

Johnny stared at Taeyong, because he had forgotten as well. That had been years ago, when he updated it with Taeyong’s approval.

“They were going to wait to do anything - the x-rays and stuff until you got here, but they didn’t know how long we would have to wait again if we did so I just - I told them to go ahead.” Taeyong’s neck was red, watching his own fingers graze the back of Johnny’s hand gently. “Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Johnny watching him intently. “You’re family, Taeyong.”

Taeyong tried not to burst into a smile, biting at his lip, which had been Johnny’s intention because  _ wow _ , he adored and missed that smile so much.

“It’s nice to see you smile like that again.” He added under his breath, but Taeyong still heard him.

“I only smile like this around you.” It had come out accusing and playful, but Taeyong reddened even more at his own words, realizing the implication.

Johnny snickered and was going to tease him more (even though it had resulted in Taeyong pulling his hand away. Johnny already missed it.) but Taeyong’s phone chimed, interrupting them.

“Wendy says the doctor’s there, we should go back.”

“Thank you, Taeyongie.” Johnny smiled, an ease setting in his heart he hadn’t felt in a long while. He knew what he was thanking him for now. “For existing.”

Taeyong snorted and smacked Johnny on the arm as they left the cafeteria. “Weirdo.”

The only thing that could have made the moment more perfect was if -  _ no _ , Johnny thought to himself. The moment was perfect enough on its own. He’d think about those other thoughts another time. For now, he just enjoyed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding fever.

It had made the most sense at the time, both Taeyong and Johnny had insisted on taking care of the kids during the days leading up to and sometime after Kun and Ten’s wedding. So naturally, they’d been roomed together at the hotel because how else would they both be able to look after the kids?

Taeyong certainly was  _ not _ nervous, it had just been a while. 

He and Johnny had fallen right back into their comfortable friendship after months (he didn’t want to think about… years) of Taeyong being unsure of how to waltz back in to Johnny’s life. His focus would always be Mark but Taeyong had to admit it, he’d missed Johnny terribly.

It took weeks of convincing from his father that Taeyong was still allowed to enjoy life outside of just Mark. Taeyong had pointed out that Johnny was also a big part of Mark’s life. His father had simply raised a brow and said, “Then you’ve got no excuse.”

He’d fallen into that one.

And then there were the  _ dating _ talks of “I don’t have time to go out and date, Dad!” and “Don’t let me die before I see you happy with someone!” Which usually quieted the conversation because Taeyong didn’t want to think about that yet. (Or ever, really.)

“Besides,” He whispered once. “Even if I did, Mark would have to like them.”

“Mark already likes Johnny.” His father had said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I love Johnny!” Mark had piped up out of nowhere, not having a clue as to what they were talking about.

No.

Taeyong had a son to raise and so did Johnny. Even if… Even if they ever…

Even if Johnny ever reciprocated, family came first.

_ ‘You’re family, Taeyong.’ _ Johnny’s words echoed in his head.

_ No. _

Taeyong would not date until Mark was absolutely fully capable of taking care of himself. Until then, he was content with keeping his little (big) secret.   
  
  


 

 

“Mark, I swear you had more Pokémon cards than this, where did they go?”

Taeyong eyed through Mark’s belongings, once, twice, three times to make sure he had everything packed. It was only a weekend trip just outside of town for the wedding but Taeyong didn’t want to forget anything. (Though he knew Johnny was probably bringing extra things too.)

Mark was sitting in his carseat, kicking his feet absentmindedly, ready to set off on an adventure. “I gave half of my cards to Mina because she didn’t have any.”

“Well that was nice of you, baby.” Taeyong made a quick note to buy some more for his birthday. He’d have none if he kept giving them away so willingly.

“Yeah, Hyuckie was mad but he shared some of his with me anyways.”

Taeyong, finally satisfied with what he had packed, shut the trunk of his car and got into the driver’s seat. “You boys and your Pokémon.”

“Yeah,” Mark giggled. “Pokémon club.”

The Pokémon club, started by Jeno and Renjun, who soon swept the other children into their little obsession. Johnny had called it a cult once and it had taken a whole day of begging and promising more cards to both Donghyuck and Mark to not take the word back to the others. Jaehyun and Kun… Wouldn’t have liked it.

Taeyong wouldn’t have liked it either but because it was Johnny all he’d been able to do was double over in laughter.

“Papa?” Mark piped up from the backseat in the middle of their journey. “Will Johnny let Hyuckie share a bed with me?”

“Of course he will baby.”

Mark cheered and Taeyong tried really hard not to think about who he’d be sharing a bed with if it wasn’t with Mark.   
  
  


 

 

Johnny and Donghyuck were already in the hotel room, unpacking and getting ready for the rehearsal dinner when Taeyong and Mark arrived.

“Hey.” Johnny answered the door and crouched to let Mark throw his arms around his neck before darting off to play with Donghyuck. Taeyong followed in after, Johnny sliding his hand around Taeyong’s waist without him even realizing what was happening, pulling him in for a hug.

Intimate. Johnny had always hugged him very intimately.

Taeyong’s breath hitched as his cheek gently collided with Johnny’s shoulder. The moment was gone too quick to really enjoy it fully.

“Here’s your room key.” Johnny handed him the navy blue card that would give him access to their suite. “And -  _ oh no _ , I know that bag, did you bring food?”

Johnny eyed one of Taeyong’s bags he was carrying, taking it out of his hands.

“Yeah, why? Did you -?”

Johnny opened the fridge to show that it was already fully stocked.

“Did you -?” Taeyong’s eyes widened. They were only there for a weekend, even  _ he _ hadn’t brought that much. “You know I like to bring some food!”

“I couldn’t help myself.” Johnny whispered, guilty but also trying not to crack up.

Taeyong huffed and looked around their suite instead, trying not to think about the amount of food they’d have to eat if they wanted to bring less home with them.

The suite wasn’t anything too fancy, just enough space for an actual kitchen, a little seating area plus two separate bedrooms, one bed in each.

“Just put your stuff anywhere, I’m sure Mark already asked you if he and Hyuck could share a bed?”

Taeyong nodded.

“So it’ll be good for tonight but tomorrow… when we have the added two…”

Taeyong tried his very best not to let his blush show, as impossible as that was. “We’ll figure it out tomorrow.”

“Right.” Johnny cleared his throat and looked into the fridge. “I’m gonna see how much food I can shove in here before we have to get down for the rehearsal dinner.”

Taeyong put down his bags where he stood. “I’ll help.”   
  
  


 

 

That night Johnny had snuggled by himself into the couch, long after the rehearsal dinner (the amount of times the kids asked why they had to do it twice was astronomical) and long after Mark and Donghyuck were tucked in bed.

Taeyong was half reading in an armchair, half observing the way Johnny’s chest rose and fell, the flutter of his eyelids, the small pout in his bow-shaped lips. It was when he started to snore that Taeyong knew he had to wake him up.

“Okay, let’s go big guy.” He mumbled, setting his book aside and getting up to gently pat Johnny awake.

“Hm?”

“Off to bed, let’s go.” Taeyong pulled him to sit up, Johnny too drowsy to fight back.

“I thought you were taking the bed.” He blinked one eye open, apparently awake enough to form coherent sentences.

Taeyong paused. “I thought we were sharing the bed.”

“Oh - are we?”

“I - yes? Why wouldn’t we?”

Johnny raised his brow, both his eyelids slightly opening to look at Taeyong.

Okay, maybe that was a dumb question.

“Either way, the esteemed piano player  _ and  _ Kun’s best man needs a good night’s rest for the wedding.”

Johnny groaned and finally helped Taeyong get him up and into the bedroom. “Don’t say that, you’ll make me nervous.”

“John Suh? Nervous? Impossible.”

Johnny snorted.

Taeyong practically pushed him onto the bed, Johnny immediately curling up into the blankets. Taeyong joined him on the other side, maybe a little apprehensive. He  _ could _ just sleep on the couch.

They fell into a comfortable quiet, Taeyong almost thought Johnny had fallen asleep again until he turned over to look at Taeyong, eyes half open.

“How’s your father?”

“I thought you were tired.”

“I am, but we still haven’t really had a chance to catch up.”

Taeyong could only smile at that. “He’s good, but he’s getting old. I think I’m going to ask him to move in with me so I won’t have to worry. He also did say he wanted to go to a home, though I have no idea why he’d want to do that.”

Johnny shrugged. “More people to talk to? I heard some are great, some not so much, but I have a feeling your dad would make the best of wherever he was.”

He was definitely right about that.

“How’s Jungwoo?” Johnny asked after a short pause.

“He’s great. He’s thirteen now, can you believe that?” Taeyong could see Johnny’s eyes drooping slowly, starting to drift asleep again. “Thirteen and he still wants to talk to me every Thursday.”

“Can’t blame him.” Johnny mumbled, eyes fully closed, cheek sunk and squished into his pillow. “I always want to talk to you too.”

Taeyong was feeling tired himself, so his chuckle only came out in a short breath as his neck heated up. He waited a few moments until he deemed it safe to reach out in the short distance between them and brush Johnny’s hair from his face, fingers gently grazing his cheek. 

“Goodnight Johnny.” He whispered.

Not a moment later. “Goodnight Yongie.”

Taeyong hoped Johnny didn’t hear his breath hitch that time.

He fell asleep smiling.   
  
  


 

 

It was supposed to be their moment, Taeyong was supposed to be watching Ten and Kun both come down the aisle with their parents, but instead his eyes were glued to the best man sat at the piano to the side of the priest, his fingers dancing along the keys, playing a melodious rendition of the traditional wedding march. It had been a long time since he’d heard him play.

“Look!” Mark poked Taeyong’s side and pointed at Renjun, who was standing beside Ten after walking down the aisle, standing tall and proud in the best man position on that side. 

Mark then pointed to Donghyuck, who seemed on the verge of boredom as they waited for Kun to make his way down with Chenle and the ring.

Taeyong hissed, getting Donghyuck’s attention. The boy turned his head to look and Taeyong made a face, his tongue sticking out and his eyes rolling. Donghyuck giggled, but it got him to stand up straighter and make him pay attention, waking him up from his boredom.

Taeyong’s heart got stuck in his throat as Johnny caught his gaze, still playing the piano at the same time. He smiled a thanks and Taeyong had no idea what possessed him to wink in response.

It wasn’t exactly conventional, but it was a small and very family-oriented wedding. Kun had told Taeyong that Ten had only been planning to go big because that’s what he thought Kun had wanted, but was absolutely delighted when Kun confessed his want for a small wedding, just with their family and close friends there. He’d elope with Ten in one night, he didn’t care how they got married, he’d said. 

Johnny had very seriously put his foot down and said he’d never forgive Kun if he did that. They all believed him.

Taeyong’s heart thumped as the piano halted when Kun got to the altar and Johnny took his place in between Kun and Donghyuck.

This was the part Taeyong had been anticipating, the part where he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold in his tears.

“Friends and family, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two lovely men.”

“Papa are you crying?” Mark whispered.

“No.” He sniffed. Only half of a lie.

It was the vows that did it. Their speeches, the promises made to each other. Kun confessing he loved _ ‘hating’ _ Ten, yet Ten was never far from his mind. Johnny had thrown in a joking ‘ _ Tell me about it!’ _ that had the rest of the audience chuckling.

Then came the  _ ‘I do’s’ _ that had Taeyong sighing, a tear rolling down his cheek. He felt a small hand grasp three of his fingers.

“Happy tears?” Mark asked in another whisper.

“Happy tears.” Taeyong nodded to him, squeezing his hand. He looked up to find Johnny staring at him, concern etched into the lines of his face. Taeyong smiled to show that he was okay, but also noticed the water that threatened the other’s eyes as well.

They both smiled and watched as Kun and Ten ended their vows in a long kiss.

Married.

Mark let go of Taeyong’s hand to clap rapidly - faster than the rest of the attendees - maybe because he understood what had just happened or maybe because he was having a clapping battle with Donghyuck from where they stood in the pews, Taeyong didn’t know.

He just knew his gaze flicked to Johnny once more, who was already looking at him with a certain something in his eyes that Taeyong couldn’t quite decipher.

Johnny, caught looking a second time, winked. Taeyong rolled his eyes and cheered for the newlyweds, but never took his gaze off Kun’s best man.   
  
  


 

 

“ _ How _ did you already get dirty you two?” Taeyong exclaimed back in their hotel room. “How are we supposed to bathe you when there’s no bathtub?”

The suite had only come equipped with a walk-in shower, while fancy, wasn’t really all that helpful for washing five year olds unless you wanted to get yourself in there too.

Johnny trailed in with Chenle and Renjun, holding two bags of their stuff that they’d need to stay with Johnny and Taeyong. “Did someone say bath time?”

“They need a bath but there isn’t one.” Taeyong explained their predicament, he had thought bathing Mark before heading out the day before would be enough until they got home but he’d underestimated both five year olds.

“That’s fine, I can shower them.” Johnny shrugged, then looked at Chenle and Renjun, both who had dirt in their hair. “... All of them.”

Taeyong stared at Johnny, brow raised. “You sure?”

Johnny blinked before his cheeks spread into a smile. “I have an idea. Call Doyoung and Jaehyun and get them over here.”

They timed it perfectly, an hour before the reception.

“Alright!” Taeyong heard Johnny shout from the bathroom. “Release the first child!”

Doyoung brought Chenle past the bedroom and into the bathroom where he was stripped of his pyjamas (a temporary wear while their suits had been cleaned) and playfully (but completely safe) tossed into the shower with Johnny.

Jaehyun was the one who received the children after Johnny washed them, they’d run into his arms and he’d hug them with a towel, playfully (but again, completely safe) throwing them onto the bed where Taeyong was in charge of the dressing station, for no other reason than he couldn’t look at Johnny standing in the shower in just swimming shorts for very long without blushing.

Jeno helped entertain the kids who were done, promising not to let them get too dirty while they waited, having already been washed by his parents earlier.

After Chenle was Renjun, who could have showered himself but didn’t want to miss out on the fun. Taeyong instantly recognized Mark’s laughter from the bathroom, already smiling when a squealing Mark was delivered to him from Jaehyun.

Taeyong thoroughly patted him dry before beginning to help him get dressed, affectionately trailing his fingers over Mark’s scar, pressing a soft kiss to it before putting his button up shirt on.

Last was Donghyuck, though Taeyong had barely gotten his suit on before the kids were squealing and laughing again, Taeyong, having no time for a warning as a wet Johnny came running towards him, flopping on the bed he’d been using as a changing table.

“Me too!” 

The boys laughed at him, playfully hitting his legs that stuck out over the mattress.

Taeyong smacked Johnny’s stomach. “Get out before you get the kids dirty and wet again.”

Johnny pouted playfully and got up. “Fine!”

Taeyong found himself grinning before he turned and saw Doyoung staring at him.

“What?”

Doyoung simply shook his head.

That seemed to happen rather often with him.

  
  


 

 

The reception went smoothly, Taeyong had known from the rehearsal that the wedding party didn’t have their own separate table, rather, Ten and Kun sat with their parents and children while Johnny and Donghyuck sat with him and Mark, plus Doyoung, Jaehyun and Jeno, and a man Johnny introduced to him as he and Kun’s shared pediatrician.

He liked that it wasn’t so separate, the guests from the wedding party. If he had a wedding, he’d like it to be like that too.

“Done?” Taeyong asked as he watched Mark push at the veggies on his plate.

Mark nodded. “I’m full.”

“Shh!” Donghyuck hissed. “Don’t say that, he won’t let you have dessert!”

Mark looked up at Taeyong with wide, pleading eyes.

“Just this one time.” Taeyong gave in. It was a special occasion after all. “Next time just tell me you don’t want to eat the veggies.”

“Okay…”

After dessert came the first dance between the newly weds, cutely joined by their two sons. Taeyong rested his head in the palm of his hand, leaning on the table, watching them lovingly. They looked like they were having a wonderful time.

When the song ended, Ten and Kun shared a kiss, a very audible ‘ _ ew! _ ’ coming from the two boys.

Laughing, Ten took the microphone from the DJ and invited everyone else to the dance floor, the more energetic music starting to play.

Johnny immediately got up and dragged Donghyuck with him, while Mark hopped out of his seat, forcing Taeyong to follow after him.

They danced, laughing and singing until Taeyong was out of breath and had to sit down. They kept on dancing without him, seemingly having an abundance of energy Taeyong couldn’t keep up with. He kept a watchful eye on Mark, Donghyuck and Johnny as he sipped his water.

“Time to slow it down!” The DJ announced, voice booming before a slower tune began to play, Michael Bublé’s voice ringing out.

Taeyong burst into a smile as Mark and Donghyuck imitated the other couples on the dance floor, Donghyuck’s hands on Mark’s shoulders and Mark’s hands on Donghyuck’s waist. Taeyong almost didn’t see Johnny approaching him.

Almost.

“Dance with me?” Johnny held his hand out to him.

Taeyong’s heart seemed to stop, staring at Johnny’s open palm. He sucked in a breath before taking it in a split second, no time to think it over, letting Johnny guide him back to the dance floor. He kept their hands clasped and Taeyong’s free hand naturally took its place on Johnny’s shoulder, Johnny’s hand coming to rest at his waist.

They moved slowly, together, rocking back and forth gently, like a boat in the water on a beautiful summer’s day.

Taeyong couldn’t help it, he closed his eyes and enjoyed. He enjoyed the feeling of Johnny’s hand in his, the way they rocked in time together. It was perfect.

“Remember when I thanked you for existing?” Johnny leaned in to whisper.

Taeyong kept his eyes closed, smelling the slightest hint of champagne on Johnny’s breath. “Sh, you’re ruining the moment.”

Johnny laughed, quiet and breathy. Taeyong had to fight to hide his shiver.

“I mean it, I’m so glad. How wonderful life is now you’re in the world.”

Taeyong’s neck grew heated as he chuckled, still refusing to open his eyes, leaning forward to rest his head on Johnny’s shoulder as they danced. “Are you quoting Elton John to me?”

“Maybe.”

“You’re making me blush.”

“Good. You look very handsome tonight.”

“Shut up.”

The song faded out, much too quickly in Taeyong’s opinion. They stopped moving, Taeyong only bringing his head up when he felt a small peck atop his hair.

He looked up, searching Johnny’s honey eyes. He could reach up, so simple, he could just reach up on his tip toes and steal a kiss. He glanced down at Johnny’s lips for a second before -

“Daddy! Daddy!” Donghyuck tugged Johnny’s hand, pulling both of them out of their trance. “Come dance with me!”

Johnny broke into a smile. “Duty calls.”

Right.

Family first.

Taeyong ignored the Johnny-sounding voice in his head that reminded him again, that they  _ were _ family as he reluctantly let go.   
  
  


 

 

It was pretty easy to get the kids away from the party after a decent time, Donghyuck and Chenle were practically passed out standing up. With kisses goodnight from all the fathers (Jeno tagging along because though he might have been the oldest, he still wasn’t going to miss out on the sleepover), Johnny and Taeyong hauled them up to the hotel room, getting them all into their pyjamas.

Mark, Donghyuck and Chenle all fell asleep in one bed in a matter of minutes, while Renjun and Jeno sat and watched some sort of superhero movie Taeyong was having trouble keeping up with.

“Okay boys,” Johnny picked Renjun up in his arms while Taeyong took Jeno. “Four yawns in two minutes means it’s bedtime.” They were too tired to even protest, and Taeyong felt the same way.

They tucked them into bed, shutting the door quietly behind them and Taeyong flopped onto the couch, groaning.

“You’re tired too?” He heard Johnny chuckle.

Taeyong groaned again. He was  _ exhausted _ .

Nevermind, he didn’t need a wedding if he was going to feel that tired by the end of the night, no thanks.

Sleep took over him quickly, snuggled up to the couch cushion.

When he came to not too long after, Taeyong blinked, registering his surroundings, feeling a blanket on top of him he didn’t remember having before. “Johnny?”

“Hm?” A mumble came from below him. Taeyong looked to the ground to see Johnny, curled up in a blanket on the floor.

Taeyong squinted, trying to keep the sleep in his eyes so he’d be able to fall back asleep later, but there was no use, he was already awake as he crawled off the couch to tap Johnny on the shoulder.

“Sleep on the couch,” He muttered as Johnny turned to stare at him, eyes half lidded. “Your body will hurt.”

Johnny groaned, now also awake. “I’m not letting you sleep on the ground either Yong.”

_ Yong. _

“Then let’s share.” Taeyong just wanted to be back on the couch and he wanted Johnny off the floor so it only made sense in his sleep muddled brain that they would just share. They shared a lot of things, right?

He was only painfully awake and aware of what he had suggested when he was hesitantly curling up against Johnny’s (warm… very warm) body, Taeyong’s back pressed to his chest.

“Do you mind if I -?” Johnny’s arm hovered above them, not sure where to place it before Taeyong yanked it down, draping it around his waist, almost mad at himself. He couldn’t believe he’d suggested they’d do this.

And now he was  _ awake _ because the feeling of Johnny’s arm securing his body for more than a second and his breath at the back of his head was  _ too much _ .

Apparently, Johnny was awake too.

“Can I ask you something?” He whispered.

Taeyong (without thinking, really) turned in place to face Johnny while he spoke and oh my god he hadn’t realized how close they were. (He had but… feeling someone’s chest against your back was different than realizing your were mere inches from be able to reach up and… yeah.)

“What’s up?” Taeyong tried to sound as nonchalant as possible and prayed the sound of his heart couldn’t be heard.

Johnny looked conflicted. Maybe he felt uncomfortable? Taeyong thought maybe he should try and back up a bit, as much as he could, give him some space - except Johnny’s arm was holding him firmly in place, a strong hand on Taeyong’s back.

“How did Mark get the scar on his back?” Johnny breathed.

Taeyong softened. He’d almost forgotten Johnny didn’t know. He would have seen it when he gave Mark his shower that afternoon.

“When he was just a sprout,” Taeyong couldn’t just stare at Johnny’s lips or lower, so he stared straight into his eyes. “I thought he - well you know the story.” He laughed lightly. “I thought he was a sunflower so I kept him in the sun, but it - it burned him.”

“Oh.” Taeyong could see it all, the gears turning in Johnny’s head, putting it together. “Oh Taeyong I -”

“It’s okay.” His voice fell into a whisper, afraid it might break.

He was okay, really, he was. It was just that baring your heart to someone was just hard sometimes, especially in such an… intimate setting.

“He could have healed but… he wanted to see me so bad…”

“Wow,” Johnny sighed, breath dancing across Taeyong’s face. It smelled like peppermint. “Oops, sorry.” His eyes crinkled at the edges. 

He was searching Taeyong’s face, but for what, Taeyong wasn’t too sure. “Mark loves you a lot, huh?”

“I’m lucky.” Taeyong smiled back up at him because wow, was he ever so lucky. “So are you.”

Johnny seemed… taken. Taeyong felt Johnny’s fingers make soothing circular motions on his back. 

“So am I.” He agreed.

A pause - the kind that feel like an eternity - the good kind, where you could just look at a certain pair of honey brown eyes forever.

“How does Mark feel about it?”

“Hm?” Taeyong blinked, pulled from his trance, cheeks and neck reddening. “Oh. I don’t think he thinks much of it. I’ve tried - I’ve always tried hard to let him know every part of him is loved no matter how different.”

“You wanna know what Hyuck said when he saw it?” Taeyong began to grin, thinking of the memory. Johnny’s smile grew with his. “What did he say?”

“He said maybe it’s where Mark hides his superpowers.”

Johnny snorted. “Of course he did.”

“Mark asked me if that was true and I said of course, who knows what kind of powers he’ll have when he’s older since he’s the origin of love?”

Johnny’s brows raised with wonder. “Wow, look at this poet here.”

Taeyong giggled, curling closer as a result, dangerously close to Johnny’s chest.

“You really are the most amazing person I’ve ever met Taeyong.”

“Oh Johnny,” Taeyong sighed, heart pounding. He stared at Johnny’s chest, wondering what it would sound like. “Don’t.”

“I mean it Taeyong, I -”

So Taeyong did it, he pressed his ear to Johnny’s chest, eyes fluttering closed. “Shut up Johnny.” He wanted to hear his heartbeat.

It was definitely Taeyong’s imagination that he’d heard Johnny’s breath hitch, but it definitely wasn’t when he heard the steady, loud beating of his heart, the occasional stutter that would throw the rhythm off just for one beat before pounding again. It sounded very familiar to Taeyong’s own.

It lulled him to sleep.

 

 

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Doyoung frowned as Taeyong pressed a hand to his own back, wincing. They had met in the hotel lobby before getting breakfast, both the early risers out of everyone else.

“Johnny and I had to share the couch last night.” His neck got heated at the mere mention of it. “Not a lot of space but I’m sure it was better than what the floor would have been like.” Taeyong would take a sore back any day if it meant falling asleep in Johnny’s arms. 

He wasn’t going to tell Doyoung that, though he had a feeling that somehow, he already knew, with those piercing eyes of his.

“You know… the couch is a pull-out bed, right?”

Taeyong blinked. “Oh.”

He didn’t know.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it's been years since theyve been pining and now they're pining at full force with nothing to stop them... yes....
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ew,” Donghyuck snickered. “Our dads are being gross again.”

“You’ve got your cleats?”

“Yes Dad.”

“Shin pads?”

“Yes Dad.”

“Uniform?”

“ _ Yes _ Dad, I’m  _ wearing _ it!” Donghyuck huffed from the backseat of the car, all geared up and ready to go to his first official soccer game of the summer. “You sound like Taeyongie.”

Johnny sighed, a smile playing at his lips. He supposed Taeyong’s tendencies were rubbing off on him. He’d have to tease him about it later.

Johnny drove to the field Donghyuck’s team, the Tigers, would be playing at, fingers tapping on the steering wheel, probably more nervous than Donghyuck himself. He couldn’t help it, this was his son’s first soccer game - same with Mark and Chenle. It was an exciting time for all of the parents.

Donghyuck launched himself out of the car once Johnny had parked, only to have to be called back by his father. “Hey! Don’t go anywhere just yet!” Johnny opened the trunk of the car and tossed Donghyuck his backpack that had extra cleats and two bottles of water in it.

Wow, he really was picking up some of Taeyong’s habits.

Donghyuck was about to dash off again when Johnny cleared his throat, holding out his hand. Donghyuck rolled his eyes (god, he was practically a teenager already) and fist bumped his father, beginning their handshake they made only a few months prior, before he finally got to rush off to join his team.

Johnny closed the trunk of his car with a shake of his head.

“Hi Johnny!” Mark yelled as he whizzed by him, backpack in hand. Johnny waved and turned to look behind him, because Taeyong was never far from wherever Mark was.

“Hey.” Johnny smiled, an arm naturally draping over Taeyong’s shoulders as he joined his walking path towards the field.

“Hey.” Taeyong wrapped his arm around Johnny’s waist, squeezing lightly as his greeting.

“You nervous?”

“Yup. You?” Johnny loved staring down into Taeyong’s eyes. He’d thought more than once about pressing his nose down to rub Taeyong’s but decided they weren’t there… yet. Though where they were, Johnny didn’t quite know, he just knew he liked it.

Well, loved it actually.

“Of course,” Taeyong scoffed. “Only because they wouldn’t stop talking about it.”

“I get that. Donghyuck wants to score a goal before his birthday as his present to himself.”

“Isn’t he usually on defence?” Taeyong frowned.

“So you get why I’m nervous he’ll be disappointed.”

Taeyong chuckled. “You’ll help him find something to be proud of, you always do.”

Johnny’s cheeks flushed a bright pink. “Stop this, Donghyuck told me I’m not allowed to be embarrassed in public.”

“I’m pretty sure he meant  _ ‘embarrassing’ _ .”

“I know.” Johnny winked as they approached the rest of the parents. “I’m just playing with you.”

They separated once they got to the others, Ten, Kun and Doyoung all standing to the side of the bleachers, talking in a circle. Renjun and Jeno were off to the side, kicking a ball between them.

Johnny kicked it back towards them when it strayed towards the parents.

“Be careful you two!” Doyoung called after them, lips setting into a straight line when neither of them responded.

“Johnny!” A small woman came up to his side, hand on his arm. “We lost your invite so I couldn’t call to confirm but Jisung’s really excited to go to Hyuck’s birthday party!”

Jieun was the mother of one of the other boys on the team, one who’d very much attached himself to Chenle, which in turn - made him fast friends with Donghyuck and Mark.

“Oh good! I was worried Jisungie wasn’t going to be able to come.”

Johnny knew his fair share of parents but most of them… well, basically none of them were parents of non-sprout-born children. He’d been on edge at first, but Jieun hadn’t seemed to care.

“A friend is a friend.” She’d once smiled at him. “Jisung likes friends no matter where they come from.”

As it turned out, Jieun was a sprout baby herself. She’d told Johnny and Taeyong once that Jisung had wanted to be born from a flower too, his father had said that his mom had been a flower so Jisung technically was born from one.

Taeyong had leaned in, intrigued. “What kind of flower were you?”

“A daisy.” She’d grinned.

“Just like Chenle!” Kun had had a little sparkle in his eye at the mention of it.

It was nice to have an expanding social circle.

“Can I have your address again? I’m gonna text the husband so we won’t forget for sure!” Jieun turned to Taeyong, who recited Johnny’s address without even blinking.

“Great, thanks!” She typed into her phone before looking up, eyes widened. “I just remembered I left Jisung’s water bottle in the car, one second!” She scurried away, leaving the rest of the parents to chuckle after her.

Johnny eyed Taeyong, who didn’t seem to be thinking too hard about what Jieun had said at all. Had she not just implied Johnny and Taeyong lived together? Or was Johnny just… projecting?

He tossed the thought to the back of his head when the boys started warming up on the field, settling on the bleachers with the rest of the parents. It didn’t bother him at all it just had him… intrigued.

“Oh god,” Doyoung suddenly gasped. “All three of them are turning eight this year. What the heck?”

“Says the parent of the ten year old.” Ten pointed out, laughing.

“I know but geez,” He sighed. “Time goes by _ fast _ .”

Johnny had to agree. Eight years and he was still feeling like he was just getting the hang of this parenting thing - though Taeyong always told him he was amazing at what he was doing.

There was just something so daunting about being 100% responsible for another life at all times, but he didn’t let that stop him from trying his absolute best.

Time really did go by too fast because there he was, at his son’s first soccer game, a week before his eighth birthday, with Taeyong by his side. He wouldn’t have it any other way, this was exactly where he wanted to be.

Well, maybe slightly different, maybe he’d like to hold Taeyong’s hand in his but he was just happy he had him in the first place again. He wasn’t going to do anything to risk that.

The whistle blew from the young referee, bringing Johnny’s full attention to the field in front of them, where Mark, Chenle and Donghyuck were all playing.

“YEAH! LET’S GO MARK! CHENLE! DONGHYUCK! JISUNG!” A loud scream came from beside them, Johnny turning to spot Renjun and Jeno sitting on the grass, very close to the sidelines.

“Renjun, Jeno, back up a bit, will you? Please?” Kun scolded. A ball to the face would be very painful that close, and you never knew, especially with Chenle on the field as they learned from a practice earlier that week.

The two boys visibly sighed but obeyed, scooting back a few inches.

The fathers all cheered, (not too loud of course, they didn’t want to risk any potential fights with other parents, you never know) their sons running around the field, attempting to kick the ball around on the grass.

They only got loud when Chenle managed to score a goal with that strong kick of his, scaring the poor goalie on the other team. They were trying to quiet themselves down after but could only continue cheering when Mark scored his own goal, Taeyong jumping up and practically leaping into Johnny’s arms in excitement.

Johnny held onto him, laughing, cheering, heart thumping, but more importantly, already beginning to plan out his speech to Donghyuck on how many goals he saved by being defence. 

Yeah, Johnny liked where he was.   
  
  


 

 

“Happy birthday!” The crowd in Johnny’s backyard cheered as he untied the blindfold around his son’s eyes.

Donghyuck’s face lit up as he scanned the backyard, seeing all of his friends, classmates and the many decorations. “I knew it! Wow! Thanks Dad!”

Johnny supposed making Donghyuck change into a pair of swim shorts earlier made it a little obvious but whatever, he could’ve probably heard the commotion from his room when Johnny and the other parents had set everything up in the backyard.

“You like it?” His voice was strong enough to disguise his worry. They’d already gone bowling the year before and to a giant play place the year before that, a gymnastics birthday before that, Johnny was already out of ideas and Donghyuck had only just turned eight.

This year’s birthday came from remembering one of Mark’s parties that Taeyong had held in his backyard, only Johnny had made it waterpark themed to entertain the kids.

“I love it!” Donghyuck launched his arms around his father before gasping. “Is that a Slip n’ Slide?!” He dashed away, grabbing Mark’s wrist in the crowd and dragging him over to it.

Johnny breathed a sigh in relief.

“Told you.” Taeyong rested his head on his arms, leaning on the fence that separated the patio to the grass and smiled.

Johnny rolled his eyes but rested one of his hands on Taeyong’s. “Thank you.”

If he kissed him on the head would that be too much? He’d done it before but… Ah, maybe the moment had passed already.

It was odd, figuring out their boundaries. In the end, Johnny didn't even know if they had any. He didn't know if Taeyong's lingering touches and smiles were because they'd always been that way or because it meant something more.

Johnny could probably lean down and casually touch his lips to Taeyong's and they'd keep on going as if it were normal, as if friends did these kinds of things.

Did they? He wasn't sure. He certainly didn't do this with his other friends, and he certainly didn't feel this way about them either.

God, it was like being a teenager again. Johnny didn't have  _ time _ for these thoughts, he had essays to grade, bills to pay and a son to raise. Being unsure could come later, he should just enjoy Taeyong choosing to spend his time with him, friend or not.

More importantly, he had a birthday party to make the absolute best for his son, with the help of Taeyong (and Kun of course. He still had his long term best friend position even if Kun was a married man. Ten couldn't steal him away completely!)

He'd already done it, but he made sure to thank every parent that came to Donghyuck's special day. Even the non-parents like Taeil, who kept a very active and adoring role of  _ ‘Uncle Taeilie!’ _

Johnny made his way to the snack table and made sure everything was in the right place. He didn't have to worry about flies because Taeyong had come equipped with many outdoor citronella candles. He could really count on him for everything.

He stole a chip from the bowl and munched on it while watching Donghyuck slide himself down the Slip n’ Slide that delighted all the kids.

“I don't even wanna think about how much water you're wasting.” Jaehyun mumbled from beside Johnny, grabbing a few chips for himself and a juice box.

Johnny stared at him. “Are you  _ judging _ me?”

Jaehyun shrugged, a sly smile on his face. Johnny knocked their shoulders together and rolled his eyes, leaning against the snack table with a sigh.

“Stop thinking so hard. Just enjoy it.” Jaehyun suddenly spoke, face solemn, serious.

“I  _ am _ enjoying.” Johnny smiled, watching Donghyuck cheer when Chenle and Jisung slid themselves down the Slip n’ Slide. “What am I gonna do when he's all grown up and doesn't need me anymore? Because I'll always need him.”

“I can think of someone else who’s going to be having the same problem too.”

Johnny’s eyes automatically flicked to Taeyong, who seemed in the middle of a rather in depth discussion with Taeil. It made his heart swell to see him get along with the people in Johnny’s life.

“Luckily for me I have Doyoungie once Jeno doesn’t need us anymore. Kun has Ten.” Jaehyun paused, perhaps for dramatic effect. “You have Taeyong.”

Johnny glared at him. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“That. We’re not… We’re not that way. We don’t have each other in that way.”

Jaehyun snorted. “In what way then?”

Johnny opened his mouth only to close it again. He watched Taeyong scrunch his nose and his laughter fill the air at whatever Taeil had just said.

“You know, last night we went out the four of us for Hyuck’s birthday dinner and the waitress only gave us one bill.”

Jaehyun raised a brow at Johnny’s story.

“She thought we were a family. Yong insisted he would pay as his treat. He didn’t correct her.”

“Why would he? You are a family.” The crunch of Jaehyun munching on chips echoed in Johnny’s ears. “As much as the others.”

They stood in silence before Jaehyun groaned and kicked his foot in the grass. “God you two are such  _ teenagers _ , it’s like you’re fifteen and hopelessly wondering if your crush likes you back.”

Johnny’s mouth dropped open, feigning offence. “This is a perfectly rational way to go about my feelings! Taeyong’s told me Mark’s the only one who matters right now and rightly so. If it’s like that forever with him I’m fine, I don’t  _ need  _ a romantic relationship, and just like him, Donghyuck will always be my focus too.”

Jaehyun’s eyes were wide at Johnny’s sudden outburst. “ Of course you don’t  _ need _ one but god Johnny, for someone who spends so much time looking at Taeyong, you really do seem to not notice the way he looks back at you.”

Johnny’s heart stuttered, caught in his throat, because of Jaehyun’s words and because Taeyong was looking over at him, eyes lit up, grinning.

Johnny’s cheeks flushed. “He looks at me like he would any other family member.”

“Oh my god. If Kun could have two kids and still manage a romantic relationship then you can do it too.”

“That’s - That’s different! Ten didn’t have anyone else to look after, he adapted to Kun’s lifestyle and the kids.”

“So you’re saying you and Taeyong haven’t adapted to each other at all? I find that hard to believe.”

“No I - you’re horrible.”

Jaehyun barked out a laugh, dimples out because he was enjoying this way too much. “I’m just giving you a hard time because it’s fun.”

Johnny shook his head, still stuck on the subject. “I’ve already interfered with his and Mark’s life enough. I’m not gonna risk that again, he deserves that much.”

“If you say so.” Jaehyun took a long sip out of the juice box still in his hand.

“Don’t patronize me.”

Jaehyun laughed and Johnny left him with the excuse of getting the burger meat to start grilling lunch. He also just needed to think a little bit, to himself.

He’d thought about it a long time ago during one of the first Christmases they’d spent together, his mind hadn’t changed since then. He definitely thought of Taeyong as more than a friend, just thinking about it made his skin tingle and his heart soar. He remembered telling Kun he’d see where life took them. They’d gotten this far together.

The last thing he wanted to do was ruin it, like he almost had before. He could wait as long as it took, as long as Taeyong was beside him in some way, he didn’t care.

“So Doyoung and I have been talking.” Kun’s voice startled Johnny into bumping his head on the fridge door. “And we’ve both had enough of these ridiculous longing stares across the backyard.”

“Oh, not you _ too. _ ” Johnny groaned, massaging at his head while taking the meat out of the fridge.

Kun sighed. “Well, when will you tell him?”

“When it consumes me to the point where I can’t fight it anymore.” Dramatic, but true.

“It’s been literal  _ years _ John.”

“Because I know while I’ve made him happy, I’ve also given him two of the lowest points of his life with Mark. Where we are right now makes him and I happy and I won’t change that when I don’t know what telling him will do to him. I’m not jeopardizing this. Can we please stop talking about it? I’d like to enjoy Hyuck’s birthday.”

Kun sighed again, putting a hand on Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, today’s about Hyuck and how wonderful of a father you’ve been to him - all on your own.”

Johnny shrugged but pursed his lips, trying not to smile. “I’ve had help.”

“If you’re happy and Hyuck’s happy - then I’m happy.”

“I am happy,  _ really _ I am, I promise. I don’t regret any decision I’ve made, to do or not, and I’m not brooding or sulking over anything like you all seem to think I am.”

“What are we not brooding over?”

Johnny fumbled with the packet of meat in his hands when Taeyong appeared in the kitchen, having no semblance of hearing the prior part of the conversation.

“Over Johnny’s ability as a parent even though he’s been the best single father to Donghyuck.” Kun was smooth with his delivery. Johnny supposed it came with marrying a lawyer.

Taeyong’s eyes widened and his brows raised in concern. “Johnny I thought we talked about this?”

Johnny clutched at the meat, the bag still cold and giving his arms an ice burn. “I wasn’t brooding about it!’

Kun whispered an almost inaudible apology in Johnny’s ear before slipping away, leaving Johnny and Taeyong to gather the burger ingredients and bring it out to Johnny’s pride and joy, his grill.

He was acutely aware of Taeyong lingering around him as he prepped the grill to cook. “Tired of socializing?” He joked.

Taeyong chuckled. “I can only take so much. I can’t talk forever like you.”

“Ouch.” The burger patty sizzled when Johnny placed it on the grill. “Hear that? The sound of my heart burning from that insult.”

“It was a compliment.” Taeyong snickered. “Also because the kids are having a water fight and I figured this was the safest area.”

As if he had summoned them, Donghyuck and Mark got dangerously close to Johnny and the grill with their toy water guns.

“Hey! Not over here please!”

The boys kept on going, laughing and splashing each other. Johnny felt a drop hit his cheek.

“ _ Boys! _ ” He raised his voice a bit more forcefully, immediately getting them to stand at attention. “Not near the grill please.”

“Sorry Dad.” But Donghyuck had that mischievous glint in his eye. Johnny turned back to the grill to flip the burgers, which would turn out to be a mistake when he felt a wet stream douse his shorts down to his ankles.

Mark’s jaw dropped open as Donghyuck snickered, holding the water gun like a real weapon.

“ _ Donghyuck Suh! _ ” Johnny roared playfully, running over and scooping up his son and swinging him around despite him not being a toddler anymore. 

Donghyuck squealed in laughter, yelling that he was sorry (he wasn’t). Johnny tickled him with his nose in Donghyuck’s neck, taking the water gun that was loosely held in his son’s hands and opening it to pour the rest of the water on Donghyuck, drenching himself in the process.

“I won.” Johnny whispered, putting Donghyuck down and pressing a quick kiss to his curly wet hair while he still could. “Now go and get all your friends for me and remember-”

“Not by the grill.” Donghyuck giggled, picking back up his water gun that he’d have to refill. “I know Dad.” He dashed after a screaming Mark.

Johnny turned back to the grill to see Taeyong in his place, flipping the burgers.

“Thanks.” Johnny sighed, tired from sudden the burst of energy. The burgers probably would have burned otherwise.

“Of course.” Taeyong looked him up and down. “Will the self proclaimed Grill King let his second in command take over while he changes into dry clothes?”

“Maybe.” Johnny smirked. “But first-”

“ _ Oh, Johnny - no! _ ”

Johnny’s laughter boomed in the backyard as Taeyong squirmed in his arms, protesting the wet hug.

He really was happy.

  
  


 

 

Johnny had lost track of how many times Donghyuck had looked up at him and yelled “This is the best day ever!” especially when sitting in front of his father, back pressed against Johnny’s legs while unwrapping his presents in front of everyone.

He said it multiple times when Johnny pulled out his favourite cake for dessert, and when bidding everyone goodbye at the door when the party finished.

“Dad,” Donghyuck tugged on Johnny’s hand. “Can Mark and I eat dinner while watching my new movie?”

“Sure Hyuckie, just try not to make a mess.” It was his birthday after all.

So Johnny slipped outside to sit on the patio swing while Mark and Donghyuck sat inside munching on leftover burgers, watching what seemed like the 6th different Spiderman movie they now owned.

“You’re not taking the citronella candles?” Johnny tilted his head as Taeyong joined him on the wooden swing, noting he’d left the outdoor bug repellants he’d brought scattered in the backyard.

“I have a lot more at home.” Taeyong shrugged. “You can keep them.”

“You spoil me.”

Taeyong chuckled. “Speaking of spoiling,” He pulled a purple gift wrapped square with a bow from beside him. He’d somehow managed to hide it from Johnny when he’d sat down.

“What’s this?” Johnny frowned when Taeyong placed the gift in his lap.

“A gift.”

“I see that - for me?”

“Yeah.”

Johnny blinked at him. “Why?”

Taeyong didn’t meet his gaze. “I felt like it. Are you going to open it or not?”

Johnny chuckled and his fingers fumbled over the folds of the wrapping, gently tearing it open slowly. “Didn’t realize it was my birthday too.”

He stilled when he pushed away the paper to reveal what looked like a large book, the front wildly coloured with doodles and in the middle was neat cursive writing that read ‘ _ The Sun and his Father _ ’.

“Mark helped me with the decorating.” Taeyong commented, eyes only on the book in Johnny’s lap.

Johnny slowly turned the first page to see a photo he recognized that Kun had taken, of Johnny standing by that high shelf in Kun’s home where there was the most sunlight, grinning at a little sunflower sprout.

“There once was a little sunflower seed,” Johnny whispered the words written on the page. He could feel Taeyong shrink beside him. “A sunflower seed that would grow big and strong just like the man who took care of him…”

Johnny grazed his fingers over the photo before turning the page. Taeyong had made him what seemed like a cross between a scrapbook and a homemade children’s storybook.

“Taeyong…” Johnny breathed, unable to find the right words. “You wrote this?”

He slowly flipped through until he got to the last few pages which were blank.

“The story isn’t over yet.” Taeyong whispered, finally meeting Johnny’s eyes. “I thought you and Hyuck might be able to finish it.”

Johnny had something else on his mind. “Where did you get all of these photos?” He’d never seen them before.

“They’re mine. I took them, aside from the first one.”

Johnny skimmed through the book again. Almost every stage of life was captured by Taeyong in some way, even in the years they hadn’t been as close, Taeyong had still taken photos of Donghyuck at daycare. It made Johnny think about how  _ present _ Taeyong was in their life.

“I know I’m not as good as you but-”

“Yong they’re amazing.” Johnny liked them better than any photos he’d taken himself. “But why didn’t you put yourself in here too?”

He watched in interest as Taeyong took a shaky breath. “Because you needed something to remind you what  _ you’ve _ done for Donghyuck. Whenever you’re in doubt, you have that to remind you so you never forget.”

Johnny’s heart swelled. He supposed this was a good moment.

Johnny leaned down and pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s forehead - adventurous compared to his other kisses, before resting his head in the crook of Taeyong’s neck and practically melting into him.

“Thank you.”   
  
  


 

 

Mark nudged Donghyuck with his elbow in the middle of their movie.

“Ow,” Donghyuck winced. “What was that for?”

“Look.” Mark pointed out the window of the living room and Donghyuck craned his neck to see Dad resting against Taeyongie on the swing. Looked comfy, he thought.

He looked back at Mark, both trying to hide their smiles.

“Ew,” Donghyuck snickered. “Our dads are being gross again.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so close guys,,,, we're so close,,,, a little more pining to go,,,
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one time Taeyong accidentally said the L word and the one time he should have, but didn’t.

Taeyong watched, amused, as the bus cruised down the street and stopped in front of his house. Not one, but two boys clambered out, heading up the driveway as the school bus pulled away and continued down the road.

Taeyong shot a quick text to Johnny letting him know that Donghyuck had gotten off the bus with Mark, so Johnny wouldn’t worry when Donghyuck didn’t come home right away. It had been routine for almost a year already - but they still couldn’t predict when the boys would decide to get off at Mark or Donghyuck’s house. It always seemed like a last minute decision between the two of them, too enraptured in post-school conversation to realize. Johnny had once joked about just moving in together instead.

“Hi Papa!” Mark announced his presence as he opened the door.

“Hi Taeyongie!” Donghyuck was right behind him. He’d once tried calling Taeyong ‘Mr. Lee’, like he was supposed to call his other friend’s dads, but he’d just ended up calling him Mr. Taeyongie, which didn’t sound right to either of them so he just stuck with Taeyongie.

“How was school boys?”

“Good!” Mark chirped, flinging his backpack off and digging his hands through it. “You wanna see what we did today?”

“Of course I do.” Taeyong watched with a smile as Mark handed him a piece of paper. It had a picture of a tree on it, frames drawn in the branches with drawings of people in them and names labelled underneath.

“We had to draw our family tree!”

Taeyong looked over the page fondly, noting how Mark had drawn his grandfather above his drawing of Taeyong, to the side in the ‘uncles’ position was Doyoung and Jaehyun, and then Jeno as his cousin.

Taeyong gulped when he saw it, the portrait next to his, in the second parent slot. Mark had drawn a picture and written Johnny’s name there, and underneath, linking him to Donghyuck, making him Mark’s brother.

Taeyong couldn’t find it in himself to correct his son.

“Look at mine too!” Taeyong suddenly had Donghyuck’s paper in his hand, and was not surprised to find that Donghyuck had made the tree the same way, with Kun and Ten as uncles and Renjun and Chenle as cousins and of course, Taeyong and Mark as immediate family.

“You guys did a really good job!” Taeyong knew the only thing keeping him from not breaking into tears was that Johnny wasn't there to put an arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah, we asked Ms. Yoon where to put each other and she told us to put each other as uncles and cousins, but I told her I've never called Johnny ‘uncle’ so she laughed and said I could put him right beside you!” 

Mark's grin was bright and loving and so innocent. Taeyong felt bad for giving both boys such a weird situation - being family but not quite completely either, but neither seem to mind at all.

“Anyways we’re gonna go bike riding, see you later Papa!” The boys were gone in a flash to the garage where they stored their bikes, (and where Donghyuck would leave his sometimes.)

“Be back in time for dinner!” Taeyong yelled out the front door, watching the two zoom down the driveway on their bikes.

He turned back inside and sighed to himself, holding their papers in his fingers delicately. The house was too quiet, he had a full family but he still had one piece missing.

His phone buzzing pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Taeyong could hear Johnny's smile on the other end.

“Is Donghyuck still there? I think he forgot he has an extra piano rehearsal tonight before the recital this week.”

“Oh shoot,” Taeyong walked to the kitchen and eyed the calendar marked up with various events. “I completely forgot too. I told them to be back for dinner, I can drive him there for you.”

He heard Johnny sigh in relief. “Thanks Yong. You want to go for dinner again with the boys after the lesson?”

Taeyong laughed. “I feel like they're gonna start charging for Mark if we keep letting him sit in too.”

“Ah, you're right. Another time then, if we can get away with it.”

“Hey, I didn't say no to dinner. I'll drop Hyuck off at the studio with you and then Mark and I will meet you two later for dinner. We'll just drop by to see Grandpa.”

“Hey, he's welcome to come too if he wants some fresh air.”

“Maybe if I can convince him to come with us, I can convince him to move in with me too.” They both chuckled.

“I can see where you get your stubbornness from.”

“I'm  _ not _ stubborn.”

Johnny chuckled again. “Stubborn about being stubborn, huh?”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and placed a half annoyed hand on his hip even though Johnny couldn’t see it. “You’re ridiculous. Anyways, I’ll call you when Hyuck comes back and we head out, okay?”

“Sure thing, bye!”

“Love you, bye.”

“Yeah I - I’ll - see you - bye -”

It took Taeyong a whole 3 minutes to stop and stare at the phone in his hand, mortified, beet red, and only thankful he had accidentally said it over the phone and not in person.

He brought his free hand up to feel the pounding of his heart against his chest. Those words had slipped out so easily.   
  


 

 

 

“Yong! Mark!” Johnny waved from the front rows of the auditorium, beckoning them over. “Look at you, handsome.” He ruffled Mark’s mop of black hair and looked over what he was wearing, dress pants and a button up Taeyong had  _ ‘forced’  _ him into.

“Told you you look handsome.” Taeyong pursed his lips when Mark scoffed, still upset he wasn’t allowed to wear a t-shirt and jeans to Donghyuck’s recital. “At least be thankful I didn’t try to get you to wear a suit.”

“You look quite handsome yourself there, Papa.” Johnny easily pulled Taeyong in for a quick hug, careful not to wrinkle either of their dress shirts. “What a good looking family.”

“Shush you, speak for yourself.”

“I  _ am _ .”

Taeyong’s neck was already red but it was more from Johnny’s new habit of calling him the way Mark did, though the eleven year old was now transitioning to ‘ _ cooler _ ’ terms like ‘Dad’ on occasion.

Johnny ushered them to sit down in the seats he’d saved for them in the front row. While Taeyong and Mark sat, Johnny stayed standing, foot tapping incessantly.

Taeyong looked up at him. “Nervous?” He could see Johnny was chewing on the inside of his cheek, absolutely fidgety, like he always was when it had to do with big moments in Donghyuck’s life, as any parent would.

Taeyong didn’t even think Johnny was as nervous when he published his second book, (the first being the textbook he used to teach his class, the second was his first attempt at fiction, a children’s novel about a ladybug that lived on the petal of a sunflower.)

He’d read the very first copy of it, he still had it in one of his bedside drawers. Despite it being for children, it brought him peace on nights Taeyong had difficulty sleeping. He could almost hear Johnny’s voice, narrating it when he read through.

That reminded him, he needed to get into contact with a parent he knew that worked in audio books.

Taeyong held his hand out and Johnny’s found his easily, fingers interlocking automatically. He used it to pull Johnny into his seat. “He’ll be fine. He has an amazing teacher and one of the best pianists I know as his Dad. He’ll be amazing.”

“I’m not nervous.” Johnny’s knees bounced up and down and his fingers rubbed over Taeyong’s in little circles. “Okay, maybe I am - but I’m also just excited. I didn’t expect he’d want to play the piano like me, but I’m so happy he chose it. I feel like I’m the one about to get on stage in front of everyone.”

Taeyong squeezed Johnny’s hand, hoping to give him some comfort. He almost didn’t want to pull away, but he had to, he couldn’t just sit there during the entire recital and hold Johnny’s hand, as much as he wanted to.

His neck reddened (again) when he realized Johnny’s fingers had locked onto his, not letting him go.

_ ‘Great’ _ , He thought to himself, _ ‘Now _ I’m _ nervous’ _ .

Johnny sucked in his breath as the lights dimmed and the curtains began to open, so Taeyong gave him another squeeze. Even in the dark he could see the sparkle in Johnny’s eyes when he smiled back at him. That smile he loved so much.

He rubbed encouraging circles with his thumb over the back of Johnny’s hand, but as it got closer and closer to Donghyuck’s time on the stage, Taeyong had to wrestle his hand from Johnny’s to hold down the other’s knee and keep it from bouncing and making noise.

Of course, Taeyong was nervous too, he’d only heard a glimpse of Donghyuck’s skills last year but he was Johnny’s son, he could do anything, much like he knew Mark could.

When the curtains opened to reveal Donghyuck sitting at the piano, Taeyong glanced at Mark, watching the smile on his son’s face as he watched his best friend begin to play. Taeyong nudged him, teasing, because eleven year old boys were weird about showing affection to each other, while Mark only rolled his eyes and teased him back, nodding towards Taeyong’s hand on Johnny’s leg, and Johnny’s hand now resting on top of it.

They’d never really talked about it but Taeyong always suspected the boys had discussed something about their parents. Not that  _ he _ really knew what was happening either.

It was the way Mark’s eyes glistened, a hint of mischief, and Johnny’s hand squeezing his that he recognized the second song Donghyuck was playing while attempting not to smile on stage. It was a tune Taeyong knew all too well because Johnny had once called it ‘ _ their song _ ’.

It was almost too much not to get teared up, head leaning against Johnny’s shoulder because he finally understood what Donghyuck had meant when he’d dedicated a song to his father, and one to his family.   
  


 

 

 

“Hey Papa, we’re gonna start a band!”

“Yeah?” Taeyong called from where he was making dinner in the kitchen. “What kind of band?”

He could hear Mark muttering to his grandfather. “I didn’t know there were different kinds of bands.”

“It’s all in the music you play son, you can play pop or punk or rock or jazz, anything!”

“I don’t want to play jazz.”

A guitar strummed sadly, accompanied by a sigh. “You don’t have to play jazz.”

Taeyong chuckled to himself because his father was always trying to get Mark into jazz, with little to no success. He could hear the two guitars begin to strum in unison as they played together.

It was one of his favourite things, listening to Mark practice his guitar. There were already many nights when Mark would run up to Taeyong and play him a new tune he’d made up, eyes bright, so excited to show his papa his new musical discoveries. He was still learning how to read notation, but for the moment he had his little notebook with ‘Songs for Papa’ scribbled on the front. He often asked if he and Donghyuck would be able to make a song together one day. Taeyong always told him he could if he really wanted to, and worked hard for it.

Taeyong covered the pot of stew he made and left it on the warming zone on the stove, it wasn’t quite time to eat just yet. Not a moment later, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it.” Taeyong quickly washed his hands before heading to the front door.

“Jungwoo.” He greeted, and the teenager grinned at him.

“Jungwoo?” Mark whined from the living room. “I’m  _ eleven _ Papa, I don’t need a babysitter!”

“Mark!” Taeyong scolded but Jungwoo only laughed as he took off his shoes and entered the house.

“Don’t worry Mark, I’m mainly here to babysit your grandpa, isn’t that right Gramps?”

“Of course! Who else will feed me veggies?”

Taeyong snickered. Jungwoo had been babysitting - or rather, ‘ _ looking after _ ’ Mark for almost two years already, but Mark was growing up, even if Taeyong didn’t think he could leave him alone for two hours at home yet, he was still a little too young (and Grandpa a little too old).

“Hyuck’s coming tonight too?” Jungwoo turned to Taeyong and he nodded. “Yeah, should be here soon.”

“Awesome. Hey Mark, show me what you’ve been working on, yeah? Did you get that rhythm that was giving you a hard time a couple of weeks ago?”

“Yeah I did! Wanna hear?”

“Of course! You’ll have to teach it to me too, okay?”

“Okay!”

Taeyong heard the front door open behind him, not even needing to turn around to know who it was.

Donghyuck zoomed past him, flinging his arms around Jungwoo in a bear hug, apparently more excited than Mark was about being ‘babysat’.

“Dinner’s just keeping warm on the stove - we’ll be back soon, alright? Not too much trouble you four.”

“Yes Papa.” The resounding response from all four boys in the living room amused Taeyong, followed by a snicker from the one behind him. Taeyong smacked Johnny on the way out of the house, heading to the passenger seat of Johnny’s car. He tried opening the door but found it was locked.

Taeyong looked up at Johnny, who was hovering near the hood of the car, a small pout on his lips that Taeyong would have loved to kiss away.

“You didn’t say hi.”

Taeyong sighed, not because he didn’t want to, but because he knew how ‘saying hi’ to Johnny would make him feel, when Johnny wrapped his arms around him and looked down at him with that bright grin that made Taeyong’s heart flip, and the sparkles in his eyes that reminded Taeyong of the stars at night.

It was the perfect hug that would have made it so easy just to lean up and have one of those kisses that couples who are still in love after years together have. Only Taeyong was always reminded that they weren’t a couple. And why was that again?

Taeyong wasn’t sure he knew. Of course, the boys had been their first priority, always, but they were almost grown now - was it selfish of him? He was pretty sure he’d been in love with Johnny longer than he could remember. Why had he not told him?

Even if Johnny felt the same way - it was too much - Taeyong thought he should just outright say it and get it over with.

His mouth opened but nothing came out.

“C’mon,” Johnny seemed to not have noticed Taeyong’s internal struggle. “We’ll be late for the PTA meeting and you know Jaehyun doesn’t like getting into trouble when he saves us seats.”

Taeyong unwillingly peeled himself out of Johnny’s embrace and got in the car, swallowing his ‘ _ I love you _ ’.

Perhaps it was best that he didn’t get to say it. He liked the way his family operated, how Donghyuck and Mark brought them together. He wasn’t quite sure what he would do if they didn’t have their sons.   
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mark was fifteen years old, in high school, taking the city bus to and from school. He would call Taeyong ‘Pops’ instead of Papa like he did when he was a kid, and he would text Taeyong to let him know if he was going over to someone else’s house after school, usually Donghyuck’s.

Teenagehood meant that the parents were less and less involved, but as much as it hurt him to see Johnny less, he didn’t know if it was okay to contact him without involving their children. He took immense pleasure in the moments he did see him though.

“Hey,” Taeyong greeted Mark when he got home from work. He didn’t have to worry about leaving Mark home alone for long anymore. “How was school?”

“Was good.” Mark shrugged, shoving his mouth full of cereal. There had been something bothering him lately, Taeyong could tell, but he didn’t pry.

Taeyong put his coat in the closet at the front door and took his shoes off. “Did you text Johnny what snacks you wanted him to bring for your movie night tonight?”

Mark held it once a month with his friends, his idea, and Johnny loved helping out. Taeyong loved that Johnny would stay and keep Taeyong company too.

“Oh yeah, about that,” Mark didn’t look at him when Taeyong entered the kitchen, staring into his bowl of cereal as if it held the secret of the universe at the bottom. “I didn’t think I should, I - I didn’t invite Donghyuck, so…”

Taeyong froze where he stood. “Oh.” He didn’t ask why, because he didn’t pry, he never pried, Mark would tell him if he was ready, but he could almost feel his heart split in two, every memory of Mark and Donghyuck flashing before his eyes.

“Yeah, sorry Pops, I know you like spending time with Johnny - I - I just thought it would be weird if I didn’t invite his son, y’know?”

“No, it’s okay,” Taeyong put on his best smile, because this was his son’s decision. Taeyong’s wants only came second. “It’s your night Mark - don’t worry about me.”

Mark nodded, taking his bowl of cereal to the couch and watching the TV, letting Taeyong stand in the kitchen and realize his excuse to see Johnny was gone.

Was that it then? The end?

It couldn’t be, because Taeyong loved Johnny. He wouldn’t let it be the end, even if it meant leaving Mark and his friends (who Taeyong had previously deemed trustworthy of course) alone in the house in the evening, saying he was going to Mark’s Uncle’s house to let the boys have their fun, only to head to the bowling alley Johnny had taken him to several times before, sitting by their usual lane.

“I feel childish,” Taeyong grumbled, watching Johnny come back from hitting a strike. “Like we’re hiding something.”

“Hey,” Johnny wrapped a warm, comforting arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. “They’re just being teenagers right now, it’ll all go back to normal. They can’t get mad at us for hanging out with people who might be associated with people they don’t talk to anymore - that sounded complicated, but trust me, it isn’t.”

Taeyong vaguely noted that Johnny avoided calling themselves ‘ _ friends _ ’. “Promise?”

His nerves were soothed by Johnny’s smile. “I promise. Now come on, didn’t you say you were going to beat me this round?”

“I am. Where’s my good luck charm?”

Johnny leaned in and pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s cheek.

“There.” He whispered. “Good luck.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi first off before anyone gets mad i'd like to link [ this post ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz/post/816517120) bc i say johnyong get together before it hits chapter 20 and im still telling the truth. if u can do the math ... ahem
> 
> also i can assure u this isn't angst, just teens being teens so dont worry okay thats it now sorry fbhdkjls
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny loved Taeyong. Taeyong loved Johnny.

It would go past their second year of high school, through the summer of turning sixteen and then going back for their third year. Mark and Donghyuck would still not talk to each other.

And well, Johnny was quite sad he couldn’t use his son as an excuse to see Taeyong anymore (as selfish as it made him feel), but he was a teenager now and he could see people and do things with them without his dad.

Donghyuck had even called him out on his sulking once, at the beginning of the feud, because he'd invited a new friend over, one Johnny had never met before or even _heard_ of.

“Dad please, his parents are dropping him off and Jaemin said they like to meet the other parents because they're protective like that so please, make a good impression, I wanna be able to hang out with him!”

So Johnny had put on his best smile to prove to Donghyuck he wasn't sulking, and pretended that he wasn't thinking at all about how much he wished it was Taeyong dropping Mark off that afternoon.

Not that they didn't see each other, he was actually surprised at Taeyong's efforts to see him, but it would soon start to weigh on the both of them. It was much easier when their sons were on talking terms because it was so much easier to just casually mention Taeyong in conversation, or hang out at his house. Would it not be weird to find your ex-best friend's dad at your house? Johnny thought it was weird, and so did Taeyong, so it was their little secret.

He didn't know much about what went on, only that once Jaemin had appeared, Mark had disappeared. Taeyong had told him Mark had a new friend too, a boy named Yukhei at their school. Johnny wondered if either of those two had anything to do with it.

But there wasn't much he could do, only encourage Donghyuck in the subtlest of ways to nurture good friendships and to try his best to fix things worth saving. He had no idea if it was working or not.

So he had put on his friendly-dad face and opened the door to a boy with the world's most dazzling smile (only second to Taeyong in Johnny's mind of course) and two men stood behind him. One looked a little uneasy, while the other shared a grin much like his son's.

“Hi,” Johnny reached his hand out, first to the boy, Jaemin. “I’m Donghyuck’s dad, Johnny.” He had a good handshake, strong for a boy of fifteen at the time. Johnny then reached behind to shake the hands of his fathers.

“Yuta.” The smiley one introduced himself. “And this is my husband, Sicheng.”

Johnny gave Sicheng’s hand a light squeeze, hoping to reassure the worry on his face. It made Johnny think that Jaemin had gotten himself into a couple of not-nice-friend situations for him to be like that, for them to want to meet Johnny.

“Come in, come in - Your shoes can go right there, and right down this hallway, Hyuck is in the living room, alright?” Johnny smiled at the two parents, still on the other side of the entrance. “Would you like to come in?”

Yuta somehow managed to smile even brighter.  


 

 

 

“You managed to raise a son all by yourself? I don’t know If I could have raised Jaemin without anyone else, especially someone other than Yuta.” Sicheng shared an affectionate hand squeeze with his husband. “I think that’s amazing of you to decide to do.”

“I’ve had help along the way.” Johnny smiled, thinking of his friends, of Taeyong. “A lot of it.”

“If Jaemin would’ve told us Donghyuck was a sprout baby too we would’ve felt a lot better. He’s had some… trouble with non-sprouts in the other city we lived in…” Yuta played with the handle of the mug Johnny had given him filled with tea. He could tell, whatever the parent was thinking about, it pained him immensely.

“They might not have even told each other. Anyways, we’ve never run into problems in this neighbourhood so I think you made a good decision coming here. May I ask what kind of plant Jaemin was?”

“A marigold!” Sicheng chirped. “What about Donghyuck?”

“A sunflower.”

Johnny thought a marigold was fitting for the boy, even for the short amount of time he’d spent talking to him. He radiated a sense of warmth, much like he thought Donghyuck did.

“So you know why I got Hyuck, may I ask what made you decide to get Jaemin?”

The couple shared an unreadable look.

“He kind of just, fell into our hands by chance. We’d never really thought about getting a child but… we’re so glad he happened to us.” Sicheng smiled.

Johnny didn’t ask for more information, he could tell that the two seemed to have a turbulent story of their own. He hoped he would get to know them better to hear it one day.

“Do you know any other parents of sprout babies?”

Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle at Yuta’s question. “I know quite a few - I’d be happy to introduce you to them if you’d like? All of our sons go to the same high school - only, we’d probably have to meet without the kids - some of them aren’t on the best of terms right now.” Johnny lowered his voice to a whisper.

“They don’t get along?” Sicheng worried his bottom lip. Johnny almost brought his hands up, guilty he’d made the parents concerned.

“No, no - just - ah, my son and Taeyong’s - one of the parents - they’ve grown up together since they were little, we couldn’t have expected them to get along _all_ the time, they’re practically brothers. You know family.”

The parents had both smiled at him. “We know family.”

Johnny would find that after that first meeting, he very much enjoyed Yuta and Sicheng’s company. It set an ease in his heart knowing that Jaemin, that bright smiley boy, was good company for Donghyuck. He only hoped that it wouldn’t prevent him from setting things right with Mark, though Johnny never dared to bring it up.

It was just - he missed Taeyong dearly, and sneaking out to hang out just didn’t cut it anymore.

But now the boys were sixteen with seemingly no solution to their ongoing feud, whatever it was. It made both Johnny and Taeyong antsy, and frankly - a little desperate.

The thing was - they’d started to push their boundary to the point that Johnny thought he might explode. Innocent kisses on the cheek, interlocked hands, his heart was overflowing with the thought of Taeyong.

There was no way he could misinterpret it, he wasn’t _that_ airheaded.

But it still felt so _selfish_.

Johnny thought he must have been letting it show a little too much - Donghyuck and Jaemin decided to hang out in his home instead so he couldn’t have his beloved phone call with Taeyong that afternoon.

He sat on the couch and watched snowflakes flutter down peacefully from a December night sky. Christmas had always been his and Taeyong’s favourite.

“Dad.” Donghyuck stood in front of him, hands on his hips, while Jaemin stood off to the side, looking rather amused.

“Yes?”

“You miss Taeyong.”

Johnny blinked. “I-”

“You’re absolutely miserable without him and it’s kinda pathetic. Like I thought giving you friends would help but geez Dad - why are you separating him from you?”

Johnny gaped at him. “I just thought - with Mark -”

Donghyuck lifted his chin, standing defiantly. Proudness bloomed in Johnny’s chest.

“I’m a big boy Dad, and so are you.”

A smile slowly grew on Johnny’s face. His heart slowly gained speed, thinking of what Donghyuck had just given him permission to do.

“When did you get so wise?” He stood up and ruffled the long curly hair on Donghyuck’s head. He’d refused to go to the barber’s many times because it was the ‘style’.

“Jaemin helped me.” Donghyuck beamed and Johnny was thankful for Jaemin once more. “Also because you’ve been in love with Taeyong since I was like three - probably longer - even Jaemin could tell.”

Johnny tilted his head when he shifted his gaze to Jaemin, who shrugged.

“Just the vibe I got from seeing you two at Parent-Teachers Night.”

Johnny blinked, amazed and stunned by the young teens, but he quickly gathered himself with a grin.

“Well boys - don’t get into too much trouble, please.”

“Where are you going?” Donghyuck called after him from the front entrance of their house, watching Johnny head to his car.

“I’m going to tell Taeyong I love him!”

The two boys cheered after him.  


 

 

 

He should have thought it through a little more, Johnny cursed to himself when pulling up into Taeyong’s driveway. Just because Donghyuck was okay with it, didn’t mean Mark might be.

But he was at Taeyong’s house already so he might as well try, he didn’t think Taeyong would send him home anyway.

He let himself admire the twinkling red and green lights contouring the roof of the house before ringing the doorbell with a shaky hand.

“Johnny?” A mix of emotions ran over Taeyong’s face before settling on a soft smile. It had been their longest period of not seeing each other yet.

“Hi.” It came out soft, like a whisper. Johnny wanted to cup Taeyong’s face and press their lips together, but he fought it - _not yet_.

“What are you doing here?”

“I missed you.” It made them both flush. Johnny blamed it on the chilly December air.

“I missed you too. Come inside.” Johnny’s heart leaped.

He followed Taeyong inside, removing his jacket, relieved to find not much had changed other than the several boxes of Christmas decorations open on the floor.

“Maybe you could help me?” Taeyong teased and Johnny pretended to groan and head back towards the door.

Once their laughter subsided, Johnny stared at the tree thoughtfully, it was still bare of ornaments.

“Mark isn’t helping you?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out the way it did, but he was mainly gauging whether or not Mark was home because if he was - he _really_ didn’t need him walking in on Johnny’s confession, because Johnny _was_ going to do it. Just not right at that moment, it wasn’t time yet.

“I contracted him to do the lights outside, so the rest is up to me - us now.” Taeyong smiled, reaching for the first set of ornaments. His answer didn’t really help with Johnny’s situation.

He leaned over, picking up a box of ornaments. “These are new?”

“Yeah the other ones got a bit damaged and rusty so I thought it was time for a whole tree makeover!”

Cute - Taeyong was absolutely adorable. _‘Kiss him’_ Johnny fought with himself. _‘No, not yet.’_

He stole as many glances at Taeyong as he could from the other side of the tree, watching his eyes squint in concentration, watching him purse his lips thoughtfully for each ornament placement.

It wasn’t until Johnny reached into one of the last few boxes that he was hit with a wave of emotion so strong he thought he might topple over. In his hand was the glittering silver gift box that contained the shooting star ornament he’d given Taeyong so many years earlier.

“You still have this.” Johnny breathed, in awe, opening the box and cradling the ornament in his hand.

“Of course I do, it’s from you.” Taeyong wrapped his fingers around Johnny’s wrist and guided him to where he wanted it on the tree, right near the top center. Johnny carefully placed it onto a sturdy branch and watched it sparkle in the light, mesmerized.

He couldn’t take it, he just couldn’t fight it anymore, Johnny had to tell him - he had to.

“Taeyong, I -”

“Hey Pops - Oh, hey Johnny - Pops I’m going over to Yukhei’s house now!”

Mark appeared seemingly out of nowhere, rending Johnny frozen on the spot. Taeyong was steadier but still a little shaken at how casually Mark had noted Johnny’s presence.

“Sure, just be back at a decent hour please, and text me on your way home.”

“Got it! Bye! Nice seeing you Johnny!”

They stared at each other while they heard the front door open and shut, awkward smiles on their faces. Johnny thought he might need a drink.

“You wanna put the star on top?” Taeyong asked, the decoration in his hand.

Johnny chuckled. “You just don’t want to get a stepping stool for yourself.”

“Why use a stepping stool when I have you?”

Johnny placed the star atop the tree, securing it and then stepping back to admire their work. A moment of silence passed between them, and Johnny realized this was it, his chance. Mark wasn’t in the house, it was just him and Taeyong - he had to say it, even though his throat was drying up with every second wasted.

“Do you want something to drink? Oh! I bought hot cocoa yesterday! Will you try it with me?”

“Sure.” Johnny croaked. The way Taeyong’s face lit up as he bounced into the kitchen made up for Johnny’s lack of ability to say the words he so badly wanted to say. He wiped the clammy sweat from his hand on his jeans and followed Taeyong into the kitchen.

One mug of hot cocoa and a Christmas movie later, Johnny found himself in quite the predicament. He could hear the light snore coming from Taeyong, huddled into Johnny’s side.

He couldn’t just wake him up to tell him he loved him - well, he could, but he didn’t think it would go very well. It would be rather disorienting to have someone confess to you right after you’ve woken up, so instead, Johnny allowed himself to doze off as well, resting his head on top of Taeyong’s as his pillow.

He was awoken some time later when Taeyong stirred, lifting his head up from Johnny’s shoulder and stretching with a yawn. “Oh gosh, what time is it?”

Johnny blinked his eyes open, drowsy.

“Shouldn’t you be going home to Hyuck soon?”

Johnny didn’t think so, Donghyuck wouldn’t be very happy with him if he went home without doing what he had set out to do. But he was tired, his age catching up with him, rubbing at his eyes to try and wake himself up for the drive home.

“Yeah, probably.” They got up from the couch and sluggishly headed to the front door. Johnny really didn’t want to leave. “I’ll see you soon?”

Taeyong handed him his jacket from the closet. “Of course. Thanks for helping me with the Christmas tree.”

“Anytime.”

Johnny smiled at him for just a moment too long, feeling something heavy settle between them in the air that made his insides twist nervously. “Uhm - I’ll go now - bye.”

“Bye Johnny.”

Johnny walked with reluctant steps back to his car, hearing the door shut to Taeyong’s house. He slipped into the driver’s seat and rested his forehead against the top of his steering wheel.

He was so stupid, so goddamn _stupid_ . He was _supposed_ to tell Taeyong he loved him but he was a coward and he couldn’t say it, was still reduced to a bundle of nerves any time the chance had presented itself, that day and all those other days before it.

His anger bubbled up inside him, he wanted to _punch_ something he was so mad with himself. Years of being content with loving from a distance, waiting for the right time and there were so many right times and he _couldn’t do it_ , couldn’t say it to the person who needed to hear it the most.

Johnny had enough, he was sick and tired of not saying it, of dancing around it. He wasn’t even sure what he was even fighting anymore. He pressed his palms to his eyes with force, letting out a frustrated, guttural groan before barely registering his feet taking him right back up to Taeyong’s front steps, bypassing the doorbell and knocking with his knuckle. The door opened immediately.

“Johnny? What-”

Without even taking steps into the house, Johnny cupped his hands around Taeyong’s precious face and leaned forward, their noses about to brush.

“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, because he suddenly didn’t have the strength for anything else.

“Yes.” Taeyong breathed and not a second later Johnny’s lips were on his, pulling Taeyong close, his chest feeling like it might burst his heart was pounding so hard.

When they pressed together it was fast, desperate, but they soon melted into each other, their mouths moving slowly, languid, like they had all the time in the world to just enjoy the other. Like a firework, zipping into the sky to explode with a bang, a gorgeous amalgamation of colours everywhere that slowly dissolve into the night until all you're left with is a sense of awe and wonder and completeness and more importantly, _love_.

One long kiss and Johnny was already out of breath when they pulled away, eyes widening because he _just kissed Taeyong_ and he needed to _tell_ Taeyong he _loved him_ , but staring into those wide eyes that held the world, Johnny realized he was scared, absolutely terrified, like maybe he’d messed it all up. They’d been coasting along for so long he couldn’t believe he had just changed their course.

He dropped his hands from Taeyong's face, stuttering out, “I-I should go-”

But he didn’t get to run away because Taeyong leaped towards him, grasping the collar of his jacket and pulling him back down, practically growling. “Oh no you don’t.” He slotted their mouths together, with more force, more certainty.

Johnny stumbled forward as Taeyong pulled him into the house, lips never leaving the other’s. Johnny kicked his foot back to shut out the chilly air from their warm embrace, hands pulling at Taeyong’s waist, bringing him as close as possible.

Taeyong seemed to never want to stop, which was okay because neither did Johnny but they needed to _talk_ , about their feelings, about everything.

“I love you.”

Johnny blinked and suddenly there was water blurring his eyes. Taeyong had beat him to it, but Johnny barely had time to let it register, nevertheless _respond_ because Taeyong had his lips on his again.

“Taeyong -”

Kiss after kiss, getting faster, more frantic with each one. As much as Johnny liked it - _loved it_ \- he still hadn’t _told_ him.

“Taeyong -”

Johnny tried pulling back but Taeyong wouldn’t let him, had a vice-like grip around his neck, kissing him for every second of every day of every year that he’d loved him.

“Taeyong -” Johnny could only get his words out between kisses. “Taeyong - please - let me - tell you - I love you -” He started to chuckle because Taeyong was just not letting up and as much as he was trying to speak, he couldn't _not_ reciprocate.

“You just - Mmh - you just did.”

Johnny grabbed Taeyong’s waist and gently pushed him against the wall of the hallway, pressing their bodies together, slowing their kisses so he could savour the feeling of Taeyong’s lips on his. Taeyong sighed into him and Johnny took the opportunity to pull away and finally breathe.

“I love you so much, I thought I was going to explode.” Again, Taeyong beat him to it. Perhaps he’d underestimated Taeyong’s feelings.

“I think you did.” Johnny chuckled, referring to the rawness he already felt at his lips. He let his fingertips delicately trace down Taeyong’s cheek, smiling to himself. Taeyong _loved_ him, loved him just like Johnny did.

Johnny’s nerves had soothed, finally at peace with where he was. It was where he was supposed to be.

His fingers traced down Taeyong’s jaw, fascinated by his overwhelming desire to touch, to feel. It was different when you knew the kind of love you felt was _really_ reciprocated, no doubts.

His gaze lifted from Taeyong’s lips to his eyes, watery stars blinking back at him. Johnny’s smile fell, brows furrowed when he realized Taeyong wasn’t smiling, he was sucking in his bottom lip, trembling.

“I should’ve said something, _anything_ \- we could’ve - we could’ve -”

Johnny couldn’t bear to see the tears fall from Taeyong’s eyes. He cupped his face with his hands and wiped them away as quickly as they came. Sure, maybe their confessions had come a little late but they were ready now, weren’t they? Johnny had been mad at himself but he didn’t have any regrets, he wasn’t going to let Taeyong have any either.

“No, no, no, no, no could haves or would haves or should haves, okay? Look at me Taeyong please, promise me, none of that. What’s important is now, what’s important is us. Can you promise me that?”

Taeyong nodded, sniffling, but unable to hold the new flow of tears down his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, burying himself into Johnny’s shoulder.

“I promise. I don’t regret any second I’ve spent with you, together or not.”

Johnny’s chest constricted, heart thumping as he held Taeyong tightly. “You’re gonna make me cry too. Oh, I love you so much Taeyong.”

Taeyong pulled back to look at him, finally smiling, laughter bright and cheery and _loving_. Music to Johnny’s ears. He smiled and pressed their lips together again, hands loosely at Taeyong’s sides, playing with the hem of his shirt. They both sighed, content.

“Can you stay a little longer?” Taeyong whispered against his lips, fingers reaching up to massage the hair above Johnny’s nape.

Johnny gave him a quick but fiery, ferocious, playful kiss, exhaling every doubt and fear that had ever come into his mind throughout the course of his life, only filling it with happiness.

“We’re family Taeyong. I’m staying here forever.” He lightly pressed his finger to Taeyong’s chest, right where his heart was.

Taeyong giggled and slotted their mouths together for the millionth - and plenty more times - that night.

Johnny loved Taeyong. Taeyong loved Johnny.

What a wonderful world, Johnny thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna get extra emo or smthing i highly recommend listening to [ this song ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5WwqdeavrQrbeAMDxGawse) bc its literally ... them
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)
> 
> [ Aesthetic thread ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz/status/1115432215670706176)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong laughed because despite everything, he was inexplicably happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi !!! we go into some teen perspective here so there's quite a lot of swearing in this chapter !

Dread sank into Mark’s stomach the moment he saw Donghyuck waltz into the cafeteria, Jaemin on one side, Renjun on the other.

He’d been lucky enough that he didn’t have any classes with him that semester. He’d been lucky enough when Donghyuck and his friends had claimed their lunch spot in the music executives room, seeing as Donghyuck was one of them. It meant Mark could eat his lunch in the cafeteria in peace. Well, as much peace as Yukhei and Yangyang could grant him.

He ripped his gaze away before Donghyuck could catch him watching, chanting in his head ‘ _ don’t come over, don’t come over’ _ . He tried listening to whatever it was Yukhei was saying, but he’d checked out of the conversation the second he’d seen Donghyuck.

He could see him out of the corner of his eyes, weaving between tables, getting closer.

“Anyways, I totally could have won if Mr. Do didn’t break us up.”

Yangyang scoffed at Yukhei. “It was arm wrestling Yukhei, not a fist fight.”

“I was still about to win! - Hey isn’t that Donghyuck coming over here?”

Mark groaned and was forced to look up at his former best friend as he approached their table, crossing his arms over his chest when he arrived and sparing neither of Mark’s friends a glance. “We need to talk.”

Mark never liked fighting with Donghyuck. Were they really fighting? It just seemed like Donghyuck had erased Mark out of his life one day with no added thought. He often wondered if Jaemin had something to do with it. He seemed nice in class but all Mark knew was that his best friend had slipped away from him the moment Jaemin appeared. At least he’d had Yukhei to talk to then.

“Do we?” Mark tried looking bored, uninterested. He didn’t know if Donghyuck could still read him like an open book even after a year of not talking.

“Yeah, we do. Get up.”

Mark looked to his friends, who seemed equally as clueless. Yangyang shrugged at him.

“Just say it now.” Mark didn’t really want to go anywhere with Donghyuck, he didn’t know what he’d be walking into.

Donghyuck sighed and leaned in closer, his voice lowered. “It has to do with our dads.”

Yukhei’s fork clattered on the table. “Did they break up?!”

“What? No they -”

“They’re not together -” Mark frowned.

“They aren’t?!” Yangyang exclaimed.

“Jesus christ.” The sigh fell from Renjun’s lips, rolling his eyes.

“Actually…” Mark looked up at Donghyuck who, for the first time in a year, didn’t look like he wanted to rip Mark’s head off. Mark stood up and let Donghyuck lead him out of the cafeteria, both silent as they navigated the hallways and went into the empty music room he knew Donghyuck and his friends usually hung out in.

Mark found himself crossing his arms over his chest. “They’re not together, Pops woulda told me.”

Donghyuck raised a brow. “Really?”

“Are you saying my own  _ father _ doesn’t love me enough to tell me he’s dating?”

“No dumbass -” Donghyuck sighed. “He loves you. That’s why he hasn’t told you yet. My dad sulked at home until I told him to go for it since they both think that we hate each other.”

Mark blinked. “Don’t we?”

“Do you?”

Mark didn’t think he could ever really hate Donghyuck.

“I still don’t believe you that they’re together.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and fished out his phone from his back pocket. Mark watched him scroll through before turning the phone towards him. He had to take a few steps forward to see the photo, squinting, realizing that it was of both of their fathers, cuddled up, asleep on the couch Mark recognized as the one Johnny’s had in his living room for ages.

“That doesn’t prove anything,” Mark said despite the racing of his heart. “They’ve always done that.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes again, swiping through his gallery until he landed on another photo. “I knew you’d say that so I snuck this photo too.”

The second photo made Mark’s heart soar. “Holy shit.” He whispered, eyes scanning over the secret photo of Johnny and Taeyong sharing a kiss in Johnny’s kitchen. “They finally fuckin’ did it.”

“I know,” Donghyuck smiled a little when he took his phone back and looked at the photo for a moment before tucking it back into his pocket. “Jisung and Chenle both owe us money.”

“Oh yeah.” Mark laughed, remembering the bet they’d made when they were twelve.

A moment of silence, neither of the boys knowing where to continue. Mark had to admit, he was a little hurt his Pops hadn’t told him, but a part of him understood. He thought maybe it would’ve been a little weird if he had found out before he and Donghyuck were on talking terms again. If that was what they were on now.

“So… That’s all you wanted to say to me?” Mark rubbed the toe of his shoe into the grey carpet of the music room.

Donghyuck shrugged. “I dunno - I guess? This was Jaemin’s idea.”

Mark sighed. “You said… You said they were hiding it because they thought we hate each other. Do you… Do you think I should tell my dad I know now so he can be free with it?”

The one thing Mark never wanted to do was get in the way of his father’s happiness - oh if only he’d  _ thought  _ about it, he’d been so caught up in his own stupidity.

“No dude, he’ll feel so bad. Just be like, casual about it or something. Like ‘ _ hey Pops, how’s Johnny? _ ’ Or something.”

“Well what do I say when he asks about us then?”

“What do you mean?”

“You  _ know _ what I mean.”

Donghyuck sighed, avoiding Mark’s gaze. “I don’t hate you, never have. I just got mad when you decided to start ditching me for Yukhei.”

Mark frowned. “I never ditched you for Yukhei, I only started hanging out with him when  _ you  _ ditched me for Jaemin.”

“He was  _ new _ and  _ alone _ , was I just supposed to let him be some loser with no friends?”

“I - no but -”

“God Mark -”

“Hey this wasn’t just  _ my _ fault we could’ve fucking  _ talked _ about it!”

“Yeah and we didn’t till now because we’re dumb teens!”

Mark gasped and held his hand to his mouth, hit with a realization. “Oh my god we’re like our dads.”

Donghyuck glared at him. “Don’t. One year of avoiding each other isn’t the same thing as fifteen-plus years of pining and avoiding talking about it - you know what? Nevermind.”

“I mean, we could have gotten worse.” Mark slowly broke into a smile. “Hey that like, makes us family now, doesn’t it?”

Donghyuck scoffed but Mark could see the smile he was trying to hold back. “We’ve always been family, dumbass.”

Mark grinned, holding out his hand and it only took a moment for Donghyuck to roll his eyes and take it, launching into their old handshake as if they’d been friends the entire time.

“We should get back to the caf, I’m sure Yukhei’s taken bites out of my goddamn lunch already.”

“R.I.P.” Donghyuck laughed as they ventured into the hallways again, entering the cafeteria to find Yukhei, Yangyang, Jaemin and Renjun all sitting together at the table, eating and talking.

“Oh  _ finally _ ,” Jaemin sighed. “We can talk to each other again.”

Mark and Donghyuck sat at the table and Donghyuck frowned and looked from his friends to Marks’. “You guys are friends?”

“Yeah man, we just didn’t want you guys getting mad at us. Scary.” Yukhei shrugged, handing Mark back a half eaten lunch.

Mark sighed, mostly because of his sandwich. “Were we really that bad?”

Donghyuck shook his head _ ‘No’  _ while the rest of the table gave a resounding ‘ _ Yes’ _ .

“Uh… Sorry I guess?”

Renjun scoffed. “Ugh, brothers.”

Mark couldn’t help but smile at that. He wondered what would be the best way to tell his father that he knew, and was completely happy he was  _ finally _ with Johnny. In fact, Mark was just giddy at the thought of it, a full family, finally together.

He thought about just waiting until Pops was ready to tell him but now he knew his big little secret and it was hard not to smile just thinking about it.

“What’re you smiling at?” Yangyang called him out.

Mark looked at Donghyuck as if nothing happened between them and this wasn’t their first time talking in months. “Our dads are finally together.”

“Yeah and they’re so gross about it.” The way Donghyuck grimaced was laced with affection.

“How’re you gonna tell your dad you know?” Jaemin leaned in, curious.

Mark shrugged and Donghyuck smiled. “I have an idea.” There was a mischievous glint in his eye.

“I really thought this whole time they were already together.” Yukhei mumbled to himself.

“They practically were.”

“Basically married.” Renjun added.

“Adults.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and the table erupted into laughter.   
  


 

 

 

Taeyong had always been an early riser, had always been good at getting out of bed and starting the day. The older he got the harder it was - or maybe it was because he now had a warmth next to him he’d never had before.

Taeyong knew he should get up, get ready - he had to leave, but  _ god _ he just couldn’t. He snuggled closer into Johnny’s backside, nosing into the warmth that radiated off the other’s skin. 

He never planned on staying over, it always just kind of happened. He would be too tired to drive home and both their boys would be at someone else’s house. Johnny would coax him into bed with kisses and in the morning Taeyong would leave before either of their sons would get home.

They weren’t  _ trying _ to hide or anything, they just both agreed they didn’t want to traumatize their sons by seeing Taeyong go home in the morning - especially because Mark didn’t know about them yet.

Taeyong heard a sigh fall from Johnny’s lips, telling him the other was awake. Taeyong pressed little kisses to Johnny’s back, reveling in the way his skin reacted with goosebumps and just the fact that Taeyong could kiss him like that in general.

“Good morning.” Taeyong whispered against Johnny’s skin. 

Johnny turned over, eyes still shut, rolling himself on top of Taeyong and resting his head on Taeyong’s chest. “Good morning.” He mumbled.

Taeyong smiled, his hand reaching up to card through Johnny’s hair, massaging his scalp and playing with the grey hairs Johnny would always fuss over.

There were a few moments of peace before Johnny angled his head up, a sleepy smile on his face. “You make me never want to get up.”

Taeyong leaned down, peppering Johnny’s face with kisses before finally giving his pouting lips attention.

“We have to get up eventually.” Taeyong breathed, a little winded because Johnny was starting to weigh down on him and he was a little breathless every time they kissed.

Johnny groaned, wrapping his arms around Taeyong and scooping him up to roll them over so Johnny was on his back and Taeyong was laying on his stomach.

“No.” Johnny pouted, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around Taeyong, holding him securely in place. “Hyuck said he won’t be home until afternoon, we have time.”

Taeyong giggled, burrowing his face into Johnny’s neck with occasional smooches to his collarbone. He supposed he could stay a little longer.

A crash coming from the kitchen had Johnny’s arm stiffening. Taeyong pulled away from his neck and looked down at him, eyes wide. “What was that?”

Johnny didn’t say anything, straining his neck to try and hear better.

“ _ Please _ try not to break anything.”

Taeyong recognized Donghyuck’s voice instantly, relieved no one was breaking in or anything but still a sinking feeling of dread because he wasn’t going to sneak away as easily as he’d hoped. He supposed it was going to happen eventually.

“Sorry.”

Johnny frowned. “I recognized Hyuck but who was that? And why is he back so early?” He looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. “It’s almost eight A.M.”

Taeyong’s brows shot up when the realization hit him. “That was Yukhei.”

“Yukhei?”

“Mark’s friend…”

They took another moment to listen.

“Hey Hyuck does Johnny still keep the pancake batter in the same spot?”

Johnny and Taeyong’s eyes both widened. “Mark?!”

“What’s he doing here?” Taeyong whispered, head spinning because Mark was supposed to be at Yukhei’s but Yukhei was at Johnny’s and so was Mark apparently?

“They’re friends again?” All he and Johnny had were questions, too caught up to hear the other voices and the footsteps getting closer to the bedroom.

The door swung open, blinding the two parents with the bright hallway light as two heads popped in.

“Hey Pops, hey Johnny.” Mark smiled casually. Too casually, Taeyong thought.

His cheeks burned and he wanted to hide himself completely under the covers only he couldn’t, because Johnny still had him secured on his chest and wouldn’t let go. Taeyong had on his classic navy blue matching pajama set and yet he still felt exposed under their sons’ playful gazes.

“Hey Dad, hey Taeyong.” Donghyuck had that grin on his face his father sometimes got when he thought his joke was funnier than it actually was. “Sorry to bother - do you know where the pancake batter is? We can’t find it. Also we might need more eggs.”

At that moment a cacophony of voices erupted in the kitchen.

“Who the hell is in my kitchen? And why are you guys even  _ up _ this early?” Johnny had the mind to start shifting the blankets up Taeyong’s back and shoulders, at least he could feel like he was hiding under the covers.

“Friends. Jeno dropped us all off here last night - I’m actually surprised we didn’t wake you up then.”

Johnny and Taeyong exchanged looks again, speechless.

“So… any word on the pancake batter? Oh and Dad please put a shirt on and at least have some decency and not traumatize my new friends on the first meeting, okay?”

They closed the door, Mark giving a little wave while chuckling. The parents were left in a stunned silence before looking at each other again.

“Remind me why we wanted those troublemakers to be friends again?”

Taeyong laughed because despite everything, he was inexplicably happy. “I don’t know.”

They stole a few more kisses from each other before Taeyong willed himself to get up, getting on his robe he may or may not have left conveniently in Johnny’s closet and passing Johnny his own robe which he put on after finding a clean shirt.

Taeyong stood with his hand on the doorknob, a sigh at his lips when Johnny wrapped his arms around him from behind, hugging him close and taking a deep breath into Taeyong’s hair.

“God, I love how you smell.”

“Morning smell is gross, stop.”

“Mmm.” Johnny pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s neck, making him giggle. “But it’s you and you’re never gross. Also I need to get all this affection out before facing the kids.”

“Oh don’t waste it all here - It’ll be punishment for them enacting this plan that obviously belongs to your son.”

Taeyong could feel Johnny smile into another kiss on his skin. “That smart little bugger.”

“I’m opening the door now.”

“If you think that’s going to get me to let go of you then think again.”

“At least let me walk out with  _ some _ dignity.”

Johnny laughed as they left the bedroom, letting go of his grip on Taeyong. They were greeted in the kitchen with a wolf whistle and a scandalized  _ “Yukhei _ ” from Mark.

“What?” The tallest of the teens scoffed, grinning at Taeyong. “It’s about time.”

Taeyong was having a hard time willing his red cheeks to go away so he distracted himself by taking command in the kitchen. “Alright, Mark - get away from those eggs, Chenle can do that - You, Jaemin, right? You seem trustworthy, you can start the bacon - Renjun, it’s really nice to see you again, could you help Jaemin? Yes Jisung, you can help Chenle but just - be careful. Hyuck, help your father find the pancake batter and Yangyang… start on the dishes, Yukhei can help.”

“Sure thing!” Yangyang chirped. “Hey, should I call both of you Mr. Suh now?”

Taeyong froze.

“They’re not married stupid!” Renjun hissed.

“You said they were though!”

“I didn’t mean it like  _ that _ .”

“What other way could you mean?!”

Then there were arms wrapping around Taeyong’s waist and a voice at his ear. “I don’t remember adopting this many kids, do you?”

Taeyong broke into a smile, turning his head to the side to kiss Johnny because he could and wanted to.

When he turned back to the kitchen his gaze met Mark’s and his heart soared at the smile his son was giving him.

“Found the batter! Don’t worry Dad, I got this. Mark come help me!”

 

 

 

The only thing they were missing was a big enough table for them all to sit at and at least three more cartons of orange juice. When Taeyong imagined fully integrating his family with Johnny’s (though they really always had been one family anyway) he never expected it to happen like it did.

The boys helped clean up breakfast and started trickling out by noon with  _ thank yous _ and  _ see you laters _ . Taeyong had only met Jaemin’s parents a handful of times before at PTA meetings but Yuta gave him a knowing grin when Taeyong was the one to answer the door to see Jaemin off.

Neck red and all the boys gone - Taeyong made sure Johnny’s home was not a hair out of place before deciding that they should probably head out too.

Johnny dragged him onto the couch with a hum, pecking at his lips incessantly. “When will I see you next?”

“Hmm,” Taeyong pretended to think about it, teasing. “I don’t know…”

Johnny pressed his lips harder to Taeyong’s, effectively making his heart pound.

“Tomorrow?” Johnny suggested.

“Tomorrow.” Taeyong confirmed and sealed it with another kiss. It was Saturday and tomorrow would be Sunday and Sundays were kind of like a family day after all. It would be nice, the four of them finally together again.

Donghyuck interrupted them with a gagging noise that Mark rolled his eyes at.

Grinning, Taeyong got up and went to get changed into clean clothes that he may or may not have been purposefully leaving in Johnny’s closet, and headed towards his car with Mark, but not before another exchange of kisses with Johnny.

“Maybe we can come over to your place tomorrow now.” Johnny smiled and Taeyong chuckled at the turn of events. “Maybe.”

Taeyong bit at his lip during the car ride home with Mark, trying to contain his smile. The only thing that helped him was the guilt still settled in his stomach from not being truthful.

“Hey Mark,” His son perked up from the passenger’s seat when his father called his name. “I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Mark waved him off. “Pops it’s fine, really. I get it. I’m really glad you’re happy.”

“I’ve always been happy -”

“Yeah I know but like, not  _ this _ kind of happy. I swear all your grey hair has disappeared since getting with Johnny. Maybe that should have tipped me off earlier.”

Taeyong laughed, bright and loud. Getting together with Johnny felt like the final piece fitting into the puzzle, and all he had to do now was sit back and smile at it, feeling accomplished. The best part about it was that it was even more exciting to start a new puzzle, this time with an extra set of hands to help out.

The transition had been practically seamless, aside from the first few days of their sudden uncertainty, to touch, to hold hands, to talk about their feelings further. But then one day Taeyong had settled himself in Johnny’s embrace with no warning and pressed a kiss to Johnny’s forehead and it had all been smooth sailing from there. Taeyong and Johnny were together, officially. Hands linked, standing side by side with neither ever wanting to let go.

“I’m glad you and Hyuck sorted out whatever it was between you.”

“Yeah it was hella dumb but we’re good now. He lets me hang out in the music room with him too.”

“You're thinking about picking up the guitar again?” Taeyong smiled.

“Yeah, I’ve played around with the one in there a bit, I kinda miss it, like, high key.”

Taeyong found himself unable to contain his laughter.

“What?” Mark was startled though he was chuckling along.

“Nothing,” Taeyong’s cheeks were starting to hurt. “I’m just happy.”

His teenage son, the once potted peperomia argyreia, rolled his eyes at him with a grin on his face. “I’m glad Pops, I’m really glad.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost said bed sharing trope again but is it rly bed sharing when the bed belongs to both of them now? gfhdj <33 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)
> 
> [ Aesthetic thread ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz/status/1115432215670706176)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slip up, a promise, and a box of hair dye.

"Hey." The music room door opened and Donghyuck looked up to see Mark heading towards him, a grin on his face.

They were at school a little early - when that happened all of their friends would just hang out in the music room before the first bell rang.

"Hey." Donghyuck and Jisung were the first two there already. Donghyuck's eyes flicked back to his phone as Mark sat beside him. Nothing like scrolling through dumb twitter posts to make you smile before a school day.

"Oh - I got my Pops to agree to let me go on the outdoor camping trip." Mark nudged him with his elbow and Donghyuck groaned.

"You think you could talk to my dad about it then? Or talk to yours to talk to him? He still hasn't signed the permission form yet."

"Can't you just get Taeyong to sign it?" Jisung piped up.

"He's not my legal guardian dumbass, they're not married."

"You could still probably get away with it."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. Unlike when he was elementary, his teachers in high school were definitely less involved with his home life. Where his first grade teacher probably would have let Taeyong sign for him, Mr. Park would not.

"Well it's dinner at your place tonight right?" Mark made himself comfortable in his chair by slouching and kicking one leg over his other knee. "I'll like, try and convince him or something over dinner. Bring out the puppy eyes."

Donghyuck snorted. "You know my puppy eyes are stronger than yours."

"I didn't say I was going to do it. You want my help to go on the trip or not?"

Donghyuck pressed his lips together only because he really, really wanted to go on the trip - he'd been looking forward to it since he signed up for the class last year. He was glad once he and Mark were cool again that they ended up having the class together second semester - though he had heard some of his classmates complain that they don't know if they liked them not being friends better than being friends.

Mark and Donghyuck tended to bicker a lot - but that was what they did. Those other wusses would just have to deal with it. He and Mark were friends again and they had been for almost five months now and he wouldn't change that for anything.

Well, except maybe a puppy, but he wouldn't tell Mark that. Yet.

They were slowly joined by Jaemin and Chenle while Yukhei arrived just as the bell rang for the students to head to class.

“God dammnit.” Yukhei pouted. “I had a funny video to show you guys…”

“Get here earlier then.” Chenle smacked him with his backpack when he passed by him through the exit he was half blocking.

“I’m not _losers_ like you guys.”

 

 

 

 

“So, when we’re at the table – middle of dinner and I’ll pop out the question – you engage the puppy eyes.”

“This isn’t even a plan Mark,” Donghyuck snorted while they walked to Donghyuck’s house from the bus stop. “This is why we let me do the plans ‘cause this doesn’t even need a plan.”

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

“If you keep saying that I’ll just ask him myself.”

It was a bluff, Donghyuck didn’t actually want to ask his dad himself but Mark was determined to help so he shut his mouth.

They had dinner together now more often than not – at least three times during the week and of course the entire weekend. Donghyuck wondered when one of them would bite the bullet and ask the other to move in because at this point both he and Mark were bussing back to their own houses early before their fathers so they could work on homework or whatever else.

But then he thought about how he’d probably have to share a room with Mark until they went to College and suddenly he was okay with their situation.

Donghyuck yelled they were home when he opened the door to his house – nodding to his dad and Taeyong in the kitchen as he and Mark settled themselves in front of the living room TV to play video games.

Johnny followed them and leaned on the archway connecting the kitchen to the living room. He sighed and Donghyuck knew exactly what he was looking at.

“Stop it.” Donghyuck grumbled as he booted up the gaming system. “I’m not cutting my hair.”

Johnny sighed again and turned back into the kitchen, mumbling loud enough for Donghyuck to hear him. “What is it with kids and these ‘manbuns’? More like ‘boy buns’ to me. Or ‘kid buns’.”

“ _Dad!_ ”

Then he tuned everything else out but Mark and the video game because he heard Taeyong snicker and he knew they were being their overly mushy gushy selves. While of course he was happy about it he just didn’t want to witness it. Gross.

Dinner came around soon enough and Donghyuck watched Mark nervously play with his vegetables in preparation for the question he was going to ask Johnny for Donghyuck. It was pretty amusing.

“You okay Mark?” Taeyong asked after observing him for a little while.

“Yeah I just uh –“

_Oh god_. Donghyuck tried his very best not to roll his eyes while he shoved food into his mouth.

“Had a question for Dad – I uh, Hyuck and I were uh –“

Donghyuck stared at Mark. God he had no idea what he’d just said, did he? He looked over to see Taeyong and Johnny staring at Mark with wide eyes and slack jaws.

“You just haven’t signed Hyuck’s permission form for the field trip yet so we’re wondering if – why is everyone staring at me like that?”

Donghyuck sighed and shoved more food into his mouth, as if it would save him from second hand embarrassment. “You called him Dad.”

He’d never seen anyone go red so fast. He definitely got that from Taeyong.

“Oh god – I meant – _Johnny_ – I meant Johnny…”

Johnny cleared his throat, obviously trying not to smile. If Donghyuck looked under the table he knew he’d see the two parents’ hands intertwined in one of their laps.

“It’s fine Mark.” Johnny turned to Donghyuck who was trying to hold in his laughter at Mark’s face, only because he knew he might choke on his food. “I’ll agree to sign it if you let me take you to a barber.”

That got him to stop laughing.

“ _Dad_.” He whined.

“I’m kidding – half kidding. Remind me to sign it tonight – okay?”

Donghyuck nodded and shoved more dinner into his mouth, noticing that Mark was doing the same thing and avoiding eye contact with anyone at the table.

It may not have been a hard thing to ask but at least Donghyuck got some amusement out of it. He only wished he was allowed his phone at the dinner table so the others would know about Mark’s slip up already.

Mark glared at him, as if able to read his thoughts and Donghyuck stuck his tongue out – showing off some of the food in his mouth.

“Boys.” Taeyong scolded.

“Sorry, _Pops_.” Donghyuck said with a smirk and ducked his head to avoid the fork that flew his way.

“Mark Lee!”

 

 

 

 

Johnny had never thought of himself as _that_ much of a worrier until he’d had Donghyuck. Letting him go on some three day wilderness field trip made Johnny want to sleep the whole weekend through just so he wouldn’t waste time worrying about things that wouldn’t happen.

Instead, he packed a bag with clothes (which wasn’t really needed since he already had clothes at Taeyong’s house), went and bought a bottle of wine and knocked on Taeyong’s door the first night without their sons like Taeyong hadn’t given him a copy of his house key.

“What’s the occasion?” Taeyong took the wine from Johnny’s hand and greeted him with a peck on the lips. They’d done it a million times but it still gave Johnny butterflies.

“Tonight – just you and me and absolutely no worries.”

Taeyong smiled, looking relieved. He’d probably been trying even harder to not think about worrying.

“Sounds good to me.”

Johnny tried his very best not to think about how the boys had no service signal and couldn’t text if there was an emergency as they ate dinner. He tried not to think about one of them getting lost in the woods or getting attacked by an animal while they sat on the couch and watched _Jeopardy!_.

It was hard to think at all when he got to the bottom of his second glass of wine and all he could smell was the tropical pineapple of Taeyong’s shampoo and how right it felt for him to be in Johnny’s arms.

Johnny absentmindedly kissed the back of Taeyong’s neck as they cuddled on the couch, continuously, not letting his lips stray very far from Taeyong for very long.

Taeyong let out a content sigh before he turned over in Johnny’s arms so they were facing each other. Johnny was only slightly surprised, he’d thought Taeyong had fallen asleep. He leaned down like he had been – only this time he could kiss Taeyong on the lips, long and soft, treasuring every feeling that came with it. The way Taeyong melted into him, the way his plush lips parted for Johnny’s, the way he would sigh into it – and sometimes even smile.

The one thing Johnny wanted to make up for the most was kissing Taeyong and telling him he loved him. He wouldn’t let either of them regret anything about their relationship but he was going to make sure he would spend the rest of his time doing those two things as much as he possibly could.

When they finally pulled away, Taeyong tucked his head in the crook of Johnny’s neck.

Johnny could have fallen asleep right there, even if he knew his bones would ache in the morning.

“Can I ask you something?” Taeyong murmured into his neck.

“What is it?” Johnny’s hand traveled to massage Taeyong’s hair, his other hand firmly on his back.

“What are we?”

“What do you mean?”

Taeyong pulled his head back so he could look Johnny in the eyes. Johnny loved those eyes.

“I mean… I know we’re together but just calling you my … my _boyfriend_ just doesn’t … fit.” Taeyong bit his lip. Maybe there had been something he was worrying about, Johnny thought.

He’d thought about it too – when he’d finally gotten to tell Taeil it happened – he and Taeyong were _together_ but using the term ‘boyfriends’ and ‘dating’ just didn’t _fit_. It didn’t describe their relationship deep enough. They were more than just _dating_.

Johnny kept his hand in Taeyong’s hair while his other one slid off of Taeyong’s back – coming in between their chests to pick up Taeyong’s hand and intertwine their fingers together.

“I think what we have is more than just a title.” He kissed Taeyong’s forehead.

“I know, but I just – I don’t know how to introduce you – nothing feels right. I guess I could say partner but that would be weird telling Doyoung ‘oh by the way Johnny’s my partner now’, it just – doesn’t have the weight I want it to.”

Johnny continued massaging Taeyong’s hair, bringing his chin out at the same time to tuck Taeyong’s head back into the crook of his neck, hoping that would give him some comfort.

“You still haven’t told Doyoung yet?”

“No – I was trying to figure out how to tell him and then the next thing I knew it was five months later.”

Johnny smiled to himself, letting Taeyong’s warmth envelop him in a kind of peace no one else could replicate.

“What if…” Johnny’s heart began to flutter with the words he’d been thinking for a while already. “What if one day you could call me your husband?”

Johnny felt Taeyong still in his arms. Suddenly Johnny was scared, only being able to concentrate on the sound of his own pounding heart.

Taeyong slowly pulled his head back, using the hand not intertwined with Johnny’s to guide Johnny’s face down by his jaw to look him in the eyes. They seemed a little more sparkly than usual, Johnny noted. (He knew because he always took notice, it was one of his favourite things to look at) Until he realized why – that Taeyong was tearing up.

“I’d love to.” He whispered it across Johnny’s lips before squeezing their interlocked hands and pulling him in for a kiss that Johnny never wanted to end.

When they eventually had to pull away, Johnny’s eyes were watering too. “You’ll marry me?”

In Taeyong’s gaze Johnny could see the past sixteen years flash before him, full of life, laughter, some pain – but most importantly, love. “Of course I will.”

Johnny let go of their hands and pulled Taeyong into a tight embrace, peppering him with kisses all over his face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“This means you have to tell Doyoung before then so he’s not surprised when he gets an invite in the mail.”

Johnny chuckled as Taeyong curled himself into Johnny’s neck and groaned.

 

 

 

 

The rest of the weekend was spent _definitely not worrying_ (they both tried their best) but Johnny was still relieved as ever to pull up to the school Sunday afternoon to wait for the bus that would bring the kids back to civilization.

He and Taeyong had arrived separately – both Donghyuck and Mark had to go back to their respective homes to rest before school the next day. When Johnny got out of the car, he went over to where he saw Taeyong, who was talking to Doyoung.

“Hey,” He greeted. “What are you doing here?” He directed towards Doyoung while slyly fitting himself beside Taeyong. They weren’t hiding anything from Doyoung deliberately – it’s not like they hadn’t been touchy before, Johnny was just waiting until Taeyong told Doyoung to unleash his full potential for public displays of affection. For the moment – he would feel content with tickling the inside of Taeyong’s palm with one of his fingers while his hands were by his side.

“Jeno was a volunteer on the trip – a little adult supervision experience to add to his resume. Though I’m sure Mark convinced him to do it so they could all hang out at the same time.”

“How’s he been finding College?” Johnny asked. From his peripheral he could see the yellow school bus on the street, waiting to pull in.

“I think he likes it. I’m glad he has his new friends and still has his childhood ones. I mean, they’re basically family.” Doyoung turned towards the bus as it parked in the school parking lot. He turned his head back slightly towards Taeyong and Johnny and side-eyed them. “Also you two can stop hiding as if you aren’t the two most obvious people in the world. Glad you finally made it official though. About time. God.”

He gave them no time to respond before joining the other parents gathering by the bus to greet their children, leaving Johnny and Taeyong to both turn red before Taeyong sighed and fully grabbed Johnny’s hand.

Johnny chuckled and let himself get pulled towards the bus, both parents engulfing Mark in a hug when he got off. He smelled of teen B.O and pine, only looking slightly dirty compared to some others.

“Have fun?” Taeyong asked, ruffling his son’s hair.

“Yeah!” Mark beamed. “Hyuck though…” His mouth fell slightly and Johnny’s stomach turned. As if on cue – a tired and ragged looking Donghyuck stepped off of the bus and Johnny had to try his absolute very best not to laugh when he noticed that Donghyuck’s hair was a _mess_ and his bun was nowhere to be found, chopped in random places.

“Oh what happened to you?” Johnny tried relieving him of his bags but Donghyuck refused, avoiding everyone’s gazes.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He mumbled and made his way to Johnny’s car right away.

Johnny looked at Taeyong who shrugged, then at Mark who made the motion of zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key. Johnny stared at him hard until Mark cracked.

“Well we uh – we didn’t have showers or anything you know but like – the first day – a bird kind of – got him – and we couldn’t wash his hair properly even in the lake so like, he made us cut it off…”

Johnny sighed but smiled at Mark, thankful that he told him because he definitely knew Donghyuck wouldn’t. He patted him on the shoulder and gave Taeyong a quick kiss. “Alright, well I’ll see you two soon.”

“Good luck.” Taeyong waved as Johnny left to his car. He could feel someone’s gaze practically burning into him and when he looked around he found Doyoung staring from the other side of the parking lot. All he could make out was an eye roll and what looked like a ‘ _finally_ ’ coming from his lips. Johnny grinned and waved at him before getting into his car and enduring a painful brooding silence from his son.

When they got home Donghyuck went straight inside with his things with a grunt about how he wasn’t hungry for dinner. Johnny knew differently because Donghyuck was always hungry for dinner.

He didn’t even get out of the car – when Johnny saw Donghyuck close the front door to the house he put his car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.

When he returned, he waited at the dining table until Donghyuck was eventually lured out of his room by the smell of McDonalds.

“Hungry now?” Johnny raised a brow when Donghyuck pulled up his chair, ready to dig in.

“Yeah.” He mumbled, hurriedly unwrapping a burger and shoving it into his mouth.

Johnny pulled out another bag, one from the drugstore and set it in front of his son, who peered at it curiously.

“I was thinking, after dinner,” Johnny pulled out two boxes of hair dye from the bag and a pair of scissors he bought that was specifically for cutting hair. “We could have a little makeover.”

Donghyuck stared at the boxes in front of him. “Really?”

“Red or purple?”

Donghyuck chewed his mouthful slowly, deliberating. He already looked in higher spirits compared to earlier.

“Can I decide… after the hair cut?”

“You don’t trust my hair styling skills?!”

“I just want to make sure the colour matches the style!”

“Let me guess – bright red to distract from a bad haircut and purple to accentuate a good haircut?”

Donghyuck tried not to smile and that was all Johnny needed. Though he was beyond delighted when Donghyuck ended up choosing to dye his hair purple after Johnny tried his very best to level out the short ends in his hair.

By the time the evening came around, Donghyuck was bright and ready to go to school the next day, no sign of his struggle in the forest to be found.

“Thanks Dad!” He hugged Johnny tightly. “You’re the best.”

Johnny smiled and was thankful when his teenage son let him steal a little kiss on top of his head. Donghyuck would always be his precious little sunflower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to miss Carly for giving me the idea for Mark's slip up hehehe <33 only 3 more chapters to go !!
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)
> 
> [ Aesthetic thread ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz/status/1115432215670706176)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny had always been a constant, even when Taeyong had tried pushing him away. He may not have been ready then, but he was very much ready now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! just want to point out that I changed the remaining chapters from 24 to 23, i just think its best for how I wanted this chapter to go and how much of their story is left to tell ♥ we're soo close and i just want to thank everyone who reads this that im so happy you got this far and took this journey with me ♥

Taeyong could feel Johnny’s gaze on him, practically tickling the back of his neck.

“I’m not going to stop, no matter how hard you stare at me.”

“We could’ve just bought them an oven pizza – or let them order one, you don’t have to make them dinner.” Johnny was trying to talk sense into him, but Taeyong already had his mind set.

“Of course I do – Don’t want them burning the house down.”

Johnny came up behind him, pressing his chest to Taeyong’s back and sliding his arms around his waist. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Taeyong’s temple. “If they burn down yours then we’ll just move into mine.”

Taeyong snorted. “I’m glad we have a backup plan in case things do get crazy.” He knew they wouldn’t – he knew Mark and Donghyuck had a good set of friends that weren’t _complete_ troublemakers. That didn’t mean Taeyong wasn’t going to help out a little bit. His homemade dip was a hit with people of all ages.

Taeyong leaned back into Johnny’s arms, secured, warm, in place. ‘ _Home’_ flashed through his mind. Johnny kept his lips pressed to Taeyong’s temple and gently began to rock them in place to no particular beat, just to the birds chirping outside and the late afternoon calmness that resonated through the kitchen.

Taeyong treasured every moment like this, even if they were meant to distract him from unnecessary work. He let his grip relax on the spoon he was stirring the dip with and let Johnny sway their bodies together, eyes closed.

This was Taeyong’s euphoria.

“How do you feel?” Johnny mumbled against his skin.

He took a deep breath. “Serene. Thank you.” He turned his head to the side and angled his chin up until Johnny’s lips met his. “I’m still going to make them food though.” He smiled and pecked Johnny’s lips again for good measure.

Johnny pinched his sides lightly, tsking at him but making no further comment and letting go of his embrace. Taeyong was going to make dinner for the boys’ party because it meant he could go on his date with Johnny with a clear mind later that night.

It bothered him a little that Johnny still hadn’t told him the plan yet, but he’d been reassured through many kisses and long hugs with murmured sweet nothings that Johnny had it all planned out and Taeyong didn’t need to think about it one bit. Which made Taeyong think about it more, but it also meant even more reassuring cuddles so neither of them complained.

“Oh my god is that Taeyong Lee’s famous spinach dip?!”

Their quiet was interrupted by the entrance of their two beloved teenage boys, Donghyuck making googly eyes at the bowl.

Taeyong turned to Johnny, who was already pursing his lips at him from the other side of the kitchen.

“Told you.” Taeyong stuck his tongue out and Johnny imitated him.

“Alright kids, let’s get along now.”

Taeyong smacked Donghyuck’s hand, half for the comment, half because he was trying to sneak a finger into the dip.

“Never touch the dip before its ready Hyuck.” Mark tsked and Donghyuck responded by shoving an elbow into his ribs.

_Teenagers_. Taeyong resisted the urge to roll his eyes like their sons did so often. It was a contagious habit.

“Now you two,” Taeyong raised the spoon covered in dip and waved it threateningly in front of them. “Be good tonight. No breaking anything, no –“

“Don’t worry Pops, we’re not animals.”

Taeyong offered the spoon to the both of them and sighed when Donghyuck took it and it was immediately knocked out of his hand and onto the ground.

“Five second rule!” Mark yelled as he dived for the spoon, Donghyuck right behind him.

Taeyong could feel Johnny approach behind him again, chuckling into his ear. In his peripheral, Taeyong watched a hand slowly reach out to the bowl of dip and a pinky finger slip in, scooping some out. He turned around and glowered at Johnny as the other parent licked his finger with a satisfied, “Ah. My compliments to the chef.”

Taeyong narrowed his eyes and Johnny wiped his wet pinky on Taeyong’s cheek. “Oh, punish me later.”

The scrapping on the floor immediately halted.

“Okay, _gross_.”

“That was so – while we’re here? _Really?_ I’m gonna go throw up now.”

“Please,” Johnny scoffed. “You two have the same reaction when we hold hands.”

The boys got up and both crossed their arms over their chests.

“Yeah because you two are like, _insanely_ gross.”

“Hella gross.” Donghyuck agreed.

“Hella deal with it.” Johnny wrapped an arm around Taeyong’s waist and Taeyong yelped as he was dipped low and then smothered in kisses.

“Alright, alright! We get it, we’ll leave you alone.” Taeyong didn’t need to see Donghyuck to know he was rolling his eyes. “God, Dad.”

Johnny smiled and brought Taeyong up to his feet, touching their noses together for a fleeting moment. “Works every time.”

Euphoria. Serene euphoria.

 

 

 

 

“Alright, the rest of the boys will be here soon so, shall we skedaddle before we embarrass our sons?” Johnny slung his arm over Taeyong’s shoulder like a college student would with their fling later that evening.

“You still haven’t told me what we’re doing yet.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Johnny smiled and Taeyong couldn’t resist mirroring it even though he had no idea what he was talking about.

They headed to the front door – it was the beginning of summer so the sun was only just going down and there really wasn’t a need for jackets.

Johnny opened the door and turned back to yell into the house. “Bye boys!”

Taeyong tilted his head. “You’re not going to give them the party speech?”

Johnny blinked at him, blank for a moment until he came back to earth. “Right. No breaking anything!”

“We won’t!” Mark yelled back from the living room.

“Good luck!” Donghyuck joined in though it also sounded like Mark had pushed him right after from the whining Taeyong could hear.

“That’s not the speech. I already told them that.” Taeyong narrowed his eyes but walked out of the house with Johnny shutting the door behind them.

It wasn’t until they were on the road with Johnny driving when it hit him.

“Why would we need good luck on a date?” Taeyong frowned and continued to do so when Johnny parked the car on the side of the street, only five minutes away from where he knew Johnny’s house was.

Without an explanation, Johnny got out of the car and went to the passenger’s side, opening the door and offering his hand out.

Taeyong’s heart began to speed up when he took Johnny’s hand, his earlier words of ‘ _you’ll figure it out’_ echoing in his head.

Johnny led them through a park and down a dirt path surrounded by trees and Taeyong had no idea where he could be taking him, but he was beginning to get ideas about what this was all for.

“Either you’re going to murder me or…”

Johnny laughed loudly, throwing his head back but quickly quieted himself. “That sounded like a murderer’s laugh, didn’t it? I’m sorry. I’m not here to murder you.”

“That’s what a murderer would say.”

“I’m not trying to murder you – I’m trying to spend the rest of my life with you!”

“Also something a murderer would say to lure me into the woods.”

Johnny sighed. “Well at least it worked, didn’t it?”

Taeyong was grinning but he gulped as the trees thinned out and the dirt path led to an open field. Johnny stopped walking and pulled Taeyong a step forward, turning him to the side to show him a large meadow of sunflowers so vast Taeyong couldn’t see the end of it.

“Hyuck let me borrow his little thinking place.” Johnny whispered, hand sliding around Taeyong’s waist to pull him close. “I would have tried to find a field of peperomias but I’m pretty sure those don’t exist, and Mark said it was okay, so…”

It was absolutely breathtaking. The rows and rows of sunflowers were illuminated by the orange glow of the setting sun. Taeyong could see why Donghyuck enjoyed the spot so much, and he was touched the boy had ‘ _given_ ’ it to his father for this.

He put his hand on top of the one Johnny had on his waist and pouted. “Johnny… you didn’t have to do this… I’ll cry.”

“Of course I had to,” Johnny stepped away and moved in front of Taeyong, taking his hand properly. “You deserve more than just a passing question.”

Taeyong gulped again and his throat tickled. Johnny gave him a giant reassuring grin and squeezed his hand.

“When I first met you, all those years ago at the Neo Culture Tech building to pick up our sprouts, believe me I had no idea it would bring me to here, to this moment, but I’m so glad it did,”

Taeyong bit his lip to stop it from trembling.

“You’ve helped me so much over the years, whether you know it or not, and I’ve always known that you’re someone I always want in my life. You’re my past, present, and I’d love for you to continue to be my future,”

Taeyong sucked in his breath when Johnny began to lower himself on one knee. He squeezed his eyes shut and a tear managed to escape.

_‘Open your eyes  Taeyong,_ ’ he scolded himself. _‘You need to remember this forever.’_

Taeyong opened his eyes and tried to blink back the tears.

“Taeyongie,” Johnny’s smile was wide and full of all the happiness he’d felt over the years. Taeyong chuckled at the use of his nickname. “Taeyongie, will you marry me?”

Taeyong stared at him for as long as he possibly could, trying not to make an expression, despite the tears that fell slowly down his cheeks giving it away. Johnny’s smile darkened. “Are you punishing me _now?_ For the dip? This is cruel.”

“ _John_.” Taeyong whispered, lips splitting into a grin through the tears. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

Johnny bit his lip and slid the silver band onto Taeyong’s finger, getting up to wrap him in his arms and kiss him like there wouldn’t be a tomorrow.

Taeyong was in the clouds (maybe that was from being picked up off the ground by Johnny, but the feeling was still the same). It wasn’t something they needed, he could have gone his whole life without needing to be married (because they practically were already) but this was _Johnny_ and they were going to tie their family together – even though they were already tied in every way that actually counted. Who cared if they were ‘old’, it wasn’t a new beginning, a new start – it was just tying together the journey they’d already had and would continue to have.

Taeyong buried his head in Johnny’s shoulder. “Is this the part where you murder me now?”

Johnny’s laughter rang straight into Taeyong’s heart. “Yeah, with my _love_.”

Taeyong giggled as Johnny sloppily kissed him all over. “Dork.”

 

 

 

 

Usually someone would propose at the end of the date, not the beginning, but Taeyong quite liked having the ring on his finger throughout the evening, officially engaged to Johnny Suh.  It somehow made everything a little bit more exciting, even though Taeyong was already ecstatic when they went on dates anyway, even if it was just to their usual bowling place.

“I have to say, I didn’t think when you first brought me here that, one, we’d become regulars, two, that I’d be here engaged to you and three, that I’m beating you right now. You’re not letting me win on purpose are you?”

“Of course not,” Johnny faked a shocked gasp. “How dare you accuse me of such a thing!”

“If I win, will you play the piano for me?” Taeyong raised a brow, gesturing to the piano still in the corner of the bowling alley. He’d been surprised that it had been kept through all the renovating, but he had the inkling suspicion that it had to do with the fact that Johnny had become close with the owner of the place.

“You’re on.” Johnny smirked.

To no one’s surprise – Taeyong won, and they soon found themselves sat at the piano together, Taeyong’s head on Johnny’s shoulder while Johnny played _their song_ , singing it softly for only Taeyong to hear.

“You sang the whole thing this time.” Taeyong noticed when he was finished, staring up at Johnny.

“I said I would one day, didn’t I?”

 

 

 

 

“So you’re telling me that I basically made food for my own engagement party?” Taeyong scoffed on the way home, making Johnny throw his head back in laughter.

“I _tried_ getting you to stop.”

Taeyong shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. “Can’t believe it’s going to be us and a bunch of teenagers congratulating us and yelling ‘finally!’ ugh.”

“That’s not true, Doyoung will be there too.”

Taeyong faked a groan and the two laughed all the way home, entering the house with big smiles on their faces when they were greeted by all of their loved ones cheering for an outcome everyone knew was going to happen. Mark and Donghyuck were the first to approach them.

“I mean, I knew we were already family but like, it’ll be cool to make it official.” Mark squeezed Taeyong tightly before hugging Johnny.

“Gross.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes before practically slamming himself into Taeyong. The teenager rested his head on Taeyong’s shoulder and Taeyong couldn’t help but stroke through his hair and wonder when he’d gotten so tall.

Then came the chorus of _‘finally’_ from all their friends, though Taeyong was very much amused by the equal amount of annoyance on Jeno’s face as his father’s when they both muttered ‘ _finally’_ to him for the millionth time during their congratulations. Jaehyun, thank goodness, only gave him a hug and a knowing smile.

“God, I remember when Hyuck was a year old and you told me you were feeling something for Taeyong.” Kun chuckled as he and Ten approached, a hug from each of them.

Taeyong turned to Johnny. “One? Really?”

Johnny shrugged. “Yeah – it was after the first Christmas party at my place I think?”

“The one I was at?” Ten frowned and Taeyong was suddenly reminded of a younger Ten looking distraught while a baby Chenle insisted on playing with him.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“But then… that would mean… Kun and I have been married already for over –“

Kun placed a hand over his husband’s mouth. “Everyone has their own pace, Tennie. Don’t ruin this.”

There was laughter and good times happening all night, though Taeyong came close to tears several times.

“Gosh, I remember meeting you while holding Renjun at the daycare, Johnny!” Jungwoo exclaimed and Taeyong immediately felt his eyes well up.

“Oh, don’t say that. Here I thought I’d never see you again after leaving the daycare but now you’re working there and looking after it. Please save these stories for the wedding – I can’t start crying now.”

“But then you’ll be crying _at_ the wedding.” Johnny pointed out.

“Oh, you’re right. Hit me with it now so I don’t end up crying in the pictures.”

Once the night was over and everyone left, their sons retreating to Mark’s room, Taeyong stood in the kitchen, staring at the stars through the window.

Johnny came up and stood behind him, like he liked to do so much, and wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist.

“How’re you feeling?

Taeyong sighed. A good sigh, a happy sigh.

“Serene.”

He leaned his head back on Johnny’s shoulder and gingerly touched the ring on his finger. “I love you.”

Johnny leaned down to kiss his forehead. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong squeezed Johnny’s hand as they sat down in the large auditorium.

“God,” Johnny sighed. “How did we get here? Graduation? They’re eighteen years old this year Taeyongie, where did the time go? They’re old now.”

Taeyong snorted. “If _they’re_ old then what does that make us?”

“Ancient.”

Taeyong playfully nudged Johnny’s shoulder.

“Oh no,” Kun gasped from beside them. “I forgot to bring tissues!”

Johnny pulled a wad of Kleenex out of his pocket and passed it over to Kun with a chuckle. “Going to cry, Kun?”

“I’m more concerned about these two.” Kun tilted his head to where Renjun and Ten sat beside him, already pouting and looking like they’d been crying before the ceremony even started.

“Their baby is graduating.” Taeyong joked while he could because he knew, he too, would be getting emotional. At least Johnny, who had the steadier set of hands, had declared himself official photographer of the day, so Taeyong didn’t have to worry about blurred and shaky photos.

When the ceremony officially started, Taeyong cursed under his breath when his eyes immediately began to fill with emotion.

For a long time, Taeyong had just been expecting to be at the graduation of one son, alone. Now, he had two (twice the emotional punch) _and_ he had a fiancé beside him. He’d never really thought that it was where he would end up, but he was so glad it was.

Now he had the courage to be able to cheer loudly for several of the graduating students (he’d never hear the end of it from Yukhei if he didn’t – was he sure he only had two sons now? He might as well say he had nine), and soon his other friends and fellow parents joined in, Yuta and Sicheng almost _screaming_ when Jaemin walked across the stage, beaming.

It was draining to be that emotional _and_ excited at the same time. He knew he’d definitely try and convince Johnny to take a nap with him later that afternoon when their part of the celebrations was over.

For now, they all stood outside of the high school, near the school’s sign where the group of boys were posing while Johnny took a plethora of pictures.

A nudge from Donghyuck to Yukhei later, and the next thing Taeyong knew is that his ears were blasted with some bright cheery pop song he didn’t recognize that talked about the time and school and summer.

“High School Musical,” Johnny supplied him with an answer. When Taeyong raised his brow at him, Johnny shrugged. “What? It’s a good song. _What time is it!”_

“High School Musical is timeless and it is required for you both to know it!” Donghyuck pouted but it was quickly erased by a smile and a pose when his dad held the camera up to take another photo.

Johnny promised to send all the shots to the parents once he put them onto the computer, and Taeyong promised them he’d remind Johnny to do it.

“You know what time it is now?” Mark asked, eyes bright and sparkling, high school diploma in hand.

“Time for food?” Taeyong laughed because he knew the boys were excited for their little fancy lunch out together.

“No! Well, yes but –“ Mark rolled his eyes. “You two have been engaged for like _a year_ now, and we moved into Johnny’s, and now we’ve graduated! It’s officially summertime! Which means…”

Taeyong pursed his lips, looking to Johnny, who was smiling at them both.

“What does it mean, Johnny? What’s so special about the summertime this year?” He took Johnny’s hand in his, the one with his own engagement ring on, and squeezed it.

“Marriage time!” Donghyuck exclaimed and punched both his fists into the air, effectively smacking Yukhei in the back of the head, who’d been standing behind him.

Johnny laughed as the two fussed over it, leaning in to whisper in Taeyong’s ear. “Are you ready?”

“For lunch or for marriage?” Taeyong snickered.

Johnny stared at him, _‘you know what I mean’_.

Taeyong gazed up at him. He loved how Johnny’s hair was now peppered with beautiful streaks of grey, how he had wrinkles by his eyes when he laughed, how he was still so strong and sturdy (when he wasn’t tripping on something) and yet he was still as gentle as he could be even after all these years.

Johnny had always been a constant, even when Taeyong had tried pushing him away. He may not have been ready then, but he was very much ready now.

“Yeah,” He nodded, lifting up Johnny’s hand in his and kissing the finger that wore the engagement ring. “I’m ready.”

“Awesome,” Johnny grinned. “Let’s go get lunch.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more ...
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)
> 
> [ Aesthetic thread ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz/status/1115432215670706176)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is timeless.

“Should we wake them?”

“I don’t know dude, shouldn’t we let them sleep in if they want to?”

“Yeah but the view dude, they’re missing the _view!_ ”

Johnny swung the door open to their cabin on the cruise ship, seeing both Mark and Donghyuck at the door, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Nobody can sleep when you argue right outside their door.” He grumbled and both boys hunched up their shoulders.

“Sorry.”

When it was clear that Johnny wasn’t actually grumpy or annoyed, Donghyuck perked up.

“But now that you’re awake, you should meet us on the deck! The weather is so beautiful, Dad!”

Johnny chuckled, ruffling Donghyuck’s curly hair, though his teenage son protested. “We’ll meet you there after we eat breakfast, okay?”

“Got it!” The boys sped off to go enjoy their morning at sea. It was the only time Johnny had ever seen them that excited and eager to be up in the morning.

Johnny closed the door and shuffled back into the room, flopping onto the bed and making Taeyong grunt when he pulled him closer.

“You’d think they’d let us be on our wedding vacation…” Taeyong mumbled, naturally curling into Johnny’s neck.

“Gosh Taeyong, it’s like you don’t even know our sons-“

Taeyong chuckled

“-besides if it’s a wedding vacation, wouldn’t it be called a wacation? So they’re supposed to ‘wake’ us up-“

Taeyong hit him lightly and tried pushing away at Johnny’s wonderful joke. Johnny easily pulled him back in and smothered him in kisses, growling. “You can’t escape me after the next couple of days,” earning a giggle from his fiancé.

Once they settled down again, they held each other peacefully, with smiles on their faces.

With a content sigh, Taeyong nuzzled closer. “We should get up soon.”

“Five more minutes.” Johnny mumbled.

So they did, enjoying their moments together on their little family wedding vacation. That is, until the boys came impatiently knocking on their door again, of course.

(That was until Johnny opened the door to find Kun and Ten outside arguing on whether or not they should wake the couple up. Johnny grumbled that they never get any sleep with this family anyway so why bother arguing about it?)

 

 

 

 

 

The vacation wasn’t just a cruise, it was just the way to get to the main island where the wedding would be.

They really hadn’t wanted anything _big_ but they’d talked with their friends and decided to do a family vacation and kind of like a honeymoon in one, so that was the reason for the rather exotic location wedding.

“I don’t think I can thank you enough, Ten.” Johnny sat by the pool, watching the others and some other families who were on the cruise play around. “For helping us out with costs and everything and –“

“Oh, shut up,” Ten sipped on a drink and waved his hand in the air. “You can thank yourselves for being so cute and soulmate-y, there was no way I was going to let you just get married in the courthouse without having an official family thing.”

Johnny rolled his eyes. “Will you just let me say thank you?”

“You can say it, doesn’t mean I’ll acknowledge it.”

“I still wonder how you managed to charm Kun.”

Ten laughed and played with his straw, eyes twinkling when he glanced over at his own husband in the pool with their kids. “Yeah, I do too.”

They spent a total of two days traveling on the boat until they reached the island where the wedding would be held.

Johnny held onto the railing and looked out to the oncoming shore, wind billowing in his hair, butterflies in his stomach like he was an eighteen year old picking up his date for prom.

Except his prom date was beside him, threading their fingers together and leaning on his shoulder, and they were getting _married_. Johnny thought he was a very lucky man.

They got onto the island and headed to the hotel everyone was staying at. Taeyong kissed Johnny goodbye in the lobby and headed to the venue where their wedding would be held, just to make sure everything was going okay for preparations.

Johnny had two strong boys helping him with their luggage but he still borrowed Jeno from Doyoung and Jaehyun to help them settle into their hotel rooms, the boys old enough to have their own, obviously.

Johnny unpacked his and Taeyong’s things and got changed, as it was a lot more humid on the island than on the boat.

He thought he would be a bit cheeky wearing shorts, sandals, and an open floral button up with a seashell necklace to really tie everything together, but he knew it would get a giggle out of Taeyong, so he went with it down to the lobby of the hotel, heading to the venue attached to it.

The location was perfect, it was right beside the ocean and was in the direction the sun set, so the sky glowed a radiant orange as Johnny approached his husband-to-be’s figure, standing outside in the sand.

There were workers shuffling around, arranging chairs in the venue for the rehearsal dinner that night, Johnny smiled at them as he crossed the hall and outside where he engulfed Taeyong in a warm hug from behind.

Taeyong hummed in response, turning around in Johnny’s arms, eyebrows rising when taking in Johnny’s clothes – or lack thereof. “Someone’s getting into the island spirit.”

“Island time is relax time.” Behind them, the DJ tested out music at a low level.

Taeyong smiled but not fully, so Johnny cupped his face with his hand. “Hey, are you stressed? There’s no stress allowed on this island.”

Taeyong chuckled. “I’m not.”

Johnny raised a brow.

“Okay, I’m half stressed. I just want everything to go well.”

Johnny slowly wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist and started swaying to the song that the DJ was playing. Johnny recognized it as one of Mark’s choices – Lauv, if he could recall correctly.

Taeyong followed his lead easily, arms wrapping around Johnny’s neck and head on his shoulder.

“Everything’s going to be perfect no matter what,” Johnny mumbled into Taeyong’s hair, taking in the ocean air, the sun and the sky and his loved one in his arms. “Because you already have me and we have our family and that’s all we need, okay?”

Taeyong nodded, smiling up at him and leaning in for a kiss as they slow danced his stress away, lips never leaving the other’s until the song had finished.

“Thank you,” Taeyong breathed, relaxed. “Let’s get the others and start the rehearsal dinner, shall we?”

 

 

 

 

 

If someone would have asked Donghyuck why he was nervous, he wouldn’t have been able to give a proper answer. He had no idea. Maybe nervous wasn’t the word – maybe just nerves, excitement. His two favourite people were in the middle of getting married right in front of his eyes, overwhelmed was an understatement.

He’d been told to stand still, hands neatly in front but he couldn’t help it, he hung his arm around Mark’s shoulders, his brother, and grinned when he looked at him before giving their fathers’ their attention again.

It was Doyoung who had taken the role of priest, getting a license to marry off one of his closest friends. Donghyuck thought it was cute. He looked off into the small crowd, where his own friends were sitting, thanks to Ten. He hoped they’d be friends for a long time too one day, but it wasn’t the time to think about that, so he turned his attention back to the ceremony, when they started to say their vows.

“Johnny,” Taeyong smiled, Johnny’s hand held in his. “Thank you for letting me go first, because we all know I’ll cry during yours.”

There was a ripple of chuckles from the audience.

“First I want to say thank you, for everything you’ve done for me whether you’ve realized it or not. I want to say how much you’ve meant to me since the moment you stepped into the daycare and we decided to give this – the mess that it was at the time – a shot. Through all the laughter and the tears and dirty diapers – now we’re here.”

Donghyuck felt himself sniff but made no comment when Mark glanced at him.

“Today, I promise you this, that I will continue to love and cherish you for all that you are, always a light in my life. I will continue to stand beside you as we move forward with this journey with our family. Thank you for building it with me, whether we did or did not realize it at the time. I love you.”

Maybe it was the way Taeyong’s voice broke at the end or how Donghyuck totally saw Johnny squeeze Taeyong’s hand reassuringly, all Donghyuck knew was that his cheeks were suddenly wet and he had to wipe it off before anyone noticed.

Johnny took a deep breath before reciting his own vows. “Taeyong, Taeyongie, I stand here today, holding your hand, eager to continue this adventure with you and our sons. I never told you the reason why I chose to play a particular tune on the piano the first time you asked me to play for you, but there was one thing on my mind whenever I looked at you,”

‘ _Oh god, oh god,_ ’ Donghyuck was begging his eyes not to keep doing it but it was too late, Mark had noticed and was reassuringly putting his own arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and patting him softly. Damn him. At least he was teary eyed too.

“I would think to myself, what a wonderful world it is to have you in it. I promise you that I will continue to love and cherish you as I always have, and I thank you,” Johnny was smiling. “Just for existing.”

Taeyong scowled at him but had tears down his cheeks – at least from what Donghyuck could make out through his own (stupid) tears.

The next thing he knew, Doyoung was announcing them as husbands. The crowd cheered when the two men – his fathers – kissed. Donghyuck couldn’t help himself, when the two pulled away, he launched himself at them, wrapping his arms around them both and burying his head into Taeyong’s shoulder. He felt Mark immediately follow suit.

“Sorry for making you cry.” He heard Taeyong whisper in his ear.

“It’s alright,” Donghyuck grinned. “ _Pops._ ”

Mark pinched him on his elbow.

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh god,” Taeyong groaned at the dinner reception when Doyoung and Kun stood up to give their speeches. “More words designed to make me cry.”

“You want me to cover your ears?” Johnny joked while Taeyong pursed his lips at him. Johnny chuckled to himself, turning his attention to the men with the microphones.

“Now,” Kun began first. “This won’t take too long, we did promise ourselves that we wouldn’t let Taeyong cry too much.”

There was a chuckle that ran through the crowd.

“I remember very clearly, sitting in the basement while Johnny was helping me do laundry when he told me ‘ _I’m feeling something’_. We didn’t know what it was yet, but I’m sure we both knew somewhere deep down. I’d like to think I had an inkling back when Johnny remembered the name of guy he’d met in a waiting room once. You’ve been feeling something since the very beginning, John Suh. I’m glad to see you ended up here, and I’m so happy for the both of you.”

Johnny bit his bottom lip as Kun raised his glass in his free hand towards him. He felt Taeyong tuck into him a little bit closer, a smile at his lips.

“I think we all know what I’m here to say,” Another chuckle ran through the crowd as Doyoung began to speak. Johnny was pretty sure he heard Jeno mumble “Damn right,” but he couldn’t be too sure.

“I’ll save that grief for Taeyong – mostly. What I want to say is that no matter how exhausted I am over it – everyone has their own pace. What’s wonderful about you two was that you were both able to match each other’s pace. I don’t think that happens very often, especially with people who aren’t _actually_ a couple yet. I think you two are a prime example of how love is timeless. Thank you for being role models of that to our future generation, and I wish you the best on your journey together. Also,” Doyoung pulled the microphone closer. “ _Finally._ ”

The crowd erupted into cheers at Doyoung’s metaphorical mic drop (a term Johnny had learned from Donghyuck) and Johnny nuzzled his nose into Taeyong’s hair, who was furiously swiping at his eyes.

“I’m not crying.” He sniffed, even though Johnny didn’t ask if he was. He simply pressed a kiss to his husband’s head.

Wow _, husband_.

When dinner was over both Johnny and Taeyong found themselves surprised when their sons took the microphones.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, we would like to invite the newlyweds to the dance floor for the first dance.”

Johnny eyed his sons, suspicious, and then glanced at Taeyong as they got up from their seats. “They plotted something, didn’t they?”

Taeyong laughed. “Would they be them if they didn’t?”

They got to the dance floor before any music started playing. Johnny glanced to the stage and saw Donghyuck sitting at the keyboard with a microphone stand on it and Mark with his guitar in front of his own microphone.

Johnny swallowed when they began to play the first few notes of _What a Wonderful World_.

“Now _I_ really might cry.” Johnny mumbled into Taeyong’s ear, slowly swaying to the music, ignoring the stares from everyone. It was just him and Taeyong, dancing together in their kitchen like they often did.

“It’s about time.” Taeyong’s pout turned into a smile as he rested his head on Johnny’s chest.

Johnny closed his eyes, letting himself feel his loved one in his arms, and the voices of his other loved ones surround him.

 

 

 

 

 

Hearing Taeyong giggle was one of Johnny’s favourite sounds in the world, especially when they were sneaking away from their own party, kicking their shoes and socks off and running in the sands towards the ocean that was swallowing up the golden sun.

Taeyong ran ahead of him, into the water, ignoring how it was wetting his outfit. He looked back at Johnny, grinning, _glowing_.

Johnny had to take a moment just to take the sight in, of his now husband, hand reached out for him to take, waiting for him in the water.

He’d thought about it a lot over the years, many times. Now, with Taeyong and not only one, but two sons that he loved so much, Johnny really couldn’t help but think to himself once more, _what a wonderful world_.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first had this idea thanks to an anon showing me a lovely fanart of johnny watering a little baby plant hyuck I don't think I ever expected I would get to this point, writing my first ever longfic. 
> 
> I've been rewriting this thank you note over and over again because I really can't find the words to express my thanks enough to the many people who sent me such encouraging things over the process of writing this fic. I am still in awe that I've had this many people read my fic and even,, like it??? what??? and i'm so so so grateful to the people ive met because i decided to write this fic like?? im so lucky,,,,
> 
> anyways,, if you got this far into the fic,, no matter how long it took you, thank you so much for deciding to read my little story ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)
> 
> This fic was inspired by: [ This! ](https://twitter.com/haechanvision/status/1054734518446383105)
> 
> [ Aesthetic thread ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz/status/1115432215670706176)


End file.
